


Реакции горения

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Однажды на вечеринке Билли зовут поиграть в игру. Ничего не предвещало, пока не стало поздно.





	Реакции горения

_Вспышка, возгорание, воспламенение, самовозгорание, самовоспламенение, взрыв._

 

Он нажрался в стельку.

По своим меркам, естественно, потому что с виду он шел ровно и вполне сносно ворочал языком, пока пробирался через толпу в гостиную. Однако Билли чувствовал тяжесть в голове и теле, каждое движение требовало больше усилий, а зрение приобрело яркую, болезненную четкость, будто вместо того, чтобы принять на грудь, он промыл себе глаза спиртом.

От противного желтого света в доме уже тошнило, а за окном опустилась непроглядная темень, хоть глаз выколи. Еще одна странность Хокинса среди прочих, не то что в Эл-Эй, где солнечный свет сменялся неоном и ночью слепил даже ярче, чем днем.

Из-за постоянно открытой двери в доме гулял прохладный ветер, но после нескольких часов танцев Билли вспотел и теперь наслаждался тем, как морозный воздух пощипывал поясницу и голую грудь, по которой стекали капли пота. Музыка все еще вибрировала в теле, и Билли устало развалился в кресле, широко разведя ноги и проветривая хозяйство. В гостиной было чуть тише и свободнее от народа, и к нему на подлокотник тут же подсела Тина.

— Будешь в «Темную»? — заговорщически спросила она, дыхнув вишневым пуншем ему в лицо.

Тина была одета под Мадонну: в черный облегающий топ, короткую юбку-разлетайку и красные, плотные колготки под желтыми босоножками. Сочетание цветов — вырви глаз, но Билли нравилось. Особенно ее длинная сережка, которая заканчивалась желтой пятиконечной звездой. У него дома была такая же, только черная, с противовесом из серебряного крестика.

Он бы замутил с Тиной на пару ночей, вот только она встречалась с Эдди Хузером и явно не собиралась ему изменять. Билли уважал верность, даже если она была продиктована, как у Тины, расчетом на квартиру в Чикаго от родителей Эдди.

Билли тяжело дышал, в горле пересохло, но надираться дальше было очень плохой идеей. И воду пить было нельзя, иначе его только сильнее развезет. Облизнувшись, он сухо щелкнул языком и посмотрел на Тину из-под ресниц. Флиртовать же никто не запрещал.

— Это ваша местная игра с плеткой и кокаином?

— Что? — она рассмеялась, оголив идеально белые зубы за масляно-алой помадой. Ее тушь растеклась за вечер, и она выглядела как первосортная стерва. — Ты был на таких вечеринках?

— Я много где был, — сыто отозвался он, откинув голову на спинку, и приглашающе погладил себя по бедру. — Садись на коленки, я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь.

Тина зарделась, в глазах мелькнул заинтересованный блеск. Она несколько мгновений рассматривала его широкие бедра в джинсах, но осталась на месте.

— Спасибо, у меня и отсюда хороший вид.

О да, эта детка знала, чего хотела. Она точно выжмет с Эдди все до последней капли, а потом кинет его, как ненужный мусор.

— Так что за «Темная»?

— Ты поднимешься наверх, я скажу, в какую комнату, тебя уже ждут.

Билли вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Подкладываешь свою подружку?

— Ну и словечко ты выбрал. «Подкладываешь». Пф. Это Марла с нижней параллели, болтала, что терпеть не может парней вроде тебя, но я думаю, что она просто задирает нос. И она не знает, кто зайдет в комнату. Тем смешнее будет, когда вы выйдете.

— Она не узнает меня? Как ты себе это представляешь?

Тина вздохнула, будто говоря «господи, какие все непонятливые».

— Так, слушай сюда. Есть «хозяин», и есть «гость» — это ты. Она будет стоять у окна, по правилам ей нельзя поворачиваться, пока ты не уйдешь.

Билли слабо представлял себе, как можно в таком положении целоваться, но потом до него дошла вся простота и элегантность идеи.

— Мне можно ее трогать, а ей нельзя? — он расплылся в зловещей ухмылке.

Тина самодовольно кивнула.

— Именно. Но она может сказать «стоп», и тебе придется уйти.

— А были те, кто не захотел уходить?

— В начале пару раз, — она пожала плечами, — но этих парней и девчонок ребята окунали головой в унитаз, так что лучше вести себя хорошо.

— Девчонки тоже участвуют в роли «гостя»? — Билли рассмеялся, на что Тина закатила глаза.

— Из-за них все и началось. Это же такой кайф — полапать горячего парня, пока встречаешься с другим. Попробовать что-то новое, не боясь спалиться. Или просто побаловаться. Мы устраиваем игры несколько раз в год, когда набирается достаточно желающих, и я лично проверяю кандидатуры.

— Успешно?

Тина наклонилась к самому его уху, и запах пунша сладким сиропом забился в нос.

— А как, ты думаешь, я заполучила Эдди?

Билли повернулся к ней, между ними были считанные сантиметры. С такого положения у него открывался отличный вид на ее молочную грудь в вырезе с идеальной заманчивой выемкой, по которой он был не прочь пройтись языком.

— А сама участвуешь? — низким голосом спросил он.

— Только когда в роли хозяина кто-то стоящий, — она с видимым усилием отстранилась, оглянувшись по сторонам. Пока они не делали ничего предосудительного, однако слухи могли очень быстро дойти до ненужных людей. — Попробуй, может, тебе понравится. И в следующий раз я назначу тебя хозяином.

— И выберешь лучшую гостью?

— Не сомневайся, — в ее глазах полыхнул огонь, и она соскользнула с кресла. — Второй этаж, дверь не налево, а направо сразу после ванны. Как закончишь, найди меня.

Она подмигнула и ушла в гостиную, где все еще гремела музыка, танцевал народ, а какая-то парочка пыталась засосать друг друга прямо под семейными фотографиями. Билли провел ладонями по бедрам, разгоняя кровь, и поднялся.

Почему бы и нет?

 

Кажется, он все-таки что-то напутал. Она говорила направо? Или налево? Или не направо и не налево? Задумавшись, Билли оглядел темный коридор, где специально выключили свет, а внизу у лестницы стояли двое из баскетбольной команды в роли импровизированной охраны. Не настолько близко, чтобы подслушивать, но достаточно, чтобы услышать крики о помощи.

Ладно, черт с ним, с направлением. Он нашел туалет, а затем дернул первую же дверь рядом. Та поддалась, и, стоило ему переступить порог, он понял, что ошибся.

Ох, как он ошибся.

Билли аж немного протрезвел, не веря своим глазам. Возле окна, устроив руки на оконной раме, стоял Харрингтон и, явно скучая, постукивал по ней пальцами. Это точно был он: его смехотворная укладка, зеленый джемпер, джинсы и белые кроссовки. Его куртка небрежно валялась на кровати. Похоже, он ждал здесь довольно долго, потому что на подоконнике стояли три пустые банки из-под пива, и последнюю Харрингтон не спеша цедил, глядя в окно.

Услышав, что дверь открылась, Харрингтон сначала терпеливо ждал, пока прозвучит звук замка. Когда этого не произошло, он фыркнул и произнес с улыбкой в голосе:

— Заходи уже.

На полном автомате Билли прикрыл дверь, не сводя с него взгляда.

Последние две недели Харрингтон болел и не появлялся в школе. Билли только мельком слышал от Макс, как они с мелюзгой гоняли до его дома на велосипедах, чтобы проведать. Он уже думал, что, после скандального расставания с Уилер, Харрингтон больше не ходит и на вечеринки, но вот же, сюрприз-сюрприз, именно сегодня Король пришел с твердым намерением оттянуться на полную.

Вот только как давно он стоит здесь в одиночестве? Харрингтона мурыжили, потому что не было нормальной кандидатуры среди знакомых Тины, либо… она припасла его для себя, выжидая, пока Эдди достаточно наклюкается, чтобы не заметить ее отсутствия? Билли ухмыльнулся. Ну, конечно, второе, тут к гадалке не ходи.

Билли мог бы выйти из комнаты и оставить Харрингтона развлекаться. Правда, мог. Мужская солидарность, и все такое. Синие яйца никому не пожелаешь, особенно когда сука, которую ты любил, бросила тебя без зазрения совести ради какого-то задрота. А ведь Билли видел раздолбанную ржавую колымагу Байерса, за которой этот придурок даже не ухаживал. Да что там говорить, Байерс и за собой особо не следил: поношенная одежда, а волосы ему, видимо, подстригала мама. Натуральный чмошник.

Взгляд Билли сам собой прошелся по фигуре Харрингтона: узкие лодыжки, длинные прямые ноги, широкий разлет плеч, а ворот джемпера открывал вид на беззащитные позвонки. Билли высунул язык и медленно прошелся по нижней губе.

Как шило в одном месте, Билли не давала покоя мысль, что тогда, в доме Байерсов, он сильно налажал. И чем больше ему хотелось выйти отсюда, тем дольше он медлил. Отец всегда говорил «Если ты чего-то боишься, вдвойне важно это сделать», и Билли хотелось доказать, что он не трус. Он не будет избегать Харрингтона только потому, что их прошлое столкновение вышло не самым приятным. Похоже, он провел в размышлениях слишком долго, потому что Стив снова фыркнул:

— Ты можешь подойти. Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

Вывернув язык, чтобы сильнее ощутить острые края зубов, Билли улыбнулся от уха до уха.

«ЗАТО Я — ДА».

Он закрыл дверь на замок, чтобы им не помешали. Внутри словно что-то запело от предвкушения, и Билли сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед, стараясь ступать мягче, чтобы ботинки не выдали его грохотом раньше времени. В животе от волнения порхали бабочки.

Он, наверное, был пьянее, чем думал, потому что идея была откровенно идиотская. У Харрингтона будет полное право набить ему морду за такие приколы, особенно когда он ожидал, что к нему придет горячая детка. А вместо детки приперся парень, который избил его перед самым Рождеством, да и то потому, что был зол на отца как черт, а сегодня перепутал двери.

Это не помешало Билли с дурацким оскалом приблизиться к Харрингтону на расстояние вытянутой руки. Тот, почувствовав его приближение, выпрямился и отставил банку пива на подоконник.

Один плюс — из-за темноты в комнате они оба не отражались в стекле, а то вышло бы неловко. Со второго этажа открывался вид на задний двор и лес, и они не рисковали быть увиденными.

Билли на пробу коснулся плеча Харрингтона кончиками пальцев, как если бы это была стеснительная девушка маленького роста. Тот чуть напрягся, затем усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться.

— Я уж думал, ты так и простоишь возле двери.

«Даже не надейся, красавчик». Тихо дыша, Билли прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. О, это будет даже веселее, чем он думал.

Боясь, что Харрингтон почувствует какой-то подвох, Билли мысленно попытался сжаться, но понятия не имел, получилось ли. Может, это его пьяный мозг, может, Харрингтон сам нажрался с трех банок, а может, Билли действительно удалось прикрыть свою ауру угрозы, но тот стоял как ни в чем не бывало. Билли снова протянул руку и на этот раз провел длинную линию от одного плеча к другому. Харрингтон громко выдохнул и сильнее оперся на подоконник.

— Ты правда можешь не стесняться. Я не против, — Стив явно хотел оглянуться через плечо, но успел остановиться, смотря куда-то в сторону. Со своего места Билли видел, как он мягко улыбнулся. — Я скажу, если ты сделаешь что-то не так.

Что-то не так? Билли сразу представил, как отвесит Харрингтону подзатыльник, и ему пришлось зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы не прыснуть. Он еле слышно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и продолжил вести линию, на этот раз вдоль спины, по лопаткам, чувствуя сквозь ткань неровность позвонков и впадину поясницы. Даже через джемпер Харрингтон проецировал уйму тепла, и Билли увлекся и замер, ощущая, как пальцы словно покалывает.

— Ты, наверное, играешь в первый раз? Я тоже не знал, что делать, когда был «гостем», не переживай. Это Тина придумала, у нее вечно идеи на тематические вечеринки. Не хочешь делать чего-то серьезного — не делай. Все останется между нами.

Харрингтон его успокаивал? Даже не зная, кто за спиной? Билли непроизвольно фыркнул и положил ладонь на место, где соединялось плечо и шея Харрингтона. Прямо на гладкую горячую кожу. Собственные пальцы оказались ледяными, будто он… что? Волновался? Что за чушь.

Билли забыл, что его руки далеко не женские, и понял свою ошибку, только когда Стив замер. Вообще. И, кажется, перестал дышать.

Господи, вот же тупица, так быстро все просрать. От внезапной паники у него перехватило дыхание, но он упрямо оставил ладонь на плече.

— Ты парень? — наконец спросил Харрингтон.

Бинго.

Билли растопырил пальцы и расслабил мышцы руки, чтобы тот почувствовал его настоящие вес и силу. Стив явно не знал, что с этим делать, отстранившись подальше от незнакомца. Билли ожидал худшего. Например, что он обернется. Или скинет его руку и захочет помыться в душе.

— Не думал, что… Эдди, это ты?

Настала очередь Билли возмущенно фыркать.

— Окей. Но ты школьник, да? Не какой-нибудь старый извращенец, которого Тина пригласила специально для меня.

Билли сипло засмеялся, стараясь сдержать голос и сильнее оперевшись на Харрингтона. Казалось, это успокоило Стива, и он расслабился под его рукой.

— А, ну хорошо. Я все понимаю, для геев, наверное, трудно найти кого-нибудь обычным спосо… Ай! — Не собираясь слушать эту чушь, Билли больно его ущипнул. — За что?

Он снова начал сжимать нежную кожу между пальцами, и Стив зачастил, подняв руки вверх:

— Эй, эй, ладно-ладно, я понял! Ты не гей, — он тяжело выдохнул, потерев лоб. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но это сложно, когда ты ничего не говоришь. И я понимаю почему, и… ай черт, короче, извини. У меня не очень хорошо получается объяснять.

Прежде чем успел себя остановить, Билли похлопал его по плечу, как бы говоря «проехали». Господи, он, наверное, серьезно пьян, раз его вообще волнует состояние Харрингтона.

В комнате было тихо, лишь музыка с первого этажа доносилась низким гулом. Он уже ожидал, затаив дыхание, что ему скажут выметаться, однако Стив молчал. И молчал. Тишина затягивала их, как душное одеяло, и по какой-то причине Билли вдруг стало жарко, кровь бросилась в лицо, а сердце начало стучать быстрее.

Чувствуя повисшее напряжение, Стив кашлянул.

— Окей, ты парень. Понятно, — он произнес это так, будто говорил сам с собой и пытался уложить факт в голове. — Ладно.

В смысле?!

Билли не поверил своим ушам. Он сказал «ладно»? Вот так просто? Билли в ужасе уставился на Харрингтона, точнее, на его возмутительно пушистые волосы.

И его не волнует, кто именно стоит за спиной? Окажись Билли на месте Стива, он бы в жизни не позволил себя лапать. А если бы это был Рой Пелки?! На прошлой вечеринке у Тины этот идиот мало того, что приперся в тоге Юлия Цезаря, так еще и заблевал всю кухню, знатно перебрав. Или Томми. Или Эдди, господи еб твою мать, как вспомнить его обкусанные ручонки, вечно в чернилах от протекающей пасты, аж тошнит. Он бы с удовольствием сломал каждый его палец и слушал бы на повторе чужие крики вместо музыки.

Вот так просто сказать «ладно», уму непостижимо. Билли резко захотелось вправить Харрингтону мозги, возможно, втрясти их обратно, если они куда-то укатились после их последней драки. Либо у Короля Стива после разрыва с Уилер исчезло собственное достоинство, либо…

Второй вариант выходил совсем дурацкий, но почему-то Билли нервно пожевал нижнюю губу, пытаясь через боль включить здравый смысл.

Что если, чисто теоретически, Харрингтон был не против конкретно вот этого, как все развивалось сейчас: как Билли касался его плеча, как они стояли в тишине, как все было ненавязчиво и спокойно. Немного нервно, но только потому, что Билли вообще-то никогда не лапал парней.

Кто вообще захочет их лапать, когда есть девчонки?

— Черт, — беззвучно пробормотал он, руку теперь жгло от горячей кожи Харрингтона, а пульс снова пустился вскачь. Он потел, будто ему снова было пятнадцать, и он пытался залезть в трусы к Анджеле Кокс, понятия не имея, что делать. Не то чтобы он собирался залезть к Харрингтону в трусы… хотя управляться с членом не так уж и сложно.

О чем он, мать его, думает?!

Билли тяжело сглотнул и на пробу коснулся большим пальцем линии волос Стива на затылке. Длинная бледная шея с родинками притягивала взгляд, а прядки на концах были влажными и прилипли к коже. Значит, не ему одному было душно после сквозняка на первом этаже. Билли взял одну из них между указательным и большим пальцами и распрямил. Как только кончик выскользнул, то прядка сразу завилась обратно идеальным полукругом.

Стив громко выдохнул, будто до этого задержал дыхание, мелкие волоски на его шее встали дыбом и появилась гусиная кожа. Билли заметил лишь потому, что все его внимание как раз было сосредоточено на его шее. Стив не сказал ему «стоп». Он вообще не говорил, молча ожидая, что Билли сделает дальше, даже не зная, что это Билли.

 

_«Все останется между нами»._

 

Билли еще раз сглотнул, чувствуя, что лицо вплоть до ушей пылает от жара.

Откуда такой мандраж? Это всего лишь Харрингтон. Билли прочертил пальцем линию ворота от джемпера, и Стив дернулся. Не от страха или неожиданности, а от ощущений. Эта дрожь была только для Билли, как неожиданный подарок в ответ на нежность и ласковое прикосновение.

Вдохновленный реакцией, Билли прочертил кончиками пальцев волны и круги на его спине, дошел до поясницы и снова повторил уже снизу вверх. Дыхание Стива сбилось и стало чуть сдавленным, однако он остался на месте. У Билли пересохло в горле, а в паху знакомо потянуло теплом.

Черт подери. Вот же черт подери. Он пожалеет об этом, как только они выйдут из этой чертовой комнаты, но сейчас? Сейчас он несся на полном ходу прямо в ад.

Он не хотел думать, что значил горячий прилив внизу живота. Он устроил ладони на талии Стива и сделал шаг — теперь они стояли ужасно близко, но все еще не касаясь, ощущая тепло друг друга. Стив же, будто не зная, куда деть руки, оперся на подоконник, непроизвольно сильнее открыв шею.

Билли оказался прямо возле его затылка, у той самой нежной кожи, на которую пялился уже целую вечность, так что он наклонился ближе и жарко дыхнул. Реакция была мгновенной. Стива пробрала сильная дрожь, и он схватил руки Билли на своей талии, будто испугавшись. Его пальцы дрожали, а сам он неверяще рассмеялся.

— Уоу.

Билли согласно выдохнул. Действительно, уоу.

Тяжело дыша ему в шею, Билли облизнул губы, перехватил его запястья и медленно развел, устраивая на оконной раме. Правила есть правила. Стиву нельзя было его касаться. Тот позволил поменять позу, чуть повернув голову в сторону их соединенных рук. Со своего места Стив видел лишь мускулистое предплечье Билли, покрытое русыми волосами, и литое металлическое кольцо на среднем пальце. Стив смотрел на их ладони на раме и будто сравнивал. Одинаково широкие запястья, короткие ногти, однако даже невооруженным взглядом было видно, что руки Билли были мощнее и больше.

На секунду Билли показалось, что этого хватило, чтобы его узнали, однако Стив все еще молчал. Словно из любопытства Харрингтон проследил вздувшуюся жилу на руке Билли, которая выделялась острым сгибом на коже, и тот еле сдержал ответную дрожь.

Что ж, если Харрингтон хотел подтверждения, что сзади него не девушка, он мог ему это устроить. Билли прижался к его спине грудью, не стесняясь полутвердого члена в штанах. Самое время сказать «стоп». Не каждому парню понравится горячая кочерга возле задницы.

Он явно допился до белой горячки.

Так близко, почти утыкаясь носом в волосы Стива, Билли чувствовал запах пива, пота и аромат одеколона: что-то с лимоном, свежее, ментоловое и холодное на язык. Девочки все пахли сладко, но Харрингтон был как чертов океан. Он навалился сильнее, зажимая Стива у окна, однако тот не отступил, не сдвинулся ни на йоту, и Билли довольно, сипло хмыкнул ему в затылок.

Он точно спятил. Точно-преточно. Следующая остановка психушка.

Толкнувшись бедрами в задницу Стива, он ожидал чего угодно — что Харрингтон потеряет терпение и развернется, что оттолкнет его или сразу врежет с разворота. Но тот лишь замер от неожиданности, схватившись за запястье Билли побелевшими пальцами, и пробормотал сквозь зубы:

— Дерьмо.

Отодвинув мешающиеся волосы с шеи Стива, Билли накрыл манящую кожу губами, прямо на стыке с плечом, и Харрингтон задушенно простонал. Он сжимал запястье Билли стальной хваткой, до боли, но тому было все равно.

— Вот блядь, — прошипел Стив. — Блядь, блядь, блядь.

— Стоп? — предложил Билли шепотом прямо возле уха. Медленно, мучительно медленно он потерся пахом о задницу Стива. Стояло так, что чуть пар из ушей не шел. Член упирался в жесткую ткань и молил о пощаде, но Билли специально ничего не делал, даже не поправлял, потому что, казалось, стоит ему перестать чувствовать боль, и он сразу кончит.

Харрингтон молчал долго, слишком долго, и Билли уперся лбом ему в плечо и сжал раму окна так сильно, что она заскрипела. В ушах оглушающе бухал пульс, когда Стив слабо выдохнул:

— Нет.

На секунду Билли подумал, что слух подвел его. Ни в какой чертовой вселенной Стив не мог хотеть того же, что и он, и уж тем более не в гребаном Хокинсе штата Индиана. Но первое слово дороже второго, и Билли, довольно рыкнув, присосался к шее Стива как вампир. Он вылизывал, всасывал кожу, проводил по ней языком и зубами, втягивал в рот и отпускал со смачным сочным звуком, и Харрингтон выгнулся, запрокинув голову и позволяя превращать свою шею в настоящий синяк.

Стив перехватил другую руку Билли и направил к своим штанам, прямо к ширинке. За такое Билли должен был как минимум устроить ему вывих, однако послушно прижал ладонь к горячей выпуклости в штанах Стива, а затем обхватил всей рукой так, и тот чертыхнулся еще раз.

Нормальные парни не трогают чужой член, даже сквозь джинсы, особенно когда тот ощущается как раскаленная труба. Размер у Харрингтона был что надо, это Билли мог сказать наверняка, но дальше этого его мысли не уходили. Кроме того, Билли никогда не был нормальным, он был сплошным разочарованием, грубияном, мудаком и последней сволочью, чьим именем пугали малолеток в радиусе мили.

Отец и так называл его грязным пидором за внешний вид, какая разница?

— Ох, детка, что ты со мной делаешь, — прошептал Билли ему в шею между поцелуями, и Стив простонал сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Блядь.

В угаре возбуждения Билли забыл, где они. Весь остальной мир исчез, пока он был занят шеей Харрингтона, однако стук в дверь жестоко вернул обоих на землю.

— Стив? — глухо прозвучал голос Тины.

Билли собственнически сжал член Харрингтона, будто говоря «ну давай, попробуй, ответь ей, и я откручу твоего дружка», и тот сдавленно выдохнул. Несколько секунд они стояли, ожидая, пока Тина уйдет. Билли наградил его медленным поглаживанием по ширинке, и Стив, пытаясь сдержать стон, зажал себе рот рукой. И не думая отстраняться, Билли прошелся языком по шее до самого уха.

Было слышно, как Тина дернула за ручку. Дверь не поддалась.

Знал ли Стив, что Тина припасла его для себя? Похоже, да, и не очень был этому рад, иначе почему он не сказал, чтобы Билли выметался из комнаты? Напротив, Харрингтон приглашающе развел ноги, чтобы Билли было удобнее поглаживать его через джинсы.

— Ей это не понравится, — прошептал он в ухо Стиву, медленно прослеживая шов между бедер до самой мошонки.

Харрингтон смешливо фыркнул:

— Ага.

Билли зашел с другой стороны шеи и снова провел языком длинную полосу.

— Я вылезу в окно, — добавил Стив, задержав дыхание. — Не хочу потом... возвращаться на вечеринку… боже, твой рот.

Похоже, последние слова вырвались из Харрингтона сами собой, и он выгнулся навстречу руке Билли, поглаживающей его через джинсы в сильном, неспешном темпе. Сам же он потирался о задницу Стива, нисколько не стесняясь своего желания.

Мысль, что сейчас они ведут себя как два говномеса, вообще его не волновала. Ну и что? Об этом никто не узнает, а если Харрингтон только заикнется об этом, Билли кастрирует его канцелярским ножом. Внезапно сквозь пьяную дымку до Билли дошла одна мысль, и он остановился. Стив нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.

— Простони, — тихо приказал ему Билли.

— Что?

— Стони давай, или она пойдет за ключом, и нам обоим хана.

Кажется, такая перспектива тоже испугала Харрингтона, и он в ужасе замер.

— Как простонать?

— Громко.

Стив тупил, и Билли решил помочь птичке найти свой голос: сначала расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на его джинсах, затем вжикнул ширинкой и залез рукой под жесткий деним. Он ощутил чуть влажную ткань трусов и горячую длину Харрингтона. Последовавший стон Стива был неожиданно и непривычно громким, отчего все звуки за дверью разом прекратились.

— А ты громкая штучка, — не удержался Билли, улыбаясь ему в шею.

— Заткнись, — будто стыдясь собственной реакции, отрезал Стив, накрывая ладонь Билли своей рукой.

Тот мгновенно перехватил его запястье и вернул на оконную раму.

— Нет.

— Потом я могу и тебе…

Билли уже знал, что предлагал этот рыцарь в белых доспехах, и настойчивее повторил.

— Не надо.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы оба потом об этом пожалеем.

Его слова немного привели Харрингтона в чувство, и он обмяк рядом с Билли, больше не пытаясь его касаться. Билли был рад и одновременно где-то глубоко в душе разочарован. Пока Стив отвечал ему, он не чувствовал себя таким уж больным извращенцем.

Но ведь ничего страшного, если они оба хотели этого? Все было по взаимному согласию и чувствовалось так здорово, что просто не могло быть чем-то плохим. Билли потерся носом о шею Стива, будто пытаясь извиниться.

— Я никому не скажу, — внезапно пообещал Харрингтон.

Билли лишь хмыкнул под нос.

Он хотел бы верить его словам, однако ни на секунду не забывал, что Король Стив понятия не имел, с кем сейчас зажимался. И его обещания и гроша ломаного не стоили. Горло будто сжала невидимая рука, и Билли накрыла какая-то безумная, смертельная решимость.

Он не собирался заходить так далеко. Это должна была быть шутка: для Харрингтона, для него, попытка наладить между ними мосты после той драки у Байерсов. Он не думал, что настолько пьян, иначе остановился бы гораздо раньше. Но уже ничего не вернуть, он застрял по уши.

Нужно было заканчивать эту тупую игру. Билли приспустил джинсы Стива, чтобы высвободить его член из трусов. Ощущение было знакомое и одновременно чужое. У Харрингтона было больше паховых волос, его член был тоньше, но длиннее, а головка оказалась гладкой и до одури нежной под пальцами. Билли стер выступившую смазку и попробовал пройтись ладонью вверх-вниз. Черт подери, такая сухая и горячая кожа. Нет, так дело не пойдет.

Билли поднес ладонь ко рту Харрингтона и грубо приказал:

— Оближи.

Будто из упрямства, Стив стоял как истукан.

— Оближи, или я отдрочу тебе на сухую.

Его язык показался Билли прохладным и скользким, и, только почувствовав нерешительные касания, он понял.

— Ты никогда..?

Харрингтон прошелся языком по выемке в середине ладони и кончиком попал между пальцев, от чего Билли чуть не спустил прямо в штаны.

— Нет, — в его шепоте даже близко не слышалось насмешки, а дыхание холодило мокрую ладонь. — А ты?

Билли решил, что влаги от слюны Харрингтона достаточно, и вернулся к его члену.

— Эротические сны считаются?

Стив чуть расслабился, привалившись к нему спиной.

— Думаю, не очень.

— Тогда ты у меня первый, детка, — Билли прошелся языком по его шее, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и какой теплой она была под губами. — Будь со мной нежнее.

На этот раз Стив рассмеялся громче и довольно вздохнул, будто выпустив напряжение.

— Это говорит тип, который сжимает мой член.

— Это говорит тип, которого ты можешь выставить в любой момент, детка, — напомнил ему Билли, задавая темп рукой.

Эта территория была знакома. Он дрочил с двенадцати лет, еще когда у него самого паховых волос не было. И даже если член Харрингтона отличался на размер, на ощупь — яйца и те были тяжелее, когда Билли на пробу мягко сжал их между подходами, — физиология оставалась все та же.

— Ты не дал повода, — дыша все быстрее, ответил Стив, и Билли захотелось из вредности укусить его в шею.

Надо же, как мы заговорили. Не дал повода. Почему-то Билли улыбнулся, повторив про себя эти слова, и снова поцеловал Харрингтона в шею. Пока еще было можно. Пока весь мир замер вокруг них.

«А что, если дал?», — хотел было спросить Билли, вжимаясь губами в чужое сильное плечо и думая, стоял бы Харрингтон так же спокойно и доверчиво, если бы знал, кто сейчас с ним? Нет. Конечно, нет. Тяжесть в животе от этой мысли напоминала холодный свинец.

Он с сомнением хмыкнул и увеличил темп. Наконец, рука стала скользить легче. Билли хотел увидеть, как Харрингтон плавится у него в руках, как алеет румянец на его лице. Он прикусывает губы? Какое у него выражение лица, когда он близок к оргазму? Со своего места он видел лишь трогательное ухо и нежную кожу щеки, и приходилось мириться с тем, что есть.

Стив толкался в его руку все отчаяннее, сбиваясь с их общего ритма, ища облегчения, и Билли чувствовал, как его собственный член в опасной близости от края, даже без какой-либо помощи. Одних только звуков, которые издавал Харрингтон, хватало, чтобы в паху все пульсировало и горело как на медленном огне.

В любой другой ситуации Билли бы высмеял Короля Стива за эти высокие, короткие стоны, вырывавшиеся с каждым выдохом, но, черт подери, как они были горячи. Он не был похож на девчонку, те сладко подначивали Билли и его пальцы, когда он помогал им достичь разрядки, а Харрингтон же как будто боролся с собой и каждый раз проигрывал. Как будто Билли силой вырывал каждый звук, как будто его стоны были только для Билли, и он не мог отделаться от мысли, что хотел бы слышать их в полную силу и вдыхать, лицом к лицу, и слизывать с зацелованных губ.

Билли ненавидел себя за эти мысли и ничего не мог поделать, продолжая смаковать картину перед глазами. Он мог бы позаботиться о Харрингтоне, вот только Стив скорее пошлет его нахрен. Потому что, что сделал Билли? Правильно, заранее все проебал.

Так что единственное, что он мог, это взять и пойти в жопу со своими лучшими намерениями. Прямой дорогой из самобичевания, никому ненужных оправданий и мира, где он всегда оставался виноватым. Что бы ни случилось.

Прижимая Стива к себе, Билли ускорил движения, отчего его ладонь заскользила с мокрыми чмокающими звуками. Он чувствовал каждую дрожь в бедрах Стива, а когда приступы стали постоянными, Харрингтон буквально завибрировал в его руках, приближаясь к краю. Билли перехватил его крепче вокруг талии и прошептал на ухо:

— Кончи для меня, детка. Давай. Я хочу услышать.

Потому что это было для него. Все это — стоны в темноте, подрагивание узких бедер напротив его собственных, задушенное дыхание и то, как Харрингтон обеими руками сжимал раму по краям, что даже пальцы побелели. Стив мог оставить свои мысли при себе, может, он позволял себя трогать из любопытства, может, это была жажда чего-то нового, может, он пришел сюда просто от скуки. Билли было наплевать.

Он ни секунды не жалел о том, что сейчас происходило.

Стив сильнее выгнулся в его руках, а затем выдохнул, слабо и протяжно, достигая пика. Все его тело пробрала ощутимая дрожь, а ноги внезапно ослабли, так что Билли пришлось его придержать. Сперма выстрелила куда-то на подоконник, на руку Билли, даже немного попала на стекло, но он лишь крепко держал Харрингтона и тяжело дышал куда-то ему в затылок, пытаясь запомнить запах их секса.

Крышесносный аромат спермы, пота, с ощущением гладкой, чуть солоноватой кожи под языком, пока он беспорядочно скользил губами по его шее. Господи, еб твою мать. Волшебно. Лучшая ночь за долгое, очень долгое время. И это при том, что он еще ни разу не кончил, и член напоминал о себе лишь медленной, далекой пульсацией в паху. Как будто он пересмотрел порно. Лучшего порно на свете.

Он терпеливо дождался, пока Стив немного придет в себя и сможет стоять на ногах, и, как только его дыхание немного выровнялось, с сожалением произнес:

— Мне пора.

Стив явно был еще под кайфом, потому что он едва не повернулся к нему лицом. Билли пришлось остановить его, прижав к себе плотнее и спрятав лицо в его волосах.

— Хэй, я...

— Детка, стой на месте. Пожалуйста.

Билли никого не просил. Никогда. Но он был готов умолять Харрингтона не портить этот гребаный вечер, потому что сейчас не собирался разбираться с последствиями. Ни. За. Что. Завтра, послезавтра, когда угодно, но только не сейчас. Стив, мать его, мог даже плакаты расклеить, что Билли Харгроув — сраный говномес и пидор, ему было плевать с высокой колокольни.

Этот вечер принадлежал ему.

— И все? Ты просто уйдешь? — обида в голосе Стива оказалась неожиданной.

Он ничего не ответил, с трудом удерживая себя в руках. Ничего и не нужно было говорить. Они больше не увидятся «вот так» . Это последние мгновения, и Билли медлил.

«Это всего лишь трах», — успокоил он сам себя. «Пройдет». Билли в последний раз поцеловал Стива в шею, молча прощаясь. А затем открыл запертую дверь и быстро вылетел из комнаты, будто ему под хвост попала адская вожжа.

Возможно, Харрингтон обернулся и видел его. Да и хер с ним. Билли отмахнулся от этой мысли, печатая шаг и несясь к своей машине, припаркованной с другой стороны дома на подъездной дорожке. Кто-то пытался его остановить. Кто-то звал его по имени. Он не видел вообще ничего, чувствуя себя до боли, до ледяной антарктической свежести трезвым, пока левая рука все еще была влажной от спермы Харрингтона. Ненавидя все вокруг и себя в частности, будто ему в сердце засадили ледяной шип, Билли пронесся до парковки.

Он думал, что подрочит в машине, однако, только сев за руль, понял, что страх того, что Харрингтон сейчас выйдет и увидит его, увидит, что он с ним сделал, заставила Билли тут же включить зажигание и выжать педаль акселератора на полную. Шины взвыли, и, стоило снять ручник, его малышка рванула с места, будто за ним гнались все демоны этого мира.

Его куртка осталась в доме у Тины, и морозный ветер резал его кожу в открытые окна. Он включил музыку на полную и вжал педаль до упора.

 

— ...весна не за горами, уже чувствуются первые теплые деньки. Хотя я бы не спешил переодеваться в шорты. Представляете, сегодня утром помыл машину по дороге на работу, а замки уже замерзли. Так что мой вам совет: повремените с мойкой еще пару недель. Из новостей на сегодня: в десяти километрах от Брансвинд будет проходить Весенний Фестиваль и ярмарка поделок. Ожидаем наплыв наших соседей из Лейквилла, Нокса, Калвера, Уолкертона и Уэст-Вилла, и нас ждут лучшие выходные за долгое время...

Билли закрыл глаза, все еще страдая от похмелья и прячась от яркого света за очками-авиаторами. Язык прилип к небу, и он сухо зевнул, чувствуя, как уголки губ потрескались от растяжения. Сигарета тлела в левой руке — после первого затяга он к ней не притронулся, вяло наблюдая, как горящие края сжирали белую бумагу, а от табака тянулась сизая дымка.

В пассажирское стекло постучали, и Билли нехотя повернул голову — возле машины стоял Томми с широкой улыбкой на своем нелепом веснушчатом лице. Начес как у Дэнни Зуко без хорошего лака на Томми смотрелся так, будто его смачно лизнула корова. Несколько секунд Билли всерьез подумывал проигнорировать его, но потом с тяжким вздохом открыл замки. Томми тут же залез на пассажирское сидение.

— Ты как? Выглядишь паршиво.

— Все еще лучше, чем ты, — прохрипел Билли и сам не узнал свой голос. — Где твоя вторая половина?

— Блевала до утра, так что опоздает. Я ей всегда говорю: не умеешь пить — не пей больше двух стаканов, но когда она меня слушала.

Билли откинулся на подголовник. Затылок пульсировал тупой болью, и он будто натянул конусообразный воротник для собак, не в силах двигать шеей. Наверное, его вчера продуло. Билли бездумно скользил взглядом по парковке, как вдруг на противоположную сторону зарулила знакомая багровая БМВ. Что-то внутри неприятно ухнуло в живот, а в лицо ударила волна жара.

— Поедешь?

— Куда?

Билли не хотел разговаривать. Он хотел, чтобы от него отъебались и оставили одного, чтобы он смог морально подготовиться к пяти часам уроков с головной болью и тому, что вчера он натворил черт знает что.

— В конце мая в Индианаполис. Тренер Петерс хотел взять автобус, но там вечно драка за места, я бы лучше упал тебе на хвост. У кого машины, те точно поедут на своих.

— Что там?

Харрингтон все еще не выходил из автомобиля — Билли следил, практически не моргая.

— Ежегодное ралли, чувак, ты что, не слышал?

И правда, по радио, которое Билли воспринимал как фоновый шум, как раз передавали последние новости.

— ... Началась подготовка к Инди Пять Сотен. Как обычно, гонка пройдет на трассе Индианаполис Мотор Спидвей через два месяца, однако спортивные комментаторы уже делают первые прогнозы. С сожалением сообщаем, что прошлогодний чемпион Рик Мирс сошел с борьбы. Зимой гонщик попал в аварию и сильно повредил ногу, его агенты заявили, что Мирс пропустит этот сезон до полного восстановления...

Если бы Билли не убивали спазмы в висках, он бы даже обрадовался и расспросил, на какие числа назначено открытие. В этот раз он лишь раздраженно выдохнул через нос. Докатился. Одно сраное ралли — уже событие в этой дыре, и он настолько отчаялся, что готов стартовать прямо сейчас.

Для сравнения, в Калифорнии всегда что-то происходило. Только за неделю до отъезда он напился на концерте Скорпионс, съездил на скалы, завис со скейтбордистами в парке, пока рампы не закрыли законники, и пробрался в клуб в Голливуде по поддельному удостоверению. А если было совсем скучно, всегда можно было тормознуть камаро на хайвее и позагорать с Китти Оллуэй и Розанной Стенс прямо на капоте. Сухой жаркий воздух, солнце, лижущее плечи, сладкие сиропные коктейли и горячий даже сквозь полотенце металл под бедрами и спиной.

В Хокинсе царил долбанный холод и серость, небо давило круглыми сутками, и, если Билли не помирал от скуки, значит, случилось чудо. Словно назло миру и ноющей шее, он шире открыл окно и стряхнул пепел на асфальт.

— До мая еще надо дожить.

Томми фыркнул, но это была не шутка. Билли вообще не имел привычки шутить, когда был с похмелья. Дверь БМВ, наконец, открылась, и показалась уложенная макушка Харрингтона. Возможно, чуть в большем беспорядке, чем обычно, будто тот собирался в спешке.

Несколько девчонок, проходя мимо и прижимая учебники к груди, оглянулись на Стива и прыснули со смеху. Харрингтон ответил им слабой улыбкой и полез доставать с заднего сидения рюкзак. Следя за ним, как акула за своей жертвой, Билли пропустил, как к камаро подошла Кэрол со страдальческим выражением лица.

Томми опустил стекло, и Кэрол ударила его кулаком в предплечье.

— Ненавижу тебя, урод.

— Я-то тут причем? — заржал Томми. — Ты сама выдула почти два литра пунша.

Билли слушал их перебранку краем уха, затягиваясь почти потухшей сигаретой. На языке разлилась горечь от паленого фильтра. Харрингтон выглядел... нормально? По крайней мере, с первого взгляда. Даже тепло оделся в куртку с воротом. К нему приблизились Уилер и лохматый чмошник, и Билли сжал зубами язык, чувствуя накативший холод.

— Мог бы помочь добраться домой. Мне пришлось ехать с Пелки, а от него воняло блевотиной за километр. Я чуть не задохнулась.

— От тебя воняло не лучше.

— Пошел ты!

Их громкие голоса резали слух. Ярость лизнула желчью, и Билли резко захотелось ударить Томми лбом о приборную панель, чтобы тот заткнулся и не мешал расслышать, о чем говорил Харрингтон. Однако Билли понимал, что это бесполезно: камаро стояла слишком далеко, и ему оставалось лишь смотреть.

Почему Уилер хмурилась? Стив рассказал ей про вчерашнее?

Что, если да? Через пару минут слухи расползутся по школе, как моровая оспа. Вот только они не знают, что если Билли и будет «пидорским говномесом», то таким, о котором не посмеют сказать ни слова, боясь, что он услышит. И начнет он свое шествие со Стива.

Но, похоже, он рано напрягся. Судя по языку тела, Харрингтону вообще было неловко стоять третьим колесом в их компании. Раньше он обнимал эту коротышку в свитере и целовал на переменах, теперь же ему осталась роль такого же бессильного наблюдателя. Зато Уилер вела себя как ни в чем не бывало и даже протянула руку к вороту Стива, чтобы открыть шею.

Со своего места Билли увидел открывшийся фиолетовый синяк. Видимо, вблизи картина была еще краше, потому что Уилер словно обожглась и ахнула, закрыв рот ладошкой. Байерс же засунул руки в карманы, явно мечтая оказаться на другой части парковки и не обсуждать личную жизнь Стива.

Билли чуть расслабился и незаметно выдохнул. Нет, это все глупости. Животная паника. Харрингтон ничего не скажет, он же не самоубийца.

Однако все-таки интересно, какое Уилер скроила бы лицо, узнай она, что вчера произошло на вечеринке у Тины. Билли будто наяву слышал, как часто дышал Стив, и помнил щекотное ощущение, когда паховые волосы касались его запястья. Она дрочила ему? Помнила чуть солоноватый, сильный мускусный запах спермы своего бывшего, запах секса?

Из раздумий его вырвал внезапный вопрос Томми:

— Ты чего лыбишься?

Билли даже не заметил, что сидел, оскалившись, проводя языком по зубам и чувствуя их гладкую остроту.

— Кажется, Харрингтону вчера перепало, — стараясь звучать безразлично, ответил он.

— Тина все-таки зажала его в углу?

— Точно не Тина, — покачала головой Кэрол. — Я видела ее с утра, она была злая как собака. Кто-то увел Короля Стива прямо у нее из-под носа.

— Стив, конечно, тот еще говнюк, но ему давно уже стоило пристроить свои причиндалы. На его постную рожу смотреть было невыносимо, — пожаловался Томми. — Может, хоть теперь он вправил себе мозги.

— Ты ведь сам его задирал, — Кэрол закинула в рот белую пластинку жвачки, и каждое слово теперь раздавалось вместе с хлипким неприятным чавком.

— Я знаю его всю жизнь, а шлюха Уилер знала его пару месяцев. Тем не менее, он променял меня, своего лучшего друга, на эту заучку, не задумываясь. Я могу задирать говнюка сколько захочу.

— Может, ты такой дерьмовый друг? — спросил Билли, и Томми удивленно на него уставился.

— Может, это Харрингтон дерьмовый друг?

— Может, — повторил Билли, отвернувшись. — Но знаешь, как говорят: «в разводе виноваты оба».

Кэрол с опаской замолчала и даже перестала шлепать жвачкой. Тем временем Стив и компания как раз закончили выяснять отношения и теперь направились в сторону школы. На щеках Харрингтона играл стыдливый румянец, украсивший пятнами его бледную кожу, и он странно и загадочно улыбался.

Возможно, Билли показалось, но Стив несколько раз огляделся по сторонам, будто искал кого-то. Его взгляд скользнул по камаро и пошел дальше, не остановившись даже на секунду.

Билли ухмыльнулся шире. Харрингтон _не знал_.

— Пойдемте, а то опоздаем.

Забыв про боль в шее, он вышел из машины и медленно направился с Томми и Кэрол к центральному входу, в животе порхали нервные бабочки. Кажется, про скуку ненадолго можно было забыть.

 

— У меня есть для вас объявление.

Они не успели переодеться, а Петерс уже поджидал их в раздевалке. Тренеру было около пятидесяти, в школе он носил шорты и футболку, высокие белые гольфы поверх до смешного изящных щиколоток, а его шикарными усами можно было подметать пол вместо щетки уборщика.

— Стив, — тренер положил руку Харрингтону на плечо, — последний год для выпускников очень сложный. Поступление в колледж, тяжелая программа, скорое расставание с друзьями. Я все понимаю, тем более, ты только вернулся после болезни.

Билли натянул шорты и мрачно посмотрел в их сторону, подозревая неладное. Нагибаться было плохой идеей, и теперь голова наказывала его тупой пульсацией в затылке.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно произнес Стив, стоя голым по пояс и с расстегнутыми джинсами.

Взгляд Билли случайно прошелся по его животу и дорожке темных волос, начинающейся у самой резинки. Кто-то словно крикнул прямо ему в мозг «Куда ты пялишься, урод?», и Билли отвернулся. Голос вины подозрительно смахивал на отцовский.

Это вышло абсолютно случайно, сэр.

— Так вот, о чем я. Пока тебя не было, мы назначили капитаном Харгроува. Как думаешь, может, так и оставим?

Стив впервые за долгие две недели посмотрел Билли в глаза и сразу уставился в пол, снова пожав плечами.

— Без проблем.

Вот же сукин сын! Билли захотелось свернуть куренку шею голыми руками, только он не знал, что взбесило его больше: то, что Харрингтон отказывался смотреть на него дольше двух секунд, или что Петерс решил, что Билли, как Иисус, воскресит в десяти долбоебах великий дух баскетбола.

— Вот и правильно.

Тренер еще раз хлопнул Харрингтона по плечу, будто они были закадычными друзьями, а затем протянул руку Билли для пожатия. Тот с неохотой ответил.

— Поздравляю, сынок, этот сезон точно твой, я это чувствую, — Петерс подмигнул и ушел из раздевалки, крикнув на прощанье: — Не задерживаемся, жду всех в зале!

Билли оглушили крики радости и поздравлений, парни хлопали его по плечам и спине, а Томми выкрикнул «Мы должны это отметить!» прямо возле его уха, и Билли поморщился. Все это время Харрингтон делал вид, что ничего не слышит, отвернувшись, и по его спине можно было сосчитать все позвонки, пока он, согнувшись в три погибели, снимал джинсы.

Что ж, Билли это полностью устраивало. Повторение заезда не предвидится примерно… «никогда», так что не имело смысла размазывать сопли.

А ч-черт, голова. Выйдя на площадку, он десять раз пожалел, что вообще вчера пил. И качка под ногами снова напомнила о прошлом.

Последние три года в школе Томаса Джеферсона в Эл-Эй лучше него снайпера с трехочковой зоны было не найти, и Билли этим гордился. Он не стремился попасть в профессиональный спорт, однако каждый день играл на школьной площадке, а затем шел на Риджс-Стрит, где они гоняли мяч с парнями из Даунтауна, порой до самого заката. Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться домой.

Либо это, либо серфинг. А этот спорт Билли обходил стороной, потому что искать подходящую волну было так же уныло, как ждать, пока закипит вода для макарон.

Однажды они играли на площадке под палящим солнцем, когда объявили тройку по шкале Рихтера. Асфальт задрожал под ногами, и они все попадали на землю, как перед громом божества, надеясь, что тряска скоро закончится. Зато было смешно, когда оказалось, что асфальт провалился на полметра вниз не абы где, а на школьной парковке вместе с вольво директора.

Сегодня случилось его личное землетрясение. Из-за похмелья он играл, будто земля пыталась уйти у него из-под ног, и понимал, что долго так не вытянет. Поэтому он сделал хитрый финт: стоило Петерсу скрыться в учительской, чтобы закончить с документами, пока они разогревались, он объявил команде старую добрую отработку бросков. Из-под кольца, с правого фланга, с левого, с отражением от щита, прямым, с передачей или с трехочковой зоны.

Да, это было скучно. Да, большинство мнило себя сносными игроками и что уж броски-то они делать научились. Билли с большим удовольствием устроил им настоящий кошмар. Все-таки быть капитаном, а по совместительству вторым главным лицом на площадке имело свои плюсы. Многие ворчали, Томми ныл не переставая, как сопляк из детского сада, у которого отобрали любимую лопатку, и только чертов Харрингтон молча бросал мяч.

Бросал плохо. Отвратительно. Что-то подсказывало, что вчерашнее пиво сыграло в этом не последнюю роль. Но он даже не старался, и Билли ужасно хотелось дать ему затрещину все то время, что он наблюдал за разминкой команды. А еще обложить матами и спросить: «Харрингтон, где ты потерял свои яйца, потому что ты играешь как криворукая сука».

Однако капитанское звание теперь жгло, как клеймо. Если они хотели выиграть следующие две игры, им нужен был лучший состав, а сейчас команда больше походила на сборную из работников ночной закусочной. Хуже того, Петерс был поклонником техники Винса Ломбарди, что означало, что оставшееся время перед тренировкой они проведут, тупо отрабатывая выносливость.

Если только Билли не проведет диверсию и не докажет, что его тактика лучше.

В Лос-Анджелесе баскетбол был самой жизнью: детей начинали тренировать в пять-шесть лет, давая азы игры, затем тренера от НХЛ и НБА проводили первые замеры в параллели десятилеток — парнишки, носившие 38-40 размер обуви, были будущими гигантами, а значит, потенциальными центровыми.

В центре поля должен быть лес. Высокие секвойи, через которые не пробить трехочковый или кто перехватит игру на втором этаже. И даже если у тебя был хороший снайпер вроде Майкла Джордана, один центровой мог увести счет в свою пользу. Как в прошлогоднем матче против Огайо, чтоб им провалиться.

В центровые у Билли была только одна кандидатура. И хотя он был бы рад игнорировать мистера Идеальная Прическа всю оставшуюся жизнь, к сожалению, чтобы выиграть, ему были нужны все шесть футов Харрингтона. Чертово капитанство.

Мяч Стива ударил о щит и отскочил в сторону, так и не попав в корзину. Остальные в команде проводили его бросок унылым «уу-у-у», но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Харрингтон пожал плечами и уступил место следующему. Билли неверяще покачал головой и пошел в тренерскую.

К следующей игре этот пидорас у него летать будет, и, если для этого Билли надо будет трахнуть его во все щели, он это сделает.

И его угроза не имела ничего общего с сексом.

 

К разочарованию Томми, который уже намылился ехать в карьер отмечать всей командой, Билли, не желая слышать про пиво следующие пару недель, с удовольствием слился с пьянки и остался на отработку после тренировки. Вместе с Харрингтоном.

По договоренности, Петерс оставил их зале, а сам ушел в учительскую, дав Билли время до пяти вечера. Должно было хватить. Он бы помурыжил красавчика и подольше, но работа в гараже не будет ждать.

Он вернулся в зал, как раз когда Харрингтон закончил собирать мячи в корзину и толкал ее в сторону склада инвентаря. Билли прошел скрипучими кроссовками по натертому паркету, забрал один мяч из движущейся корзины и на пробу сжал, проверив упругость. Сойдет.

Стив бросил на него усталый взгляд, как бы говорящий «Боже, только не снова».

— Брось это, закончим позже.

Билли пару раз ударил мячом об пол, привыкая к движению, пока Харрингтон агрессивно устроил руки на талии и склонил голову набок.

— Что тебе нужно, Харгроув?

Билли прикинул варианты. Он мог надавить на Стива, унизить его, попытаться втянуть его в драку, провоцируя его оскорблениями. И без проблем заставить его уйти из команды уже к концу этого вечера, чтобы остаться с горсткой идиотов, один из которых подгибает ножку при броске, будто позируя для журнала невест.

Где взять терпения и спокойствия, если в нем этих качеств отродясь не было?

Билли помнил, как однажды отец взял его в тир и мучил до тех пор, пока у него руки не начали трястись от перенапряжения. Папа вообще не отличался разговорчивостью, но в тот день вместо него появился истукан, хмурящий брови. В такие моменты мама говорила «А вот и дядя-людоед», и раньше Билли было смешно от такого прозвища. После ее отъезда с караваном хиппарей причины для смеха кончились.

Он ведь сам не заметил, как превратился в такого же людоеда, не так ли?

— Мне нужен центровой, — с этими словами он передал пас Стиву, и тот непроизвольно поймал.

— Центровой? — переспросил он, удивленно выгнув брови и глупо открыв рот. — И почему ты не поставишь Томми?

— Потому что он встанет на первый номер и будет разыгрывающим. Я буду вторым, в атаке и защите, в основном составе Хопли за четвертый и Хузер за третий. Или хочешь в дублеры? Просиживать тощий зад на скамейке запасных?

Стив кисло скривился, будто не доверяя Билли и его более-менее мирному тону, и сделал обратный пас. Билли поймал, радуясь, что в броске Харрингтона показалось больше жизни, чем во всей игре за день. Первый проблеск, который Билли собирался превратить в пожар.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я откажусь.

— Твое право.

Услышав, как легко Билли согласился, Стив с опаской на него покосился и сложил руки на груди.

— Вот так просто? И ты не скажешь, что я трус, слабак и кидаю команду перед заключительными матчами?

— Ты трус, слабак и кидаешь команду. Но если ты хочешь свалить, вон выход, — Билли кивнул в сторону двойных дверей, ведущих в раздевалки.

Все еще оглядываясь, как на дикого зверя, Стив медленно попятился, а Билли, слушая, как скрипят его кроссовки, продолжил разминаться с мячом. Ведение мяча правой рукой, затем левой, затем двумя, затем с ударом об пол под правой ногой, левой, и все сначала. Правая, правая, левая, левая, обе по очереди, левая нога, правая. Разворот к кольцу, разбежка, бросок. Мяч взлетел, плавно и чисто упал в корзину, едва потревожив сетку. Билли позволил мячу несколько раз отскочить от пола, прежде чем снова поймал.

Стив дернул дверь, и та не поддалась.

— Ты нас запер?! — его возмущенный голос эхом прошелся по залу.

Глядя на его безуспешные попытки вырвать дверную ручку, Билли оскалился и продолжил вести мяч.

— Открой дверь!

— Как насчет сделки, Харрингтон? — крикнул Билли. Как ему нравился разгневанный Стив, он словами не мог передать.

— Иди в жопу.

Билли самодовольно рассмеялся.

— Ну что же ты, Харрингтон? Можешь отобрать у меня ключ силой, — он повернулся, исподлобья посмотрев на Стива, и облизнул нижнюю губу. Интересно, если он назовет его деткой, как тогда, в комнате, Харрингтон поймет? Захочет ему врезать? Его хватит удар? Или будет не против повторить? Билли бился об заклад, акустика в спортивном зале была куда лучше спальни Тины, и стоны Харрингтона будут разносится как в оперном театре.

Стив недовольно смерил его взглядом, но не повелся на провокацию.

— Черт подери, Харгроув. Почему ты не можешь вести себя нормально? Прошлого раза не хватило?

— Здесь нет детишек, чтобы тебя спасти, Король Стив.

— Вот уж достижение. Зато меня не побила тринадцатилетняя сводная сестра.

Не сестра. Далеко не сестра, Стиви-бой. Скорее, мелкая надоедливая стукачка.

Жар растекся по телу от адреналина, прогоняя головную боль, и Билли снова рассмеялся. Он резко стартанул с места, пробежал до корзины и забросил мяч в прыжке. Бум! Очко в пользу капитана команды! Не нужно аплодисментов, можно кидать трусики и лифчики, он не против. Билли снова поймал мяч и развернулся к Стиву, вызывающе скалясь.

— Давай, красавчик. Разыграем на двоих до пятнадцати очков. Победишь, и я открою дверь.

Стив фыркнул, будто сама мысль играть с Билли была смехотворна.

— А если победишь ты?

— Значит, будем играть дальше.

— Тебе что, делать нечего? Домой не надо?

О, еще как надо. Сначала забрать Макс, потом отработать смену в гараже Эрла, домой и еще написать эссе по литературе, которое он задолжал с прошлой недели. Но если Билли чего-то хотел, он это получал или раскатывал помеху асфальтоукладчиком.

— Ради тебя я готов отложить все свои планы.

— Просто невероятно, — Харрингтон нервно провел по волосам, убирая челку с лица.

Билли был близок к цели и дразняще подмигнул.

— Давай, принцесса, пятнадцать очков твои, и ты свободна из страшного замка с драконом. Могу дать бонус. Если выиграешь, клянусь делать вид, что тебя вообще не существует, до конца учебного года. Сиди дублером, вообще забей на тренировки, мне будет все равно.

Стив снова устроил руки на бедрах — как тогда, перед домом у Байерсов, с видом превосходства, будто разговаривал с очередной малолеткой. Билли зло ухмыльнулся. На этот раз он был главным. На этот раз он — тот, кто диктовал правила игры. Момент повторялся, и Билли собирался исправить его по-своему.

— Если я выиграю, ты извинишься, — добавил Стив.

— Не испытывай судьбу, Харрингтон.

Сердце задавало четкий, быстрый ритм, от предвкушения сосало под ложечкой, и Билли не был бы собой, если бы не поднял ставки еще больше, надеясь разогреть кровь: он с силой кинул мяч, и Стив с трудом поймал, пошатнувшись из-за отдачи.

— Как насчет форы, красавчик? Веди первым.

 

К концу первого получаса счет был 12/27, и, судя по количеству падений, Стив отшиб себе все, что только можно. Билли злорадно рассмеялся. Он толкнул его еще сильнее, провел грубую жестокую блокировку и безжалостно ударил плечом в уже красное плечо. В этот раз Харрингтон скривился от боли, но устоял. Билли попробовал провести обманный маневр вправо, затем пробежкой влево, натолкнулся на Стива, внезапно тот выбил мяч у него из рук и забросил наугад, стоя спиной к корзине.

Точное попадание. Аллилуйя!

Билли так своим очкам не радовался, как Стиву Харрингтону, который наконец нашел в себе мужество играть в полную силу. Следующий прорыв Билли провел в два раза агрессивнее: как выпущенное из пушки ядро, он сбил Харрингтона с ног и забил трехочковый из центрального кольца, даже не напрягаясь.

Жри дерьмо, сучка. Да!

Не спеша вставать с пола, Стив чертыхнулся, потирая ногу в голени.

— Чувак, ты слишком серьезно относишься к игре, — пробормотал он, пытаясь отдышаться.

Его лицо покраснело, футболка, вся в пятнах пота, задралась до живота, и он не спешил ее поправлять.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел женский баскетбол? — вместо этого спросил Билли, позволяя ему перевести дыхание, и тот ответил с запинкой:

— Н-нет. Зачем?

— «Яростные кошки Мэна», _чувак_ , вот где квинтэссенция чистой ненависти. У них есть Розанна Идвор, родители откуда-то из Болгарии. Так ее выпускают только на второй тайм и только когда счет не в пользу команды. В прошлый сезон она за один матч набрала 64 очка из 91 заработанных, правда, получила при этом пять карточек с личными замечаниями. Но какая разница, если они выиграли?

— Она что, терминатор? — фыркнул Стив, напоминая побитого щенка.

Глядя на него, Билли уже не мог вспомнить, из-за чего вообще волновался утром. Дохляк сраный. Он может сломать его пополам, даже не вспотев.

— Телки относятся к игре не так, как парни. Командный проигрыш они воспринимают как личное поражение, и они перегрызут глотку любому, кто встанет у них на пути, — Билли решил, что хватит отдыхать, и снова встал в стойку. — Все говорят, не играй, как девчонка, а я говорю, вставай, Стиви-бой, найди в себе суку и покажи, что можешь.

Харрингтон покачал головой, не веря своим ушам, и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его медлительность сбила Билли с толку, потому что в следующее мгновение Харрингтон так драпанул с мячом до кольца, будто за ним гнались все демоны ада. Мяч взмыл в воздух и попал четко в корзину.

Довольный маневром, Стив развернулся, улыбаясь. На щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, грудь ходила ходуном из-за пробежки — он выглядел… Волна жара прокатилась по телу Билли. По спине стекали капли пота, он тяжело дышал, но вполне еще мог поиграть час или два. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони испарину под носом, он произнес низким угрожающим голосом:

— Еще раз.

Стив взял мяч. Как в отработанном танце, сохраняя дистанцию, они заняли свои места, и Билли снова оказался на пути Харрингтона к корзине. Ну давай, детка, покажи, что можешь. Они замерли друг напротив друга, чуть покачиваясь, словно ковбои из вестерна. Билли провел языком по нижней пересохшей губе, дыша, как собака, открытым ртом, и заметил, как Стив проследил за движением.

Знакомый жар устремился Билли в пах, и он чуть не зарычал от удовольствия.

На этот раз Харрингтон не стал ломиться вперед, а вызывающе спокойно прошел сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, ударяя мячом об пол с мерным гулким стуком. По затылку Билли прошлись мурашки от его сумасшедшего взгляда с расширенными зрачками, который как бы говорил «Угадай, что я сделаю».

Билли обожал это ощущение — будто у него открывалась связь с космосом, и он уже знал, что сделает Харрингтон. Замерев в ожидании, он не сводил со Стива взгляда. Здесь, на грани, за секунду до движения, между победой и поражением, он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Все или ничего. Казалось, сам воздух сдавило между ними от надвигающейся электрической бури.

Они сорвались с места одновременно: Харрингтон к корзине, а Билли ему наперерез. Стив вел правой рукой, закрывая мяч от Билли всем корпусом, и постоянно менял траекторию бега. Однако Билли неотступно преследовал его, как гончая, не ведясь ни на один из обманных финтов. У них была связь, через которую он просто знал, когда Стив блефовал, а когда действительно хотел броситься в сторону и куда планировал сделать следующий шаг.

Они касались друг друга плечами, ногами, грудью, разделяя чистый адреналин и жажду выиграть. Толкались, стараясь вытеснить с пути, и на этот раз Стив играл жестко. Боль от столкновения заставляла Билли чувствовать себя живым, и все тело горело огнем. Лицо Харрингтона было в считанных дюймах от его собственного, и Билли видел россыпь капель пота на его лбу, шее, плечах, влажные пряди на затылке, прилипшие к коже как черные змейки. Он чувствовал такую сильную жажду, какой уже давно не испытывал.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Билли, Харрингтон оттолкнул его и бросил мяч с неудобной позиции, почти из угла площадки. Там щит не помогал глазомеру, и стоило лишь надеяться, что мяч попадет в корзину.

Билли не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы услышать, как мяч гулко ударился о щит, заставив его завибрировать, отскочил и приземлился в стороне. Харрингтон не попал.

— Да черт тебя подери! – разочарованно прорычал Стив.

Билли рассмеялся, понимая его состояние как никто. В его смехе не было злобы, скорее, странное облегчение, будто внутри разжалась натянутая струна, позволяя дышать свободнее. Не спеша он сходил за мячом и вернулся к Харрингтону.

— Встань сюда, — Билли указал носком кроссовка на место, откуда прошел неудачный бросок.

Стив послушно встал, громко дыша и держась за бок — видимо, от быстрой пробежки, что они устроили, у него начало колоть в печени. Вручив Харрингтону мяч, Билли обошел его, встал за спину и взял его за руки. Настроив позу для броска, он слегка похлопал Стива по кисти, поддерживающую мяч снизу.

— Расслабь.

Харрингтон освободил ведущую руку и на пробу помотал из стороны в сторону, чтобы снять спазм.

— Следи, чтобы кисть двигалась свободно, как на шарнирах. А теперь бросай.

Стив послал мяч вверх и вперед по касательной, и тот идеальным попаданием упал в корзину, даже не задев края стального обода. Харрингтон счастливо и коротко рассмеялся, и Билли даже не заметил, как сделал шаг ближе, наконец рассмотрев синяк на его плече. На бледно-розовой коже виднелся фиолетовый кровоподтек с четкими следами зубов. Его зубов.

Билли будто отключился от внешнего мира, а в ушах поселилось странное жужжание. Они стояли почти как вчера, вот только без покрова темноты, а потому все ощущалось острее и реальнее. Стив молчал и не просил его отодвинуться. Билли мог бы накрыть кожу зубами и пройтись по следу языком. Мог бы. Прошли секунды, но они показались Билли вечностью.

Не зная, от чего больше, от страха или волнения, он слишком сильно хлопнул Стива по плечу, прямо по кровоподтеку, и Стив задушено охнул. Голос Билли прозвучал непривычно громко даже для него самого:

— Поздравляю, Харрингтон, наконец-то ты нашел в себе «яростную киску».

Тот не спешил отвечать: обернулся с отстраненным выражением лица и взглянул на Билли, будто кое-что мысленно примеривал и подставлял. Приступ ужаса в животе свел мышцы в тугой комок, и Билли оскалился как безумный. Спросил одним своим видом: «Даже если это я, что ты сделаешь?».

Харрингтон нахмурился и кивнул:

— Центровой так центровой. Но ты сам напросился.

— И это все? Ты уже сдался? — Билли наигранно цыкнул. — Господи, ну ты и слабак, Харрингтон. Никакого с тобой интереса.

Он ушел в душ, чувствуя, как взгляд Стива сверлил ему спину.

 

Тренировочная неделя до матча с Мичиганскими Росомахами пролетела в мгновение ока, и уже во вторник к школе Хокинса подъехали два автобуса и множество машин с болельщиками. Сопровождающие выпустили школьников погулять по городу, так что вскоре все, кто был на колесах, скрылись с парковки в сторону центральной улицы, пары забегаловок и кинотеатра. Осталась только команда: их проводили до спортзала для тренировки, затем должны были отвезти в отель, а уже вечером должна была пройти долгожданная игра.

Обычно народ обедал кто где: на стадионе, сидя на капоте машины где-нибудь на парковке, греясь в редких солнечных лучах весны. Но сегодня дождь согнал учеников в столовую, и, когда Билли пришел, там царил непривычный взбудораженный гул — дальний столик у окна заняли главный тренер Росомах и незнакомые ребята. Билли забрал поднос и прошествовал к своему месту, где на этот раз было довольно многолюдно. Будто стайные животные, его собственные сокомандники решили держаться поближе к Билли, как к вожаку, и, стоило ему приблизиться, резво освободили ему стул.

— Что значит «поп», молодой человек? У нас только содовая, кола и пепси, говорите нормально, — ворчала на заднем фоне работница столовой, когда очередной паренек от Росомах попросил стакан газировки. — Коверкают на своих озерах нормальный человеческий язык, а потом возмущаются, что их не понимают.

Вполуха слушая разговоры за столом, Билли достал сэндвич, который приготовила утром Сьюзан. Наверное, это был единственный плюс от этого мертвого привидения, по какому-то недоразумению названному женщиной. Теперь домашние дела выполнялись в их доме по расписанию, а не когда в холодильнике повесится мышь, а у Билли не останется даже чистых носков.

Из Билли была неплохая домохозяйка, но у Сьюзан точно был дар — она знала, когда пора запустить стиральную машину, и внутренний список сигнализировал ей, что в доме закончилось молоко. Благодарить он ее за это не собирался. Тем более, ему не нравилось, что каким-то образом Сьюзан знала о нем больше, чем отец. Охренеть, она даже предложила прийти сегодня на игру! Уму непостижимо.

Ее наивность, конечно, поражала. Она думала, что новость о том, что Билли назначили капитаном команды, обрадует папу, и объявила об этом за завтраком. Пиздец, в мае будет уже два года, как они живут вместе, а она все еще понятия не имела, что за человек его отец.

Когда папа убрал газету, то мрачно заметил:

— Кажется, мы говорили о том, что ты возьмешься за учебу.

Билли резко захотелось поблагодарить Сьюзан за ее неоценимую помощь, желательно чем-то вроде «Спасибо, сука, мне только этого не хватало».

— Это только на две игры. Тренер Петерс в отчаянии...

— Это ты будешь в отчаянии, когда без хороших баллов тебя не примут ни в один колледж, и ты останешься в мастерской чинить велосипеды.

С ним было бесполезно спорить, отец извращал любые успехи в шкалу «хозяин жизни или неудачник», и пока Билли явно находился на ней ниже плинтуса.

— Да, пап.

Наверное, это закон природы. Закон выживания. Сьюзан выбрала его папу, потому что он сильнее. Он выбрал Сьюзан, чтобы самоутверждаться на ее фоне. А вот с Билли что-то было явно не так, ведь ему было на всех наплевать. Даже на собственную команду.

Поэтому у него совершенно не было желания болтать с ребятами, и, медленно жуя сэндвич, он погрузился в собственные мысли. Вскоре Билли почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Удостоверившись, что ощущение не проходило, он повернулся. Через два стола, которые уже освободились, на него в упор смотрел Стив.

«На что пялишься, урод?», — мелькнуло в голове Билли, и его челюсть непроизвольно напряглась, однако Стив сидел будто в трансе, невидяще глядя перед собой и хмуря брови. Билли гаркнул бы ему в ухо, чтобы растормошить и спросить, какого хрена, однако в голову пришла другая идея. Очень, очень плохая, и Билли решил, что сейчас самое время претворить ее в жизнь.

Он поднес сэндвич ко рту и впился в него зубами. Видя из-под челки, как Стив послушно перевел взгляд на его губы, Билли, вдохновленный вниманием, медленно и тщательно стал откусывать каждый кусочек. Бекон вместе с сыром вылезли с одной стороны под его пальцами, испачкав соусом, и несколько капель медленно стекли по внутренней стороне ладони. Билли переложил сэндвич в другую руку и, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться салфеткой, методично и со смаком вылизал ладонь.

Глаза Харрингтона расширились, и он приоткрыл рот от удивления, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Билли же стало жарко, и ему захотелось расстегнуть рубашку еще на пару пуговиц, однако не стоило этого делать грязными пальцами. Он продолжил есть и, только прожевав последний кусок хлеба, начисто облизал большой палец, затем губы от крошек, отряхнул ладони и обтер салфеткой.

Харрингтон бы и дальше пялился, но тут Билли пододвинул ближе стакан с газировкой и очень двусмысленно всосал трубочку в рот. Стив мгновенно отвернулся. Жаль, Билли не мог увидеть, покраснел ли Харрингтон от смущения.

Зачем он вообще сел с Байерсом и своей бывшей? Уилер же его кинула, променяв на другого. Неужели у Харрингтона совсем не было мозгов? Коротышка предложила остаться друзьями, и этот бесхребетный дебил согласился?

Билли в жизни не простил бы такого предательства. До сих пор не мог простить. Полли могла названивать ему хоть каждый день, упрашивая поговорить, слать ему подарки и открытки из Техаса, он все равно все выкидывал. Да, Полли. Звания «матери» этой суке не видать как своих ушей.

По телефону их разговор и вовсе напоминал какую-то мыльную оперу.

«Что надо? »

«Просто узнать, как у тебя дела, милый».

«А, то есть теперь тебе интересно. Теперь ты нашла на меня время. С ума сойти от радости».

«Почему ты так грубо со мной разговариваешь, Билли? Ты даже звучишь как отец».

«Может, потому что тебя нет рядом, чтобы я говорил, как ты?»

Все эти суки были ветреными и меняли свое мнение по десять раз на дню, никакого им доверия. И Сьюзан такая же. Когда-то же она клялась любить отца Макс? А сейчас вполне спокойно трахалась с другим.

Долбанные суки. Полли, Сьюзан, Уилер, Тина. И Харрингтону придется усвоить этот урок, иначе им будут вытирать пол до конца его жизни.

Билли поднялся со своего места и направился к Харрингтону угрожающей тенью. Стоило ему тяжело завалиться на скамью рядом, тот чуть не подпрыгнул. Разговор за столом тут же прекратился, и троица удивленно на него уставилась.

— Хотел что-то сказать, Харрингтон? — вызывающе спросил Билли, развязно облокотившись на стол и встревая в его личное пространство.

— Иди куда шел, Харгроув, — воинственно отозвалась коротышка.

Билли только этого и ждал, очередное оскорбление уже повисло на кончике языка, как внезапно Харрингтон поднял руку. Ого, неужели в Короле все еще остался запал заткнуть эту мелкую стерву?

— Эй, я сам, — он выглядел немного выбитым из колеи, а на щеках до сих пор алел легкий румянец, однако он спокойно повернулся к Билли. — Вообще-то хотел.

— Надо же, и что?

— Хотел предложить перевести Хопли в резерв и выпустить на сегодня Рода.

— А? — Билли непонимающе скривился, этого он точно не ожидал услышать.

Всю неделю они со Стивом обходили друг друга за пару десятков метров. Всю неделю Билли обращался к нему только из-за игры, не пытаясь заговорить на отвлеченные темы. Было слишком опасно, тот эпизод в зале не должен был повториться. Но все насмарку — Харрингтон вдруг наклонился к нему ближе, словно делясь секретом, и тихо произнес:

— Его девушка, Сэдди, уехала позавчера в Чикаго, насовсем, вместе с родителями. Он не слишком хорошо это принял и каждую перемену звонит ей с таксофона. Пытается, по крайней мере. Его голова точно сосредоточена не на игре.

Они вместе посмотрели на стол, где сидела команда, и Билли пригляделся к Хопли. Тот ковырял пластиковой вилкой обед и выглядел неважно. Действительно, последние два дня у него снизились показатели, но Билли думал, что это из-за волнения перед игрой. Странно, что команда еще не в курсе, ведь это сборище тестостерона состояло из первых сплетниц на селе. Возможно, Стив был прав. Возможно, он не зря был капитаном последние два года и знал свою команду.

Билли не умел заботиться и поддерживать в трудную минуту, он был заточен только под одно — выигрывать любой ценой. Для этого его и взяли на эту должность, не так ли? Выиграть последние два матча, чтобы прорваться в летние игры, поднять статус школы, а потом катись отсюда к чертовой матери.

— Ты думал об этом, пока пялился на меня с другого конца столовой? — Билли не был бы собой, если бы не поддел красавчика, когда открылась такая возможность.

У Стива покраснели уши, но в остальном он остался спокойным, состроив удивленное лицо.

— А что, мне нужно разрешение на тебя смотреть? Может, ты выдаешь лицензию? По каким дням, каждый вторник и четверг? Ты скажи, я запишусь.

Билли улыбнулся так широко, что аж щеки заболели, и бездумно прикусил зубами нижнюю губу. Взгляд Стива опустился на его рот, как примагниченный, но Билли не стал его задирать по этому поводу. Почему-то ему нравилось, как Стив на него смотрит.

Из горла вырвался хриплый смешок.

— Сохрани немного огня для игры, принцесса, — он хлопнул Стива по плечу, мимолетно пожалев, что синяк от засоса зажил, и он не может напомнить ему о той самой ночи. — Адьос, амиго. Пока, коротышка и чмошник.

Уилер раздраженно закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила.

 

Трибуны ломились от народа. У многих пришли родители, братья, сестры, и игроки несколько раз выбегали, чтобы поздороваться с семьей и друзьями. Билли сидел на скамье в раздевалке, уже переодевшись, и держал холодную бутылку воды. На пластике собрался конденсат и, капля за каплей, медленно стекал, охлаждая его ладони.

Даже к Харрингтону зашли Уилер с Байерсом, чтобы пожелать удачи. Билли можно было не переживать, к нему никто не придет.

Оставив бутылку в шкафчике, он поднялся и по свистку тренера пошел в зал.

Начало игры всегда напоминало корриду, когда быки стояли в загонах, а потом их выпускали на песочное поле на потеху толпе. Пять игроков — на площадку, еще пять ждали на скамье запасных. Нервное предвкушение превращалось в кипящий адреналин в крови, а крики толпы заводили лучше, чем жидкое топливо.

Стоило ему ступить под яркий свет спортивного зала, трибуны взорвались криками. Билли позволил гулу, свисту и шуму пройти через все его тело, будто заряжая его, и обменялся взглядами с остальными ребятами из команды. В их глазах читался тот же восторг, и они широко улыбались, махая рукой знакомым.

Он не смотрел по сторонам, его волновали лишь соперники: те вышли под более скромные крики своих болельщиков, и, черт возьми, игра ожидалась жесткой. Игрок под девятым номером, Овински, приехал с родителями откуда-то из Польши. Ростом шесть футов и пять дюймов, он возвышался над остальными игроками как жираф среди стада. Поговаривали, что Овински даже читал по-английски все еще по слогам и тем не менее уже заключил контракт с университетом Сент-Луиса из-за непревзойденного таланта в баскетболе.

За спиной Росомах было двадцать две победы, и по очкам они лидировали среди юниоров, когда как Тигры едва набрали проходной балл в плей-офф. Однако если они выиграют… Билли мысленно поправил себя: КОГДА они выиграют, то смогут потягаться с серьезными командами.

Судья вышел в центр для начального вброса мяча, и Билли приблизился. Он был ниже Овински почти на голову, и приходилось серьезно задирать голову, чтобы взглянуть парню в глаза. В Овински его взбесило сразу все: прическа в виде ровной площадки, жидкая черная щетина на длинном узком подбородке, и это ощущение, будто ему снова десять, и он стоит перед отцом, пока тот смотрит на него с разочарованием.

Чувствуя прилив ядовитой шипящей злобы, Билли издевательски ухмыльнулся.

Раздался свисток, мяч взлетел вверх, но вместо того, чтобы подпрыгнуть за ним, Билли взял чуть в сторону, прямо на Овински, сбивая того с ног. Ему хватило легкого касания пальцев, чтобы послать мяч к себе на поле, а затем они вместе рухнули на пол, причем Билли не постеснялся «случайно» заехать парню куда-то в ребра.

Тот что-то пробормотал на своем языке и с силой его спихнул. Билли мгновенно вскочил на ноги и, улыбаясь, вернулся к команде, попутно отбив «пять» Роду и Эдди Хузеру. Эдди сегодня аж светился — Тина сидела на первом ряду и держала плакат «ВПЕРЕД, ТИГРЫ!». Боже, ну и сиропно-счастливая пара.

В любом случае, мяч был их, и Томми начал вести, пробивая защиту соперника и разыгрывая классический прорыв под кольцо на пару с Родом, пока тот страховал его на противоположной стороне в ожидании паса. И все было отлично, пока Овински не забрал у них мяч так же легко, как у детей. Овински сделал бросок с центра, и мяч упал в корзину точным попаданием. Дерьмо.

Ну все, шутки кончились, ублюдок.

Да, Овински был больше, его руки — длиннее, но у парня явно не было опыта стритбола, когда сбиваешь колени в кровь, а каждое падение грозит вспаханным об асфальт подбородком. Улица очень быстро приучает к боли. Учит принимать ее, ожидать и все равно бежать дальше. Прорываться даже тогда, когда ты один в «краске», выкрашенной зоне под кольцом, и у тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы забросить мяч, пока вокруг давят соперники.

Подобрав мяч под корзиной, Билли побежал: его ноги неслись сами, с разножкой, финтами, он обошел первый блок, второй, Овински попытался закрыть его, раскинув руки. Билли сделал обманный шаг в сторону, будто собирался прыгнуть, и, стоило этой тупой каланче уйти с его дороги, метнулся с другого бока, прошел к пустому кольцу и забросил мяч.

Следующие девять минут повторялась та же история, как будто он и Овински играли на площадке вдвоем. Дылда забивал издалека, Билли же несся напролом, оставляя свою команду позади, не давая ни одного паса. К концу первого тайма у него ныло плечо и тянуло под коленом, однако он упрямо раз за разом выходил в соло.

Счет показывал 27/32, вот только вели они только потому, что на последних минутах Билли начал подначивать Овински, и тот промазал штрафной. Толпа бесновалась, обе команды шли почти ровно по броскам, а вот терпение Билли было на исходе.

В двухминутный перерыв между таймами он собрал команду в углу.

— Мне плевать, как вы это сделаете, но я хочу, чтобы в следующий тайм вы устроили Овински ад.

Томми вытер лицо полотенцем и ухмыльнулся.

— Насколько жестко?

— Ничего за пределами правил. Все меня поняли? Харрингтон?

Стив за первый тайм довольно сносно страховал форвардов, но Билли знал, что тот мог гораздо лучше.

— Что? — недовольная складка пролегла между его бровей, пока тот стоял, уперев руки в бока и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Помнишь пятничную игру один на один?

— Да.

— Повтори тот финт с обраткой.

Стив сразу расцвел и улыбнулся, убирая волосы со лба.

— Это я могу.

— Уж постарайся, принцесса.

Они обменялись взглядами, и Билли не понял, из-за чего, но его сердце на долю секунды пропустило удар. Что-то было в этой ухмылке уголком рта и искрах веселья в глазах Харрингтона. Билли даже засмотрелся на него, слишком долго пытаясь прочесть по лицу, о чем тот думал.

Снова раздался свисток, и они вернулись на площадку, после чего началось форменное издевательство.

Они пасовали друг другу через игроков, как в волейболе, они обходили соперников, пританцовывая, а Харрингтон, почти добежав до зоны краски и увидев плотную защиту, развернулся в обратную сторону, издевательски насвистывая. Стоило одному из соперников погнаться за ним, Стив протиснулся между защитниками в открывшийся проход и забросил мяч.

Билли воспользовался моментом и шлепнул Овински по заднице.

— Не расстраивайся, амиго, но мы вас разделаем.

Овински сжал челюсть, побледнел и, из последних сил сдерживая ярость, проводил его убийственным взглядом. Билли только этого и добивался. Вскоре один из соперников не выдержал атмосферы игры, толкнул Томми, и им назначили штрафной.

Пока Томми готовился к броску, остальные игроки выстроились возле линии вокруг. Билли специально встал рядом с Овински. Он едва шевелил ртом, чтобы судья не заметил «грязные разговорчики» и не влепил им неспортивный фол.

— И вот с этим вы собираетесь выиграть? — удивленно пробормотал он. — Не знаю, парень, по-моему, вы в реальном дерьме. Они завалят твою карьеру, амиго, ты даже свистнуть не успеешь.

Овински попытался сделать вид, что его нисколько не задели слова Билли, но его шея и плечи покрылись красными пятнами, на белой коже они выглядели как приступ внезапной краснухи.

— Ты, может, плохо понимаешь, что я говорю, а, гринго? Букварь принести?

— Отвали, — наконец буркнул Овински.

— Или что?

— Или пожалеешь.

— Ты смотри, здоровяк, чтобы сам не пожалел, что играешь в команде Мичиганских слабаков. Хотя, может, ты тоже слабак?

Томми забросил мяч, и счет вышел 32/38. Отрыв Тигров Хокинса теперь бросался в глаза, но чего Овински не рассчитал, так это что Билли с ним еще не закончил.

После штрафного парень попытался поймать упавший мяч, чтобы перейти в наступление, но натолкнулся на Билли, и они вместе упали с грацией двух мешков с навозом. Овински весил, наверное, тонну, но в чем Билли был хорош, так это в умении держать удар.

Тот попытался подняться, но Билли в упоре на руках зацепил ногой его щиколотку и выбил ее в сторону, чтобы тот снова упал сверху. Овински, понимая, что его разводят и мешают вернуться в игру — Тигры снова увели мяч, — втихаря ударил Билли в бок. Билли зашипел, оскалился и снова помешал ему встать. И снова удар в печень.

С-сука. От боли он даже перестал дышать.

Их разняли только после того, как Овински окончательно озверел, схватил его огромной рукой за голову и приложил о паркет со всей дури. Лоб, как разбитая молотом ваза, взорвался болью, а здоровяка, наконец, утащили в сторону, наградив обоих игроков персональными фолами и дисквалификацией до конца игры. Один плюс — Билли разрешили остаться на скамье запасных, а Овински выгнали в раздевалку.

Объявили пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. У Билли из носа текла кровь, а лоб пульсировал тупой болью. Из-под ресниц он смотрел, как парни пытались что-то доказать судье, Петерс махал руками, а тренер Росомах мрачно стоял, сложив руки на груди.

Польскую звездочку отстранили из-за того, что он не сумел удержать себя в руках, и теперь тренер Росомах мог попрощаться со своими планами продать парня за пару миллионов долларов. Какая ирония — столько надежд рухнуло из-за одной выходки.

Билли снова вспомнил позорную драку перед Рождеством. Насколько приятнее, когда голову потерял не ты.

— Чего радуешься? — Харрингтон сел рядом на скамью и протянул бутылку воды.

Та была холодной, и Билли с удовольствием приложил ее к горящему лбу у самой челки. Дорожка крови из носа достигла губ, и он облизнулся.

— Ему еще повезло, что нас разняли.

Харрингтон посмотрел на него с опаской, видимо, тоже припомнив вечер у Байерсов. Никто не знал, смог бы Билли остановиться. Даже сам Билли.

— Ты чокнутый, ты знаешь?

Чокнутый. Ха.

В Эл-Эй они с отцом долгое время жили в бедном квартале, и ему пришлось туго. Единственным способом выжить было стать хуже, чем его обидчики, которые частенько гнались за ним до самого дома. Стать хуже, злее и жестче. Ходячим кошмаром, от которого разбегалась вся округа.

Он так долго кормил злого волка, что уже не мог загнать его обратно, и ему хотелось только одного — найти Овински и отмудохать его скамейкой запасных по хребту.

— Иногда надо запачкать руки, чтобы выиграть, Харрингтон.

— А как же действовать в команде? Дружеский дух соревнования? Это же просто игра.

Билли прыснул со смеху по-шакальи высоким голосом, и голова тут же наказала его сильной пульсацией.

— Утешения для неудачников.

— И почему мне кажется, что это не твои слова?

Билли раздраженно вздохнул, но в глазах Харрингтона была какая-то странная обезоруживающая мягкость. Что Стив пытался увидеть? Сколько человеческого в нем осталось? Билли отвернулся первым.

— Иди, — он не глядя пихнул бутылку Стиву и кивнул в сторону команды. — Теперь ты капитан до конца матча.

Харрингтон помедлил, задумчиво смотря на следы крови на бутылке, затем стер их пальцем и, прежде чем уйти, оглянулся напоследок. Странно, но казалось, что во взгляде Харрингтона мелькнуло понимание.

 

Они выиграли со счетом 55/58 на последних двух штрафных, которые забили Эдди Хузер и невероятный Стив Харрингтон. Зал ревел от восторга, команда обнималась, и только Билли ухмылялся в стороне, чувствуя себя бесполезным куском говна.

Не дожидаясь награждения, Билли вернулся в раздевалку, переоделся прямо на потное тело и вышел из спортивного зала, твердо намереваясь уехать как можно быстрее. Он не хотел домой. Дома ждал отец и очередная отповедь, когда тот увидит, на что похоже лицо Билли.

Лежать в своей комнате и беситься? Не его случай. Если надо, он потратит последний бензин, но свалит из этого душного городишки хоть ненадолго.

 

_«Ты даже говоришь как отец»._

 

_«Это не твои слова»._

 

_«Останешься в мастерской чинить велосипеды»._

 

А какой у него был выбор? Стать таким, как сейчас, или сломаться окончательно, превратившись в бледную тень человека как долбанная Сьюзан? Другие не могли жить с папой или бежали, сломя голову, как Полли. Билли выжил. А вот чем ему пришлось пожертвовать, почему-то никого не волновало.

Сидя в машине и чувствуя поднимающуюся ярость, он сжал руль так, что побелели пальцы и скрипнула кожаная оплетка руля. Куда ехать? Он никому не нужен: Макс наверняка мечтала, чтобы он просто исчез, для отца он был сплошным расстройством, и даже команда обошлась без него. Есть, чему радоваться, да? Он добился всего, чего хотел, — Билли Харгроув действительно хуже всех, самый ненужный человек на планете.

Среди припаркованных автомобилей показалась Тина, и он сцепил зубы. Для матча она надела короткое платье и джинсовый жакет, и ее длинные ноги завораживали в свете ламп. На секунду он представил, как нажмет педаль газа и собьет суку на полном ходу. Ее крик почти зазвучал в его ушах, когда Билли открыл окно и выжидающе на нее уставился.

— Спешишь куда? — Тина соблазнительно прижалась бедром к кузову камаро, и Билли захотелось протереть машину скипидаром. Она достала из-за спины бумажный пакет и протянула ему. — Я тут подумала, что стоит тебе вернуть, а то на улице довольно прохладно.

Оказалось, она принесла его куртку, и Билли поумерил пыл и забрал пакет через окно. Дурацкая злость. Не ему осуждать Тину с ее жаждой уехать из Хокинса. Тем более, если она собиралась претворить свой план в действие за счет лошка Эдди. В конце концов, это проблемы самого Эдди.

Сохраняя каменное выражение лица, он нарочито тихо спросил:

— А есть планы получше?

— Я обещала тебе стать «хозяином» на следующую вечеринку, — Тина наклонилась, демонстрируя V-образный вырез платья. — Придешь?

— Команда хотела праздновать в карьере.

Тина закатила глаза и раздраженно фыркнула.

— Там сильный ветер, вода холодная, и вообще снег в лесу лежит. Шутишь, что ли? В жизни туда не поеду. Будем праздновать у Эдди.

«В жизни не буду трахаться на траве или обдирать платье об дерево», — перевел Билли.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но увидел первую волну болельщиков, выходящих из зала. Компанию, которая собралась на вечеринку к Эдди, было видно за версту: они вились вокруг ребят из команды и на ходу распределялись, кто на чьей машине поедет.

— А Харрингтона пригласила? — вдруг спросил Билли.

— Хочешь отбить у него тайную девушку, которая оставила ему засосы? — хмыкнула Тина, выпрямляясь. С виду они просто дружески переговаривались о планах на вечер.

— А ты знаешь, кто она?

— Наверх не пропускали никого, кроме Марлы, так что, я думаю, эта дрянь специально напросилась участвовать. А что? Ты что-то слышал?

— Ничего. А еще я не люблю быть запасным вариантом, — он завел машину, и Тина тут же всполошилась.

— Эй, только ты не начинай, а? Ну хочешь, я приглашу Харрингтона и его друзей, чтобы тебе легче было. Пообещаю с ним встретиться и прокачу? М?

Билли нужно было ответить «нет». Правда, нужно было. Но он упал на дно этого мира, так что ему терять? Репутацию честного парня, которой отродясь не было? Он снова вспомнил, как Харрингтон стоял у окна и как наедине его тихое дыхание казалось оглушительно громким.

Что, если Стив откажется играть? Ну и скатертью дорога. Не то чтобы Билли прям охота была его увидеть и уж тем более очутиться с ним в одной комнате.

А если согласится? Пальцы Билли нервно прошлись по рулю, а в животе что-то ухнуло в пах от одной только мысли.

— Скажи ему, что ты пригласила всех с прошлого раза.

Тина широко улыбнулась, как ребенок, который получил долгожданный подарок на Рождество.

— Слава тебе господи, я уж думала, это будет самая унылая вечеринка года. Через два часа на Розерс-парк, дом с коричневой крышей. Не опаздывай.

 

Чтобы привести себя в порядок, пришлось заехать домой. Нет, не для свидания с Харрингтоном, спасибо, а для того, чтобы не распугивать народ стойким запахом пота после игры.

Билли посмотрел в зеркало, окинул себя критичным взглядом и затянул ремень на джинсах. Рядом лежала коробочка, где он хранил всякую мелочь, в том числе кольцо. Он снял его сразу после прошлой вечеринки, чтобы помыть руки от спермы, и с того дня больше не надевал. Теперь же Билли взял его между пальцев и принюхался: казалось, что ободок литого металла все еще хранил знакомый тяжелый запах. Он вернул кольцо обратно в коробку.

Билли надел ярко-синюю рубашку с рукавами до середины плеча и сверху накинул куртку, которую ему вернула Тина. Медальон на шее бликовал от света лампы, и он, недолго думая, снял его тоже. Следом отправилась серьга из уха — обычно он ее не замечал, но сегодня был совершенно другой случай.

От мыслей, чем может закончиться вечеринка, в паху потеплело, и Билли бездумно провел ладонью по ширинке. Ч-черт подери. В зеркале, приставленном к стене, отразилось, как он облизнул губы и как в предвкушении раздулись ноздри. Его зрачки были так расширены, что голубая радужка почти исчезла.

Он видел будто не себя, а кого-то другого. И этот другой нравился ему гораздо больше.

 

_«Ты со своей любовью и миром впариваешь нашему сыну глупости, которые не помогут ему в жизни. Суешь ему цветы в волосы, приучаешь к красивым тряпкам, превращаешь его в педика. Если мой сын когда-нибудь скажет, что он любит долбиться в жопу, я лично пущу ему дробь в задницу, чтобы не подставлялся говномесам.»_

 

Говномес.

Билли медленно и вдумчиво повторил про себя слово, непроизвольно начиная улыбаться. Раньше он боялся даже думать об этом. Папа сказал их ненавидеть, и он ненавидел. Папа говорил, что настоящий мужчина не пускал слюни и сопли, и брезгливо вытирал руки каждый раз, жалея, что вообще коснулся сына, если тот ребенком срывался на плач.

Но если дальше падать было некуда, то почему бы не попробовать оторваться по полной?

Взяв ключи от машины, Билли выключил свет и вышел из комнаты, однако в зале натолкнулся на отца, сидящего перед телевизором. Как гончая, почуявшая запах крови, тот повернул голову к входной двери.

— Куда собрался? — голос папы был спокоен, но живот Билли холодно свело от волнения.

Он ненавидел это чувство всеми фибрами души. Хуже того, после теплого света в собственной комнате, зал освещал лишь мелькающий экран, отбрасывая синие и черные тени. Билли не хотел здесь находиться.

— Мы выиграли у Мичигана, одноклассник устраивает небольшую вечеринку, — отчитался он.

— А это что?

Не «Поздравляю, сын, я тобой горжусь», о нет. На что он вообще надеялся? Только продолжающийся допрос из-за рассеченной брови и шишки на лбу.

— Ничего особенного, пап, — Билли нарочито беззаботно пожал плечами. — Неудачно заблокировал одного типа.

Несколько секунд царила тишина, и было слышно, как реклама напевала мерзко-радостную песню о новой восковой натирке кузова, которую можно было купить во всех магазинах «Автозапчасти Картера: Винтаж, Антиквариат и Классика» со скидкой в пятнадцать процентов.

— Ты снова мне врешь.

Врали только трусы, а трусам в их семье было не место, однако и эталона под названием «настоящий мужчина» было не достичь. Дисциплина, уважение к старшим, забота о семье и долг перед страной. Казалось бы, папа должен был радоваться, что его сын не рос рохлей и мог постоять за себя, но Билли и тут умудрился стать для отца сплошным разочарованием.

— Говнюк ударил меня головой об пол, — Билли не собирался заводиться, но он просто ненавидел, когда папа выставлял его виноватым. Всегда и везде.

— И у него не было причин тебя бить?

— Его проблемы, что он слабак.

Отец тяжко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты сначала говоришь, потом думаешь, а должно быть наоборот. Я и так на многое закрываю глаза, но если тебя отчислят за то, что ты распускаешь руки или задираешь других учеников, я даже пальцем не пошевелю. Пойдешь работать в полную смену. Тунеядцев я не потерплю.

— Такое ощущение, что я сейчас не работаю, — фыркнул Билли и сразу понял, что это была ошибка. Однако сказанного не вернешь. Ему осточертело, что отец относился к нему, будто он не лучше подзаборного бомжа.

— И сколько же ты зарабатываешь?

Билли знал, что его вопрос — ловушка, но все равно огрызнулся:

— Достаточно.

— Достаточно, чтобы прокормить семью? Жену? Детей?

— Пап, — раздраженно скривился Билли, — ты с собой не сравнивай, а? Я не собираюсь жениться в двадцать лет.

Отец поднялся с дивана, и в комнате сразу стало теснее.

— Мы уже говорили на эту тему. И, по-моему, я не слышу слов благодарности.

— Вечная благодарность, что не отдал в приют?

— Для начала ты закроешь свой рот, сопляк. Это мой дом, заработанный кровью и потом. Ты еще ничего в этой жизни не добился. Чтобы я относился к тебе как к мужчине, к примеру, заканчивай висеть на шее и заплати-ка по счетам хоть за один месяц. Так что сначала веди себя соответственно, чтобы мне было за тебя не стыдно, а потом поговорим.

От приступа злости Билли сжал пальцы в кулаки.

— Стыдно. За меня. А мне, думаешь, нормально объяснять, какого хрена мы переехали? Какого черта ты женился второй раз? Что у меня из ниоткуда взялась сестра?

— Сбавь тон! — отец подошел вплотную и схватил его за предплечья, его голос звучал угрожающе, и Билли все больше хотел сделать шаг назад, однако упрямо стоял на месте и не вырывался. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое работать с утра до вечера. Что такое приходить домой, когда у тебя на руках шестилетний пацан, который не может о себе позаботиться. Что такое считать каждый цент, чтобы прокормить и его, и себя. Что такое лишать себя последнего куска, лишь бы твой ребенок был сытым и чистым. Думаю, что я заслужил право не отчитываться перед тобой за свои решения, сын.

Это было хуже всего — отец говорил чистую правду. Первое время Билли видел лишь бедность и лишения. Видел, но не чувствовал: что касалось одежды, еды или нужных предметов для школы, отец всегда находил деньги. Иногда он работал по две-три смены, чтобы у них хватало за аренду, а за Билли присматривала соседка мексиканка. Отец так привык выживать, что ожидал от Билли такого же самопожертвования и самоотречения, особенно когда дело касалось семьи.

Но была и другая правда. Отец был простым и честным идиотом. Только честные идиоты и идеалисты после войны могут вернуться и тут же жениться, надеясь, что все образуется. Только дураки заводят детей, когда нет собственного жилья, зато есть рассрочка на старый пикап. Билли не собирался вляпываться в подобное дерьмо, чтобы очередная Полли-Тина нагрелась на нем и свалила в закат.

Это был выбор отца, а не Билли, так что свои требования Нил Харгроув мог засунуть себе в задницу. Билли сам заработал на машину, имел высокие баллы успеваемости и уже поступил в несколько колледжей по апрельским результатам. А это еще даже не майские, когда колледжи делали последнюю рассылку.

Однако папе было наплевать на все это. Билли каждый раз словно бился о бункерную стену.

— Ты меня понял? — еще раз спросил отец.

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответил Билли.

Так всегда в шутку отвечала Полли, когда у Нила случался очередной приступ нравоучений. Так стал говорить Билли, потому что перед ним стоял не отец. Перед ним был уставший старик, который все еще вел войну, бесполезную и безнадежную, не зная ничего кроме выживания. Ни доброго слова, ни похвалы, ни намека на поддержку. Черная, черная дыра сражений со всем миром.

— Не слышу, — отец тряхнул его.

— Твой дом — твои правила. Я понял.

На секунду Билли представил, как скажет отцу про вечеринку у Тины. Про Харрингтона и про все остальное. Про то, что ему _«понравилось»_. И папа выкинет его на улицу, объявив его отродьем, которое не может жить в «его» доме. В следующее мгновение Билли тяжело выдохнул и выскочил из дома, печатая шаг: глаза жгло от обиды, а горло сжимала невидимая рука.

Скажи он лишнего, и тогда будущее, которое вот-вот освободило бы его от Хокинса и этой ненавистной школы, захлопнуло бы перед ним дверь. В этот раз Билли мог собой гордиться: ему хватило самоконтроля.

Вот только эта победа ощущалась хуже проигрыша.

 

Дом Эдди Хузера было видно и слышно издалека: гремела музыка, подъездная дорожка ломилась от автомобилей, припаркованных как бог на душу положил, одна машина даже заехала передними колесами на газон. Несколько человек с пластиковыми стаканчиками в руках вышли покурить, другие пританцовывали или просто кивали головой в ритм музыки, доносившейся через открытую дверь. Билли оставил машину подальше, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлый раз, когда Пелки блеванул прямо под колеса, и кислый запах рвоты преследовал Билли еще неделю.

Через дорогу он увидел машину Харрингтона и встал как вкопанный. Его окликнули несколько раз, но Билли ничего не слышал, только громкий набат собственного сердца. Стив был здесь.

— Эй, ты что, оглох? — Томми загородил ему вид на машину, и Билли очнулся от наваждения.

— А?

— У-у, походу, тебя крепко приложили. Пойдем, я тебе чего-нибудь соображу, — он подхватил Билли под руку, продолжая болтать. — Я уже решил, что ты не приедешь. Как ты?

— Нормально.

— Чувак, у тебя не черепушка, а чугунная наковальня. Уборщику пришлось замывать за тобой кровь, странно, что тебя не увезли в больницу.

— Бывало и хуже, — усмехнулся Билли. Они с трудом протиснулись на кухню между танцующими, и все это время он старался не слишком глазеть по сторонам в поисках знакомого силуэта. — Однажды мы схлестнулись с местными из Санта-Моники, и у меня было два перелома ребра и вывих.

Томми неверяще покачал головой, налил им обоим пунша из огромной посудины, поднял свой стакан и крикнул:

— ТИГРЫ! ЗА ПОБЕДУ!

Вокруг раздался многоголосый радостный вопль, перекрывший даже музыку. Пойло было сладким, приторным, будто в миску бухнули мешок сахара, но спиртовое послевкусие прожгло горло как надо. Он потянулся за половником, чтобы налить второй, когда увидел Байерса и Уилер на другом конце комнаты, возле лестницы — казалось, им не было дела до окружающего хаоса, пока они тихо переговаривались в своем углу. Без Стива.

Второй стакан он даже не заметил, как проглотил: в животе разлилась тошнотворно-горячая волна от алкоголя, а щеки и шея загорелись жаром. Обычно он быстро надирался до кондиции, когда ему море было по колено, однако это был не тот случай. Здесь нужно было держать ухо востро.

Он бы хотел сказать, что все еще находился в здравом уме, однако у него было стойкое ощущение, что стоило завести камаро, как дорога сама привела его сюда. В это время и это место. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и допил остатки из стаканчика.

— Лучше? — спросил Томми и ухмыльнулся, видя, как легко Билли расправляется с пуншем.

Наклонив голову в сторону, тот хрустнул шеей и достал сигарету, чтобы сбить мерзкий сливовый вкус.

— Не крепче лимонада, — он щелкнул зажигалкой и проветрил легкие терпким дымом. — Здесь только пойло для детей или есть что покрепче?

— Сейчас спрошу у Эдди, может, что предки припрятали, — с готовностью отозвался Томми и ушел в толпу, оставив Билли одного возле стола.

Ну, как одного. С кучкой пьяных идиотов и какой-то несчастной, устало устроившейся под столом. Он наклонился, чтобы проверить, не окочурилась ли девица, и нос к носу столкнулся с Марлой. Ее кудряхи слиплись возле шеи, ободок съехал, застряв в пышном начесе, и она явно была в одном шаге от того, чтобы украсить полы содержимым желудка.

Билли огляделся по сторонам в поисках помощи. Не то чтобы он часто занимался благотворительностью, но ведь наверняка найдется неудачник, который только обрадуется, если уйдет с девчонкой домой. С другой стороны, Марлу могли трахнуть в ближайших же кустах и бросить до утра, что было не очень хорошо.

Хотя какая ему разница? В Эл-Эй подобное творилось на каждом шагу. Хокинс же смахивал скорее на деревенскую общину, у них даже велосипеды никто не воровал.

Билли снова оглядел толпу, радостно танцующую под старье из Бон Джови и Джорджа Майкла. За весь год он не слышал ни одной истории о том, как кто-то передознулся ЛСД в туалете, а кого-то изнасиловали после гуляний. Где перестрелки на школьном дворе, где поножовщина в переулке? Даже странно. Этот город — натуральное сборище святош.

Как в Салеме, где с тем же благородством и святостью сжигали ведьм.

Билли представил, как за ним пойдет толпа с вилами, выкрикивая «сдохни, сраный педик», и невесело усмехнулся. Сигарета показалась горче, чем раньше, и он затушил ее прямо в стакан, где окурок вяло съежился в цветной масляной жиже.

У этих деревенщин есть в доме вилы? Он бился об заклад, что да.

С правой стороны кто-то неудачно запнулся и разлил пунш по ковролину огромным фиолетовым пятном. Рядом с креслами валялись пустые банки и стаканчики. Рулоны туалетной бумаги, размотанные наподобие гирлянды, свисали с люстры и штор. Он еще не видел, что творилось в гостиной, но вечеринка очень скоро будет напоминать нашествие бизонов. Почему Эдди вообще согласился отдать свой дом на растерзание?

Наверное, по той же причине, отчего Тина и Эдди стояли в другом конце комнаты, обнимаясь.

Это был его безопасный вариант? Весь вечер следить за собственной девушкой, чтобы она не дай бог не раздвинула ноги перед первым встречным? Заебись, веселье.

Оно и к лучшему, не так ли? Не надо ничего объяснять и отмазываться. Ему оставалось лишь пройти на второй этаж и найти Харрингтона. Дальше в будущее он не заглядывал.

Под столом раздался замученный стон, и Билли снова посмотрел вниз, где из-под скатерти выглядывали ноги Марлы в дырявых колготках и розовых кедах — грязных, все в пятнах от пунша. 

Ох и до чего очаровательная встреча с родными ее ждет после вечеринки. На ее месте Билли бы отоспался где-нибудь в туалете, чтобы было куда сблевать, если что, но эти знания пришли к нему с тяжким опытом. Вряд ли Марла пережила столько сумасшедших пьянок, чтобы на автомате искать место для пьяного сна.

Внезапная идея осенила Билли, и он ухмыльнулся во весь рот. Присев на корточки, он радостно оскалился. Марла непонимающе уставилась на него в ответ.

— Что? — она утерла слюни с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони.

— Кажется, тебе нужна помощь.

— Помоги мне побыстрее сдохнуть, — Марла закрыла глаза, будто само нахождение в сознании приносило ей нечеловеческие страдания.

— У меня есть идея получше. Иди на ручки.

Когда Марла не ответила, он сграбастал ее за запястья, силой вытянул из-под стола и взвалил на плечо как мертвую корову. Билли добрался со своей ношей до лестницы, и несколько парней перегородили ему путь наверх. Точнее, попытались, а потом, увидев, кто тащит бездыханное тело, притормозили с видом, будто в комнату впустили бешеную собаку.

Никто не хотел лезть Билли поперек дороги. После столкновения с Овински люди вокруг только и ждали, когда он сорвется на ком-то, и мечтали, чтобы этим кем-то оказались не они.

— Эй, Харгроув, ты куда собрался? — Пелки не решился подойти слишком близко и заглянул ему за спину. — Это что, Марла Хьюз?

— Она надралась, а вы, гондоны, даже не смогли дотащить ее до спальни. Что вы за одноклассники, а?

— Да она стала бухать, как только мы зашли, еще восьми не было!

— Вы чего тут? — к ним подошел Эдди, обеспокоенно оглядывая намечавшуюся сцену. Он явно не хотел, чтобы Билли что-нибудь сломал в ярости, поэтому нервно оглядывался по сторонам в надежде, что ему кто-нибудь поможет, если их придется разнимать.

— Эдди, где у тебя туалет? — Билли даже глазом не моргнул, импровизируя на ходу.

— Вон там, за кухней.

— Спасибо, мне нужен тот, в котором еще не трахаются.

Это была чистая бравада, однако, как он и рассчитывал, никто не пошел проверять, и Эдди неуверенно ответил:

— Э-э, на втором этаже, в конце коридора?

— Отлично, — Билли уверенным шагом двинулся по лестнице, когда его окликнул Пелки, словно пытаясь успокоить свою совесть:

— Ты что с ней собрался делать, Харгроув?

— Топить в унитазе. Хочешь помочь? — громко проворчал он, и парни снизу ожидаемо рассмеялись.

— Она что, блеванула на тебя? – хохотнув, спросил Эдди, и Билли обернулся через плечо.

Тина стояла рядом и не выглядела такой уж счастливой, с тоской провожая его взглядом. На что напросилась, дорогуша, то и получай. Теперь придется вести себя как пай девочка еще очень долго.

— Посмотрим, как этой суке понравится холодный душ.

— Помочь? — Пелки навалился на перила грудью, пытаясь разглядеть под юбкой у Марлы цвет ее трусов, и Билли чуть не двинул ему ботинком прямо в рожу.

— Подержи лучше свой озабоченный член, Рой. Она тебе даже пьяная не даст.

Парни заржали, и Билли спокойно прошел по коридору, открыл дверь в туалет и сгрузил Марлу прямо на кафельный пол. Она попыталась завалиться на спину, но он перевернул ее на бок и прислонил спиной к стене. Простая предосторожность, чтобы она не захлебнулась, если ее начнет тошнить.

С чистой совестью он вышел в коридор, и на него издевательски уставились четыре, мать их, закрытых двери. Зашибись. Билли привалился к косяку, прикидывая свои шансы.

Все-таки действовать наобум имело свои минусы. Не будет же он дергать каждую дверь по очереди? Или будет?

В детстве, у мексиканки, у которой он тусил целыми днями — господи, как ее звали-то, Мессина… Менниса? не важно, — была книжка на логические задачи с загадками. В них были двери, тигры и принцессы. За первой было пусто. За другой тигр. За еще одной принцесса. Угадай с первой попытки, если принцесса сидит не справа, тигр слева, и одно из утверждений ложно.

Жизнь будто специально готовила его к этому дерьму.

Позвать Харрингтона через дверь — еще более тупая идея. Вернуться к парням вниз? Сыграть в труса, когда он уже так близко к цели? Билли зло выдохнул через нос, пытаясь успокоиться.

Внезапно одна из ручек щелкнула.

Тело отреагировало само: вот Билли спокойно стоял, почесывая затылок, а мгновение спустя уже спрятался за рифленой дверью, где семья Эдди складировала белье. Если бы у него сейчас спросили, что он тут делал, он ответил бы какую-нибудь глупость. Перепутал с туалетом? Ссал на полотенца?

Его пульс стучал где-то в глотке от внезапного испуга. Кто-то прошел по коридору в его сторону, скрипнула дверь, а затем раздалось удивленное:

— Марла?!

Сердце Билли остановилось — это был голос Стива. Тихий, удивленный, но весьма узнаваемый. Сама Марла простонала что-то в ответ, как побитое животное.

— Окей, вижу, тебе не до меня. Ты же не против, если я тут… ммм… короче, не обращай внимания.

Вжикнула молния, и раздалось характерное журчание. Билли представил сумасшедшую картину: Харрингтон со спущенными штанами справляет нужду, пока Марла валяется без сознания. Его разобрал смех, и он прикрыл рот рукой. Попробовал бы Харрингтон снять штаны при нем… но нет. Об этом не стоило даже думать.

Струя лилась долго и основательно: похоже, Стив терпел до последнего, пока позывы не выгнали его из комнаты, и когда он закончил, то громко и довольно вздохнул. Харрингтон прозвенел ремнем, застегивая штаны.

— Э-эм, ну… удачи, — неловко произнес он и вышел из туалета.

Еле сдерживая истерический смех, Билли слышал, как тот прошел по коридору обратно. Он прислушивался к каждому шороху, так что услышал бы звук от щелчка двери — похоже, Стив не торопился вернуться в комнату. Харрингтон устал ждать? Билли выглянул из своего убежища и увидел, как тот стоял спиной к нему, опершись на стену.

Он передумал? Вот так просто?

Мгновенная волна ярости застала Билли врасплох. Язык буквально чесался окликнуть Харрингтона и спросить «какого черта?». Схватить его за ворот и хорошенько впечатать в стену. На кой хрен он пялился на него весь день? Чтобы сбежать, поджав хвост?

Или Стив все же догадался, что это Билли пришел к нему на прошлой вечеринке, и теперь жалел о том, что между ними произошло?

Ярость схлынула так же быстро, и он от разочарования чуть не ударил стену. Хотя, чего удивляться? Вполне ожидаемо, не так ли? Билли мысленно уже пару раз прогонял этот сценарий. Представлял, как Стив побледнеет, нахмурится и пошлет его к черту, с виду мечтая помыться с мылом от одного воспоминания о его прикосновениях. Какая-то холодная свинцовая тяжесть осела в желудке, и Билли до боли сцепил зубы.

На что он рассчитывал? Все время как ходячий сюрприз, полный говна. Все так и норовят побыстрее от него избавиться, как только понимают, с чем имеют дело. Полли просто повезло раскусить его раньше всех. Хитрая сука.

Тошнота сдавила грудь, и Билли почувствовал, как остатки самоконтроля трещат по швам, и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

 

_«Вали. Вали сейчас же, Харрингтон, пока я тебе что-нибудь не сломал. Скройся отсюда быстрее, ссыкливый ты ублюдок.»_

 

Хуже того, Стив будто вел собственную борьбу в нескольких метрах от Билли. Он громко выдохнул, пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и снова раздались его шаги по ковру. Все ближе и ближе к Билли, он сперва даже не понял, что это означало. Затем снова щелкнула дверь, когда Харрингтон осторожно прикрыл ее изнутри.

Что?

Напряжение все еще гуляло по его телу, однако в голове повисла абсолютная, звенящая тишина. Вместо звуков — жужжание мух, бьющихся о стекло. Билли смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел. Так же он себя чувствовал, когда Полли позвонила ему в первый раз спустя пять лет молчания.

Билли тяжело сглотнул ком в горле и вышел из-за двери в коридор. Его лицо пылало, и первый вздох вышел, будто он только что вынырнул из-под толщи воды. В полной прострации Билли подошел к той самой двери и открыл ее, все еще не понимая, что делает.

Комната выглядела вполне обычной, наверное, гостевая спальня. Бежевые занавески, комод из светлого дерева, шкаф в углу и двуспальная кровать, застеленная мягким розоватым покрывалом. Стив сидел к нему спиной, но тут же настороженно поднял голову на его появление.

Билли был готов, что он вот-вот, буквально через секунду, обернется, но Харрингтон лишь нерешительно замер вполоборота. Все в том же зеленом джемпере, будто другой одежды у него не было. В комнате на тумбочке возле окна горел ночник, подсвечивая его волосы, ухо и щеку.

Харрингтон нервно сжимал пальцами колени, и, если раньше Билли задавался вопросом, почему Стив хотел уйти, то вот сейчас его просто раздирало от необходимости узнать, почему не ушел. Почему, Стиви-бой?

Все уходили. Все бросали. Все двигались дальше, забыв о прошлом с чистой совестью. Почему ты остался?

— Тина? — неуверенно спросил Харрингтон.

— Мм-мм, — отрицательно промычал Билли, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— О, — Стив чуть расправил плечи от облегчения. — Я уж думал, что ты не придешь. Заходи, я не буду оборачиваться.

Несколько последних часов Билли только и делал, что представлял этот момент, и теперь не знал, что делать. Он прошел к кровати и сел рядом, почти касаясь плечом Стива. Кровать была дурацкая, с мягким матрасом, и тот ощутимо просел под его весом.

В животе что-то переворачивалось от нервного ожидания. Билли не знал, что сказать, а Харрингтон выглядел как натянутая струна, дергаясь от каждого шороха. Хотя, чего уж тут, сам Билли внезапно растерял весь свой дар красноречия. Далекий шум с первого этажа бесил и не давал забыть, где они.

Стив, взглянув на потолок, тяжело вздохнул.

— Правила все те же?

В его позе чувствовалось что-то натянутое и хрупкое. Боясь спугнуть и медля, Билли положил ладонь ему куда-то между лопаток, и Харрингтон дернулся от неожиданности. Билли ничего не делал, просто касался мягкой ткани джемпера, все больше чувствуя просачивающееся от Стива тепло.

Он не умел быть нежным. Даже с отцом они могли жить месяцами, не касаясь друг друга. С Полли? Он не помнил и сейчас с отчаянием чувствовал, что его руки слишком грубые и неловкие. Как будто он заново учился ими двигать после перелома.

Он бы хотел сделать что-то большее. Что он мог предложить? Утешительную дружескую дрочку? От этой мысли Билли фыркнул.

— Что? — тут же спросил Стив.

— Правила? — голос Билли прозвучал ниже и более хрипло, чем он ожидал. — Серьезно?

— Я к тому, что все останется между нами. В конце концов, это и в моих интересах не болтать лишнего.

Билли скользнул рукой по спине Харрингтона до плеча и наклонился ближе, прямо к открытой шее.

— Боишься?

Стив поежился, и его кожа покрылась мурашками. Их лица были в паре дюймов друг от друга, и Билли вдохнул кисловатый запах пива. Сколько Харрингтон уже здесь? Он наверняка пришел с Байерсом и Уилер, немного потусил внизу и только потом поднялся в комнату. Сколько ему понадобилось алкоголя, чтобы найти достаточно храбрости и решиться на всю эту авантюру с самого начала?

На его месте, если бы не руль, Билли начал бы пить сразу после игры и до сих пор бы не останавливался.

— Боюсь. А ты нет? — хмыкнул Харрингтон.

Обычно такой вопрос выводил его из себя, как быка на арене, но в этот раз Билли какое-то время молчал, разглядывая шею Стива, а затем задумчиво провел по ней большим пальцем. Нежная и гладкая кожа. Теплая. Пушок невидимых волос был приятнее любого шелка. Его должно было пугать, куда катилась его жизнь, начиная с прошлой недели, но он лишь со смехом набирал скорость.

В ад так в ад. По крайней мере, он получит от поездки удовольствие.

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — произнес Билли возле чужого уха, наслаждаясь чувством опасности — легкий поворот головы, и они больше не смогут притворяться незнакомцами. — А ты?

Вместо ответа Харрингтон коротко кивнул. У Билли пересохло в горле, и он сильнее надавил пальцем на основание шеи.

— Хочешь повернуться?

— Это... — Билли не сводил со Стива глаз и заметил, как его кадык дернулся, когда тот сглотнул и облизнул губы. Будто Стиви-бой думал не о том, что окажется лицом к лицу с _парнем_ , а чем они могли бы в таком положении _заняться._ — ...все чертовски усложнит.

Осененный внезапной идеей, Билли подорвался с кровати и настежь распахнул ближайший шкаф. На полках лежало запасное белье, одеяла, на вешалках висела зимняя одежда, убранная в чехлы. Наконец, в одном из ящиков он нашел то, что нужно, — шарф. Он попробовал сначала на себе и сквозь плотную вязку едва различил пятно света. Подойдет.

Довольно скалясь и чувствуя, как прошлая нерастраченная энергия теперь бурлит под кожей, делая его излишне суетливым, Билли вернулся к кровати. Ему не хватало только преданно залаять, чтобы отчитаться Харрингтону, что он был хорошим мальчиком. Билли наскоком забрался на кровать, и весь матрас покачнулся.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Стив, а когда заметил предложенный шарф, удивленно выдохнул: — А.

Билли прижался к нему плотнее, грудью чувствуя тепло от Харрингтона и замыкая его в кольцо своих рук, пока, казалось, Стив завис и переваривал его предложение.

— А ты тот еще извращенец, да?

От неожиданности Билли фыркнул. Уж кем-кем, а извращенцем его точно еще никто не называл. Мудак, говнюк, ублюдок — он мог бы коллекционировать свои прозвища, да доска почета заполнится слишком быстро.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — в подтверждение своих слов Билли смачно лизнул его в шею, которая ему уже глаза мозолила, до самой ушной раковины, а затем слюняво и быстро засунул язык Харрингтону в ухо.

— О господи, — Стив попытался уклониться, но из объятий далеко не убежишь. Тогда он закрыл ухо рукой, чтобы Билли не повторил маневр. — Ты что, собрался меня вылизать с ног до головы?

— Повернись, и узнаешь, — жарко дыхнул Билли, с намеком расправив перед ним шарф.

— Чокнутый придурок.

Все еще не обидно. Наверное, потому, что шея Стива характерно порозовела от смущения.

— Ты всегда можешь позвать на помощь.

— Очень смешно. Ты смотри, чтобы тебе помощь не понадобилась.

Сначала Билли хотел пригрозить в ответ, может, даже сказать что-нибудь оскорбительное или вовсе мерзкое. Но это скорее по привычке: он не чувствовал кипящей злости, от которой, как от ядовитой сыворотки, переворачивались все внутренности.

Харрингтон остался. Добровольно. И Билли не хотел, чтобы Стив пожалел о своем решении. Глупая собачья благодарность.

— Я весь в твоем распоряжении, — вместо этого прошептал он, нависая над его макушкой и дыша в волосы.

Неожиданно подначка сработала, и Харрингтон забрал шарф и раздраженно завязал себе глаза. Затем поднялся с кровати и выжидающе развернулся, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Ну?

Билли просто обязан был проверить его на прочность. Он зловеще оскалился и, чтобы не выдать шуршанием своих планов, начал медленно стягивать куртку с плеч. Следом он снял рубашку и, оставшись в одних джинсах, поднялся. Воздух в комнате был теплый, но по телу Билли все равно прошла армия мурашек.

Харрингтон, почувствовав движение воздуха перед собой, неуверенно вытянул руки. Билли подхватил его запястья и положил его ладони себе на грудь.

— О, — Стив удивленно выдохнул, а потом будто вовсе перестал дышать.

Удивительно, но Харрингтон не стал вырываться. Его руки были прохладными, сухими, пальцы неуверенно дрогнули, привыкая к ощущению. Билли же почему-то просто не мог отпустить его запястья: липкий, холодный страх нашептывал ему, что стоит немного расслабиться, и все полетит к чертям.

Харрингтон притворялся, и это все затяжная шутка, чтобы выставить его идиотом? Буквально через секунду он вытрет руки об джинсы и с брезгливой ухмылкой спросит _«Так вот чего ты хочешь, Харгроув? Чтобы тебя полапали как телку?»_

Этому его научил отец. Ждать подвоха. Всегда. Не доверять людям, потому что они полны дерьма и только и ждут удобного шанса подставить. У отца была тяжелая жизнь, и каждый урок он усвоил на собственной шкуре.

Но его закон гласил: если ты чего-то боишься, сделай это.

Билли не любил воду, и отец таскал его на общественный пляж, пока он не научился нырять и плавать. Билли убегал от уличных хулиганов домой, а потом однажды отец закрыл перед ним дверь, оставив его разбираться с тремя парнями старшего его на два года. В одиночку. После первых неудачных драк он стал первым бежать в атаку — глупую, неумелую, неистовую и отчаянную. С криком, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Она и зависела, по крайней мере, он так думал многие годы, боясь, что папа решит, что его сын — тряпка и лучше отдать его в приют. Страх был его второй натурой каждый, мать его, гребаный день.

Билли боялся, что его высмеют, что Харрингтон будет тыкать в него пальцем, что его следующее прозвище станет «калифорнийская членодевка», но, может, так и нужно? Может, тогда Билли научится не доверять людям и обретет толстую шкуру, как у отца? Тогда они будут равны? Оба по разные стороны стены, которую сами и выстроили.

С отчаянно бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем, словно делая первый шаг с обрыва, он отпустил запястья Харрингтона и длинно выдохнул. Стив нервно облизнулся и на пробу провел пальцами по его голой груди.

— Ты бреешься? Серьезно? — пробормотал Стив, ухмыльнувшись.

Билли мог бы прочитать ему лекцию, что это местные ходили, как пещерные люди, привыкнув к холоду, а вот в Калифорнии оставлять волосы на груди было просто нонсенс. Идеалом считалось гладкое, загорелое тело, намазанное кремом до аппетитного блеска — причем никакой разницы для мужчин и женщин. Все с одинаковой одержимостью следили за собой и тратили по несколько часов в день на спортзал или пляж.

В Хокинсе даже аппаратов для презервативов было не найти, все в старых добрых аптеках под пристальным взглядом фармацевта. Деревенщины чертовы. Может, они и про СПИД не слышали?

Получив в ответ лишь молчание, Стив поспешил его заверить:

— Да нет, все нормально. Ты в отличной форме, нечего стесняться.

Билли закатил глаза. Если Король Стив вот так подкатывал к девушкам, неудивительно, что заучка Уилер его отшила. Еще эта раздражающая утешительная интонация в голосе, за которую хотелось прописать в челюсть. Ладно еще, Билли видел Стива в душе и знал, что под зеленым джемпером скрывалась неплохая фигура с гладкой мускулатурой и широкими плечами пловца.

Казалось, чтобы успокоить Билли, Стив провел пальцами по его груди вниз до ремня. Дойдя до рельефа, он с любопытством огладил мышцы вверх, а затем вниз. Билли старался дышать размеренно под его изучающими прикосновениями, но живот непроизвольно дернулся.

— Так нормально? — Стив уловил его напряжение.

— Да.

Он в жизни так быстро не возбуждался, дышать стало нечем. Теперь они стояли еще ближе, лицом к лицу, и дыхание обоих раздавалось отчетливее. Стив не спешил, скорее, осторожничал: с живота переместил руки на широкие плечи, оценил выемку возле ключиц, очертил бицепсы, широкие предплечья и выступающие жилы. Дойдя до запястий, он быстро прошелся выше по рукам и снова положил ладони ему на грудь, будто прислушиваясь к стуку сердца.

Чувствуя, как в паху тяжелело от наливающегося жара, Билли еле заставил себя просто стоять на месте. Особенно когда любопытные пальцы накрыли его грудные мышцы и прошлись по соскам. Билли непроизвольно дернулся, и Стив медленно повторил движение, на этот раз специально задержавшись кончиками пальцев на ареолах и сделав дразнящий круг.

— А ты чувствительный, — заметил он.

Вот же зараза. Билли скрипнул зубами, буравя его мрачным взглядом. Если Харрингтон думал, что он будет трусливо отнекиваться за свою реакцию, то не на того напал. Билли осторожно перехватил запястье Стива, чтобы тому не показалось, что он испугался, и поднял ко рту. Обхватив указательный палец губами, он смачно его лизнул. Харрингтон тут же охнул от удивления.

— Попробуй так, — Билли вернул его руку на место.

Пальцы Стива были влажными от его слюны, теперь они оставляли блестящий след, кожу холодило от гуляющего воздуха, а соски напряглись, Стив заметил это и прочертил несколько кругов пальцами вокруг ареол. Казалось бы, самое время Харрингтону отпустить какую-нибудь неловкую шутку, но он молчал, сосредоточившись на поглаживающих прикосновениях, а затем и вовсе громко сглотнул и облизнул губы.

— Черт, это будет слишком странно, если я…

Стив не успел закончить предложение, как Билли тут же согласился:

— Давай, — его голос больше походил на хруст гравия.

Стив еще раз облизнул губы и неловко наклонился, держась за Билли. От первого прикосновения губ Билли чуть не кончил, настолько сильная волна возбуждения прошила его от паха до самых пят. Язык Харрингтона был чертовски горячим, и Билли замер в молчаливом стоне. Черт возьми. Просто черт возьми, Стиви-бой, да у тебя настоящий талант.

Билли железно поклялся себе, что придержит шутки про шлюх до лучших времен, потому терпеливо сжимал зубы. Особенно пока рот Стива выписывал какие-то невероятные геометрические фигуры на его коже без стыда и стеснения. Что творил этот парень. Билли мог поклясться, что его член уже был готов к разрядке без единого прикосновения.

Хуже всего были влажные чмокающие звуки, когда Харрингтон приложился сначала к правой груди Билли, а затем переключился на левую. Он сам не понял, как запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, а когда в комнате раздался низкий отчаянный стон, Билли с ужасом понял, что это был его собственный.

Пульс зашкаливал где-то в члене, кожа груди ныла, чувствительная после талантливых касаний языка, губ и зубов, а холодный воздух был облегчением и пыткой одновременно.

— Детка, — прошептал он, в его голосе было сплошное обожание.

Крепко держась за бока Билли — буквально впиваясь пальцами, Стив нетерпеливо выпрямился.

— Где здесь кровать?

Несколько секунд Билли только и мог, что смотреть на его красные припухшие губы, затем молча потянул Харрингтона на себя, делая шаг назад.

Что он творил? Он спятил?

На улицах Эл-Эй педиков было видно издалека: расхаживали в коротких джинсовых шортах, мазали лица блестками и показывали средние пальцы проезжающим машинам, если те сигналили. Билли смотрел на этих клоунов с презрением. Не люди, а посмешище. Почему они не скрывали, кто они? Неужели было так сложно трахнуть какую-нибудь сучку, чтобы от них отвязались? Ходить в нормальной одежде? Билли думал, что даже если любопытство одержит верх и, к примеру, он даст незнакомому парню себе отсосать, то в жизни никому об этом не расскажет.

Чего Билли не ожидал, что со Стивом будет вот так: волнующе, до жути реально, и он будет пытаться запомнить каждую деталь вечера. Да, среди них двоих именно у Харрингтона были завязаны глаза, но это Билли без единого протеста позволил уложить себя на кровать, а затем раздвинул ноги, чтобы тому было удобнее лечь сверху между его колен. Если бы отец только видел их, он бы точно обозвал Билли распоследней шлюхой.

Наплевать. Где-то глубоко внутри он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. И пока это чувство было с ним, он собирался топить на всех парах в Содом и Гоморру, и, пусть небеса разверзнутся, первым он отсюда не уйдет. Стиву придется его выставить.

Однако Харрингтон даже не думал убирать руки от Билли. Казалось, именно он был единственным якорем Стива в темноте, и, как только они устроились на кровати, тот жадно провел руками по бедрам Билли.

— Иди сюда, детка, — Билли раздвинул колени, бесстыдно приглашая его, и Харрингтон послушно наклонился.

Билли потянул его джемпер вверх, задевая пальцами открывающуюся кожу, и Стив понятливо задрал руки. Теперь они оба остались в одних джинсах. В свете ночника кожа Харрингтона была теплого, почти золотистого цвета, а тонкие светлые волоски ловили отблески от лампы. Весь из мягких, соблазнительных линий и теней, к нему так и хотелось прикоснуться.

Из-за ворота волосы Стива теперь стояли дыбом, и Билли не удержался и взъерошил ему челку.

— Эй, — с улыбкой произнес Харрингтон. — У кого-то появилось игривое настроение?

Хмыкнув, Билли взял его руку и снова поднес ко рту. Он и раньше засматривался на пальцы Харрингтона, на его широкие ладони и длинные фаланги, а теперь решил уделить им максимум внимания. Билли обхватил губами указательный палец и медленно вытащил изо рта, увлажнив слюной. Следом он повторил это с большим, а вот на среднем задержался плотным кольцом и начал с намеком вводить его глубже, а затем вынимать наполовину, пытаясь обернуть последнюю фалангу языком.

— Черт.

Харрингтона пробрала ощутимая дрожь, и он оперся о грудь Билли, раскрыв рот и громко дыша. Он быстро втянулся в игру, и Билли позволил ему ритмично вводить и вынимать пальцы, позволил «трахать» свой рот. Возможно, всему виной была повязка, но он не чувствовал стеснения, лишь как сводило яйца приятной тяжестью и покалывало в паху от возбуждения.

Харрингтон наверняка сейчас представлял свой член, скользящий между его губ. Да и хер с ним. Щеки Стива алели румянцем, краснота распространялась по шее и плечам. Посасывая его пальцы, Билли смотрел прямо на повязку, представляя, что смотрит Стиву в глаза, и его член полностью одобрил эту фантазию.

Билли не думал про минет или секс — запрещал себе думать о чем-то более серьезном, чем взаимная дрочка, однако это не мешало ему показать Харрингтону как все _могло случиться_. Он обхватил два его пальца — указательный и средний, и, расслабив горло, впустил их глубже, чтобы потом мучительно медленно и касаясь языком снизу, вытащить с влажным порочным звуком. Когда Билли отпустил его запястье, Стив пошатнулся и, вцепившись в него другой рукой, задушенно простонал:

— Черт подери.

На секунду Билли думал, что перегнул палку. Харрингтон дышал, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Затем он дрожащей рукой, ориентируясь исключительно наощупь, коснулся мокрыми пальцами его лица. Билли не стал уворачиваться и позволил Стиву снова коснуться его губ. Тот провел влажными пальцами по верхней, а затем по нижней губе, громко сглотнув и облизнувшись будто в приступе внезапной жажды.

Когда до Билли дошло, о чем думает Харрингтон, его сердце второй раз за вечер пропустило удар. Ощущая, как горит лицо, он не мог отвести взгляда от губ Стива — обычно тот сжимал их в тонкую линию, сейчас же стало заметно, что вообще-то они аппетитно пухлые и заманчиво блестели от слюны. Билли видел, но не замечал, а теперь просто не мог перестать об этом думать. В ушах звенело, словно весь мир за пределами кровати перестал существовать. Он и правда...?

Все еще держась за лицо Билли и, видимо, боясь потеряться в темноте, Стив очень осторожно наклонился ближе.

— Я никогда не… можно я..? — бессвязно пробормотал он, приближаясь.

Заикающийся Король Стив. Вот это да. Билли обязательно бы отпустил пару издевательских комментариев, если бы язык не прилип к небу. Когда между ними оставались считанные сантиметры, Билли уперся руками в ему грудь, останавливая Харрингтона. Тот сделал несчастное лицо — брови взлетели вверх, и на лбу появилась хмурая складка.

— Я поторопился, да? Черт, черт, черт…

За громким биением сердца в ушах Билли не слышал его бормотаний, как завороженный наблюдая, как двигались его губы. Это не могло быть настолько страшно. Он целовался сотню раз. Тысячи. Почему сейчас казалось, что вместо поцелуя он решался на выстрел в голову?

Между мыслями и делом пролегал океан сомнений. Долгие годы он смотрел с одного берега, а второй терялся за далеким горизонтом. Казалось, этот океан не переплыть никогда в жизни. Никогда?

В отчаянном порыве и пока не успел передумать, он обхватил Стива за затылок, поднялся на лопатках и прижался губами к его рту. И ничего не произошло.

Так…

...странно.

А ведь он пришел сюда не для этого. Билли вообще не рассчитывал на что-то серьезнее, кроме глупого бунтарского «я делаю, что хочу, и никто мне не указ, всем спасибо, пошли нахрен».

Смешно подумать, когда-то он вообще-то до ужаса боялся девчонок и приглашал их на свидания только из чистого упрямства. Некоторые соглашались, потому что он был настойчив и уверен в себе, другим нравилось внимание. Его первые попытки в сексе были настоящим кошмаром. Пока он научился отлизывать, как следует, прошло много времени и несколько неловких зажимов в раздевалках и пустых кабинетах.

В туалете. В кафе. В кинотеатре. Если существовали места, где было опасно трахаться, Билли уже был там. Если какая-то дамочка заявляла, что никогда не делала минет, то к концу вечера она заканчивала с его членом в горле. Если было что-то запрещенное, Билли рвался вперед, как бойскаут.

Секс не был проблемой. Проблемой был страх, о котором он старался не думать долгие, очень долгие годы.

Он хотел доказать себе, что не боится, что ему это не нужно, что он попробует и поймет, что Харрингтон, конечно, неплох, но нужно нечто большее, чтобы у него снесло крышу и он подался в клуб «любителей членов». Однако стоило ему переступить порог комнаты, Билли забыл обо всем. Его затопило странное чувство легкости и эйфории, будто он взмыл в воздух и больше не чувствовал земли под ногами.

Он отстранился от замершего Стива, и несколько секунд было слышно только их частое дыхание.

Билли совершенно не ожидал, что Харрингтон снесет его в ответном поцелуе. До этого он видел лишь отблеск этого темного внутреннего огня: в том, как Стив огрызается, или когда он сказал ему проваливать из дома Байерсов, отлично понимая, чем рискует. Сейчас же Харрингтон толкнул Билли в матрас и, все еще удерживая его лицо обеими руками, жадно прижался ртом к его губам.

Там, где Билли действовал неуверенно и, можно сказать, целомудренно, Стив мгновенно пустил в ход язык, мягко продавливая себе путь внутрь. Он понять не успел, как Харрингтон уже целовал его взасос, и ощущение чужого языка было как острая шпага, кольнувшая куда-то в желудок через горло.

На последних крохах разума Билли всерьез задался вопросом, а не устроил ли себе Стив после того, как Уилер его кинула, долгие месяцы воздержания. Потом что, черт подери, это _многое_ бы объяснило.

Стив накинулся на него, будто не трахался уже очень много лет. Билли оставалось лишь держаться за его гладкую кожу, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы на его спине, движутся лопатки, а язык Харрингтона все более настырно и жадно вылизывал его собственный.

Стив словно выпивал воздух из его легких. Билли чувствовал, как от нехватки воздуха и возбуждения его сердце все сильнее бьется в ушах, член в штанах горячо ноет, а из груди рвется рычащий стон, полный мольбы и отчаяния. Услышав его, Стив оторвался от его губ с громким вздохом.

Они дышали, будто пробежали милю, и Стив счастливо улыбнулся:

— Прости, немного увлекся.

— Немного?! — Билли неверяще рассмеялся. Лучше сосал только пылесос.

— Вообще-то я могу задерживать дыхание до пяти минут.

Значило ли это, что тот мог сосать член с тем же упорством, не прерываясь? Билли ударился головой о матрас:

— Бля. Детка...

Кажется, Харрингтон понял направление его мыслей и рассмеялся куда-то ему в грудь, оставляя на коже след от влажного дыхания.

— Я полон скрытых талантов.

С повязкой на глазах, взъерошенный и с хитрой улыбкой он смотрелся ужасно привлекательно, и Билли потянулся за новым поцелуем. Он зарылся пальцами Стиву в волосы, с одобрением поглаживая. Они жадно прильнули друг к другу, и на этот раз Билли перевернул их обоих, поменявшись местами. Он всем весом упал на Харрингтона, и тот удивленно охнул. Вот только в этот раз «ох» был не очень довольный. Билли замер, насторожившись.

— Что?

— Так странно, — пробормотал Стив, с осторожностью коснувшись его плеч.

Ничего странного Билли не находил: Харрингтон идеально поместился у него между рук, а сам он подмял его под себя и удобно устроился верхом на крепких горячих бедрах. Стив же, казалось, пытался привыкнуть к ощущению, когда сверху находился кто-то гораздо-гораздо больше. Он провел ладонями по рукам Билли, по груди, а затем на пробу обхватил ногой его ногу, прижавшись к его бедру пахом. Почувствовав через джинсы горячую твердую длину Харрингтона, Билли опустился ниже, уткнувшись ему куда-то в шею, и напряженно выдохнул.

Медленно и осторожно они словно пристраивались друг к другу, как два паззла, и Билли на пробу качнул бедрами. Харрингтон зашипел и впился пальцами ему в спину.

— Ч-чертова молния.

— Смотрите-ка, кто у нас неженка, — хмыкнул Билли.

В отличие от Стива, он любил немного боли: когда девчонки дергали его за волосы, пока он вбивался как сумасшедший, когда острые ногти чертили у него на спине страстные полосы, когда его губы покусывали, добавляя остроту ощущений. Стив же, стоило Билли чуть отодвинуться, торопливо расстегнул себе ширинку. Даже с закрытыми глазами он легко нащупал пуговицу и спустил штаны, вздохнув с облегчением. Показалась белая резинка трусов и внушительный стояк.

— Ох, вот так лучше.

Билли не совсем отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает: рука сама потянулась накрыть член Харрингтона и поглаживающе пройтись вверх и вниз. Стив задушенно втянул носом воздух, но ничего не сделал, чтобы его остановить.

— Нравится?

— Да, — голос Стива треснул, и вышло скорее не как признание, а как мольба.

Билли бесцеремонно сжал его через трусы так крепко, как девушки обычно стеснялись: залез пальцами под раскрытую молнию, глубже, где было совсем тесно и горячо, между самых бедер, и надавил на мошонку. Стива дернуло от удовольствия, и он выругался сквозь зубы.

— А вот так?

Вместо ответа Стив неловко потянулся к его ширинке и с энтузиазмом расстегнул джинсы. Билли же не хватило терпения, чтобы полностью стащить с Харрингтона штаны, и он спустил их только до колен. Резинка трусов на узких бедрах Стива оказалась даже слишком свободной и легко соскользнула вниз.

Билли не видел член Харрингтона в прошлый раз и теперь не мог отвести взгляда. Буквально завис, жадно рассматривая длину, ярко-розовую головку, блестящую от смазки, а затем на пробу провел большим пальцем по нижней стороне. Он чувствовал горячечное тепло, липкую влажную кожу и каждую вену, рельефно выступающую и пульсирующую под его рукой. В нос ударил тяжелый запах секса и пота, и словно в трансе Билли втер прозрачную смазку в основание головки, прямо под раздвоенной линией отверстия уретры. Стива выгнуло дугой от резкой дрожи.

— Ох бля, — Харрингтон обхватил его за затылок и притянул для поцелуя.

Происходило какое-то сумасшествие. Сердце стучало в висках, от жара полыхали щеки, шея и даже спина, в голове воцарилось жужжащее пьянящее марево, будто ему снова двенадцать, и он лежал под толстым одеялом с лихорадкой. В комнате было даже чуть прохладно, но пот медленно стекал по его виску и затылку.

Хуже того, на самом деле, надо было прислушиваться к вечеринке за стеной и не сбавлять осторожности, но он так увлекся, что, как только Стив скользнул рукой ему в трусы, громко и раскатисто простонал ему в губы.

— Детка, — произнес он будто в религиозном экстазе, касаясь мягких губ Харрингтона.

— Черт... черт возьми, — вторил ему Стив, пока они оба поглаживали друг друга, поминутно срываясь на резкие вдохи. Голос Харрингтона звучал неожиданно мягко и ласково, когда Билли удавалось коснуться его так, как надо, пройтись пальцами по чуть шершавой коже яиц в паху, а затем плотным кулаком вверх и вниз по члену.

Билли никогда не думал, что будет хоть кого-то касаться с нежностью. Не с той нежностью, что нужна была во время секса, чтобы добиться своего, а с по-настоящему искренней, от которой он чувствовал себя уязвимым и до жути свободным. И он точно знал, чего не хватало для того, чтобы момент стал идеальным: выражения глаз Харрингтона. Чтобы Стив видел его — не просто смотрел, а _«видел»_ и не отводил взгляд.

Билли многое мог сказать по тому, как люди смотрели на него — от животного желания, будто он был лишь безмозглым носителем добротного члена на одну ночь, до огромной мерзкой кучи ожиданий, идеалов и грез, которым он никогда не мог соответствовать. Как на него смотрел бы Харрингтон, кончая?

Билли хотелось узнать это так сильно, что, смотря на повязку на лице Стива, он почти предложил ее снять. Почти потянулся сам, однако Харрингтон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы слепо клюнуть его в щеку, а затем в губы, следом пройдясь языком, и Билли снова отвлекся. Позволил утянуть себя в головокружительную близость, на которую даже не был уверен, что способен.

Его рука наращивала темп, Харрингтон вздыхал все громче и резче, почти в голос, кулак шлепал о мокрую кожу. Сам же он бездумно вбивался в руку Стива, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и, когда перевалил за грань, длинно выдохнул ему в рот, ловя чужое удовольствие в ответном стоне. Ему будто вкололи успокоительное: каждая мышца вдруг обмякла, гудя от напряжения и эйфории.

Лежа на Харрингтоне, он выпал из времени и пространства, думая обо всем и ни о чем одновременно: представлял, как будет упруго вминаться кожа на бедрах Стива под его пальцами, когда он будет входить медленно, с оттягом; как будет горчить сперма на языке; как им никогда не увидеться, кроме как на вечеринке, и кто знает, когда настанет следующая; думал о том, что нахрен ему не упали эти вечеринки, он признается Стиву прямо сейчас, только переведет дух.

Пошло оно нахрен. Да или нет. Все или ничего.

Билли собственнически провел влажной рукой по груди Стива — тот тяжело дышал и поминутно облизывал губы, алея щеками, на вспотевший лоб спадали прилипшие пряди. Он был теплым, уютным и... каким-то невероятно прекрасным. Прекрасный Стив Харрингтон, которому только что знатно и хорошо подрочили.

Билли ухмыльнулся и, уткнувшись ему куда-то в шею и распластавшись на нем, как на лучшем в мире матрасе, довольно, протяжно промычал. Животом он чувствовал, как остывают потеки спермы, где-то в бедрах ныло от стяжки из спущенных штанов.

Он и не думал, что может стать еще лучше, однако Харрингтон закинул руку ему на спину и провел пальцами по влажной спине. Билли окончательно расслабился, будто из него вынули позвоночник.

За стеной гудела музыка, и они лежали под звук довольного, успокаивающегося дыхания друг друга.

— Ну как с повязкой? — пробормотал он, не зная точно, сколько прошло времени. Ему все еще было чертовски хорошо, и он не хотел никуда двигаться. Тем более, он был не против поболтать. Что-то в нем освободилось от тяжелого груза.

— Неожиданно зашибись, — рассмеялся Стив, а затем счастливо вздохнул полной грудью. Он не пытался согнать Билли, хотя его вряд ли можно было назвать пушинкой. — Хочешь, попробуй в следующий раз сам.

Билли хмыкнул, чуть не ответив «а может, и попробую», когда до него дошло, что именно сказал Харрингтон.

— Следующий раз?

В комнате воцарилось молчание, но Билли не мог назвать его давящим, скорее, осторожным. Стив сглотнул, и его голос был чуть напряженнее, чем раньше.

— Я мог бы устроить празднование в честь… черт, я даже не знаю, в честь чего, — неловко признался он, нервно рассмеявшись.

— Окончания школы? — подсказал Билли, приподнявшись со своего места, чтобы проверить выражение лица Стива.

Тот был чертовски красив: красный, живой румянец, улыбка на губах и мальчишеская ямочка на щеке. Стив кивнул.

— Можно и так.

Билли не был в доме у Харрингтона, но идея показалась ему заманчивой, и он наклонился к его уху и прошептал своим самым соблазнительным тоном:

— И ты бросишь своих гостей? Ради меня?

Прежде чем Стив ответил, он скользнул ногтями по пояснице Билли, и тот довольно промычал. Идеальное сочетание нежности и намека на острое удовольствие.

— Они будут так пьяны, что даже не заметят моего отсутствия.

Билли согласно рассмеялся и со вздохом поднялся в сидячее положение. Напоследок он еще раз прошелся взглядом по телу Стива: от его длинной шеи, выпирающих ключиц и плоской груди до темной дорожки волос, спускающейся к паху. Его член лежал на бедре, обмякнув, и Билли еле удержался, чтобы не коснуться его снова.

Слава богу, Харрингтон не видел, как неуклюже он скатился с постели, натянул джинсы и вытерся собственной рубашкой. Так и не услышав ответа, Стив поднялся на локти и неуверенно спросил:

— Так что?

— Посмотрим, — только и бросил Билли, забрав с постели куртку. Он не умел в отношения и сейчас чувствовал себя неловко. Особенно из-за желания успокоить Стива и снова прижаться к его губам в очередном поцелуе. Стресс Харрингтона теперь оседал где-то в животе неприятным спазмом, будто по какой-то ментальной связи. — Может, ты передумаешь до этого.

— Я не собираюсь пере…

На секунду Билли поддался внутреннему желанию, резко приблизился к Стиву и заткнул его поцелуем. Удивительно, как послушно Харрингтон раскрылся навстречу, будто только и ждал этого. Они прервались гораздо раньше, чем Билли бы хотелось.

— Давай без обещаний, — с непонятной для самого себя грустью пробормотал он, погладив Стива по подбородку. — Ладно?

Даже за повязкой было видно, как Стиву не понравилось, куда ушел их разговор. От невысказанных слов першило в горле и что-то переворачивалось в животе.

Когда Билли потянулся к дверной ручке, то услышал, как Харрингтон вздохнул:

— Как хочешь.

 

Он не стал оставаться на вечеринке, а как какая-то Золушка, стоило пробить двенадцать, уже припарковался на подъездной дорожке на Черри стрит. Билли чувствовал себя на взводе и не понимал, отчего. Мир вокруг будто ожил: прохладный ветер забирался под куртку прямо к голой груди, собственное тело стало легче, а голова — яснее. В этот раз без режущей четкости, а с ощущением жизненной энергии, бегущей по венам. На улице началась весенняя морось, и Билли обрадовался ей больше, чем если бы в городе наступила жаркая, душная ночь Калифорнии.

Забавно, он все еще помнил Эл-Эй, но уже без надрывной тоски, от которой хотелось лезть на стены.

Когда Билли зашел, в доме все уже спали: в гостиной царила темнота, изредка капал кран в кухне и громко тикали настенные часы. Было слышно каждый его шаг и скрип куртки, пока он раздевался. Он думал сразу пройти к себе в комнату, чтобы не испытывать удачу, если вдруг отец проснется, но, принюхавшись к смятой рубашке, понял, что кое о чем придется позаботиться прямо сейчас.

Стараясь не шуметь, Билли спустился в прачечную, которая находилась в подвале, и, включив свет, закинул рубашку в таз. Сверху он вылил знатную порцию кондиционера, чтобы сбить теплый, тяжеловатый запах спермы, а затем бросил ее в стиральную машину вместе с джинсами. Чем-чем, а своей одеждой он всегда занимался сам, даже глажкой.

Стоя в одних трусах, он мысленно прикинул, какую причину придумать для Томми, почему он ушел так рано, когда за спиной проскрипела лестница. Билли обернулся и увидел Сьюзан, замершую на верхних ступенях как испуганная лань.

— Я услышала шум и подумала... — проблеяла она, хлопая глазами. С длинным лошадиным лицом в стариковской ночнушке от горла и до пят она выглядела как дочь викторианского пастора, собравшаяся умирать девственницей.

— Что? — Билли упер руки в бока и задрал голову.

Обычно его бесил один только вид Сьюзан — запуганный и загнанный, как у мелкой шавки, которая тряслась от каждого громкого звука. Она даже моргала так же часто, боясь смотреть в глаза. В этот раз он дружелюбно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как она стыдливо старается смотреть над его плечом.

— Что... к нам забрались грабители.

— В прачечную? Для чего? Украсть стиральный порошок? Подменить носки?

Она смущенно потупилась и нервно оглянулась, видимо, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь мог услышать его смех. Например, мистер «людоед».

— Я бы вызвала полицию.

— Сьюзан, ты бы даже до телефона в этом не добежала, — он многозначительно прошелся по ее фигуре. — Захвати в следующий раз нож с кухни, что ли.

Она покачала головой.

— Нож стоит брать только если собираешься им воспользоваться, а иначе тебя им прирежут.

С этим Билли был согласен, вот только вставал вопрос, что же произошло со Сьюзан в прошлом, что она сделала такие выводы.

— Кто это был? Бывший муж?

Билли ждал, что она не станет отвечать, в конце концов, они не особо ладили, однако Сьюзан нахмурилась и вполне серьезно произнесла:

— Моего отца убили, когда какой-то наркоман решил поживиться в его сарае. Он жил один на ферме под Сан-Луисом, решил, что справится. Ему было семьдесят, а грабителю восемнадцать, всего лишь мексиканский мальчишка. Как раз на его суд мы с твоим отцом ездили пару месяцев назад.

— В семьдесят лет жить одному на ферме? — Билли присвистнул. — Как так вышло-то?

— Мой отец был сложным человеком.

На какое-то краткое мгновение Билли увидел проблеск того самого хмурого упрямства, как в Макс. Обычно мать и дочь были как луна и солнце — поставь их с Макс рядом, и в жизни не подумаешь, что они родственники, если бы не цвет волос. В отличие от Сьюзан, рыжее чудовище была как дикий, кудрявый барашек: ее было легко вывести из себя, к тому же Макс моментально взрывалась, стоило только подпалить фитиль, и велась на все провокации. Квадратная челюсть, пробивной лоб, глаза сверкали яростью: порой Билли узнавал в ней себя — ту же отчаянную жажду одобрения, которая быстро сменилась ненавистью.

И вот сейчас Сьюзан оглядывалась на прошлое, и что-то суровое мелькнуло на обычно безмятежном лице. Как кривое зеркало его собственных страхов, вот только вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Сьюзан навсегда решила, что не будет такой, как отец, и изгнала любое насилие из своей жизни и души.

Вдруг Сьюзан задержалась взглядом на его груди и удивленно распахнула глаза. Растерявшись, Билли опустил голову: оказалось, что над его соском медленно проступал засос — все еще розовато-припухлый, вскоре он должен был оставить после себя легкий синяк. В форме чужого рта. Чувствуя, как мурашки прошлись по спине, Билли довольно облизнул нижнюю губу и ухмыльнулся шире.

— Что-то еще, Сьюзан?

Казалось, ей потребовались серьезные усилия, чтобы снова посмотреть ему в глаза, однако она быстро спохватилась и уставилась на горящую лампу над его головой.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, просто… надень, пожалуйста, что-нибудь.

У Билли была сильная аллергия на приказы, особенно от кого-то вроде Сьюзан. Он вдохнул через нос, как почуявшая жертву борзая.

— Или что?

— А? — переспросила она, уже стоя одной ногой на ступеньке выше.

— Пойдешь и пожалуешься отцу, что его сын хорошо потрахался?

Вопрос окончательно выбил ее из колеи, и она удивленно распахнула рот. Билли знал, что Сьюзан не станет стучать — наверное, это единственное, что было в ней хорошего. Она никогда не пыталась решить проблемы с Билли через его отца.

— Ты можешь простыть? – неуверенно пробормотала Сьюзан, задрав брови к самому лбу.

Каждый раз она пыталась о нем позаботиться, и каждый раз он отмахивался от этих попыток, как от надоедливой мухи. Так было правильно. Он скоро уедет, и Сьюзан не стоит привыкать к его компании. Как и Макс, ведь ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Стоит ему получить диплом, и его след простынет, а уезжать в другой город надо налегке: без привязанностей и без сожалений.

Почему-то при мысли, что и связь с Харрингтоном станет для него обузой, его внутренности свело тошнотой. Возможно, если Стиви-бой передумает насчет вечеринки, если они больше не увидятся до конца года, будет только лучше для них обоих.

— Спокойной ночи, Сьюзан.

Пройдя мимо нее, Билли поднялся в свою комнату и рухнул на кровать. Со стены на него смотрели красные полосы и чернота плаката, в окно лил холодный свет от уличного фонаря, а мелкий дождь превратился в ливень и теперь барабанил по крыше и подоконнику.

В детстве в такую погоду они с парнями прятались под навесом палатки с хот-догами, и иногда огромный турок по имени Фарид угощал их маринованным луком или даже сосиской с привкусом бумаги. Уплетая лакомство, Билли смотрел на бомжей и представлял, как Полли скиталась по ночлежкам, спала где-нибудь под мостом или, может, вообще попала в тюрьму как бездомная. Если бы она взяла его с собой, он бы помогал ей, заботился и любил. В пустоте прошлого лежала призрачная развилка его судьбы, где совершенно другой человек носил бы имя Билли Харгроув. С другими сожалениями, мыслями и целями.

Но, как оказалось, Полли не нужна была его любовь.

От этой мысли ему было ни холодно, ни жарко.

 

Гараж Эрла располагался за городом, где старикан выкупил кусок земли подешевле и сначала попытался открыть заправку и магазинчик. Ничего не вышло — по обе стороны от Хокинса к Индианаполису шли два скоростных шоссе, 65 и 67-ое, и к старику забредали только неудачники, свернувшие раньше или пропустившие нужный указатель.

Тогда, чуть не разорившись, Эрл открыл гараж по ремонту: старик хорошо соображал в старых моделях, однако не мог долго работать из-за проблем со спиной и частенько нанимал школьников.

Билли считал, что ему повезло найти подработку в дыре вроде Хокинса. Некоторые девчонки подрабатывали официантками за три пятьдесят в час. Ему было плевать на сексизм и что его труд оплачивался больше, ведь при должной сноровке хорошенькая мордашка могла заработать чаевыми в два-три раза больше, чем он за день.

Его смена начиналась в четыре и длилась в среднем пять-шесть часов, и в этот раз над ямой его уже ждал пыльный, местами ржавый плимут Валиант. Билли фыркнул и ушел в подсобку переодеваться.

Рабочий комбинезон с наклейкой «Автозапчасти Эрла» и изображением колеса на грудном кармане был весь в пятнах от машинных жидкостей, и в первый раз Билли чуть не перепутал его с половой тряпкой. Он всегда трепетно относился к своей одежде, особенно после того, как в начальной школе все время носил обноски, а Ральф Сойзберг дразнил его, дергая за дыру в штанине. Вот же ублюдок, даже вспоминать неохота.

В Хокинсе с виду все было гораздо приличнее. К примеру, мамаша Уилер, та самая дамочка с шикарной фигурой, будучи в родительском комитете, навещала семьи, которые еле сводили концы с концами: носила им пироги, лазаньи, шоколадные печенюшки, устраивала благотворительные акции. Даже притащила целую коробку игрушек из собственного дома, чтобы подать пример остальным мамашам.

Как предводитель из секты «Ответственные граждане и родители» она раздавала буклеты, приглашала на барбекю и сборища в спортивном зале. Билли помнил, как папа решил, что Сьюзан это ни к чему, и вся пачка буклетов пошла в мусорное ведро.

Билли открыл капот плимута, и тот проскрипел как дверь древнего зловещего склепа. Посыпался песок, отвалилось несколько хлопьев ржавчины, облаком взвилась пыль, и Билли прокашлялся от затхлого запаха.

— Где ты откопал эту рухлядь, Эрл? — крикнул он.

За перегородкой, где старик устроил себе крошечный офис, раздался недовольный бубнеж:

— Чему вас только учат, молодежь? Имей уважение к даме в годах.

Билли попробовал стряхнуть сажу с карбюратора, но та, словно чугунная накипь, отказывалась слезать. Торчали провода, повсюду были следы коррозии. Он с трудом открутил клемму гаечным ключом на десять и попытался определить, правильно ли вообще установлен плюс и минус. По крайней мере, его не ударило током.

— Краше в гроб кладут!

— Я те дам! — Эрл вышел из-за перегородки. Он носил брюки выше талии, заправлял рубашку под ремень и на ходу поправлял тонкие очки для чтения, без которых не мог разглядеть ни одну цифру в кроссворде местной газеты. Будто джентльмен из старого Юга, Эрл постоянно жевал зубочистку, разговаривал неспешно и верил всему, что было написано в газетах.

Они быстро сработались: их редкие перебранки были несерьезными, в конце концов, Билли даже нравился Эрл, но оба всегда оставляли последнее слово за собой. Или, по крайней мере, пытались.

— Сахар тебе в карбюратор, малец, не смей обижать Ровенну.

— Ровенну? — Билли выглянул из-за капота. — По-моему, тут больше подойдет «кошатница миссис Коллинс» или «выжившая из ума миссис Брукс».

— Что ты понимаешь. Двадцать лет назад она была загляденье: новые хромированные диски, литая карбюраторная сетка, а над задними фарами торчали плавники, натертые до такого блеска, что можно было смотреться как в зеркало.

— Так это ваша груда металлолома?

— Купил, когда водились лишние деньжата. Вот, подумал, что пора эту ласточку привести в порядок, — Эрл поправил очки и встал рядом. — Ну, что скажешь?

— Многие детали придется заказывать заново. От кожаных сидений до приборной доски.

— Детали не проблема. Хочу обновить ее да прокатиться пару раз, пока еще ноги работают.

— Вы что, вместо гроба ее готовите?

Эрл нахмурился, а затем внезапно загоготал сиплым старческим смехом и хлопнул Билли по спине.

— Можно и так сказать, малец. Можно и так сказать.

— Займет пару месяцев как минимум.

Эрл знающе угукнул.

— Ты наверняка спешишь упорхнуть из этого местечка, но как насчет сделки? Сделай милость старику. Починишь все, что сможешь, до конца лета, а я тебе приплачу дополнительные три сотни сверху. Наличные в колледже всегда пригодятся.

Раньше Билли мог заработать три сотни баксов за неделю, так что деньги старика его не особенно прельщали. Он мысленно посчитал, сколько ему еще осталось торчать в Хокинсе, затем снова взглянул на машину. Заказов у Эрла было немного, обычно на пару часов. Иногда Билли забирал или отвозил запчасти, либо занимался мелким ремонтом радио, телевизоров или какой-нибудь ерунды — местные почему-то считали, что если мастерская Эрла чинит машины, то и с духовкой как-нибудь разберется.

Забавно, в Калифорнии гаражи и автомобили всегда были больной темой. Последние годы они жили в панельном доме, и стоянку занимал отцовский бьюик. У Билли был выбор: ставить машину возле вокзала за пять баксов за ночь, но на расстоянии восьми остановок на автобусе, или в гараж рядом с домом за грабительские двадцать пять баксов в сутки, но с доступом к инструментам. Хозяин последнего был жирным боровом по прозвищу Большой Генри, промышлявшим контрабандой наркотиков и угнанными тачками, и Билли заезжал к нему только для ремонта. Конечно, жирдяй пытался втянуть его в свои делишки, соблазняя скидками и новенькими деталями, но тут как с кучей говна: ступишь раз, а отмываться неделю, если не всю жизнь.

Если бы кто-то вроде Большого Генри приехал в Хокинс, уже через неделю половина молодежи занималась бы нелегальной продажей травки, ЛСД и разбавленного кокса в школах и даже детских садах, и никакой шериф бы тут не справился. Один человек — и деревенской невинности Хокинса пришел бы конец, а в Эл-Эй людей вроде Большого Генри жило тысячи.

Иногда Билли казалось, что Эрл в свои семьдесят продолжал работать только чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве дома перед телевизором, в страхе, что однажды упадет по пути в туалет, а потом умрет от голода, потому что никто не услышит его криков о помощи.

— Ну а чего бы нет?

— Вот и договорились, — Эрл еще раз хлопнул его по плечу и прошаркал в свою каморку. — И только посмей ее обидеть.

 

Два часа спустя, когда он снял сидения, приборную доску и выкинул истлевшие коврики, то наконец залез под Плимут, подозревая, что сборка была в районе 1960-го, учитывая состояние ходовой оси. Автомобиль держали на улице, это и идиоту было понятно. Однако люди вроде Эрла не оставляли добротный автомобиль гнить под ветром, солнцем и дождем годами, для этого нужна была серьезная причина. Билли ставил на то, что в молодые годы Ровенна разбила Эрлу сердце.

Так и оказалось. На обеде, пока они оба грелись под солнцем и жевали холодные сэндвичи, старик поведал историю о девушке из Колорадо, которая переехала в Хокинс с семьей. Они даже были женаты какое-то время, однако затем прекрасная Ровенна Уиллоби собралась и уехала обратно в родной штат, сказав, что разлюбила Эрла.

— Все они ветреные стервы, — Билли стряхнул крошки с пальцев и запил колой.

— Я тоже так думал, малец, — странно, но в голосе старика не было злости. — Но намного страшнее было бы смотреть, как она медленно угасает. День за днем. Я не мог дать ей то, что она хотела. Хорошо хоть не увидел, как она стала бы меня ненавидеть.

На это Билли ничего не сказал, лишь хмыкнул и вернулся к работе.

Он помыл машину и полез в яму. По кузову стекали струйки воды, пока он рассматривал будущий плацдарм для работы с фонарем на резинке, которая крепилась на лоб, как у шахтера. До этого среди плимутов он имел дело только с Барракудой 69-го года, да и то лишь с электросхемой, которую хозяин предоставил вместе с тачкой, а тут приходилось действовать наощупь, и он не торопился.

На заднем фоне работало радио, и Билли лишь краем уха услышал, как подъехал очередной клиент. Какое-то время он возился с заглушкой слива: та заела и отказалась слезать даже после парочки ударов гаечным ключом, щедро рассыпавшим в лицо Билли металлическую пыль. Внезапно рядом раздался голос Эрла.

— Сейчас наш мастер глянет вашу проблему и скажет, во сколько вам это обойдется. Эй, малец, вылезай!

Радуясь, что может отвлечься от треклятой заглушки, Билли выехал из-под машины на поддоне с колесиками, на котором обычно работал, и уставился на Харрингтона. Точнее, куда-то ему в ширинку.

— Э-э, — Стив похлопал глазами в сторону Эрла, который уже успел доковылять до каморки и вернуться к кроссворду.

Сердце Билли застучало где-то в горле, лицо загорелось румянцем, а во рту резко пересохло. Он неловко поднялся с поддона, чуть не упав, будто его в задницу укусила змея, и отряхнулся.

— Харрингтон?

— Привет? — глаза Стива бегали, будто он пытался придумать, как в срочном порядке улизнуть из мастерской, но ничего не приходило на ум.

Билли не ожидал, что они столкнутся так быстро после вчерашнего. Он быстро глянул в сторону подсобки Эрла и облизнул губы. То, что Король Стив увидел его за работой, его никак не волновало — он умел различать профессиональные и личные отношения, но он точно не собирался говорить с Харрингтоном с лишними ушами за стеной.

— Тачка барахлит?

— Не совсем.

— Только не говори, что ты тоже пришел чинить радио, — нахмурился Билли, вытирая руки тряпкой, но масло было так просто не оттереть, и черный мазут все равно остался под ногтями.

— Нет, я из-за машины, — удивление на лице Харрингтона завораживающе сменилось на отчаяние и смирение с судьбой. Он тяжело вздохнул: — Я, наверное, не по адресу, лучше заеду в другую мастерскую...

Почуяв недоброе, Билли обошел Стива и сразу направился к БМВ. А там было на что взглянуть: кто-то очень недовольный несколько раз ударил по лобовому стеклу, разбил фару, оставил царапины ключом на кузове и покорежил бампер с правой стороны.

Билли присвистнул.

— Кто это сделал?

— Не знаю.

Билли обернулся, выгнув бровь и будто без слов говоря «так я тебе и поверил». Он хотел было напомнить, что не стоит ему врать, особенно после последней попытки Стива у дома Байерсов, однако тем же вечером сам Билли знатно сорвался с катушек, поэтому не стал поднимать эту тему.

— Вот как. Больше ничего не сломано? Не подсыпали сахар в бензобак? Мелиссу в карбюратор?

— Н-нет.

— Что нет? Не проверял или не пахнет? — видя, что Стив смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом, Билли уточнил: — Во время движения двигатель не кашляет?

— Нет.

— Повезло, работал дилетант. Или трус. Если бы я решил вывести из строя твою тачку, то ее отправили бы только под пресс.

— Действительно, повезло, — хмыкнул Стив с нервным смешком.

Билли присел возле вмятины: бампер был пластиковый, и если заказать сейчас, то уже в понедельник можно будет заменить вместе с фарой и лобовым. Что касалось глубокой царапины вдоль всего борта, тут было сложнее.

— Перекрашивали сами или на заводе?

— Слушай, Харгроув, я ценю твою помощь, но мне надо ехать, — тот звякнул ключами, достав их из кармана куртки, и Билли благополучно его проигнорировал. Потерев пальцами царапину, он заметил под бордовым слоем голубую стружку от заводского цвета, и цыкнул.

БМВ, конечно, были молодцы и отвечали за качество своих тачек, но его откровенно бесило, что они оставляли за собой право перекрашивать кузов и детали до 240 микрон. То есть с виду все было в порядке, а вот если замерять толщиномером, оказывалось, что новенькая красотка имела 160 микрон на капоте, 120 на заглушке бензобака, а по всему кузову под 200, будто ее перекрасили после аварии. Как такую потом продать?

— Замена стекла, фары и бампера максимум сто пятьдесят баксов вместе с работой, смотря насколько быстро тебе надо все поменять. С краской, конечно, подстава, — он провел рукой по боку кузова, — явная месть. Так что, если это не твоя бывшая, ставлю на Хузера. Я прав?

— Какая разница, кто это был? — устало отозвался Стив. — Ну найду я, кто виноват, мне от этого не легче. Отец все равно меня прибьет.

— Эдди снова упустил Тину из виду и решил, что она развлекалась с тобой?

Молчание Харрингтона было красноречивее любых слов. Забавно, если бы Билли решил принять приглашение Тины, это его камаро могла стоять здесь исцарапанная от бампера до задней двери. Хузеру повезло, что Харрингтон больше не устраивал разборки, потому что от встречи с Билли он ушел бы сразу на больничную койку.

Хотя… Может, Стив и хотел бы проучить Хузера, но боялся, что люди вокруг начнут задавать неудобные вопросы — например, а с кем же он провел вечер, если не с Тиной?

— Эдди надо на ТВ с его любовной драмой, — Билли поднялся с корточек. — Так, Стиви-бой, если оставишь тачку на выходные, к среде уже будешь на колесах. Насколько я знаю, в любой другой мастерской ее продержат недели две и сдерут с тебя вдвое больше, хотя не думаю, что деньги для тебя проблема. За расходники придется заплатить сейчас.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь? — нахмурился Стив.

Билли улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— Считай это вкладом в сотрудничество. Мне же лучше, если станешь нашим постоянным клиентом. Можешь не беспокоиться, твоя красотка здесь в полной безопасности.

— А если я не соглашусь?

— Город маленький, Харрингтон, ты отойти не успеешь, как про выходку Хузера будут знать все.

Что, кстати, было не выгодно им обоим, но Билли об этом решил промолчать. Он в ожидании упер руки в бока и посигналил Стиву бровями.

— А я отличаюсь особенным талантом и умею держать язык за зубами.

Прозвучало двусмысленно, особенно низким тоном, который внезапно взял Билли. Он не специально, просто при взгляде на Стива воспоминания о прошлой ночи стали пробиваться все отчетливее.

Казалось, Харрингтон серьезно задумался над его словами, пока Билли вспоминал, как практически оседлал его, доводя до оргазма. Как ощущались чужие руки на его теле. Неужели Стив еще не догадался о том, что это был Билли, который стоял от него в метре? Как он мог сохранять полное спокойствие? Поймав взгляд Харрингтона, Билли заметил, как тот вдруг смущенно уставился на машину, и ухмыльнулся шире.

Между ними повисло странное напряжение: от предвкушения воздух будто покалывал кожу, а к лицу прилила волна жара. Он зажал нижнюю губу между зубами, чтобы немного прийти в себя, и Харрингтон громко сглотнул, а затем скрыл свое волнение за кашлем, делая вид, что прочищал горло.

Чувствуя тепло в паху, Билли на пробу сделал шаг ближе. Харрингтон не отступил.

— Ну так что?

— Прямо сейчас?

— А что нам мешает? Я полностью свободен.

Билли не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они говорили не про ремонт машины, а про что-то другое.

— Вообще-то я не собирался оставлять сейчас автомобиль, мне не на чем вернуться в город. Может, завтра?

— Я заканчиваю через час, могу подкинуть.

Стив подозрительно прищурился.

— Откуда этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости?

Голос Билли упал еще на октаву ниже, а сам он наклонился к самому лицу Стива:

— Слишком много вопросов, Стиви-бой. Лови момент.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и сердце Билли от волнения неспокойно билось в груди. Он не знал, зачем лез в дела Харрингтона, почему вдруг считал себя ответственным за его несчастья и чертову машину. Почему решил, что покроет расходы за скоростную доставку запчастей из собственного кармана. Чистый порыв души? Вчера его будто демоны драли, чтобы он побыстрее свалил из дома Эдди, а сейчас сам нарывался на разговор. Куда делся страх? Или никуда не исчез, и Билли все еще сражался с ним — новый день и новый раунд?

— Почему-то у меня ощущение, что я об этом пожалею, — пробормотал Стив, а потом, увидев, как Билли оскалился, кивнул сам себе: — Да-да. Вот именно из-за этого.

 

Билли загнал машину в гараж. Снова мойка, сушка, снятие стекла, отрезание проводов и подготовка машины к полировке. Поставив под тепловую пушку на дизеле, чтобы быстрее просушить, Билли принял душ и, попрощавшись с Эрлом, сел в машину. Харрингтон уже ждал внутри, просматривая его сборник кассет.

Они выехали с гравийной дороги и погнали по шоссе в сторону Хокинса. Городок был маленьким, на три-четыре тысячи человек, однако, чтобы доехать из школы до работы, у Билли обычно уходил час. За окном мелькали фермерские угодья, раскиданные на много миль вокруг: кое-кто занимался посевом и работал на грядках, мелькали теплые куртки и шапки, вилы, тяпки и маленькие комбайны. Между фермами расстилались поля кукурузы, пока что еще пустые без посева, с пожухлой прошлогодней травой, колышущейся на ветру.

— Так как ты научился ремонтировать машины? — вдруг проснулся Харрингтон, который с момента, как Билли включил зажигание, не проронил ни слова.

— Знаешь, сколько стоила эта малышка? Сто семьдесят два бакса, — он постучал камаро по рулю. — Причем два лишних бакса я выложил за родные дворники. Она была убита в хлам. Чувак, ее владелец, попал в аварию и хотел просто сдать железяку на запчасти.

— Ты восстановил ее сам? — неверяще переспросил Стив.

— Где сам, где ребята помогли, особенно с проводкой. Мне было пятнадцать, я тогда даже не знал, с какой стороны к заправке подъезжать. А твоя красотка как давно у тебя?

Харрингтон покачал головой.

— Как только права получил, родители подарили на день рождения. Отец распинался, как мне повезло и какая это ответственность, но я подозреваю, что он просто не хотел заморачиваться и возить меня в школу. Они даже на празднование не остались, уехали в Вегас на конференцию.

Что было хуже? Родители, под чьим неусыпным контролем ты загибался день ото дня, или те, которые даже не трудились сделать вид, что ты им нужен? Билли не знал. От звонков Полли у него создавалось впечатление, что она словно отрабатывает долг перед совестью. Сходить в магазин — галочка. Убраться в квартире — галочка. Позвонить сыну, чтобы спросить, как у него дела, и снова называть себя примерной матерью целую неделю — галочка. Поэтому он раз от раза злился все больше, а последний раз бросил трубку, не дослушав.

— Блин, здорово, когда можешь заработать своими руками. Эрл собирается передать тебе мастерскую?

Билли потерял мысль и чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения.

— Что за чушь. Я собираюсь свалить сразу, как только получу диплом, — он вспомнил про плимут и триста баксов и добавил: — Ну, почти сразу.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему собираешься свалить?

Билли глянул в сторону Стива, проверяя, прикалывается он или нет, но тот смотрел с искренним любопытством. Ему хотелось спросить: «Ты что, совсем идиот?», но что-то в мягком взгляде Харрингтона заставило его сбавить обороты.

— А ты что собрался делать после школы?

Стив горько рассмеялся.

— О, мне и самому интересно. Профессиональный спорт мимо. В учебе я не силен. Конечно, всегда остается запасной вариант пойти в фирму отца, но это на крайний случай. Очень, очень крайний. Безвыходный. Примерно после бомжа или карьеры стриптизера.

Билли прыснул со смеху, представив, как неуклюжий Харрингтон будет крутиться вокруг шеста. Даже на разминке Стив прыгал через перекладину со второго-третьего раза, чего тут говорить про сексуальное раздевание. Хотя приватный танец Билли был бы не прочь посмотреть, а лучше затащить его к себе на колени... Акхм, да.

Ему неплохо удавалось держать себя в руках целый день, но теперь, когда Харрингтон был рядом, будто собака Павлова, Билли постоянно думал о сексе. Его взгляд сам собой упал на его ладные бедра, и кончики пальцев закололо при мысли, что он мог бы положить ладонь поверх и сжать, почувствовать тепло его кожи через жесткий деним. Нужно было лишь одно движение — руль вправо, прямо сейчас в лес и повторить вчерашнее при свете дня на заднем сидении. Кровь устремилась от мозга к члену, и, чтобы отвлечься, Билли произнес первое, что пришло в голову:

— Не бывает так, что человек плох во всем. Где-то зарыт твой талант, ты просто еще не нашел.

Стив удивленно поднял брови, будто не ожидал услышать слова утешения.

— А ты свой нашел?

— Конечно, я профессиональный мерзавец.

Харрингтон рассмеялся, а затем покачал головой.

— И ты ведь не шутишь, да?

— Только подумай, Стиви-бой, какой толк от вежливости, тактичности и всей этой белиберды? Ты помнишь услужливую стюардессу, которая улыбалась тебе в самолете? Или продавца магазина? Или администратора отеля? Я тебе отвечу — нет, не помнишь. Потому что вместо них позитивная пустота. Мы все помешаны на сервисе, который состоит из безликих, улыбающихся истуканов.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы администратор отеля послал меня нахрен, — заметил Стив, неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Причем тут это? Нужно уметь разделять, когда вылизать чужую задницу, а когда надо отбросить манеры, быть безжалостным, жестоким, добивать оппонента, если потребуется. И тогда никто не сможет вытереть об тебя ноги или обойтись как с пустым местом. Бьюсь об заклад, Король Стив ведет себя дома как пай-мальчик. Любименький прилежный сынок, из-за тебя никогда не вызывали родителей в школу. Так ведь?

Какое-то время они молчали, тихо играла музыка из радиоприемника и шуршали шины по асфальту.

— Позитивная пустота, — повторил Стив, а затем невесело усмехнулся. — Отцу бы понравилось. Он таких людей просто _обожает_.

Билли пожал одним плечом, следя за дорогой.

Иногда он забывал, что не все росли, как он. В постоянной погоне за своим куском пирога, в бойне за свое место, убегая от демонов и страхов, что ждали его дома. Даже сейчас ему так и хотелось сжечь за собой все мосты, чтобы не было соблазна вернуться, и уехать куда глаза глядят. С другой стороны, он понимал, что это говорил в нем страх: подзуживал, нашептывал и уговаривал не связываться с Харрингтоном, не помогать Эрлу, не противостоять отцу, а просто сбежать.

Совсем как _Полли_.

Он сжал челюсти, а затем с трудом проговорил:

— Может, и к лучшему, что ты не хочешь отсюда уезжать. Даже в деревенской тишине и покое есть свои плюсы.

— Правда? — растерянно спросил тот, думая, что над ним издеваются, но Билли серьезно кивнул.

— Правда. Вот только определись сначала, почему ты хочешь остаться: из-за страха, что ты ничего не добьешься, или это действительно твое решение? А то сожаления могут очень больно цапнуть тебя за жопу, когда ты этого не ждешь. Кстати, может, если во мне найдется немного твоей разумности, организуем мужской стриптиз на пару, а? Что скажешь?

Стив помедлил, а затем неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Ну, костюм механика у тебя точно есть.

Билли хохотал до самого указателя.

 

Понедельник наступил будто через одно мгновение, и все началось с объявления, что игру с Орлами Саванны назначили через месяц. Билли уже встречался с парнями в прошлом году, когда они приезжали в Эл-Эй на дружеский матч, и знал их тактику. Поэтому Петерс устроил брифинг перед тренировкой, чтобы он ввел парней в курс дела.

— Итак, команда Орлов — это сборная солянка. В их городе все школы состоят в административной секте под названием К-12. В команду набирают лучших игроков из девяти старших школ, и они всегда играют по классике: основной состав, запасной, блоки, несколько основных комбинации на двойку, тройку игроков, и почти полное отсутствие сольных пробежек.

— Они что, как русские? Даже в туалет ходят вместе и по команде? — хмыкнул Хузер, выпятив подбородок. После того как выходка с машиной Стива сошла ему с рук, он окончательно оборзел и теперь вел себя будто моряк, зашедший в порт со шлюхами. — Может, и играют маршем?

Несколько парней рассмеялось, а Билли раздраженно закатил глаза. Шутка вообще была не к месту, потому что сборная по баскетболу у русских была действительно хороша, причем уже последние лет десять. Они незначительно уступали итальянцам, но это не помешало русским пять лет назад разбить на голову национальную сборную Штатов как глупых неумелых детишек.

Политики были в ярости. Оказалось, что их инновационная система тренировок, которую продвинули психи из конгресса, не работает. А ведь они так старались: закрыли лучших игроков на военной базе, тренировали сутками, муштровали, как в армии, но все эти усилия были напрасны, потому что против сыгранной, дружной команды с отличными отношениями между игроками и тренером и свободой творчества на поле их методика все равно не смогла сравниться. Русская школа баскетбола сейчас била их в неравном бою здравого смысла против сборища идиотов в форме.

— Да хоть вприсядку. Основная сила Орлов в тройке из Голлоуэя, Ролли и Эметсона. Они сыграны, быстры и отлично следят за полем. Их минус в том, что они рассчитывают только друг на друга, значит, если заблокировать хотя бы одного, половина их комбинаций бесполезна. Заблокируем второго — и мяч наш. Дальше…

— Да мы их в порошок сотрем. Как с таким подходом они вообще выигрывают?

— Эдди, — ласково позвал его Билли.

— Что?

— Еще раз меня перебьешь, и я тебе устрою вставную челюсть, усек?

Хузер фыркнул.

— Ты нам заливаешь про этих парней, будто мы сами не сможем с ними справиться.

— А ты сможешь?

— Да раз плюнуть.

Остальные парни насторожились, ожидая от Билли вспышки гнева, но он лишь пристально уставился на Эдди, на его залысины, сломанный кривой нос и квадратный подбородок с ямочкой, из-за которой парень выглядел великовозрастным младенцем, а затем кивнул. Иногда до кретинов доходила только публичная порка.

— Ладно, покажи мне. Я беру в команду Хаммона и Харингтона, остальные все твои. Счет до двадцати очков.

Эдди сплюнул на пол и растер плевок кроссовком.

— Ты что, издеваешься? Трое против семи? Да мы вас раскатаем. Правильно, ребята?

Его поддержал Пелки, однако в остальном команда робела перед Билли и предчувствовала надвигающийся конфликт за версту. Сам же Билли, с виду абсолютно спокойный, повернулся к тренеру.

— Будем считать разминкой?

Петерс хмыкнул, отлично помня прошлую игру и кровавые следы на паркете, и неохотно взял мяч и свисток со скамьи.

— Харгроув, только без рукоприкладства.

Билли изобразил абсолютную невинность.

— Как вы можете такое говорить? Я Овински и пальцем не тронул.

— И без ногоприкладства тоже! — не поверил ему Петерс.

Втроем они пошли на свою половину поля, и по пути Томми пробормотал вполголоса:

— Тупица Хузер стал просто невыносим, даже хуже тебя, Харрингтон. За утро я думал, что повешусь. Одно нытье. Тина то, Тина се, как будто вокруг одной пизды весь мир сошелся. Хоть тебя отпустило.

— Спасибо? Наверное, — Стив нахмурился, видимо, пытаясь понять, был ли это комплимент или новое оскорбление.

— Ты чего сегодня с Байерсом приехал? Вы теперь что, друзья не разлей вода? — с ноткой ревности спросил Томми, который все еще не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что их дороги с Харрингтоном разошлись. И с каждым новым днем расходились все дальше.

— Деньги на бензин закончились, — наигранно пожал плечами Стив, вставая в стойку и ожидая свистка.

— Ха, старик перекрыл кран, ну, это было ожидаемо.

На памяти Билли это был их первый цивилизованный разговор, и в воздухе чувствовалась неловкость. Когда же их взгляды столкнулись, Стив неуверенно улыбнулся, и что-то в животе Билли жарко вспыхнуло, он ответил кривой ухмылкой и тоже встал на позицию.

— Давайте быстро покажем идиоту, как играть, и вернемся к тренировке. У меня сегодня нет времени возиться с этим детским садом.

— Новая тачка на ремонте? — знающе спросил Томми, и Билли кивнул, не уточняя, чья именно машина ждала его в мастерской. Харрингтон благоразумно промолчал.

Петерс встал в центр, дунул в свисток, вводя мяч в игру, и начался хаос. Ребята давно не играли неровным составом, и теперь не знали, кого им стоит блокировать. Конечно, большинство видело самую большую угрозу в Билли, а потому он почти сразу отдал мяч Харрингтону, продолжая делать вид, что в любой момент готов перейти в атаку.

Он ожидал от Харрингтона осторожной игры, однако Хузер, видимо, достал его до печенок, а может, за выходные в нем накопилась и теперь требовала выхода злость: Стив нарочно делал обманки, будто собирался передать мяч, а затем пробивал блок и бежал дальше. Он добрался до краски и только потом передал пас Томми. Бросок, и первые два очка на их счет.

Ухмыляясь друг другу, они вернулись на свою сторону поля, ожидая атаки. Эдди был предсказуем, как поезд, приходящий по расписанию: в ярости он повел мяч в обход, сделал пас Пелки, надеясь обойти Билли по дуге, зайти к корзине и провести бросок из-под кольца, вот только схема рухнула. Томми снес Пелки плечом, забрал мяч и помчался к кольцу, где его уже ждал Харрингтон. Но пас он передал Билли назад — защитники растерялись, начали бежать к нему, а он дождался свободной зоны для Стива и сделал бросок. Конечно, он не попал — слишком дальняя подача, мяч ударился о край металлической дуги, однако таков и был расчет: Харрингтон подхватил падающий мяч и забросил с подбора.

— Отжарь меня, Эдди, — вызывающе высоким голосом передразнил Томми, изображая Тину. — Почему ты медлишь? Силенок не хватает?

Хузер с ненавистью харкнул в его сторону и вернулся за линию, чтобы снова повести мяч. На этот раз его ждали Билли и Стив, действующие как один, мешая ему подобраться к корзине и блокируя широкой стойкой. Эдди сделал неудачный пас, Томми успел перехватить мяч, и снова бросок в корзину.

Когда они возвращались, Харрингтон и Томми отбили друг другу «пять», а Билли почувствовал на пояснице руку Стива, когда тот провожал его до места. Буквально на секунду, но во рту разом пересохло, а кожа на спине загорелась как от раскаленного клейма. Кровь кипела в венах, и Билли провел двадцатисекундную разгромную атаку, просто чтобы не лопнуть от энергии, начинающей гулять по всему телу.

Восемь-ноль, не напрягаясь. Затем десять-три из-за того, что Роду удалось попасть с середины поля. Когда Стив и Томми, словно вспомнив старые времена, стали свободнее разбегаться по разные стороны зала, держа друг друга в поле зрения, Билли снова пошел напролом. Два тычка локтем, удар плечом, разножка, прыжок и восемнадцать-пять.

Чувствуя, что проигрывает, Эдди пошел напрямик на Стива и, даже когда тот сделал пас Билли, не двинулся за мячом, а, разогнавшись, толкнул его всем телом, словно правила изменились в сторону матча по регби.

— Какого хрена, чувак?

Харрингтон устоял на ногах, но, разозлившись, оттолкнул Хузера подальше от себя. Тот толкнул в ответ, словно только и ждал повода, и через мгновение они уже сцепились в неумелой драке: пока Стив пытался увернуться от ударов, зажимая Эдди руки, тот пытался вырваться и заехать ему в челюсть.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотал Билли, глянув в сторону тренера: тот явно не собирался вмешиваться, сложив руки на груди.

Прежде чем понял, что делает, Билли уже пересек зал и влез между Эдди и Стивом. Ему было плевать, как это выглядело, он не собирался оставаться в стороне. Билли ожидал странных взглядов — ведь они с Харрингтоном не славились крепкой дружбой, однако внезапно плечом к плечу с ним встал Томми, защищая Харрингтона с не меньшей яростью.

— Эй, успокойся уже! Это всего лишь игра. Хузер, какого черта ты творишь?

— Пусть держит руки подальше от чужой телки, мудила, — Эдди не успокаивался и пытался обойти Томми. — А вы чего лезете?

— Сейчас не время для разборок. Тебе что, сперма в голову ударила?

— Договоришься у меня, Хаммонд, тоже решил отхватить?

— Хузер, ты, наверное, забыл, с кем говоришь, — повысил голос Билли, рывком отдирая Эдди и отпихивая его в сторону. — Тут нет твоей мамки, чмокающей на ночь в лобик. Я не твой друган или чувак с улицы, который забьет на твои выкрутасы, так что следи за языком.

— С каких пор ты вообще на его стороне?! — решил поддержать друга Пелки, встав рядом.

— С тех пор, как эта безмозглая курица перенесла свои разборки на поле!

— Если до Харрингтона не доходит с первого раза, я объясню популярнее, — не унимался Хузер, пытаясь оттолкнуть Томми, но тот стоял как стена.

— Бля, ребят, чего вы заводитесь с пустого места…

— Кто будет следующим, Эдди? — подал усталый голос Харрингтон. — Что за тупость вообще? Ты будешь задирать всех, у кого есть член?

Хузер чуть не подавился слюной.

— Ты заплатишь за свои слова, Харрингтон!

— А что я такого сказал?!

— Ты назвал Тину шлюхой!

— Нет, не называл, Эдди, промой уши.

Атмосфера вокруг быстро накалялась, и, нахмурившись, Билли сжал зубы до скрипа, что даже голова заболела. Словно он на полном ходу поезда жал аварийный стоп, терпение трещало по швам и напряжение пускало искры по всему телу.

— ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ВСЕ. ЕЩЕ ОДНО СЛОВО, И Я ВЫКИНУ ВСЕХ ИЗ КОМАНДЫ К ЧЕРТОВОЙ МАТЕРИ.

Его голос эхом зазвучал в зале, и несколько человек удивленно заморгало, замолчав на полуслове. Эдди открыл было рот, и Билли повернулся к нему, как змея в броске:

— Давай, Хузер, ляпни свое дохера важное мнение, и я заменю тебя в две секунды. Ты ведь не рассчитывал на спортивную стипендию в колледже, правда? На послабления для спортсменов? Потому что разборки с бабой НАСТОЛЬКО важнее твоего дурацкого будущего.

Эдди раздраженно фыркнул и закатил глаза, но перестал вырываться из хватки друзей, которые пытались остановить его от драки.

— Думаешь, мне не хватит духу? Да срал я на вашу победу и показатели. Вы команда неудачников, которая по определению не сможет пройти в отборочные. Причем никогда. Уж точно не с таким отношением к игре, когда вы сретесь как стая деревенских петухов. Ой, что это? — издевательски изобразил он. — Дым столбом? Ах да, это наша баскетбольная команда снова делит единственную телку на весь город. Вам самим не стыдно?

— Кто тебя вообще звал в команду, Харгроув, мы и без тебя обходились, — Эдди сощурился, капли пота стекали по его красному лицу, и он тяжело дышал и никак не мог успокоиться, даже руки начали трястись. — Ты никому тут не нужен. Вали обратно в свою Калифорнию, засранец, и оставь нас в покое.

— Эдди, — попытался урезонить его Пелки, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Да какого черта вы его слушаете? Да, он хорошо играет, но это не значит, что он может унижать нас и говорить, что мы ни на что не способны. Кто вообще такое потерпит?!

Я, — подумал Билли. — Я терпел это восемнадцать лет каждый день, ублюдок.

В его голове словно что-то щелкнуло. Так уже случалось раньше: адреналин, повышенный тон, крики, и одно точное слово, детонирующее всю ту ярость, что поднималась как по щелчку пальцев. В детстве его надо было загнать в угол, чтобы упал заслон. Прошли годы, он пользовался этим все чаще и чаще, ведь схема работала: он добивался, чего хотел, чужим страхом. Вот и в этот раз ярость вышла из берегов и, как старый добрый друг, заключила его в объятия. Кипящие, обжигающие и безумные.

Билли повернулся к Эдди.

— Может, ты сам хочешь стать капитаном команды, а, Хузер? — улыбнулся Билли, склонив голову набок и чувствуя, как что-то бурлит у самого горла, а он сам сдерживается из последних сил. Зрение обрело зеркальную четкость. — Думаешь, твоя шлюха из-за этого тебя не бросит?

— Да как ты смеешь?!

Эдди слишком мало сталкивался с уличными разборками. Выиграть можно было только одним способом — атаковать внезапно и со всей мощью. Это касалось как ударов, так и слов. Да, некоторые пытались вести дискуссии вежливо и уважая достоинство оппонента. Билли срал на это достоинство с высокой колокольни: если был рычаг давления, он жал его до упора, если существовали обидные слова, он выбирал из них самые точные. Не существовало такого понятия как честная драка — были только победители и проигравшие. И если ты не хотел лежать с выбитыми зубами в подворотне, пока тебе на голову плевали остальные, ты выведешь противника из равновесия оскорблениями, возьмешь кусок трубы и завалишь ублюдка без тени жалости.

Билли повезло, что в прошлый раз тот самый Ральф Сойзберг оклемался, а не помер от кровоизлияния в мозг. Харрингтону тоже повезло, что рыжее чудовище не из робкого десятка и вырубила Билли снотворным. Хузеру могло так не повезти, но Билли завелся для драки и не видел причин останавливаться. Наоборот, он всем сердцем хотел, чтобы тот вырыл себе могилу поглубже.

Давай же, Эдди, еще чуть-чуть.

Внезапно он почувствовал руку на своем плече. Билли резко обернулся и увидел обеспокоенное лицо Стива. В голове зазвенело сильнее от бушующей крови, и на секунду Билли невыносимо захотелось скинуть руку Харрингтона. Так было бы правильно. Показать, что никто не смеет трогать его без спроса. Что он никому не подчиняется. И скажи Харрингтон хоть слово, Билли тут же сорвался бы на него за компанию.

Но Стив молчал, а его рука на плече Билли была тяжелой, теплой и уверенной. Он снова повернулся к Эдди и словно увидел его впервые: мальчика, который отчаянно цепляется за ту, что рано или поздно от него уйдет.

Это может случиться завтра. А может через пять лет. Но Тина уйдет от Эдди, как только подвернется вариант получше. И он будет плакать, орать и звать ее до хрипоты, но все будет бесполезно.

— Эдди, не ты первый, кому изменяют в этой жизни, и уж точно не последний, — спокойно заметил Харрингтон. — И если бы у нас с Тиной что-то было, я бы тебе так и сказал. Раньше меня это точно не останавливало — с Джессикой, Эльзой и Эйприл. Но в пятницу я даже не разговаривал с ней. Не знаю, кто тебе что наплел.

— И я должен поверить тебе на слово? — неприятно скривился Эдди, поджав губы.

— Можешь поверить мне, — внезапно произнес Билли, пока сердце колотилось где-то в горле. На него сразу уставилась вся команда, а Томми удивленно выпучил глаза. — Я и Харрингтон в это время активно надирались. И, кстати, меня не обламывает признаться: лично я подкатывал к твоей телке, и она мне отказала. Черт его знает, но, очевидно, ей дебил вроде тебя действительно нравится больше.

Билли медленно обернулся. Он боялся, что Харрингтон сейчас начнет все отрицать. Что он перешел черту. Что он в каком-то роде признался в преступлении, и, казалось, каждое слово должно было застрять в горле, однако Стив смотрел на него со странной мягкостью.

— Эдди, прекращай верить слухам, а вы, парни, заканчивайте сплетничать по углам, — произнес Харрингтон на удивление уверенным тоном, рука соскользнула с его плеча, и Билли будто лишился всего запала разом. — Если мы проиграем Орлам из-за внутренних разборок, это будет просто позорище.

Билли постарался взять себя в руки.

— Вот именно. И на сегодня все. Тренировка закончена, можете валить по домам. А ты, — Билли остановился возле Эдди в считанных сантиметрах, нарочно нарушая его личное пространство, и тот поежился под его убивающим взглядом, — ты должен Харрингтону двести баксов.

— За что? — попытался возмутиться Хузер.

Билли больно пихнул его в плечо, и тот, пошатнувшись, замолчал.

— Ты знаешь, за что.

Хузер нахмурился, его красные щеки алели от стыда и унижения, но он ничего не ответил и, не выдержав смотреть Билли прямо в глаза на таком близком расстоянии, снова отвернулся. Его кивок был еле заметен.

Билли еще больнее хлопнул его по плечу, будто сваю заколачивал.

— Вот и порешали. Завтра после уроков сразу сюда, поняли, девочки? Двойная тренировка, скажите спасибо Эдди.

 

Чтобы успокоиться, Билли задержался в зале и убрал инвентарь. Его не покидала мысль, что он сделал что-то непоправимое — проматывал слова, искал, как остальные ребята могли вычислить его постыдную тайну, и не находил. На сердце все равно было неспокойно, будто, произнеся вслух, что они с Харрингтоном больше не враги, он открылся для удара.

Но какой у него был выбор? Молчать до последнего? Ждать, пока Эдди снова разворотит тачку Харрингтона? В конце концов, он не из тех, кто прятался за чужие спины, и не собирался начинать в ближайшем будущем.

Он направлялся к раздевалке, когда увидел, что его поджидает Эдди, пиная носком пол. Тот выглядел изрядно присмиревшим, а шея алела пуще прежнего, выдавая его смущение. Увидев Билли, он выпрямился.

— Хей, чувак, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— О чем? — тон Билли был не слишком приветливым, и он не имел ни малейшего желания притворяться.

— За то, что сказал тебе... тогда, раньше. Что ты нам не нужен.

— Проехали.

Конечно, вместе с этим он посмотрел так, чтобы Эдди без слов понял, что никаких «проехали» не прокатит, и в следующий раз тот получит весь набор за свой длинный язык. Кто-то называл это «пассивной агрессией», а Билли — обычным предупреждением. Как табличка «осторожно, возможен сход лавины, переломы рук, ног, пара ударов в челюсть, а если особенно нарветесь — пинок в яйца».

— Нет, слушай, — Эдди поспешил за ним следом, и Билли, поняв, что тот от него не отцепится, нетерпеливо остановился. — Петерс сказал, что с Орлами на трибунах будут тренеры НХЛ и НБА, и мне позарез надо показать, что я чего-то стою. Если меня возьмут в сборную университета, считай, полдела сделано.

— От меня-то ты что хочешь?

— Если есть какой-то способ победить Орлов, я хочу в этом участвовать. Знаю, сейчас ты наверняка думаешь посадить меня на скамью запасных, но я обещаю выложиться на сто процентов. Нет, двести. Тысячу, если понадобится.

Билли окинул его мрачным взглядом с ног до головы и пренебрежительно цыкнул.

— Смотри-ка, как мы заговорили.

— Билли.

— Что?

— Я сделаю что угодно, — повторил Эдди, будто это было магическое заклинание, отворяющее все двери.

Билли кое-что подсчитал в уме и, ухмыльнувшись, щелкнул языком.

— Что угодно, говоришь? Сделай Тине предложение.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил тот.

— Что слышал. Иди и предложи своей принцессе руку и сердце.

— Тина говорила, что не готова…

— Да мне плевать, что говорила твоя Тина, — резко оборвал его Билли. — Отвечай за свои слова. Мне не нужен игрок, который устраивает истерики из-за какой-то суки. Реши проблему, или я решу ее за тебя. И чтоб я больше не слышал о ней на тренировках. Все личное говно ты оставляешь за полем, иначе завтра можешь даже не приходить — бесплатный билет на скамью запасных я тебе гарантирую.

— Ты не можешь требовать…

Билли надоело слушать его бормотание, и, воспользовавшись тем, что никого нет, он резко схватил Эдди и, прижав его к стене локтем, впечатал в стену и почти нежно прошептал прямо в лицо:

— Могу и требую. Ты знаешь, чего она хочет: уехать с тобой в Чикаго. Дай ей это. Хочешь, чтобы у вас все было по любви и взаимно? Закатай губу. Людей рядом держит не любовь, а деньги и недвижимость. Если ты найдешь у себя яйца, сосунок, то устроишь ей брачный контракт и пообещаешь, что она получит квартиру и имущество только после десяти лет брака. Если найдешь еще немного мозгов, то наебешь ее с этим контрактом и перепишешь на двадцать лет, когда истечет срок первого. Если окажешься умным парнем, — Билли ласково провел по грязным волосам Хузера, отчего тот вздрогнул, будто его ударили, — а я верю, что где-то в тебе есть мозги, Эдди, ты наиграешься с ней вволю и кинешь нахуй, оставив ни с чем.

Эдди смотрел на него, как человек, увидевший бездну, и в этой бездне все свои будущие грехи, за которые он будет гореть в аду.

— Я-я не могу с ней так поступить. Так неправильно, — наконец, заикаясь, проговорил он.

Билли отпустил его и брезгливо отодвинулся.

 

_Неправильно думать о том, как мой член отлично будет смотреться во рту у Харрингтона. Неправильно заводить детей и семью, а потом сбегать куда глаза глядят. Неправильно жениться на суке с ребенком только затем, чтобы снова было кем руководить, когда сын вот-вот выпорхнет из гнезда._

 

— Кого это ебет, Эдди? — Билли пожал плечами. — Вопрос только в том, на что ты пойдешь ради своей цели. Какую цену ты за это заплатишь. И готов ли ее заплатить.

Эдди посмотрел на него, будто увидел впервые.

— Харгроув, ты совсем чокнутый? А как же... мораль? Честь? Любовь?

Не зная, что на него нашло, Билли тяжело вздохнул. У него было странное чувство, будто вместе со страхом, что его раскроют, к нему пришла свобода. Свобода говорить все, что он думает на самом деле, открываться людям тогда, когда никто не ждет, и использовать эту открытость вместо самого острого оружия. Потому что правду нельзя было победить.

— Вот там, за порогом, — он указал на длинный коридор и уличный холодный свет, пробивающийся из-за двери, — настоящий мир, где никого не ебет твоя мораль. Твоим будущим детям будет плевать, что правильно, а что нет, их будет волновать, принес ли ты денег на еду. И если нет, то ты — дерьмовый папаша, Эдди. Тина — взрослая, самостоятельная малышка и вполне может тебе отказать. Так что давай, хватит притворяться. На самом деле ты боишься, что она согласится с твоими условиями, не так ли? Ведь тогда разобьется ее идеальный образ, и окажется, что ей срать на вашу любовь.

— Ты ошибаешься, мы любим друг друга, — поспешил возразить Эдди. Даже слишком быстро.

Билли злобно ухмыльнулся и потрепал его по плечу.

— Нет, Эдди, ей насрать. И, кстати, это ведь не плохо. Если сумеешь с ней договориться, из вас выйдет отличная пара. А если бы она тебя любила, всегда была бы опасность, что однажды ее чувства перегорят. Подумай над этим.

 

Он надеялся, что все уже разошлись, однако оказалось, что не только Хузер поджидал его для разговора, но и Харрингтон собственной персоной: он принял душ, переоделся и теперь сидел на скамейке с чуть влажными волосами, облокотившись на широко расставленные ноги и свесив голову между плеч. Стоило Билли войти, Стив встрепенулся и, видимо, не зная, с чего начать, открыл, а затем закрыл рот, напоминая очень удивленную рыбу.

«Сукин сын, ну почему сейчас?» — выругался Билли про себя. От мысли, что его ждет «разговор», его затошнило. Он нетерпеливо прошел до своего шкафчика и начал раздеваться, надеясь, что чем быстрее он примет душ, тем быстрее сможет свалить.

Когда он полностью разделся, то услышал, как Харрингтон поднялся и, скрипнув кроссовками, подошел ближе. Обнаженную кожу тут же закололо от чужого взгляда, будто ему в спину направили прожектор, горло свело, и Билли громко закрыл шкафчик, чувствуя, будто его зажимают в углу. Когда он обернулся, Харрингтон стоял в паре шагов.

— Что? — рявкнул Билли, буравя его исподлобья.

Уловив его плохое настроение, Стив опасливо остался на месте, не рискуя подходить ближе. С тяжелым сердцем Билли ожидал чего угодно: от драки, угроз, шантажа, оскорблений вроде «членосос» до громких скандалов. Чего он точно не смог предугадать, так это самого Стива Харрингтона, который стоял перед ним как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо. Что прикрыл меня перед Эдди, — Стив пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно, но все портили сведенные от напряжения плечи и то, как он постоянно облизывал губы. — И прости, я слышал ваш разговор в коридоре. Ты правда хочешь оставить его в дублерах?

Билли непонимающе моргнул.

— Это называется взять «на слабо», — нахмурился он, пытаясь понять, что происходит. — Хочу посмотреть, что Эдди сделает. Этот дебил может сколько угодно болтать о своей любви к Тине, но настоящий характер проявляется только под давлением, — Билли спиной чувствовал, что Харрингтон идет за ним в душевую, а потому с подозрением уточнил: — Что-то еще?

Стив снова пожал плечами.

— Нет.

Казалось бы, разговор был окончен, однако Стив не уходил. Несколько секунд Билли мрачно гипнотизировал его, не включая воду и не понимая, какого черта происходит и откуда взялось напряжение в воздухе. Харрингтон точно хотел что-то добавить, но не решался, Билли не собирался ему помогать, а заметив, что тот усердно старается не смотреть ниже пояса, хмыкнул и дернул переключатель. Зашипела вода, разбрызгивая капли широкой волной, вначале прохладная, с каждой секундой становившаяся все теплее.

— Ты же бывший капитан, что думаешь?

— О чем? — глупо переспросил Стив, часто моргая, а затем прислонился к стене у прохода в раздевалку, где вода до него не доставала. Его голос был непривычно хриплым, и Билли сглотнул враз пересохшим горлом.

— О следующей игре и Эдди. Стоит его заменить?

— Устроить замену за неделю до игры? Я знаю всех игроков средней школы, и поверь мне, там ловить нечего. Род все еще в депрессии после расставания со своей девушкой, а остальные играют просто кошмарно.

— То есть оставить заведенную бомбу под самым носом. Это хочешь сказать?

Сквозь мокрые ресницы Билли видел, как Стив хмуро потер лоб и тяжело вздохнул.

— Спрашиваешь не того человека. Если бы не ты, я бы продолжал делать вид, что все в порядке. Это у меня получается лучше всего. Так что я тут тебе не помощник.

Билли провел руками по лицу, стирая капли воды, мешающие дышать, чуть откинул голову назад и иронично заметил:

— Думал, ты предложишь поговорить с Тиной и сказать ей, чтобы попридержала своего коня до игры.

— Во-первых, что-то мне подсказывает, что она не станет нас слушать и пошлет к черту. Во-вторых, я даже со своей девушкой не смог поговорить, когда ей нужна была поддержка, а ты про чужую. Тем более, если Эдди увидит меня рядом с Тиной, моей тачке конец, — фыркнул Стив, наградив его тяжелым взглядом.

Билли только этого и ждал: высунув язык, прошелся по нижней губе, не спуская с Харрингтона глаз. Внизу живота знакомо потеплело, и поселилось ощущение, как если бы он стоял у края на очень большой высоте. Страшно и волнительно одновременно.

— Чего стоишь без дела, Стиви-бой, может, потрешь мне спинку? — игриво спросил Билли.

Харрингтон покраснел — непонятно, от поднимающегося жара в душевой или от смущения, а затем резко отвел взгляд и пробормотал:

— Надо забрать Дастина с радиоклуба, так что не буду отвлекать…

Билли не знал, от чего его можно было отвлекать. Без единого намека на стыд он поедал Стива глазами и все ждал, пока тот решится. Не решился.

— До завтра, — произнес Харрингтон и вышел из душевой, оставив Билли смотреть на пустой проход между оранжевыми стенами.

Его будто ударили под дых. Странное чувство падения без самого падения. Тошнотворный холод подступил к горлу, и Билли, скрывая разочарование, потянулся к шампуню.

Черт подери, а чего он ждал? Что если признается, то между ними все наладится? В надежде, что собственный совет сработает, предложить Харрингтону руку и сердце? Билли мокро фыркнул сквозь струю воды. Вот была бы умора.

Побег Харрингтона был только вопросом времени. Всего лишь игра на вечеринке. По пьяни. Правила есть правила, и за порогом той комнаты между ними не было ничего общего. Билли намылил голову, а затем замер, слушая шум воды.

Не вовремя вспомнились теплые, нежные вздохи Стива ему в шею, непривычно ласковые руки на спине, странное чувство насыщения и спокойствия: будто его вечно движущийся голодный мотор вдруг нашел кнопку выключения и подарил ему несколько благостных минут. Вся его жизнь — погоня. Он постоянно боялся чего-то не успеть, не сделать, потратить время впустую, а потому выкладывался на полную. Его режим, его скорость и его темп жизни оставляли всех позади. Уходи раньше, чем смогут уйти от тебя, — вот его девиз, и он следовал ему беспрекословно.

Почему же теперь на него навалилась такая страшная усталость, будто он бежал милю за милей и только сейчас понял, что вот-вот свалится носом в землю? Почему? Почему из-за Харрингтона?

Упершись в душевой столб, Билли открыл глаза и невидяще уставился в пол. Пена стекала по ногам и закручивалась в слив, вокруг шумели капли, закрывая его завесой, и даже стоять под душем требовало неимоверных усилий.

Хокинс словно специально выталкивал его, и Билли снова припомнил в голове план, как уедет: запас налички, атлас с картами штатов, вещи уместятся в пару коробок, он уже проверял. Нужно было проверить фильтры в тачке перед трассой и уровень масла, и не забыть кинуть в багажник трос на случай, если камаро заглохнет на пустынном шоссе. В порыве ярости он часто думал о том, что уедет куда глаза глядят, хорошо хоть, штат Индиана располагался в середине материка, и он вполне мог отправиться в Нью-Йорк или Техас. Или в Канаду? Говорили, что на Аляске есть сезонная работа, где можно было поднять неплохие деньги за пару месяцев.

С другой стороны, ему не давало покоя выражение лица Сьюзан с той ночи, в подвале. Если бы у нее был его адрес или телефон, то ему было бы спокойнее оставлять ее и малявку с отцом. У них хотя бы будет, куда бежать, при случае, если дела пойдут совсем тяжко. А это было неизбежно, Билли мог дать руку на отсечение. Не то чтобы он хотел увидеть Сьюзан и Макс на своем пороге, если этот порог вообще будет, но хотя бы для того, чтобы позлить отца.

Тогда у него будет, что защищать. Тогда он будет на правой стороне. Тогда он сможет выступить в полную силу. Билли думал об этом, как о великом сражении, и тогда в животе все переворачивалось от предвкушения.

Он помнил, как отец поджидал Полли на веранде. Два часа ночи или шесть вечера, без разницы. Она могла опоздать на тридцать минут или не явиться вовсе, его ярость была одинаковой. И Полли могла сколько угодно огрызаться или размахивать сковородой, ни о каком равноправии не могло идти речи, ведь отец мог задушить ее голыми руками.

Отцу не нужно было даже повышать голос: в то время он работал в охране, и пистолет, лежащий на кухонном столе, прямо за ужином, был страшнее любой угрозы. Черный, с широким дулом, с царапинами на рукояти и пулями в коробке с ценником на сто двенадцать долларов. Казалось, Нил чувствовал, что Полли отдаляется все больше и больше, раз перешел на такие меры, ведь до этого он не применял физической силы — так, редкая пощечина, чтобы напомнить обжигающей, резкой болью и унижением, кто на самом деле в доме главный.

Билли не знал, насколько серьезна угроза для Полли, но в глубине душе, даже спустя годы, отлично ее понимал. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы она взяла его с собой. Так наивно и по-детски, что Билли отмахнулся от этой мысли как от ненужного балласта. Он бы стал для нее только обузой. Одно дело, когда она ушла, и он не видел ее безразличие, и другое — видеть каждый день. Отец, по крайней мере, испытывал к нему хоть какую-то привязанность, пусть она и выливалась в то, во что выливалась.

Любовь не нужна. Лишняя трата сил на стыд, ошибки прошлого, воспоминания, привязанности, любую связь, что могла помешать ему на пути к его собственной цели. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что эта цель того стоила, и не окажется, что потом сожаления нагонят его и уничтожат. И это будет не быстрая смерть.

Внезапно хлопнула дверь раздевалки, и Билли протер глаза от воды, невольно напрягшись. Несколько томительных секунд шум воды заглушал для него остальные звуки, а затем в пустом проеме снова появился Харрингтон. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, будто он пытался их выдрать в волнении, с решительным выражением лица он оперся рукой о кафель и выдохнул:

— Харгроув, — Стив буравил его таким маниакальным взглядом, что Билли опешил.

Его возвращение застало Билли врасплох. Прошло несколько мгновений, Стив открыл было рот, а затем захлопнул, будто не мог произнести ни звука. Как безголосая русалка из сказки. Казалось, Харрингтон метался между тем, чтобы спросить о вечеринке напрямую, и тем, чтобы уйти, пока его не высмеяли, и какая-то злобная, мстительная часть Билли тут же подала несколько идей. Его разъедало желание показать, что Харрингтон не имел права вот так уходить, когда Билли с ним еще не закончил.

Взгляд Стива остановился на его груди, где все еще алел след от укуса, и румянец мгновенно залил его лицо, лишая дара речи уже по другой причине. Его взгляд — вот, что все изменило: глаза Стива расширились, рот чуть приоткрылся, он выглядел так, будто на секунду забыл, где находится, перенесся в мыслях в ту ночь, и воспоминания ожили и затмили реальность.

Пар застилал глаза, капли покалывали по плечам, и Билли слизнул воду с губ, пока сердце начинало все сильнее биться в висках. От волнения в груди что-то сжалось, и он дышал ртом, чувствуя, как все тело горело под чужим взглядом. Вопросы висели на кончике языка: «ты правда этого хочешь, Харрингтон?», «хочешь меня?», «ты дрочил, вспоминая, что мы делали?» и Билли проглотил их комом в горле. Пьяный от внимания Харрингтона, не зная, зачем, он провел рукой по груди и чуть надавил пальцами на синяк — боль была ноющей, тупой, как далекое эхо от острых зубов и настырного языка. Это эхо пустило острую волну тепла вниз, его яйца потяжелели, и знакомо потянуло в паху.

— Да, Харрингтон? — провоцирующе спросил Билли.

Стив не сводил с него взгляда и сжал зубы на нижней губе, пытаясь сдержаться. Будто они играли в новую игру — кто первым нарушит молчание, кто первый спросит «какого черта», кто первый выйдет из образа и признает, что те две ночи — не сон, и наконец предстанет перед последствиями.

Билли не собирался проигрывать, а потому томно спустил руку к низу живота, будто убирая лишнюю воду с кожи, а затем обхватил свой член. Глаза Харрингтона стали огромными, и он удивленно выдохнул. В этом вздохе, а затем в мимолетном опасливом взгляде за спину было все от «что ты делаешь?», «ты с ума сошел?» до «нас же могут увидеть!».

Билли было все равно: состав тронулся с вокзала и набирал обороты. Кровь бежала по венам все быстрее, член выпрямлялся, пульсируя в руке, шум воды заглушал неловкость и стыд, но их дыхание оставлял нетронутым, громким и безумно возбуждающим.

Стив сильнее схватился за проем, его пальцы побелели, а сам он выглядел больным: глаза лихорадочно блестели, алели щеки и шея, а волосы медленно мокли от пара и влажности, как и футболка, делая видимыми очертания сосков и грудных мышц. Наслаждаясь видом, Билли провел рукой по члену — с водой кулак легко скользил по коже, спазм удовольствия свел мышцы ягодиц, и по телу прошла ощутимая дрожь.

Он низко простонал, напоминая себе порно звезду. Кассеты для взрослых в Калифорнии было достать проще простого, особенно по липовому удостоверению, здесь же он довольствовался только журналами. Ему внезапно стало интересно: а у Харрингтона была коллекция порно? Билли хотелось перерыть каждый угол его комнаты и проверить, какие именно фотографии заставляли Короля Стива кончать, зажимая себе рот рукой. Они могли бы подрочить вместе, сидя на его кровати и делая вид, что всего лишь друзья. Друзья по мастурбации, чертовски горячей, выносящей мозги, заставляющей член подняться в считанные секунды.

Кровь настолько быстро прилила к югу, что у Билли закружилась голова и на секунду потемнело в глазах. Пришлось прислониться к душевому столбу, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на кафельный пол, и Билли, на секунду прикрыв глаза, с низким рыком крепче обхватил член и прошелся вверх-вниз. Казалось, звук его стона выбил у Стива последние крохи самоконтроля, и он обхватил себя сквозь джинсы с еле слышным «черт».

Одно дело было развлекаться неузнанным, пока Харрингтон не видел, кто с ним. И совершенно другое — стоять под его пронзительным, тяжелым взглядом, который проходился по его обнаженному телу как горячая ладонь.

Голова была легкой, как перышко, а сердце заходилось в бешеном волнительном ритме. Словно он снова повис на огромной, захватывающей дух высоте. Он все понимал и осознавал: опасность падения, страх на грани ужаса, что всего один неверный шаг, и он рухнет с такой силой, что разобьется насмерть. Ну и что? — безрассудно думал Билли, хотя волновался так сильно, что казалось, что его вырвет. Он не боялся опасности, гораздо хуже было понимать, что это только первый раз, дальше будет только хуже, дальше его ждут недели, месяцы, и как такое выдержать?

Если это — то, что было между ними, — продолжится, выдержит ли он? Горки настроений, постоянно возбуждение при одном лишь взгляде, выматывающие тоска и желание.

Ему уже было все равно, насколько эротично он выглядел, оргазм близился — острый и беспощадный как раскаленное лезвие, и Билли видел перед собой лишь Стива. Его одного: треугольное пятно от пота на футболке, бледную шею, напряженно двигающуюся, пока Стив сглатывал пересохшим горлом, его сумасшедший взгляд, от которого, казалось, тело Билли сейчас вспыхнет.

Кулак скользил все быстрее, хаотичнее, секунды текли и растягивались, превращая мгновения в целую вечность, а внутри будто стянутая пружина отталкивала его от края. Появилось болезненное ощущение, что он не сможет кончить: слишком он был зажат, волнуясь и боясь того, с какой силой и вниманием смотрел на него Харрингтон широко распахнутыми глазами, будто сам не мог поверить в то, что видел. Прослеживая как одержимый каждую каплю, стекающую по его обнаженному телу, не отрываясь от вида его появляющегося и исчезающего в кулаке члена, от выражения лица.

Билли провел другой рукой по груди, надавливая на синяк, вспоминая, как жадно набросился на него Стив, и боль помогла ему: как спусковой крючок вырвала его из затягивающего кокона, и Билли с рыком кончил, брызнув спермой себе на живот. Облегчение было, как будто его огрели по голове. Ноги подкосились, и, почувствовав слабость в коленях, он сильнее навалился спиной на столб.

Казалось, боясь, что он упадет, Стив едва не вошел под душ вслед за ним, но вовремя остановился у самого края. Но даже на таком расстоянии редкие капли долетали до Харрингтона: и множество брызг расчертили его джинсы до колена, а на кроссовках собрался конденсат. Стив ничего не замечал, даже собственный стояк, серьезно выпирающий под джинсами и наверняка причиняющий ему множество неудобств.

В голове Билли было благословенно пусто. Он улыбнулся уголком рта, сил не хватало на полноценную ухмылку, по телу гуляло расслабленное спокойствие, омывающее его, как морской бриз. Не заморачиваясь со следами спермы на животе, он выключил воду, взял полотенце с крючка и пошел в раздевалку.

Когда он проходил рядом со Стивом, то притормозил. Харрингтон как примагниченный повернулся к нему лицом, и между ними остались считанные сантиметры. Казалось, еще шаг, еще хоть одно движение, и Стив впечатает его в стену поцелуем, настолько сильны были безумие и голод в его взгляде. Билли из чистого упрямства держался на расстоянии. «Нет, Стиви-бой, не попросишь — не получишь».

Стерев белую каплю с живота пальцем, он тихо произнес:

— Когда-нибудь пробовал вкус спермы?

Опустив глаза на его руку, Стив громко сглотнул.

— Нет.

— Я тоже, — чувствуя себя последним извращенцем, Билли облизнул палец, и на языке осел густой вязкий вкус. — Не так уж и плохо.

От Харрингтона несло горячечным теплом, и искушение плюнуть на работу и зажать его прямо здесь, в школьной раздевалке, было просто убийственным. У Билли чесались руки расстегнуть его джинсы, чтобы снова услышать задушенные стоны себе в шею, почувствовать, как тот подрагивает в его руках.

Он ничего не сделал.

Если Стив не мог даже рта раскрыть, Билли не пошевелит и пальцем. Как на американских горках, с благословенных высот он рухнул в кипящую лаву злости.

Его рука была грязной от спермы, но он специально хлопнул Стива по плечу, прежде чем пойти одеваться.

— Не забудь забрать тачку, амиго.

 

В среду все валилось из рук. Он пролил на себя масло из канистры, чуть не запнулся о шланг и коробку инструментов, уронил сэндвич, который снова приготовила ему Сьюзан. Раньше он ел полуфабрикаты и даже слыл мастером макарон, которые продавались в коробке за восемь шестьдесят в ближайшем супермаркете, и всего-то и нужно было разогреть их за две минуты в микроволновке и добавить соус. Теперь эти времена прошли, и он ел более-менее здоровую еду. Слава богу, сэндвич все еще был в бумажном пакете и не пострадал из-за его неуклюжести, так что Билли стряхнул землю и снова сел на капот разобранного Олдсмобиля. От старичка остался лишь ржавый кузов, и тот служил скамейкой во время перерыва, тем более что крыша гаража как раз давала уютную прохладную тень.

Билли не спеша доел сэндвич, вытер руки салфеткой и закурил, глядя на бесконечный лес, обнимающий шоссе. Дороги в Хокинсе выглядели как ровные надрезы в меховом теле, шрамирующие лесной массив.

Здесь еще было неплохо. Куда бы люди ни приходили, всегда оставляли после себя следы разрушений — выжженные, вырубленные, токсичные от отходов. Там, где жил Билли раньше, за сетчатым забором высилась гора мусора, пластика, сломанная ванна, коробки, пакеты шуршали на ветру, алюминиевые банки со звоном перекатывались по асфальту, бомжи заглядывали каждый понедельник и четверг, как раз перед приездом мусорной машины. Дома, разукрашенные граффити, иммигранты в обносках, слонявшиеся по улицам, под мостом постоянно тусовались и продавали незарегистрированные пушки нарколыги, а пришлая гопота кидалась камнями в уличные фонари.

Он скоро вернется в свой мир и больше не увидит этого леса, покачивающего тяжелой ярко-зеленой листвой. Перед отъездом всегда возникало странное чувство безвозвратности — тоскливое, будто он видел все время вселенной. Ощущение смертности.

Неделя до игры, еще неделя до выпускного. И все.

Он никак не мог осознать. Без отца, без Сьюзан и рыжего чудовища, без школьных друзей. Он получит диплом, загрузит тачку вещами и уедет. _«И все. Все будет кончено»._

Ссадина на лбу заживала плохо, противно пульсируя жаром, и Билли отчего-то вспомнил, как сегодня утром Сьюзан снова пыталась ему помочь. Даже предлагала обработать рану, на что Билли только фыркнул.

— И как я справлялся без тебя? — в сердцах произнес он, придирчиво проверяя в зеркале свое отражение. Завитая челка как раз скрывала красную припухлость, так что переживать было не из-за чего. Тем более телочкам нравились шрамы. Интересно, а Харрингтону тоже?

— Я не говорила, что ты не сможешь справиться без меня, — нахмурилась тогда Сьюзан. — Просто обрабатывать раны на лице удобнее постороннему.

— Знаешь со своего опыта?

Сьюзан промолчала.

 _«Мой отец был сложным человеком»._ Билли видел на ее руках следы от заживших ожогов, несколько шрамов и длинную белую полоску от уха до шеи, которую она прикрывала волосами. Мог ли ее отец быть еще хуже? Думала ли Сьюзан, что на этот раз все не так плохо, раз ее избранник не распускал руки, а лишь перебарщивал с контролем, спрашивая, где она и с кем, каждую секунду? Отвозил и привозил с работы. Знал каждого коллегу по имени и адресу. Вынуждал каждый день повторять одно и то же «мне больше никто не нужен», «я никуда не сбегу», «ты можешь мне доверять».

Нилу Харгроуву было плевать на доверие. Плевать на мораль и на чужое личное пространство. В детстве Билли смотрел «Изгоняющий дьявола» и думал, что в папе с уходом мамы поселилась странная тварь, которая каждое мгновение нашептывала ему о том, что все уйдут. Говорят, сумасшествие заразно, так что иногда Билли казалось, что он и сам слышит этот голос.

Обычно он отмахивался от предложений Сьюзан, но сегодня? Сегодня он протянул ей перекись и бинт, а затем терпеливо подставил лицо, чувствуя, как ее пальцы осторожно и с заботой касались его лба. Боль от перекиси прострелила в висок, но Билли даже не дернулся.

У него тоже могло все это быть. Та, которая касалась бы его с нежностью и заботой. Та, что обрабатывала бы ссадины на ногах и руках, когда он учился играть в баскетбол и недолго — кататься на скейте. Та, что поглаживала бы по спине, когда он захлебывался от рыданий.

Вместо этого где-то на периферии кружила Полли, снова пытаясь пробраться в его жизнь, будто наркоман в поисках новой дозы. В ее отношениях с отцом не было ничего здорового. Полли жила интересами Нила: его настроением, его целями, его неудачами, отставляя собственные нужды на второй план. Будто когда-то давно кто-то сказал ей, что, если она будет самой собой, мир ее накажет. Ее побег на этом фоне смотрелся как первый эгоистичный поступок, который просто кричал «спасите меня». И вот, столько лет спустя, она снова подспудно искала того, в кого сможет вложить свои старания и заботу и заключить контракт не на душу, а на любовь. Билли оставалось лишь отмахиваться от ее липких вопросов и мерзкого ощущения, что по телефону говорит чудище, которое, не моргнув глазом, слопает его с костями.

Сьюзан была настоящая, побитая жизнью, но в глубине души сохранившая остаток былого огня и упрямства. В какой-то мере она ему нравилась. Особенно сейчас, когда он собирался уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться.

Билли покорно закрыл глаза, когда Сьюзан подула на рану, думая, что причинила ему боль. Она и причиняла, только эта боль была в сто раз сильнее. Он боялся что, если он обнимет ее, вдохнет тепло и ощутит отголосок нежности, что она дарила Макс, то рассыплется.

Билли выкурил сигарету и затушил бычок о ржавую поверхность капота, невидяще уставившись в сторону леса. Он мог бы прийти ночью и перерезать ему горло. Папе. Это заняло бы пару секунд. Вот только каждый раз он вспоминал дурацкую сказку, которую ему рассказала Полли. Она была о людоеде и храбром рыцаре. Людоед третировал деревню, а рыцарь пошел его убивать, прямо в лес, к логову. Он нашел людоеда. Он убил его. А затем из-за проклятья тоже стал людоедом и поселился в той же самой избушке в лесу и продолжил мучить жителей деревни.

Если он убьет папу, останется ли Сьюзан с ним жить? А Макс? Будут ли они бояться его, как отца?

Не было правильных решений. Не было карты, которая бы подсказала последствия. Он шел впотьмах и надеялся, что сможет обойти пропасть и не станет точной копией Нила Харгроува.

Билли смял пакет от сэндвича и броском кинул бумажный шар в урну, когда услышал шелест колес по гравию. Гараж объехала старая колымага Байерса и остановилась, в воздух взмыло небольшое облако пыли. Билли посоветовал бы Байерсу сменить тормозные колодки, чтобы они не скрипели, как старушечьи кости, но что-то ему подсказывало, что стоит только открыть капот этого корыта, как у него начнется мигрень. А самое главное, парень, скорее всего, даже не поймет причины его гнева.

Когда Байерс и Харрингтон вышли из машины, Билли встал им навстречу. Стив кивнул, а Байерс приветственно поднял руку — немного заторможено и сжато, будто не был уверен, что ему эту руку не оторвут.

— Деньги? — деловито спросил Билли, не собираясь размусоливать с передачей машины целый день.

Пару раз они с Байерсом пересекались на уроках, но если обычно зашуганные с виду задроты, проходя мимо Билли, смотрели в пол, то Байерс пялился как загнанная в угол крыса, ожидая атаки, с такими же глубоко посаженными поблескивающими глазками. От парня всегда оставалось неуютное чувство, что тот был куда наблюдательнее, чем одноклассники, и одно неловкое слово в сторону Харрингтона, и их тайна будет раскрыта.

Стив достал из кармана узких джинсов свернутые купюры: мелькнула сотня, и Билли тут же кинул ему ключи от машины. Сделав неловкий шаг вперед, Харрингтон их поймал.

— Красотка внутри, забирай.

Стив прошел в гараж, а они с Байерсом встали у дверей, и тот огляделся с умеренным любопытством.

— А здесь здорово все изменилось, — невпопад заметил он, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов.

Иногда Билли забывал, что почти все в этом долбанном городе знали друг друга, и неудивительно, что Байерс бывал у Эрла. Может, даже в те времена, когда тот пытался открыть заправку.

— Неужели? — заметил Билли, но тот не услышал сарказма в его голосе.

— Ага, отец постоянно таскал меня сюда. Два интереса для настоящих мужчин, которые он одобряет, — тачки и охота.

Билли знал эту интонацию, знал этот взгляд, когда прошлое слишком ярко представало перед глазами. Тень ненависти было трудно заметить, но она там была. Буквально на секунду.

Возможно, это и было причиной, почему Байерс умышленно не заботился о своей машине. Тоже боялся, что станет похож на папашу? Билли взглянул на него пристальнее.

— Тачки и пушки? А по выходным на рыбалку?

— Что-то вроде, — тяжело вздохнул Байерс и сгорбился.

— А ты не любитель?

— Нет, — одно слово будто весило тонну.

Если бы отец захотел съездить с ним на рыбалку, интересовался бы машинами и возил на охоту, Билли бы с ума сошел от счастья. Но Нил Харгроув только работал. И пил пиво на выходных. Смотрел редкие политические телешоу и боевики. Его жизнь ограничивалась семьей и ежедневными заботами: обновить забор, починить котел в подвале, какие развлечения, когда уйма дел в доме не сделана. Если у него выдавался свободный вечер, то он вел Сьюзан в ресторан, чтобы отметиться— «сегодня показал этим деревенским сосункам, что эта женщина моя».

Видимо, с отцами в этом городе не везло поголовно всем.

Байерс выглядел как человек, который многое пережил за свою жизнь: круги под глазами от недосыпа — как слышал Билли, из-за подработки в кинотеатре до поздних сеансов, потрепанная одежда, какая-то внутренняя пугливость и настороженность. Он жил с матерью и братом на окраине города, а в прошлом году младший Байерс и вовсе исчез на неделю, их семейство даже похоронило какого-то левого пацана, уверенные, что это их мальчик. Им повезло — полицейские ошиблись, однако для семьи история не прошла даром.

Билли и своего дерьма хватало, чтобы тратить на Байерса никому не нужную жалость, и он упрямо делал вид, что не замечает повисшего неловкого молчания. Они наблюдали за Стивом, пока тот проверил зажигание, включил фары и осторожно выехал из гаража под яркий солнечный свет. Блик отразился на капоте, лизнув отполированный кузов.

Стив сиял от удовольствия, улыбался, поглаживая обмотку руля, и, когда вышел из машины, махнул рукой Байерсу.

— Спасибо, что выручил, дальше я сам.

Тот коротко кивнул всем телом, опасливо глянул в сторону Билли и сел в свою развалюху. Было невыносимо смотреть, как выхлопная труба грохочет и надсадно выпускает черный дым клубами, будто легкие туберкулезника, потому, когда Байерс скрылся по шоссе, он вздохнул спокойнее.

Оказалось, что Стив тоже наблюдал, пока его приятель скроется из виду, чтобы подойти и неловко встать рядом. В животе Билли тут же поселилась нервозность.

— Ты здорово поработал над машиной, — криво улыбнувшись, произнес Харрингтон. — Как новенькая.

Билли молча протянул руку и, дождавшись, когда Стив передаст ему оставшуюся часть денег, спрятал купюры в нагрудный карман.

— У нас только лучший сервис. Лучше скажи другое, Харрингтон. Я все никак ума не приложу, как ты можешь общаться с парнем своей бывшей? — руки сами собой полезли в другой нагрудный карман, где лежала пачка сигарет, и, будто чтобы заткнуть собственный рот, Билли достал сигарету и закурил.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Как-как… с трудом.

— И почему ты не пошлешь обоих нахер?

Тот снова дернул плечом, будто сам не раз задавался этим вопросом.

— Это долгая история.

— Куда-то спешишь, красавчик? — Билли приподнял бровь, ожидая, что Стив сменит тему, но тот лишь нервным движением зачесал пальцами прядь волос.

— Зимой много чего навалилось, у Нэнс погибла лучшая подруга, ну, ты видел, наверное, по новостям. Барбара Холланд.

— Из-за утечки с лаборатории.

Харрингтон почему-то хмыкнул.

— Что-то вроде того. Пока она переживала, я вел себя как мудак: думал, что вот у меня действительно серьезные проблемы, а ворошить прошлое бесполезно. Так что я… как бы вынудил ее обратиться к Джонатану. Он уже пару лет к ней неровно дышал, все это знали, а я был настолько уверен, что она в его сторону даже не посмотрит, — Стив грустно усмехнулся. — Поверить не могу, насколько я был идиотом. А Джонатан, на него невозможно злиться — он как вещь в себе, понимаешь? Видит мир по-другому. Ты видел его выставку с фотографиями на профориентировании?

Профориентирование начиналось в старших классах, где мягко и ненавязчиво рассказывали, куда и на кого можно было поступить, сколько, мать его, дохрена это будет стоить, и какие альтернативы существовали, если ты слишком тупой, чтобы пройти по гранту. Например, грабительский кредит, будто ты дом покупаешь. Еще учителя помогали составить мотивационное письмо для поступления и собрать портфолио. Видимо, Байерс заранее знал, что хотел быть фотожурналистом, и его работы несколько месяцев висели в коридоре, вызывая в большинстве случаев вопросы «что за херь?» и «господи, ну и жуть».

Фото убитого оленя, одинокого дома в ночи, тыквенных полей, фермеров, лес, лес, лес, бесконечный гребаный лес днем и ночью, школьники, клерки, люди в кафе — многие узнавали своих знакомых, пойманных в моменты, когда те не подозревали о съемке. Жутковато живые, по мнению Билли, и он обходил их стороной.

— Новый Эндрю Уайет, ага. Только ему надо было названия поменять на более претенциозные. Одиночество в Хокинсе. Чужой среди своих или еще какую белиберду.

— Уайет это кто?

Билли выдохнул дым в угол рта, смерив Стива подозрительным взглядом. В год перед отъездом в Эл-Эй выставка Уайета собрала рекордную толпу посетителей, новости о нем гремели на каждом углу. Их класс даже вывозили в музей, чтобы они оценили, что такое современный реализм в живописи.

В Хокинсе куда и можно было выехать, так это на ферму — на коровье дерьмо посмотреть. Куда уж реалистичнее.

— Кажется, я видел книгу с репродукциями в вашей захудалой библиотеке. Если хочешь, потом могу показать. Блеснешь знаниями перед своей бывшей.

— Ты ходишь в нашу библиотеку? — искренне удивился Стив.

Билли повернулся к нему и присел на капот БМВ.

— А ты, судя по вопросу, нет.

— Только если с Нэнс и Джонатаном. Она мне здорово помогает с сочинениями.

Билли вынул сигарету изо рта и ухмыльнулся.

— Погоди-погоди, ты используешь Уилер, чтобы она подтягивала тебя по английскому? — он рассмеялся. — А ты хитрец, Харрингтон. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Я ее не использую, — Стив зарделся, но, видимо, сам понимал, как неубедительно прозвучали его слова. — Она умная, добрая и иногда помогает мне с учебой. В любом случае, от нее гораздо больше толка, чем от Томми и Кэрол. Они, небось, постоянно говорят тебе забить на все или просят списать.

— Просят, — кивнул Билли, продолжая ухмыляться, как гиена. — Только кто им даст.

— Ты не даешь им списывать?

— Нет.

Стив нахмурился, похоже, переваривая саму возможность спокойно отказывать этим двоим придуркам и оставаться с ними друзьями. Внезапно он оглянулся по сторонам, словно только сейчас заметил, что они остались наедине.

— А где Эрл?

— Поехал в банк, чтобы положить выручку на счет. Потом поедет за запчастями к плимуту.

Машина стояла на солнышке на домкратах: без колес, со снятым капотом, заднее сидение лежало на земле по частям — сгнивший синтепон, дырявый чехол и металлический каркас, который единственный еще мог пригодиться. Когда приедет обивка, Билли собирался перетянуть сидения и установить их обратно, остальное же выкинуть. Он лишь надеялся, что заказанные чехлы приедут раньше, чем настанет пора сваливать из города — он не любил оставлять незаконченные дела.

— Чтобы восстановить эту тачку, понадобится много времени, — задумчиво протянул Харрингтон.

— Сделаю, что успею.

Внезапная пауза сбила Билли с толку.

— А, совсем забыл, что ты сразу уезжаешь, — Стив заметно помрачнел.

Билли почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось от вида его опущенных плеч и скорбной складки между бровей. Харрингтон не имел права делать такое несчастное лицо. Словно он действительно расстроился. Какого хрена, Стиви-бой? Просто какого хрена?

Вынув изо рта сигарету, Билли поднялся, сжав челюсти и ощутив остроту зубов, перекатил горечь на языке.

— А что прикажешь делать в этой дыре?

— Большинство поедет в колледж только осенью, сейчас все ищут подработку на лето. Меня Петерс позвал присмотреть за летним спортивным лагерем. Ты тоже мог бы… остаться? На пару месяцев.

Билли фыркнул.

Угробить лето на детишек, чтобы подтирать им зад и разбираться в их тупых проблемах? Да он скорее прыгнул бы с обрыва: детей он на дух не переносил. Билли представил Харрингтона предводителем боевого молодняка: как тогда, в хижине Байерса, когда тот защищал мелких говнюков — бледный, упрямый, не отступая, даже когда его симпатичная мордашка превратилась в кровавое месиво.

Билли облизнул губы и снова фыркнул, уже не так возмущенно, скорее смеясь внутренней шутке.

— Летний лагерь, хах. Уверен, ты справишься.

Явно не ожидая такой реакции, Харрингтон удивленно моргнул.

— Спасибо?

На каждое доброе слово он реагировал, как радостный щенок.

Внезапно Билли представил его на коленях, прямо здесь, с его членом во рту, мычащий, с красным от усилий лицом. «Хороший мальчик, вот так, соси сильнее». Билли не скупился бы на похвалу. Волна жара прилила к щекам, и он отвернулся, делая вид, что тушит окурок. Твою ж долбаную мать.

Мог ли он остаться на лето? Простой вопрос, который подтачивал Билли с самой первой вечеринки. Доделать машину. Дать себе чуть больше времени на ту чертовщину, что творилась между ним и Харрингтоном.

Дурацкий день. Вчера ночью ему приснился сон, после которого он с самого утра ходил на взводе и неуклюже сшибал каждый угол. Ему еще повезло, что Эрл не видел, а то бы возникли вопросы.

Билли не мог определиться, мог ли назвать сон кошмаром. К утру детали поистерлись, но он помнил, как лежал на незнакомой кровати, как видел себя со стороны через огромное зеркало на стене — комната была его и одновременно совершенно чужая, больше, светлее, с высокими потолками. Сонная нега расслабила каждую мышцу в его теле, и, хотя он был укрыт только по грудь, было тепло и уютно. Внизу живота теплилось возбуждение, омывало волнами, будто там, под одеялом, где он не мог увидеть через зеркало, с ним занимались самым лучшим сексом в его жизни. Медленно, расслабленно, поглаживая его бедрам и посылая волны удовольствия.

В следующий момент он уже знал, от чего это ощущение: в зеркале отразился Харрингтон, он сидел между его ног и медленно трахал под скользкие, мокрые звуки. Долгие, невыносимо долгие секунды Билли казалось, что он даже чувствовал движение внутри себя, хуже того, эхо от каждого толчка отдавалось где-то в груди, куда ни один нормальный член не мог достать физически.

Он проснулся в поту и со стояком, которым можно было трусы порвать. Он не чувствовал омерзения. Его не скрутило страхом. Он был трезв, в своем уме, и дрочил на эротичный сон, в котором подставлял жопу Королю Стиву, достигнув такого дна, что и в страшном сне не привидится. Но вот же ирония...

Билли тяжело уставился на Стива, пытаясь понять, что такого в этом придурке заставляло его сердце биться чаще, а пальцы подрагивать. Что? Почему он не мог взять себя в руки? Почему не мог отмахнуться от Харрингтона и послать его к черту? Что такого было в длинной шее, внимательном взгляде, возмутительно мягких на вид волосах, уложенных волнами?

Чувствуя, как воздух между ними будто стал плотнее, Стив облизнул губы.

— Кстати, мои родители уезжают на этих выходных. В следующую субботу я хотел устроить вечеринку. Придешь?

Билли словно сунули в низ живота раскаленный клинок, и он тяжело сглотнул, уставившись куда-то Харрингтону за плечо. На секунду он представил, как стянул бы джинсы с Харрингтона, раздвинул его бледные, длинные ноги и... что?

Билли занимался анальным сексом с парой девчонок и обычно использовал жирный крем с добавлением вазелина. Он мог бы купить что-нибудь в этом роде в аптеке, презервативы у него были. Об этом говорил Харрингтон или представлял, как повторит то же самое с Билли? Понравится ли им? И что, если «да»?

Черт подери. От фантазий загорелись уши, запылали щеки, а на улице вдруг стало жарко как в пекле. Чувствуя повисшее напряжение, Стив слабо рассмеялся и устроил руки на бедрах.

— Ладно, это прозвучало не очень, согласен, — он тяжело вздохнул, глянув на небо, будто искал там ответ, и шаркнул кроссовкой по гравию. Затем провел рукой по лицу и вздохнул еще тяжелее.

Билли нахмурился, наблюдая за Стивом, и внутренний голос подсказал, что он очень не хочет слушать продолжение его речи. Трусливое желание сбежать прямо сейчас на другой континент подняло голову, и Билли сжал челюсти и остался на месте из чистого упрямства.

— Я всю ночь думал, как лучше поднять эту тему, но, похоже, такого способа просто не существует. Извини за позавчера, не знаю, что на меня нашло, со мной такое впервые. Обычно у меня гораздо лучше со словами. Можем встретиться и без вечеринки. Хотел написать тебе об этом в письме, но с писаниной у меня еще хуже, чем с объяснениями. Чуть с цветами к тебе не приехал сегодня, представляешь?

— Цветами? — тупо повторил Билли.

— Ага.

Говнюк вел себя, будто все это была шутка. Как будто приглашал посмеяться вместе с ним: «э-хей, посмотри на меня, на нас, приколи, кто бы мог подумать, а?». Билли было не до смеха, у него пересохло горло. Перед глазами предстала жуткая картина, как Стив пришел бы с букетом, посреди бела дня, признаваться в чувствах. Ни один фильм ужасов не испугал его больше, чем эта фантазия.

Ведь этого хотел Билли, не так ли? Чтобы кому-то было не все равно. Чтобы Харрингтону было не безразлично то, что происходило между ними. Чтобы Стиву был не безразличен он сам.

— Ненавижу цветы, — на автомате ответил Билли, глядя в пустоту. Он и правда не понимал, в чем смысл дарить ему разноцветный веник, но тут крылось ужасное — он бы понял посыл, стоящий за жестом. Конечно, это не помешало бы ему высмеять Стива и, возможно, хлестануть его букетом по лицу или по заднице несколько раз для профилактики.

Харрингтон с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я не купил.

В голове Билли никак не укладывалось, как он может смеяться в такой момент. Прежде чем он понял, что делает, Билли уже встал и пошел в гараж, подальше от Харрингтона, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Странное состояние, словно яркость зрения врубили на полную мощность, взгляд скользил и не мог остановиться на чем-то одном. Холод сжимал желудок, жар палил шею и лицо.

— Эй, Харгроув, подожди, это не то, что ты думаешь, я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать. Или угрожать. Или принуждать тебя приходить на чертову вечеринку, — судя по приближающимся шагам, Харрингтон решил, что разговор не окончен.

Билли хотел что-нибудь сломать, закричать и не понимал, почему от страха он не мог устоять на одном месте. Почему вел себя как последний трус.

Потому что это было по-настоящему? Потому что он до конца не верил, что Харрингтону может быть не все равно? Потому что это значит… а что, черт подери, это вообще значит?

Билли обернулся, уставившись на Харрингтона, и с трудом сглотнул. Стив волновался не меньше, на щеках алели пятна, он держался за железную полку, где лежали инструменты, а между бровей пролегла глубокая морщина. И если Билли еще понимал, что сам увяз в трясине и ему не светит ничего хорошего, то почему Стив упорно лез следом, для него оставалось сплошной загадкой.

— Харрингтон, ты в своем уме? — решил уточнить он, нахмурившись так сильно, что даже лоб заболел.

— Ладно, с принуждением я перегнул. В мире, наверное, не найдется никого, кто может заставить тебя делать то, что тебе не нравится.

Фраза полоснула Билли как бумажный порез. _Есть. Есть такой человек. Даже не сомневайся, Стиви-бой, этот говнюк в моей голове, я слышу его и сомневаюсь, что, даже сбежав, смогу от него избавиться. Как быстро надо бежать? Как далеко?_

Билли тяжело дышал и снова поймал себя на том, что старается не смотреть на Стива, пока челюсти сводило от напряжения. В такие моменты он умел только две вещи — нападать и защищаться. Все его тело молило о действии, словно под кожей бесновалось электричество и просилось наружу. Нападать или защищаться. С Харрингтоном у него не осталось большого выбора.

Когда он поднял голову и они столкнулись взглядами, Стив удивленно моргнул от резкой перемены его настроения. Билли двинулся на него, и Харрингтон невольно сделал шаг назад, отступив к подсобке Эрла. Он не выглядел испуганным, скорее, растерянным, явно не понимая, что творится в голове у Билли.

 

_Если бы я сам знал, Стиви-бой._

 

За ширмой стоял стол, валялись бухгалтерские книги, старое радио — его принес Билли, чтобы работалось веселее, и целая кипа кроссвордов в огромных, толстых еженедельных сборниках. Билли толкнул Харрингтона, тот уперся задницей в стол, и ручки посыпались на пол. Однако на этом Билли не остановился: зажал Стива у стола и встал рядом, нарушив его личное пространство и оказавшись с ним практически нос к носу.

 

_Ударь меня. Толкни. Скажи, что я мудак. Сделай уже хоть что-то, Король Стив. Давай же._

 

Харрингтон был чуть выше, но Билли только подзадоривало, когда на него пытались смотреть свысока. Стив сглотнул: вверх-вниз дернулось адамово яблоко, притягивая взгляд к бледной коже. В висках надсадно и громко стучало сердце, и Билли остановился, только когда почувствовал, как каждый выдох Стива касается его лица.

— И что будет, если я останусь на лето, Харрингтон? Какой у тебя план? — хрипло спросил он.

Стиву потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят в такой позе. Он был теплым, куртка скрипела, а одежда громко шуршала каждый раз, когда он ерзал, пытаясь встать удобнее. Билли упер колено между его ног, давя и раздвигая, протискиваясь к паху, и Стив удивленно вздохнул.

— Черт, — выдохнул Стив, опалив его дыханием и схватившись за стол.

Понимал ли Харрингтон, на что напрашивался, предлагая ему остаться в городе? Понимал, с кем связывается? Сколько прошло с последней драки? Зимой, когда они сталкивались в школьных коридорах, на его лице можно было прочесть лишь пренебрежение и настороженность. Может, Харрингтону надо напомнить? Тогда он начнет отсчитывать дни до его отъезда? Молить, чтобы Билли Харгроув свалил подальше да побыстрее?

Думая, что они вот-вот поцелуются, Стив склонил голову и приблизился, но Билли не позволил, уперев руку ему в грудь, и чуть отстранился.

 

_Черт тебя возьми, Стив, ты не помогаешь._

 

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— К-какой?

Похоже, Харрингтон снова выпал из диалога из-за их близости. Его глаза были расширены, а над верхней губой собралась испарина. Мягкая линия рта, такая подвижная, манила взглядом, как и красивая, по-мужски очерченная, гладко выбритая челюсть. Билли нужно было удержаться, до смерти было необходимо доказать себе, что он может себя контролировать. Он не сходил с ума по Харрингтону, нет, сэр, сон — всего лишь сон, и он не настолько влип, чтобы…

...во сне член Стива не был пугающим, Билли нравилось чувствовать его внутри, эхо ощущения прошло от паха до поясницы, как легким перышком, внутрь и наружу, и Билли чуть не рыкнул.

— Я останусь на лето — как ты себе представляешь?! — из ниоткуда выглянула обида, как будто Билли был ребенком, который отчаянно хотел, чтобы его уговорили.

Твою гребаную мать, почему с Харрингтоном он просто не мог держать язык за зубами? Чтобы хоть немного собраться с мыслями, Стив отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Мы… мы сходим в закусочную Ренди? — он облизнул губы и скривился. — Ладно, это прозвучало тупо. Дай мне еще шанс. Можем поиграть один на один в парке, не знаю, был ли ты там, он за кинотеатром. Утром я, скорее всего, буду занят, но вечером полностью в твоем распоряжении. Можем съездить до Индианаполиса, но лучше ближе к выходным, чтобы не спешить. В прошлый раз у нас с Томми и Кэрол только дорога до города заняла пять часов.

Создавалось ощущение, что Стив пытался не только ответить на вопрос, но и всунуть между строк свою речь за понедельник. Билли ухмыльнулся, истерический смех забурлил в его груди, но лопнул быстрее, чем он успел моргнуть. Харрингтон продолжал:

— Или, окей, если не хочешь, чтобы нас видели, можем встречаться где-нибудь за городом. Или у меня. Говорил же, у меня есть бассейн, телек, проигрыватель, даже водяной матрас. Эта херня, правда, явно не стоила тех денег, что отец за нее отдал, потому что спать на нем так себе. Если ты, конечно, захочешь остаться ночевать. Если не захочешь, все нормально.

Билли все еще улыбался, вот только улыбка казалась натянутой, будто его рот растянули суперклеем. Холод медленно стекал в живот, как будто он глотнул антифриз. Дева Мария, гребаный Иосиф… Харрингтон не шутил. Он говорил всерьез. Всерьез думал, как они будут тусоваться, и рассчитывал, что это будет здорово.

 

_Тусоваться и трахаться, как грязные педики._

 

Стив смущенно улыбнулся.

— До этого я встречался только с девушками, так что прости уж, что не могу на ходу придумать, чем мы займемся. Тем более я почти ничего о тебе не знаю. Цветы, кстати, я не принес только потому, что без понятия, какие твои любимые.

Он явно ожидал, что Билли засмеется, и не понимал, почему шутка застряла как кость в горле. Единственное, что Билли хотел ответить, — это «заткнись». «Заткнись, черт бы тебя побрал, ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь!».

— Про дурацкие идеи должен согласиться, — вместо этого прохрипел он, совсем лишившись голоса.

Слишком подробный план для одноразового перепиха. Билли едва держался, чтобы не паниковать, будто он попытался заглянуть за дверь, и то, что за ней оказалось, погребло его под тяжестью реальности.

— Иди к черту, — Харрингтон ухмыльнулся шире, обхватив его за бедро и плотнее прижимая к себе, и на секунду прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Вторую он устроил у Билли на спине, и она была такой горячей, что Билли чуть не зашипел.

Нужно было оттолкнуть Харрингтона и сказать ему, что он идиот. Выставить его из гаража и забыть, как его зовут. Вот только Билли чувствовал себя как грешник, которому нашептывал сатана, обещая исполнение любого желания.

— А потом?

Стив обхватил его за шею, будто заземляя и отгоняя все страхи. В его объятиях Билли почти мог представить свое первое нормальное лето, забыть, что его ждет дома, потому что за пределами горячей, чуть влажной от пота ладони Харрингтона сейчас ничего не существовало. Только его запах, его теплое дыхание у лица.

— Потом что-нибудь придумаем.

 

_Мы._

 

Абсолютно инородное слово, которое Билли никогда еще не использовал.

 

_Вместе._

 

Слова ничего не значат. Политики говорят, что устроят безработных, телеведущие — что честно расскажут о последних новостях, сосед — что включал громко музыку ночью в последний раз. Полли обещала его любить, папа обещал о нем позаботиться, на свадьбе Нил со Сьюзан клялись, что будут одной счастливой семьей. Нет, сэр, я больше не буду нарушать ограничения по скорости. Да, детка, ты у меня единственная, иди ко мне. Если вы возьмете этот кредит, вы не заплатите ни цента больше положенного, а процентная ставка не увеличится. Сплошная выгода.

Сплошное надувательство.

Слова как град, как дождь, высыхают, рассыпаются. Их не поймать, их не привести как доказательство, они эфемерны — вылетают изо рта и исчезают в воздухе. Почему же сейчас они ощущались как теплый ветер после затяжной стужи? Билли хотел завернуться в них, как в одеяло, и хоть немного передохнуть. Успокоиться. Побыть в мире с самим собой.

Он обхватил лицо Стива и уткнулся лбом в его лоб, дыша вместе с ним, ощущая его близость, впитывая жар от его тела, его легкость и открытость, как глоток свежей воды. Билли по сравнению с ним был тяжелее и неповоротливее гранита, однако капля за каплей его решимость подтачивалась словом и ласковым прикосновением.

Он так устал быть сильным, а слабость затягивала его, безмерная и бесконечная.

Обычно, если дело близилось к траху, Билли не особо расшаркивался. Сначала кончи, потом задавай вопросы «как тебя зовут» и «какие планы до утра». Он не умел заботиться и относиться всерьез, а потому медлил.

Их губы соприкоснулись, но они продолжали стоять, ощущая горячее дыхание на лице и возле рта. Билли собирался отодвинуться — слишком много на него навалилось, слишком о многом надо было подумать, но внезапно хватка Стива на его затылке стала крепче, не давая ему отстраниться. Его глаза были черными от возбуждения.

Большим пальцем Стив ласково прошелся за ухом Билли, прямо у линии волос.

— Я хотел попробовать без повязки… можно?

Не осталось и следа от неуверенного, запутавшегося Харрингтона, остался лишь твердо стоящий на земле Король Стив, готовый к отказу и все же уговаривающий, мягко и спокойно. В нем слышалась сила, и Билли замер, поглощенный чужой волей. Странно, что при этом он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Он точно спятил.

Что спокойно принималось в темноте, под предлогом выпивки и игры, нельзя было игнорировать при свете дня, когда реальность выпирала острыми углами. Билли отсчитывал секунды под громкое сердцебиение, чувствуя дыхание Харрингтона и внимательно прислушиваясь к самому себе и страху, что вот сейчас он совершает огромную ошибку.

Если они поцелуются сейчас, то что помешает им повторить позже? В школьном туалете, например. Дома у Харрингтона. В комнате у Билли, перед самым рассветом, чтобы пощекотать нервы опасностью быть обнаруженными. Почему, начав, они должны остановиться?

Первый камень скатился по склону, и Билли послышался надвигающийся рокот лавины. От нее не спастись. От нее не сбежать.

Какое-то время они стояли, обмениваясь касаниями губ, прихватывая на сухую то нижнюю, то верхнюю, изучая друг друга редкими взглядами из-под ресниц, привыкая к близости. Билли поддавался: не сразу, постепенно оттаивая, позволяя все больше. Затем Стив склонил голову, чуть меняя угол, и прижался к нему плотнее всем телом. Он успел облизнуть губы, и теперь Билли чувствовал манящую влагу, которую так и хотелось попробовать языком.

Стоило ему слегка открыть рот и лизнуть губы Харрингтона, будто лопнул последний трос, сдерживающий Стива на месте. Как показали их ночные встречи, Харрингтон только с виду был терпеливым парнем, а вот если копнуть сильнее, далеко не святой. Воспользовавшись замешательством Билли, он на полувздохе углубил поцелуй, обхватив его лицо обеими ладонями, будто хотел высосать из него душу.

На этот раз Билли был готов, он крепче уцепился за его куртку одной рукой, другой вжимаясь в его бедро, почти сдирая ладонь о жесткий деним. В паху мгновенно начало пульсировать жаром, и он медленно потерся о бедро Стива, чем вырвал из него довольное мычание — вибрация от его голоса отдалась в собственном горле. Ему нравилось, как Харрингтон не стеснялся быть громким теперь, когда они немного привыкли друг к другу. Как вздыхал между поцелуями, как его язык твердо касался его зубов, проходил по небу и заигрывающе, нагло и дерзко касался его собственного.

Понимал ли Харрингтон, куда их приведет эта скользкая дорожка? Билли должен был быть уверен. Всегда до конца, всегда выжимая педаль в пол, всегда поставив все на карту.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — прошептал он между поцелуями, и от страха холодело внизу живота.

Он ожидал, что Харрингтон скривится и отклонит голову с отвращением. Вместо этого он лишь хрипло и удивленно спросил, будто забыл, как говорить:

— Здесь? Сейчас?

 _Когда ты будешь готов_ казалось хорошим ответом, но ему вдруг стало интересно, насколько они на одной волне. Невидимая рука сжала горло, и он продолжил:

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — Билли провел широкими ладонями по бедрам Стива, вжимаясь в него стояком, и уткнулся лицом в длинную шею. Он хотел почувствовать, как напряжение заставит Харрингтона замереть в его объятиях, однако Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы, поощряя стоном. Он вообще слышал, что ему говорят?

— Хочу измазать твои простыни спермой, чтобы ты пах мной, чтобы на занятиях ты чувствовал, как на шее холодит моя слюна вместо одеколона, чтобы по всему телу были засосы. Хочу увидеть, как ты сосешь, как тебе это нравится, как твои бедра будут дрожать от усталости, от оргазмов, от сверхчувствительности, от моего языка глубоко в твоей заднице…

Наконец, он добился того, чего хотел: Стив отстранился от него с истерзанными губами и безумным блеском в глазах. Билли смотрел на него в упор и ждал, член в штанах пульсировал от возбуждения, и ему потребовались серьезные усилия, чтобы перестать тереться о его ногу.

Похоже, в Харрингтоне наконец проснулся здравый смысл.

— Что-то не так, красавчик? — с вызовом спросил Билли, демонстративно облизываясь и оглядывая Стива с ног до головы.

 _Понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?_ спрашивал он на самом деле. _Понимаешь, каковы будут последствия? На что ты соглашаешься? Чем рискуешь, приезжая ко мне в гараж и так сладко постанывая?_

Стив смотрел на него, словно Билли произнес все это вслух. Затем опасно нахмурился и наклонился к его щеке, чтобы прошептать:

— И почему ты думаешь, что один будешь сверху?

Билли точно не ожидал, что от вопроса в паху все сведет сладкой судорогой. Внезапно подлец его укусил в шею.

— Блядь, — от неожиданности Билли вздрогнул всем телом, возбуждение прострелило его до самых кончиков пальцев ног, и ему пришлось крепче схватиться за Стива. Тот сразу зализал укус, однако Билли все еще чувствовал, как кожа шеи пульсирует, саднит и приятно ноет.

— Если ты попробуешь пустить зубы в мой член, то горько об этом пожалеешь, Харрингтон.

— Соревнование, кто первый заглотит мясную сосиску, Харгроув? Боюсь, тут я тебе уступлю, — улыбнулся Стив, расстегнув его комбинезон до пояса. Как будто грубость и прямота Билли освободили его от образа хорошего, терпеливого мальчика, и теперь он наглядно показывал, чего именно хочет. — Но я всегда открыт для предложений.

Руки Харрингтона подрагивали от возбуждения, он жадно развел края комбинезона на груди и запустил ладони к голой коже. Его энтузиазм заводил лучше любого порно. Билли обхватил его за бедра и рывком усадил на стол. Стив и не заметил, пока был занят, зацеловывая его шею, как вампир, и Билли с радостью выгнулся сильнее. Со стола посыпались книги и кроссворды. Ему было все равно, все потом, сперва нетерпеливый, вертлявый Харрингтон, чей ремень легко щелкнул под его пальцами и выскользнул из пряжки.

Стоило Стиву снова пустить в ход немного зубов, как Билли чуть не кончил прямо в трусы.

— Детка, — услышав его шепот, Стив поднял глаза, расширенные, будто был под кайфом. — Трахнул бы тебя прямо здесь.

Билли с намеком провел по его бедрам и толкнулся между его ног. Харрингтон обхватил его за задницу и толкнулся в ответ, собственническим жестом сжимая ягодицы сквозь ткань.

— А ты? — спросил Билли.

— Что я?

— Чего ты хочешь?

Стив замешкался, однако его взгляд невольно упал на губы Билли, и тот понятливо ухмыльнулся, проведя языком из стороны в сторону.

— Думал, как я тебе отсосу, детка? – прошептал Билли, предлагая признаться в самом сокровенном.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, продолжая расстегивать ширинку на комбинезоне Билли, пока тот точно так же вытряхивал его из джинсов.

— Ты дрочил на меня, Стиви-бой? — Харрингтон не ответил, но Билли ощутил, как тот кивнул ему в шею, обжигая горячим дыханием и оставляя влажную после поцелуев кожу. — Зажимал рот, чтобы родители не услышали тебя? Думал сегодня на уроках, как мои губы смотрелись бы на твоем члене? Растянутые, измазанные спермой и слюной? Как я буду стонать, а ты чувствовать каждую вибрацию в моем горле? Думал, Стив?

Вроде бы, краснеть дальше было некуда, однако румянец алыми пятнами расползся по шее Харрингтона, и Билли почувствовал, какая теплая у него кожа в этих местах, как горела, как отзывалась пульсом. Он отдернул ворот его рубашки, срывая верхние пуговицы, провел влажную полосу языком и оставил след от зубов на ключице. Адамово яблоко судорожно дернулось под его ртом, Стива пробрала дрожь с ног до головы, и он издал потрясающе сладкий задушенный стон.

— Боже, — Харрингтон стал задыхаться сильнее, — н-не в таких подробностях.

Видимо, в Хокинсе не жаловали грязные разговоры в постели, и Стив не привык, что во время секса можно говорить обо всем, что думаешь. Не подчиняться правилам морали и воспитания. Билли добрался до его трусов: возле члена виднелось темное пятно от смазки, ткань была горячая и влажная, а когда он запустил под резинку руку, кожа оказалась липкой. Знакомое ощущение нежной, шелковой кожи головки члена среди жестких паховых волос сносило голову.

— Будешь думать об этом, когда мы увидимся на тренировке? А, Стиви? Пока я буду переодеваться в форму? Пока будем играть? Пока все будут заняты мячом, когда кругом будет куча народу, будешь думать, как меня трахнуть? Как хорошо будет входить твой член?

Стив ответил умопомрачительным поцелуем, от которого они оба чуть не навернули стол, тот громко грохнулся ножками об пол. Стив весь дрожал, бедра подрагивали от спазмов, однако его рука, доставшая член Билли, была уверенной и нетерпеливой. Требовательной. Харрингтон дрочил ему, как себе, без тени смущения, крепко обхватывая вокруг, сжимая у основания и чуть отпуская у конца.

Черт подери. Как быстро они изучили друг друга, как быстро привыкли, и удовольствие теперь было еще ярче. Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы и крепко сжал, почти до боли, так что Билли довольно прорычал, толкаясь в его кулак. На этот раз он не чувствовал скованности, оргазм подступал ошеломляющей волной, будто он катился с горок, с огромной высоты, и его бедра дрожали от ощущения падения.

Между ними не было свободного пространства, они терлись друг об друга, грудь Билли саднила от пуговиц и жесткой ткани рубашки, от того, что он как сумасшедший вжимался в Стива, рука едва скользила вверх-вниз, даря облегчение. Стив же словно пытался врасти в Билли и залезть внутрь, поглотить в очередном поцелуе. У Билли уже вся шея, лицо и губы горели и пульсировали. Он сам не заметил, как перевалил за грань, содрогнулся всем телом и кончил резко и жестко, на долгом рычащем выдохе. Ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем он продолжил дрочить Стиву еще безжалостнее.

Он слышал только его вздохи и постанывания, когда Харрингтон снова замер, на этот раз быстро обмякнув, буквально навалившись на Билли, и тот с готовностью удержал его в объятиях. Если бы не стол, они бы точно рухнули без сил, и Билли довольно улыбнулся Стиву в шею, прямо в мешающиеся волосы.

Какое-то время они не двигались, как приросшие сиамские близнецы.

— Теперь я весь в сперме, — глухо прозвучал голос Харрингтона, пока тот пытался отдышаться ему в плечо.

— Знаешь, так иногда случается, когда кончаешь не в носок, — хмыкнул Билли, подозревая, что напрочь испачкал комбинезон, но не находя в себе сил расстраиваться по этому поводу.

— Очень смешно, остряк.

— Нытик.

Билли отстранился, высвободив занемевшую руку, мышцы до самого локтя горели от перенапряжения. Возвращаться в реальность, где его ждала смена и еще пара часов работы, было не так уж приятно. Сейчас он думал лишь о том, как прекрасно было бы развалиться на мягкой кровати, желательно вместе со Стивом, растянуться от края до края, расслабляя затекшие мышцы, и уснуть на пару часов.

— Черт, так нечестно, — выдохнул Стив, оглядывая беспорядочные белые пятна на рубашке, джинсах и трусах.

— Скажи спасибо, что не на лице, — оскалился Билли, и тот фыркнул.

— Лицо хотя бы сполоснул, и нормально, а как я так домой поеду?

Билли рассмеялся и покачал головой. А он ожидал, что Харрингтон будет изображать невинность. Король Стив всегда умел его удивить.

— Если не торопишься, можешь замыть водой и подождать, пока высохнет.

Стив с надеждой поднял на него глаза.

— Если только я не буду мешать.

— Будешь умничать, я всегда могу окатить тебя со шланга, жеребец.

Харрингтон хитро улыбнулся, будто говоря «слабовато для угрозы», и спрыгнул со стола, подтягивая джинсы и бренча ремнем.

— Так как насчет обеда у Ренди?

Похоже, Стив совсем не волновался, что их увидят вместе, да и у Билли тоже кончились доводы против.

— Если ты угощаешь, красавчик.

 

В закусочной было многолюдно, как раз время обеда, и народ заполнил стойку от края до края, смотря телевизор, громко переговариваясь и звеня вилками по тарелке. В воздухе плыл умопомрачительный запах жареных яиц, бекона, кофе и сладких вафель. Им достался стол в дальнем углу, и Билли тут же занял диванчик, откуда открывался вид на весь зал. Харрингтон устроился напротив и вежливо улыбнулся официантке.

— Блюдо дня, картошку и колу.

— А вам? — ее карандаш замер над замусоленным блокнотом, и Билли пожал плечами, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Кофе, двойной, без молока, — он оглядел пластиковое меню и, с надеждой взглянув на женщину, прошептал: — И самый огромный и сладкий кусок пирога, который у вас есть.

— У нас есть только морковный, но я могу украсить сливками, — предложила она, улыбнувшись шире.

Билли думал, что всему виной его полудетское смазливое лицо, которое он унаследовал от матери. Если его не хотели трахнуть, то пытались накормить, даже Сьюзан попала под его чары, хотя она бы в жизни не призналась, почему ее так тянет позаботиться о нем.

— Буду весьма признателен.

Она кивнула и ушла, оставив Харрингтона глазеть на него, удивленно выгнув бровь.

— Ты специально это делаешь?

— Что?

— Говоришь этим низким голосом, когда тебе что-то нужно?

Билли снова пожал плечами. Его внешность всегда была инструментом, способом выжить, а порой и отпугивала тех, кто ищет неприятности. Облокотившись на стол ближе к Стиву, он соблазнительно спросил:

— Ты что-то имеешь против, Стиви-бой?

Харрингтон покраснел и, когда увидел, что официантка возвращается с напитками, слегка пнул его под столом. Билли снова распластался на диване, раскинув руки на кожаной спинке и заняв все свободное место. И хотя с виду он старался выглядеть расслабленно, с момента, как они зашли в закусочную, Билли чувствовал, как внутри стягивалась пружина. Будто он толстяк, который пытался втянуть живот, пока мимо проходила красивая дамочка, вот только эта тварь села напротив, и теперь можно было забыть о спокойном обеде.

Ощущение, что на них все пялятся, тоже не помогало. Головой Билли понимал, что это все его дурацкие фантазии: сколько бы он ни посматривал по сторонам, посетители лишь общались между собой, молча пялились в телевизор или бороздили носами свои тарелки, однако он не мог расслабиться.

Стив, казалось, тоже чувствовал напряжение, вот только из-за людей вокруг или из-за Билли, было непонятно. Билли уже пожалел, что согласился, ведь им совершенно не о чем было разговаривать.

— Поедешь на гонки в Индианаполис? — внезапно спросил Стив, отхлебывая колу через трубочку.

Билли напряг мозг, пытаясь вспомнить, в каких числах начнутся заезды, и с удивлением понял, что всего через полторы недели, прямо перед выпускным.

— Можно. Ты уже ездил? Что там вообще?

— Я надеюсь, что организацией займется не Петерс, потому что в прошлом году это был натуральный ад. Он запретил ехать на своих машинах, мест в автобусе не хватило, родители устроили истерику. Мы тряслись почти восемь часов, — Стив сделал страшные глаза. — Восемь часов по жаре, на скрипучих креслах, в развалюхе. Пелки укачало, и он блеванул на заднем сидении, а на жаре сам понимаешь, во что это превращается.

— Если у него такой слабый вестибулярный аппарат, нахрена он вечно на заднее сидение садится?

От возмущения Стив едва не поперхнулся колой в нос.

— У него не слабый вестибулярный, он протащил пиво в рюкзаке, потом каждые десять минут орал на весь автобус, чтобы водитель остановился или он за себя не отвечает. Сначала это было смешно, а потом не очень, особенно когда он порядком достал проситься поссать.

Билли коротко рассмеялся.

— Жизнь его ничему не учит. К черту автобус, я буду на своей.

— Я тоже. Кстати, еще раз спасибо, что так быстро подлатал мою машину.

— С немцами возиться одно удовольствие, — Билли дождался, пока официантка поставит его кофе на стол, и продолжил: — Тем более она в отличном состоянии. Баллы в твою пользу, ты здорово о ней заботишься.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно улыбнулся Стив.

Его картошка уже стояла перед ним, но не похоже было, что он хотел есть: Харрингтон таскал по одной дольке, макал в соус и только затем клал ее целиком в рот. Стоило Билли заметить, как тот иногда задерживал кончики пальцев во рту, облизывая их от соли, и он уже не мог оторвать взгляда. Ему хотелось схватить его за руку, и... что? Облизать самому? Посетители Ренди точно этого не оценят.

— Харрингтон, тебя что, никогда не хвалили?

— Ты хвалишь и издеваешься одновременно, так что прости, что все еще жду подвоха, — проворчал Стив, отводя взгляд.

Билли выдал задумчивое «хм», когда принесли пирог, и ему в срочном порядке пришлось изобразить вежливую благодарную улыбку. Стоило официантке отвернуться, напускная радость исчезла без следа. Что ж, его подозрения оправдались: они с Харрингтоном неплохо проводили время без одежды, однако чтобы найти общий язык и проводить время вместе, нужно было что-то большее.

Все попытки людей подружиться с ним всегда разбивались о простой жизненный факт «Билли Харгроув — первосортный мудак», но извиняться за это он не собирался. Какое-то время они оба слушали прогнозы по заезду на следующей неделе с шипящего телевизора, а затем Харрингтон вдруг спросил:

— Куда думаешь поехать? Уже нашел колледж или город?

— Не-а, — легкомысленно отозвался Билли.

— Поедешь к родне?

— У меня никого нет.

— Друзья? — неверяще уточнил Стив.

— Что непонятного в слове «никого», Харрингтон? Тебе в словаре показать? — Билли чувствовал, как внутри подняло голову раздражение и, хуже того, стыд. В целой стране не нашлось бы человека, к которому он обратился бы за помощью. Полли не в счет, этой дряни он не даст второго шанса даже на пороге смерти.

Харрингтон тяжело вздохнул.

— По крайней мере, тебя не ждут разочарования. У меня столько родни, что мама завела целый ежедневник, где указаны их дни рождения. Все дружно улыбаются, хотя на самом деле с удовольствием бы смотрели, как мы прогорим и останемся на улице ночевать в коробке из-под телевизора. Наверное, самый нормальный — это дед.

— Дед, — тупо повторил Билли.

— Ага, у него тяжелый характер, но он терпеть не может моего отца, и в этом мы с ним схожи, — Стив улыбнулся внутренней шутке. – Ну, знаешь эту фразу «враг моего врага — мой друг».

Про своего деда Билли знал лишь, что он еще в молодости бежал из Ирландии, и, похоже, в семействе Харгроув шило в жопе и неспособность усидеть на месте передавались поколениями.

— Ненавидишь своего папашу?

— М-м, «ненавидишь» — громкое слово, — Стив наигранно пожал плечами. — Он умный, хитрый, врет как дышит, и долгое время я им восхищался. Особенно как ловко он может запудрить мозги. Однажды он продал страховку на тридцать тысяч долларов безногому инвалиду на случай войны с русскими, представляешь? И все замечательно, до тех пор, пока не оказываешься по ту сторону. Я вижу, когда он врет, мама тоже видит, но ничего не говорит. Вот это молчание меня и бесит.

— Боишься, что, если откроешь рот, тебя выставят из дома?

Харрингтон издевательски фыркнул.

— Он в жизни на такое не пойдет. Самое главное для него, — что о нас подумают соседи. Не дай бог кто узнает, что его семья не настолько идеальна, как он рассказывает друзьям и коллегам.

Билли было интересно, часто ли Стив говорил на эту тему? С заучкой Уилер — наверняка, она явно была из тех, кто умел слушать. Томми ни слова не говорил про семейку Харрингтона, скорее, откалывал шутки о том, какой Стив невероятный страдалец в своем огромном золотом замке. Однако Билли знал — страдания нельзя сравнивать. Будь это голодающий африканский мальчик или богатенький сынок, для внутренней боли один хрен разница. Она не знает скидок и не знает пощады, сожрет в тебе все человеческое, и не заметишь.

Билли наконец со смаком запустил в пирог пальцы, чтобы облизать крем. Харрингтон молча наблюдал за ним на грани брезгливости и неверия.

— Хочешь? — спросил Билли, придвинув тарелку ближе к Стиву. Видя его сомнения, Билли взял ложку, смачно облизал ее до сияющего от слюны блеска и передал через стол.

Харрингтон взял ложку и с опасением на нее уставился.

— Поздно бояться микробов, красавчик, — Билли посигналил ему бровями, облизывая нижнюю губу.

В какой-то момент ступор отпустил его, Стив покраснел и с осторожностью огляделся по сторонам — никто не обращал на них внимания. Затем, зачерпнув крем с пирога, он не спеша поднес ложку ко рту и медленно обхватил губами у самого основания черенка. Увидев мельком его розовый, блестящий язык, Билли втянул воздух через нос, пытаясь совладать с внезапно нахлынувшим возбуждением. Слишком ярко он мог представить, как Харрингтон первый раз сомкнет губы вокруг его члена. Теплый, влажный рот, обманчивая шелковистость языка и сила в круговых движениях, острые ощущения на выпирающих венах. Черт возьми.

У Билли пересохло в горле, и, стараясь не показать дрожь в пальцах, он аккуратно отпил кофе из чашки. Стив, будто чувствуя вкус его слюны на ложке, несколько секунд держал ее во рту, а затем вытащил, начисто облизав одним гладким движением. В уголках рта Харрингтона появился намек на торжествующую улыбку, и Билли тут же захотелось, перегнувшись через стол, поцеловать его так, чтобы у того сбилось дыхание.

Только люди вокруг мешали его планам. Если бы это был Нью-Йорк или Эл-Эй, то в некоторых заведениях на них бы даже не посмотрели, реши они засосаться в середине обеда. Но это был долбанный Хокинс. Переведя дыхание, Билли хрипло спросил:

— А ты не думал уехать?

Под столом он вытянул ногу, зацепил Харрингтона за щиколотку и пододвинул к себе ближе, чувствуя, как по голени даже сквозь джинсы распространяется тепло. Стив нервно глянул вниз, его румянец на щеках стал заметнее.

— Куда?

— Куда-нибудь.

— Бомжевать? — вяло спросил Стив, он все еще не отодвинулся, и его нога уютно касалась его под столом.

— Скажи, что лучше — брать родительские деньги, позволяя папаше указывать, как тебе жить, или ночевать в тачке, работать, мыться на пляже в душевой за двадцать центов, но быть хозяином самому себе?

Харрингтон запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их с лица нервным движением.

— К хорошей жизни быстро привыкаешь, и потом трудности и лишения начинают пугать.

— Позволять трахать себе мозг за кусок хлеба и мягкую постель? Твой выбор, — Билли отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что ему все равно. Возможно, если бы репутация Стива в городе была бы безнадежно испорчена, они могли бы поехать вместе. На какую-то долю секунды он всерьез думал, как подстроил бы великое явление правды «Стив Харрингтон — педик». Но это все детские выходки. Ему не было дела до мнения горожан, но вот Нил Харгроув — другое дело. С ним он собирался поговорить лично и только когда будет готов.

Билли хотел и одновременно до дрожи боялся увидеть, как изменится лицо папы, когда он ему признается.

Не «если».

Когда.

Ох и разговор это будет.

Резким движением Билли забрал многострадальную ложку из рук Харрингтона, привлекая его внимание, и подмигнул.

— Как устроюсь, пришлю тебе открытку, Стиви-бой. Если тебя прижмут, приезжай.

— Чтобы открыть с тобой стриптиз-клуб?

— Боюсь, этот пункт придется пересмотреть. Вид твоего тощего зада в розовых плавках со стразами я могу и не выдержать.

— С чего ты взял, что я такое надену? — шутливо нахмурился Стив.

Билли не ответил на вопрос, зловеще улыбнувшись. Сам он не был фанатом женского белья на мужиках, но в качестве экзотики… Можно было и поиграть. Будто точно зная, о чем он думает, Стив покраснел и раздраженно кинул в него салфетку.

— Иди к черту, Харгроув.

 

Матч против Орлов надвигался со скоростью поезда без тормозов. Билли только закончил с заказами на работе, только у них начались нормальные тренировки с командой — Эдди все еще бросал взгляды на Харрингтона, но держал рот закрытым, — как уже настало воскресенье.

Рано утром Орлы прилетели в Индианаполис, где в аэропорту их должен был забрать Петерс, решивший соединить два полезных дела и заглянуть в Ассоциацию НХЛ и НБА, чтобы договориться о времени, когда на матч прибудут их представители, и узнать, сколько будет человек.

Последнюю тренировку перед игрой назначили в полдень. Заморосил дождь. Пока они бежали на разогрев, над спортивным полем висело серое небо, и Билли видел, как желтые автобусы приезжали на стоянку. Увидев своих соперников на вечер, остальные ребята притормозили и стали наблюдать, прикрыв глаза от яркого солнца сквозь тучи.

— Когда у них тренировка? — спросил Эдди, пытаясь отдышаться и держась за бок.

— Сразу после нас, — ответил Билли. – Думаю, с бегом пока закончим, лучше отработаем технику, пока у нас нет лишних зрителей.

Нельзя было показывать рабочие связки Орлам раньше времени, поэтому ребята, согласно покивав, последовали за Билли в спортзал. У него было странное предчувствие, будто надвигалась гроза, и раскаты грома вот-вот ударят возле дома.

В зале забыли открыть окна, было душно, а из-за пасмурного неба пришлось включить свет — желтый, болезненный, он отражался в лаковом покрытии пола и быстрыми, скачущими бликами отвлекал взгляд во время игры. В матче пять на пять большинство ребят отыграли хорошо и слаженно, но Билли все равно был недоволен.

Стив, с беспокойством поглядывая на него, поздравил команду с хорошей тренировкой, и они двинулись в раздевалку. В этот раз без Петерса — Билли был за главного, потому он убрал инвентарь, закрыл тренерскую и последним зашел в душ. Все спешили в город — до игры оставалась пара часов, неплохо было бы поспать, поесть и отдохнуть, и Билли специально не спешил — перспектива возвращаться домой давила на него невидимым булыжником.

Он чувствовал — что-то не так. Или будет, или уже случилось. Как в фильмах ужасов, когда срабатывала сигнализация, а тупой безалаберный охранник спал на посту и ничего не замечал, пока опасность приближалась. Все ближе и ближе. Пока зловонное дыхание монстра не касалось уха, а горячие слюни не капали за воротник.

Может, это из-за того, что отец с самого утра был молчалив? Так бывало, не самые удачные дни для их семейства, когда Нил Харгроув решал, что в доме слишком уютно и пора напомнить, кто руководит оркестром их семейного счастья. И если у папы было плохое настроение, тогда никому не позволено веселиться.

Билли наивно посчитал, что за день проблема рассосется сама собой. В конце концов, его не будет почти целый день, Сьюзан наверняка найдет способ успокоить папу. Пусть трахнутся, что ли. Послеоргазменная эйфория — волшебная вещь и может творить чудеса. Ему самому ли не знать, он только и делал последние дни, что дрочил на Харрингтона, потому что шанса остаться наедине у них просто не находилось.

Пару раз Харрингтон приезжал к нему на работу, но именно сейчас Эрл решил, что хватит прохлаждаться, и проводил все свободное время в мастерской, поэтому они всегда находились под наблюдением. Думая вернуть визит, вечером Билли несколько раз специально проехал мимо дома Харрингтона, но везде горел свет и виднелась суета теней. Билли струсил и не стал останавливаться.

Еще ему мешала собственная гордость, как кость в горле. Билли боялся показаться слишком навязчивым и воодушевленным их последним «свиданием», а потому делал вид, что между ними все как прежде. Лишь иногда они сталкивались взглядами на тренировке или в коридоре, и сердце Билли тут же пускалось вскачь.

Ну не дурак ли? Неотвратимо близилось окончание школы, а он терял время из-за собственного идиотизма.

Он хотел затащить Харрингтона в туалет, а вместо этого, замечтавшись, сломал карандаш на биологии. Он хотел подкараулить его после занятий, но нужно было сначала отвезти Макс домой. Прошло всего три дня, а электричество под кожей уже пыталось его убить неиспользованной энергией, тогда как фантазии по ночам становились все смелее и смелее. Билли даже купил смазку, и теперь флакон валялся у него в кармане джинсов, как постоянное напоминание, что все происходило на самом деле и он не свихнулся.

Он вышел из душа и, когда в раздевалке никого не оказалось, еле подавил разочарованный вздох. Возможно, это только его так корежило, а красавчик Стив Харрингтон успел передумать, осознал свою ошибку и теперь не знает, как с ним поговорить, чтобы не получить в глаз.

Билли оделся, высушил полотенцем голову и вышел на улицу. Противная морось все еще капала мелкими брызгами, и пахло влажной холодной землей и зеленью. Ветер уже не раздирал кожу ледяными бритвами, но Билли все равно поежился и поднял ворот куртки. Хотелось курить, и он начал хлопать себя по карманам, забыв, куда сунул пачку сигарет.

Внезапно он услышал, как шаркнула подошва по гравию, и увидел, что из-за угла на него смотрит Харрингтон. Будто звук отключили, Билли приблизился, и они вместе зашли за здание спортивного зала, где запах влажной земли был еще сильнее, вместе с запахом мокрого кирпича. Скопившаяся на крыше вода стекала по трубе и лилась тонкой струйкой в сточную канаву, брызгала по сторонам, оставляя мелкие лужи.

В волосах Стива замерли прозрачные капли, расчертили лицо, оставили россыпь темных черточек на куртке и выглядывающей футболке. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, когда Харрингтон, еще раз глянув в сторону парковки, схватил его за ворот и притянул в сногсшибательный поцелуй.

Сделав шаг назад, Билли ударился спиной о кирпичную стену, но после первого же ощущения кончика языка Стива перестал что-либо замечать. Они двигались, как голодающие: руки Харрингтона тут же зарылись ему под джинсовую куртку, затем под футболку, прохладные, широкие ладони на горячей коже, и Билли простонал прямо ему в рот, держась за его бедра.

Похоже, у Харрингтона была единственная цель — заставить его кончить от одних только поцелуев. Во рту растекался яркий вкус малиновой жвачки, выдавая то, что Стив специально готовился и поджидал Билли на улице. Почему-то эта мысль завела его еще больше.

Стив прошелся языком вдоль его, а затем отстранился, но ненадолго — после нескольких легких поцелуев снова повторил движение, будто выпрашивая Билли последовать за ним. Когда тот, наконец, послушался, Стив обхватил губами его язык и начал сосать, обводя своим языком по кругу. Один, два, три, все по часовой стрелке, втянул глубже в рот, будто вкуснейший леденец, вместе с низким стоном, и Билли почувствовал, как голос Харрингтона отозвался где-то в его члене, мгновенно устроив ему стояк.

На секунду он представил, как Стив точно так же будет сосать его член, а затем заглотит до середины во влажный жар своего рта, и боже…

Звук, который он издал, цепляясь за Харрингтона, больше походил на хнык. Стив же, не давая ему передохнуть, засунул колено между его ног и удвоил усилия с поцелуями, будто ему вообще не надо было дышать. Билли задыхался. Голова кружилась, в паху пульсировало горячими волнами, от которых подгибались и слабели колени. В те короткие секунды, что он мог глотнуть воздуха, порой такого же горячего, прямо изо рта Стива, тот снова и снова набрасывался на него.

Будто наказывая за нерешительность, за ожидание… или Билли сам наказывал себя, позволяя Стиву делать все, что ему вздумается? Какая, нахрен, разница? Билли окончательно расслабился, тая в руках Харрингтона, и открыл рот шире. Стив будто только этого и ждал: проникнув языком внутрь, а затем спрятав за мягкими губами, чтобы тут же вернуться — еще глубже, еще сильнее, по амплитуде, будто это был не язык, а член, которым он входил между его губ.

Стон Билли на вдохе был жалким, ослабевшим, сдавшимся. Будто чувствуя, как он оседает, Стив обнял его крепче, всем телом прижимая к стене, уверенно и крепко придерживая ладонями и не давая упасть, и Билли мечтал стащить с него одежду и прижаться к голой коже.

Он уже плохо соображал. Их могли застукать. Они совершали одну большую глупость. Сколько прошло времени, он вообще понятия не имел. Стив самозабвенно трахал его в рот, его ладони медленно сползли на задницу Билли, сжав ягодицы собственническом жестом, и там и остановились. Билли откинул голову, чувствуя, как тело плавится под прикосновениями, и простонал, прикусив губу. Стив не сбавил обороты, переключившись на его шею, теперь вылизывая, всасывая кожу у него под челюстью, толкаясь языком, будто хотел его съесть. Ладонями он разминал его ягодицы, все больше теряя стыд, вжимая пальцы, пока Билли горел от возбуждения.

Стив хотел его трахнуть, и Билли будто завис над пропастью, зная, что не сделает ни одного шага, чтобы отойти от края. Наоборот. Если он мог привязать Стива к себе еще быстрее, чтобы тот позволил совершить с ним все то, о чем Билли думал последние три ночи, он пойдет на многое. Если не на все.

Неподалеку раздался чужой смех, а в закрытом переулке звук, отразившийся от стен, показался им обоим громче, чем на самом деле. Однако и этого хватило, чтобы Стив нехотя оторвался от Билли и привалился к стене рядом, закрывая его от посторонних. Не в силах двигаться и ощущая, как холод тут же ринулся к его вспотевшему телу, Билли краем глаза увидел, как мимо прошла команда Орлов, направляясь к спортзалу и даже не заметив их. Его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, но не от страха быть пойманным.

Он был пьян. Пьян их близостью настолько, что ему было плевать с высокой колокольни, что о них могли подумать. Как будто он несся на скорости двести километров в час, и весь мир исчез за пределами дороги.

Харрингтон стер слюну со рта, его губы покраснели, потеряли былую четкую форму и смазались, а на лбу выступила испарина. В его взгляде читалась какая-то опасная темная тяжесть. Билли почувствовал, как заводится еще сильнее, и довольно оскалился.

Было видно, как Харрингтон еле удержал себя на месте, чтобы снова не притянуть Билли к себе.

— Мои родители вчера уехали.

Вместо ответа Билли вытащил из кармана джинсов флакон со смазкой, и у Харрингтона расширились глаза.

Стив дернулся схватить его за рукав, чтобы еще раз поцеловать, и Билли с жадностью обхватил его лицо, перехватывая инициативу. Взглянув из-под ресниц, он довольно заметил, что Харрингтон закрыл глаза и с выражением полного блаженства отдался поцелую.

Им пришлось прерваться, и Билли со смехом сделал шаг назад, одергивая футболку. Стив проводил его голую кожу жарким взглядом и облизнулся. Какой шустрый парень. Зазеваешься, и вообще без одежды можно остаться.

— Попридержи коней, ковбой. Знаешь, как говорят, чем дольше ждешь, тем желаннее награда, — он поднял флакон к глазам. — Как думаешь, на сколько раундов нам хватит?

Стив, явно понимая, что его дразнят, привалился к стене и прикрыл глаза рукой. Его щеки горели, будто у него началась лихорадка, а дыхание сбилось.

— Ты хочешь меня убить, Харгроув?

Билли скопировал его позу, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.

— Скажи «нет», и я отвалю, принцесса.

Стоило Стиву приоткрыть глаза, Билли подмигнул, и тот скривился еще сильнее, поправляя стояк в джинсах. Дождавшись, пока пульсация в собственных штанах перестанет отзываться в затылке, Билли снова приблизился к Харрингтону, уже уверенный, что сможет держать себя в руках. Ненадолго.

— Значит, без вечеринок? Сегодня вечером? — уточнил он низким голосом, облизывая Стива взглядом с ног до головы.

— Ага, — прошептал Харрингтон. Он выглядел как обкуренный, глазея на Билли в ответ и снова задерживаясь на его губах.

— Не слейся в последний момент, — Билли провел двумя пальцами по его футболке, чувствуя, какой горячий был Стив под одеждой, и пихнул от себя — не сильно, только чтобы подразнить, а затем вышел из закоулка, чувствуя, как лицо благостно остывает под холодными каплями.

 

Родной дом под серым, свинцовым небом смотрелся хуже замка из фильма про Носферату. Билли припозднился: он еще раз заехал к Эрлу, чтобы заказать приборную доску на плимут, и до матча осталась от силы пара часов. Было тихо, даже слишком тихо.

Билли с неохотой поднялся на веранду и открыл дверь, звякнув ключами на пустынной улице. В доме будто все вымерли, хотя только утром Сьюзан хлопотала на кухне, Макс рисовала проект, слушая музыку и шурша рацией в своей комнате, а отец копошился с садовым столом — они купили его со скидкой в супермаркете, и деревяшка с дешевыми креплениями просто отказывалась складываться.

Он еще раз прислушался. Ничего. Тишина. В приоткрытое окно свистел ветер, надсадно работал холодильник, тикали часы. Может, они уехали вместе в город? В кино или магазин? Билли понадеялся, чтобы это оказалось правдой, ему не хотелось сейчас сталкиваться с отцом, особенно после утренней давящей атмосферы.

Стоило ему пройти по коридору к своей комнате, он понял, что ошибся. Дверь на задний двор была зажата к стене ящиком с инструментами, чтобы не закрылась, и в проем можно было увидеть, как отец, полностью разобрав стол, заново прикручивал ножки к столешнице.

Билли думал поздороваться и пойти в душ, но у отца были другие планы.

— Подойди сюда, — позвал тот, даже не оборачиваясь.

Ему не хотелось идти, но будто невидимый крюк потащил его ближе. Билли вышел на задний двор, где лежал шланг для полива и валялось несколько пустых кадок для цветов, которые только и ждали, пока потеплеет и Сьюзан займется садоводством. В доме было еще много работы: подлатать крышу над верандой, поменять лестницу на заднем дворе, пересеять газон, спилить парочку старых деревьев, пока в них не завелась саранча. Билли привалился спиной к рифленой стене, сдерживая тяжелый вздох.

— Привет.

— Где был?

— Тренировка, потом в гараже у Эрла.

Папа приложил две новые доски крест на крест и скрепил их гвоздями, забивая точными, сильными ударами, гулко разносящимися в тишине. Он сидел в джинсах, обычной рабочей рубашке, закатанной до локтя, как всегда чисто выбрит, волосы зачесаны — настоящий образец чистоплотности и опрятности.

— Ты хотел сказать, у мистера Мэтью.

Билли не стал спорить. Уважением к старшим, ага. Папе было плевать, что сам Эрл просил его звать его по имени, несмотря на свои седины. С Эрлом было легко. Он мог брюзжать, злиться, быть не в духе, но Билли всегда знал, что это не его вина — просто что-то произошло, и старику надо дать время выпустить пар.

Отец Билли спускал пар только на родных, будто это была отдельная честь или выигрыш в лотерею. Вот и сейчас вокруг него царила эта жуткая аура недовольства, и она не обещала ничего хорошего.

Раньше Билли думал: «ладно, я накосячил, мне и исправлять». Думал, что это в его силах. Только годы спустя до него дошло, что отец распоряжался всем вокруг: временем, занятиями, считал, что может указывать, что любить и чем интересоваться. Другое поведение было наказуемо, а свое мнение — наказуемо вдвойне.

Честно говоря, ебал он это все, уже по горло достало.

— Где Сьюзан? — спросил он, мечтая, чтобы кто-то отвлек отца от разбора его личной жизни.

Тот, наконец, посмотрел на Билли и удивленно поднял брови.

— А ты не знаешь?

— Нет.

— Странно, разве не ты пригласил ее на сегодняшний матч?

Билли удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Нет, зачем она мне там сдалась?!

— Вот и мне интересно, почему она поехала смотреть игру вместе с Макс, — тон отца был удивительно равнодушным, но Билли не обманывался.

Слишком легко было забыть, какой он на самом деле: — отец притворялся почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ну, или держал себя в руках, не позволяя истинной природе показаться на поверхности. В обычное время с ним было даже приятно поговорить, а если в школе случались конфликты с учителями или администрацией, папа напоминал свору собак, которую спускали на беззащитный народ.

— Если она хотела меня поддержать напоследок, то зря старалась, — пожал плечами Билли.

Он бы в жизни не признался, что ему было приятно: впервые кто-то будет на трибуне на его стороне, волноваться за него. Как Сьюзан уговорила рыжее чудовище, Билли не знал, но это означало, что Макс перестала на него злиться. Сам он давно бросил затею объясниться, ведь на ее месте Билли сам бы послал такого старшего брата нахрен.

Куда он, собственно, и собрался в итоге. Нахрен из этого города.

Они уже обсуждали отъезд, и отец даже дал несколько номеров своих друзей, к кому Билли мог обратиться по приезде в город, чтобы те помогли выбрать съемное жилье, подзаработать на шабашке и освоиться.

«Веди себя прилично и не заставляй меня приезжать за тобой» — фраза, которая могла кого угодно довести до инфаркта и кошмаров по ночам, но Билли не собирался звонить по этим телефонам. Он же не совсем идиот, чтобы выдать свое местонахождение раньше, чем нормально устроится.

Отец закрепил ножку к столу и махнул рукой в его сторону. 

— Переодевайся, поможешь мне тут. Что-то нынче стало совсем тяжело найти качественную вещь.

— Мне надо собираться на игру, — напомнил Билли, и отец замер на несколько секунд. 

Билли ожидал споров. Наездов. Ультиматумов. Шантажа. Вместо этого папа длинно выдохнул в полной тишине и кивнул. 

— Значит, после игры сразу домой.

Прекрасное радужное будущее, где они с Харрингтоном будут трахаться до хрипоты и натертостей во всяких разных интересных местах, начало трескаться по швам. Ему надо было кивнуть и согласиться с условиями. Надо было. С отцом было бесполезно спорить, только сделаешь хуже. Но обида, жгучая, тяжелая, схватившая его за горло, как детстве, когда душат рыдания от несправедливости, пригвоздила его на месте.

— После игры мы с ребятами собирались отметить окончание школы.

— Школа еще не закончилась, — отец бил по гвоздям, мерное «тук-тук-тук» для закрепления кончика, а затем громкие, размеренные удары, будто забивал крышку гроба.

— Мы решили отпраздновать сейчас.

Отец молчал. Молоток ударил в последний раз и больше не двигался. Он отложил инструмент, опустил кусок стола на землю и поднялся с ящиков, на которых сидел. Билли встретил его взгляд, и что-то в животе отдало холодом. Будто из него одним махом высосали всю радость.

— Но как ответственный сын, ты не пойдешь на вечеринку, а придешь домой и будешь помогать мне дома, не так ли? — отец говорил мягко, но по выражению его взгляда Билли знал, что гончая вот-вот сорвется с поводка.

Он ненавидел себя за слабость, за то, что словно все его естество было привязано к этому человеку: любые метания отца, любые волнения отражались на Билли, как на городе, возле которого пронеслось торнадо. Все эмоции в миксер, хорошенько взболтнуть, смешать и уничтожить, и никаких попыток к бегству.

Не услышав ответа и явно чувствуя, что Билли не собирается подчиняться, отец уставился ему в глаза, не мигая.

— В восемь. Здесь. И если ты опоздаешь хоть на пять минут, я выкину все твои драгоценные кассеты и сожгу твои пидорские шмотки.

— Ты не покупал их.

— Но они находятся в моем доме.

— Они стоят целое состояние!

— Значит, свалишь отсюда налегке.

А вот и старый добрый шантаж. Билли почти соскучился по нему. Отец прекрасно знал, каких трудов Билли стоило собрать свою коллекцию. Как он ездил в другой город за пластинками. Заказывал через знакомых. Его обманывали, наебывали на деньги, но Билли не сдавался и продолжал охотиться за лучшими хитами и редкими группами. За пластинками с автографом. Это было многолетнее хобби, и долгие годы Билли находил в нем отдушину.

Теперь он чувствовал себя как крыса, которую заперли в коробку и забивают гвозди в дырки для дыхания, приговаривая «сдохни уже».

— Ну да, по доброй воле же никто не придет домой. Сьюзан ты тоже угрожаешь выкинуть на улицу?

Он хмыкнул и не успел даже осознать, как вдруг получил удар по щеке, кожу будто обожгли, и перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Они с отцом молча уставились друг на друга с ненавистью.

— В восемь. Больше повторять не буду, — произнес отец тихо и спокойно, а затем направился в дом.

Билли больше не мог. Что-то ломалось внутри, дамбы, выстроенные самоконтролем, силой, рвались и рассыпались. В горле, как изжога, поднялась ядовитая обида, съедая и отравляя все на своем пути. 

В детстве, когда отец приходил с работы, уставший, и засыпал на диване прямо у включенного телевизора, Билли подолгу смотрел на его лицо, хотел погладить по морщинам между бровей, подержать за руку, укрыть его одеялом, как-то позаботиться о нем. За это он тоже получал пощечины, потому что Нил Харгроув терпеть не мог нежности. 

Их война шла так давно, что они уже не знали, что такое мир. Билли хотел от отца любви, признания и хоть намека на поддержку. Только в последние пару месяцев до него стало доходить, что все бесполезно. Все было бесполезно долгие годы. Слезы. Истерики. Боль. Ведь Нил Харгроув, похоже, именно этого и добивался. Это были его два кнута, вместо пряника. Это были его молот и наковальня для воспитания сына, и бессмысленно было ждать, что в конце Билли ждет Святой Грааль.

Почему другие родители любили своих детей? Почему в его семье они были, как два инвалида? Когда отец вообще затрагивал тему любви, его так корежило, будто кто-то ругнулся матом в церкви.

— Знаешь, — голос Билли дрожал, и он в ярости сжал кулаки, — наверное, лучше я был бы приемным, потому что это многое бы объяснило.

Отец остановился в дверном проходе и повернулся к нему, нахмурив брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну как же, тебе не нравится, как я одеваюсь, как я говорю, как себя веду. Даже как выгляжу. Что я так похож на нее. За это ты меня ненавидишь? Что я мечтаю свалить от тебя, как она?

Билли ожидал отцовской ярости, но вместо этого тот лишь уточнил:

— Ты правда хочешь узнать?

— Да.

Отец смерил его взглядом с ног до головы, будто размышляя, действительно ли Билли сможет его услышать, а затем развернулся к нему лицом.

— Я дал тебе жизнь, придется с этим жить. Закончишь школу, вали на все четыре стороны. И я не ненавижу тебя, а презираю. Потому что ты ведешь себя как малолетний эгоистичный сукин сын. Знаешь, что с такими делают в армии? Бьют до кровавых соплей.

Отец подошел ближе, в его глазах была пустота, и даже если бы Билли умирал, этот чужой человек смотрел бы на него все так же безучастно.

— Но ты ведь не понимаешь, да? Ни черта не понимаешь. Чья еда в холодильнике?

Билли молчал. Раздался громкий шлепок, щеку снова обожгло от удара, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что подступили слезы. Отец смотрел на его боль, и ему было все равно.

— Чья еда в холодильнике, отвечай.

— Твоя.

Еще удар: он не был болезненным, лишь лицо горело от унижения, и Билли затошнило.

— Ваша, сэр, — исправился он, стараясь звучать ровно, а не как заплаканная истеричка, прорыдавшая три дня над своей неразделенной любовью. Хотя нет, он был еще хуже, он оплакивал эту любовь годами.

Такой просто вопрос «Ты меня любишь?», который ему нельзя было задавать вслух. Вопрос, на который Билли, наконец, услышал окончательный ответ, и ноша этого ответа теперь пыталась убить его своей тяжестью.

— Правильно. Чья постель, на которой ты спишь?

— Ваша, сэр.

— Чей дом, в котором ты живешь?

— Ваш, сэр.

— Что твое?

— Мое только дерьмо, сэр, — покорно ответил он.

— Правильно. Почаще напоминай себе об этом, — отец наставил на него палец, и, хотя он был выше всего на пару сантиметров, Билли чувствовал, будто его зажали в углу. — Я не жалею, что твоя мать сбежала, так даже лучше. Я жалею только об одном. Что ты, мелкий ублюдок, вырос в настоящее ничтожество, только и думаешь, чтобы трахать шлюх да веселиться. Бог видит, я пытался сделать из тебя достойного человека, но поганую кровь твоей матери так просто не выбить.

Отец ткнул пальцем ему в лоб, до боли вдавливая кожу, и Билли едва сдержался, в одном шаге, у самой пропасти, чтобы не оттолкнуть его.

— Сопляк, — отец тяжело вздохнул, — пялишься, как какая-то девка, в зеркало по полчаса. Тебе самому не стыдно? Ходишь с патлами,— он издевательски отмахнулся от волос, завивающихся у Билли возле плеча. — И это мой сын? Этим я должен гордиться? Да я бы сбил тебя машиной и проехал мимо, если бы не ответственность перед законом и богом. Ты не лучше мусора, который я должен протащить до твоих восемнадцати лет, чтобы потом выкинуть к чертям собачьим. Что я сделал с этим мусором? Я дал тебе образование, крышу над головой, кормил, одевал, а ты все еще ноешь! — прорычал тот.

Отец приблизился совсем близко, его шепот был почти нежен, но Билли лучше бы полез целоваться с бешеной псиной, у которой слюни из пасти капают, чем по доброй воле приблизился бы к отцу. Запах пота от его рубашки и сладковатый душок от одеколона вызывали ком в горле, и Билли было нечем дышать. 

— Любви захотелось? Где я подписал контракт, что у меня такие обязанности к такому сосунку, как ты, а? Хочешь, чтобы папочка погладил по голове и сказал, как здорово ты справился, сын? Так, ты думаешь, ведет себя настоящий взрослый мужик? Так я тебе отвечу. Так ведут себя только педики. Ты ведешь себя как педик, сынок. Одеваешься, как педик, говоришь, как педик, и мне стыдно каждый гребаный день моей жизни. За это я должен сказать тебе спасибо, сын, отлично справился? Да ты знаешь, что я мечтаю сказать последние несколько лет? А?

Отец приблизился к самому его уху и произнес:

— Извините, вы ошиблись, у меня нет сына. 

Билли смотрел на отца, и ему было холодно. Ни боли, ни тошноты, просто холодно и очень-очень тихо.

— Но, как видишь, не всем нашим мечтам суждено сбыться. Я внятно объяснил?

— Да, сэр. Я все понял, — его голос больше не дрожал.

— Вот и молодец.

Отец сжал его плечо обжигающе горячей рукой и ушел в дом.

 

Еще час назад он думал, как примет душ, захватит сменную одежду, укатит на игру, а потом сразу, не заезжая домой, отправится к Стиву домой. От неизвестности поджимало внизу живота и волнение трепетало где-то под горлом.

Вместо этого он стоял в ванной, смотря на свое отражение, выглядя, как дерьмо. Опухшие красные глаза, сопли, всхлипы, он пытался успокоиться, но какая-то лавина накатывала снова и снова, мешая дышать, и он хватал воздух ртом, как вытащенная на сушу рыба. Отец научил его стыдиться слез, чтобы каждая стекала, как яд, по лицу, но сейчас от них становилось хоть немного легче. 

Слезы были ерундой, хуже было, что он вообще не собирался вестись на провокации. А это была провокация. И тупой поймет: папе не понравилось, что Сьюзан уехала с Макс на игру, хотя он всем ясно дал понять, что не потерпит разговоров про баскетбол. Это было неповиновение, а за него приходилось платить. Сьюзан была далеко, в городе, а Билли рядом, и Нил безжалостно вывалил на него всю свою ярость, зная своего сына, зная, куда бить, и ударил без промаха.

Ха.

Как будто в первый раз.

Удивительно, как их семья отличалась всего два года назад. Тогда, на заре отношений со Сьюзан, его отец красиво бросал пыль в лицо. Забирал ее с работы, покупал цветы, одаривал вниманием, будто она была единственной женщиной на планете. Трудно было устоять перед таким натиском. К чести его отца, он действительно не врал — Сьюзан была единственной. Она прошла долгий кастинг из шлюх, проституток, стерв, карьеристок и малахольных барышень, прежде чем Нил Харгроув решил жениться второй раз.

Нил был прямолинеен и упрям, и Билли порой было жутко неловко, что на общих ужинах отец подкатывал к Сьюзан, будто ему приказали в армии соблазнить гражданскую. От его комплиментов можно было сгореть со стыда: «Знаешь, что с тобой не так? Ничего, совершенно ничего, ты идеальная мать, и идиот тот, кто не считал тебя идеальной женой».

Ну правда. Кто говорит такое дерьмо? Герои фильмов из 60-ых?

Билли высморкался в раковину и насухо обтер лицо, что аж кожа загорелась. У него была пара часов, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ничего страшного не случилось. Ничего не было сказано, чего он не знал. Ничего нового.

Этот разговор повторялся в разных вариациях из года в год. Билли пора было выучить урок, ведь он уже не тот мелкий пацан, что отчаянно пытался обнять папу, пока тот с брезгливостью отодвигал его руки.

Отец сам играл в школе и колледже, только в футбол. Он с молодости был крупный и не боялся пустить в ход силу. Лучший квотербек 62-го во всей Калифорнии. Билли видел фотографии, где они с командой выиграли первенство среди юниоров, а это кое-что значило. Вот только потом из-за проблем со здоровьем — тогда была целая эпидемия колита в Эл-Эй, — он пропустил сезон, и его выгнали из команды. Он снова попытался играть в колледже, но отец Нила умер, и тому пришлось бросить учебу, чтобы позаботиться о старой матери. Единственные фотографии бабушки Билли видел, только когда ей было шестьдесят, в халате, в темной гостиной — она всегда закрывала жалюзи. Жуткое качество, выщербленные сгибы, и ее болезненная, натянутая улыбка, будто фотограф угрожал ей пистолетом.

Затем умерла и она, официально от депрессии, а отцу пришлось забыть про спорт и пойти в армию. Он часто говорил, что игры в школе — это «потеря времени».

— Спорт ничего не дает, никаких полезных умений. Разве спорт научит тебя, как взять кредит, как заплатить по счетам, как починить кран на кухне, как успокоить ребенка, который разорался в ночи? Потеря времени, и ничего больше. Точка.

Потому он злился, что Билли его не слушал и продолжал играть в баскетбол. Понятно же, старые раны. Кто захочет, чтобы его сын совершил ту же ошибку, что и он в молодости. Странная, жестокая забота. Билли пытался мыслить рационально, но нахлынула новая волна обиды, и он зло шмыгнул носом.

Будто внутри него сидел ребенок и орал во все горло: «ПЛЕВАТЬ, НЕЧЕСТНО ТАКОЕ ГОВОРИТЬ, ВСЕ РАВНО НЕЧЕСТНО, НЕЧЕСТНО, НЕЧЕСТНО, НЕЧЕСТНО!», и Билли ударил кулаком в стену, чтобы хоть немного заглушить болью противный голос.

Жизнь вообще была нечестная штука, не так ли? Не будет компенсаций за страдания. Не будет награды за боль. Ты страдаешь просто так. Каждый день. И этому нет конца.

Он сполоснул руки и вышел на улицу, закуривая на ходу. Сев в машину, он взглянул на дом, мысленно прощаясь. Завтра он пойдет к администрации и попросит документы. Каждый день на счету его здравомыслия. Плевать на школьный бал. Пошло оно все в жопу. Если есть шанс свалить раньше, он ухватится за него насмерть, и никто ему не помешает.

Включив зажигание, он втопил педаль в пол и рванул в сторону шоссе.

 

Когда он доехал до школы, глаза горели, челюсти сводило от напряжения, и он сам не заметил, что сжимал руль камаро до побелевших пальцев. Билли вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей. Все вокруг было до боли яркое, будто кто-то выкрутил цветокоррекцию на максимум, и он поминутно отвлекался, заглядываясь на блеск машин, покрытых россыпью капель от недавнего дождя, и на отражения уличных фонарей в лужах.

Он скурил на парковке еще две сигареты, пока наблюдал за подъезжающими машинами. Жители Хокинса собирались как на праздник, всей семьей, смеясь и весело обсуждая предстоящую игру. Дождавшись, пока невидимая рука перестанет сжимать его горло, Билли докурил последнюю и выбросил под ноги, чтобы размазать ботинком по асфальту.

В раздевалку он вошел уже собранным, и, хотя гнев клокотал где-то на задворках, Билли хоть пришел в себя. Скоро он сможет спустить пар в зале, осталось потерпеть совсем немного. Ребята уже переодевались, Стив стоял спиной, но, стоило ему зайти, обернулся, почувствовав его появление затылком. Билли словно споткнулся о его радостный взгляд. Пришлось мысленно дать себе оплеуху, чтобы вспомнить, зачем он вообще здесь, и начать переодеваться.

В ожидании начала игры Билли не заметил, что Стив сел рядом с ним, пока тот его не окликнул.

— Эй, ты как? — не получив ответа, Харрингтон нахмурился. Что-то в лице выдало Билли, и тот, понизив голос спросил: — Что-то случилось?

Обычно после ссор с отцом любой вопрос сносил ему башню, будто рычаг слива воды на дамбе, когда вся боль, отчаяние и обида вырывались на свободу с ревом гигантского монстра. В этот раз он чувствовал, как слив закручивается внутрь, мешая ему говорить, словно он был открывшейся черной дырой, всасывающей любой звук и мысль. Он не мог вывалить свой гнев на отца — тот только и ждал повода наказать его еще больше, а теперь Билли смотрел на Стива и понимал, что нечестно было делать парню больно за то, что тот просто хотел помочь.

Но, блядь, как же было трудно сдержаться.

— Сосредоточься на игре, Харрингтон, — отмахнулся Билли, уставившись перед собой.

Стив оглядел ребят вокруг, было видно, как ему не нравится, что у их разговора есть свидетели, но он попытался снова.

— Ты справишься?

Билл ожидал чего угодно, но только не намека на помощь. Если животное ранили, его добивали. По крайней мере, с отцом так и было: стоило дать слабину, и вот уже на него давят, сыпят обвинениями, устраивают допросы.

«Ты никогда не помогаешь по дому, сопляк». Что на это скажешь? Будешь записывать в тетрадь, что сделал за месяц?

«Шляешься со шлюхами непонятно где.» Очень смешно. Правильные девочки не таскаются по пляжам в два часа ночи и не позволяют трахать себя на заднем сидении машины после первого свидания. Нет, правильных девочек надо привести домой, показать отцу, позволить ему не просто вмешаться, но вынести приговор — настолько ли девочка правильная, чтобы соответствовать огромному списку критериев имени Нила Харгроува.

Да конечно, разбежался, старый мудак.

Но Стиву не нужно было знать ни о Ниле, ни об их разговоре накануне, потому Билли  
оскалился.

— Я всегда справляюсь.

 

Билли не помнил начало матча: прозвучал свисток, и он сорвался с места, наплевав на всю тактику, что они выстраивали раньше. Не только команда соперников не знала, где он окажется в следующий момент, но и сам Билли. И если он выбирал какого-то игрока для блока, то выбешивал буквально за пару секунд. Вставал прямо на пути ведения мяча, подняв руки, и, следя за каждым движением, следовал рыбой-прилипалой.

Его толкали. Его били, получая штрафы за неспортивное поведение, а Тигры Хокинса — штрафные броски. Его толкнули прямо на скамью с болельщиками, и Билли под собственной тяжестью и разгоном завалился на их стол, кувыркнулся и свалился с другой стороны, чуть не сломав шею.

И это на десятой минуте игры.

Пока разыгрывали новый штрафной, Билли проверился у медика и вернулся на поле в царапинах, синяках, наливающихся кровью на коленях и плече, и улыбался как чокнутый. Тренер посматривал на него с все возрастающим беспокойством и даже подошел к Харрингтону, чтобы спросить «какого черта он творит?».

Стив пожал плечами, не сводя с него глаз.

Билли трудно было дышать от ноющей боли в плече, лопатку сводило спазмом, но он улыбнулся от уха до уха. Все прекрасно, Стиви-бой, лучше не придумаешь. Он подмигнул ему, но, казалось, Харрингтон не только не поверил, но и нахмурился еще больше.

Остальные слишком тряслись из-за тренеров НХЛ и НБА, чтобы играть по-настоящему жестко, этим Билли и пользовался. Эдди пробежал до краски, подпрыгнул для броска, но мяч выбили у него из рук, думая, что отвели опасность. Не тут-то было. Билли потянулся за мячом, упал на бок, в последний момент умудрился не дать тому коснуться земли и кончиками пальцев послал его в воздух. Слава богу, Эдди воспользовался вторым шансом и забил двухочковый.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, а Билли скривился от ссадины на локте, пытаясь отдышаться. Голова странно гудела, и он не сразу заметил, как перед глазами появилась чужая рука. Схватившись, он быстро поднялся, узнав Харрингтона скорее по теплу и запаху — голова начинала трещать, наказывая его за истерику в ванной и бесконечные падения.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он, тут же возвращаясь на свою сторону поля.

Тренеры НХЛ и НБА Билли не волновали: он знал баскетбольный бизнес еще с Калифорнии. Клубы были как второе правительство, которое только в трусы к тебе не заглядывало. Никаких честных интервью, заявлений, которые могли бы вызвать скандал, никакого антисоциального поведения на людях — даже напиваться в баре было нельзя, ведь от этого пострадает репутация клуба. Нравятся члены? Забудь. Нравятся трансы? Забудь дважды. Многие продавали души, только чтобы заключить контракт и получить свои деньги, Билли же на пушечный выстрел не собирался подходить к этим мудакам.

Ему на всю жизнь хватит урода, который диктовал ему, как жить, что говорить и о чем думать.

Потому он играл как в последний раз и несколько раз бросился прямо под ноги ведущей троице, делая вид, что запнулся. Орлы поняли, что от него можно было ждать любой подлянки, и пожертвовали одним из нападающих, чтобы тот вывел его из игры. Билли только этого и ждал. 

Номер двенадцать. Стокман. Небольшого роста, темненький, прыгучий, как обезьяна. Когда его сшибали более крупные соперники, он успевал садануть локтем так, что большая часть парней держались за животы и тяжело дышали. Стоило ему сунуться к Билли, тот радостно оскалился.

Давай же, ну давай. Они не успели сцепиться — мяч поменял сторону.

Стокман следил за ним, дожидаясь свистка, а Билли делал вид, что смотрит только на мяч. Сердце набатом било в груди. Раздался свист, и они перешли в нападение. Стокман был не робкого десятка, надо было отдать ему должное: Билли толкнул его грудью, чтобы тот не мешался, но тот устоял и продолжил блокировать его, преследуя по полю. Мелкий карлик, ниже его на голову, но упрямый, как скотина. Билли сделал предупреждающий толчок, уходя в сторону, но Стокман был быстрее.

Они довели мяч почти до самой корзины Орлов, когда Стокман, поняв, что силой тут не возьмешь, внезапно подставился плечом, и Билли с разгона полетел на добрых два метра вперед. Мир кувыркнулся перед его глазами, и Билли с адской болью в плече с грохотом приземлился на столе судей. Раздался хор из пораженных охов и ахов. Его ноги остались в воздухе, а сам он в обнимку с мячом валялся на полу, вверх— тормашками, разглядывая чужие ноги и слыша отдаленный гул голосов и обеспокоенных криков.

Плечо приняло весь удар, и Билли подозревал, что как минимум получил вывих, если не трещину. Негнущимися руками он отпустил мяч и попытался встать. Господи, твою мать. Мир катился, как с горок, шатался, покачивался на волнах, тошнота подступила к самому горлу, лизнула ядом рот, и Билли сплюнул на пол, боясь, что сожжет язык.

На полу расцвела красно-желтая клякса кровавой желчи, и Билли с рыком выпрямился, от боли на секунду потемнело в глазах. Ерунда. Все ерунда. Физическая боль никогда его не страшила, пара секунд перевести дыхание, и он размажет этого говнюка в порошок. Он махнул Петерсу, что все нормально и тайм-аут не нужен, когда его снова окутал знакомый запах и тепло. Стив снова оказался рядом.

— Ты что делаешь? — прошипел он, в любой момент ожидая, что Билли свалится с ног, но тот упрямо ковылял к своей части поля. Билли старался не смотреть по сторонам, потому что был уверен — один вид Стокмана поблизости, одной триумфальной улыбки хватит, чтобы он пошел его убивать.

— Как что? Играю, — Билли улыбнулся, чем вызвал в Стиве еще больше ужаса.

— У тебя кровь на зубах.

— А бля, — он облизнул гладкую поверхность зубов, — а лицо не распухло?

— Нет.

— Тогда нормально.

— Ты что пытаешься доказать? Почему ты не отпустил мяч? Пытаешься себя убить? — Стив не отставал, все еще страхуя его от падений.

Билли поднял на него взгляд, и что-то в нем шевельнулось при виде Харрингтона так близко: бледная кожа, яркие пятна румянца от бега и мелкая россыпь испарины над губой и на лбу. Может, отец чувствовал это в нем? Гнильцу, что заставляла его возвращаться взглядом к Харрингтону, любовно очерчивать его скулы, мягкие губы, сейчас сжатые в тонкую линию. Чувствовал, что Билли хочет уткнуться Харрингтону в плечо и просто дышать.

Сказать: «Мне так плохо, детка, ты себе даже не представляешь», а затем уснуть в его объятиях под мерный стук его сердца. 

В груди заболело, от удара или от мыслей, Билли не знал. Но он помнил, как бил это самое лицо со всей жестокостью, с какой только мог. Он — копия отца. Раз больно Нилу Харгроуву, будет больше боли, еще больше, передай другому, дальше, и дальше, пока она не смоет весь город. Зимой Билли передал свою — Стиву. 

Почему ты, Харрингтон, никому не передал свою боль? Почему? Потому что ты не чудовище?

— Не себя.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Стив.

— Не себя, — повторил Билли, отодвигая его и возвращаясь на место.

Когда он уставился на Стокмана через поле, тот усмехнулся, и Билли перестал слышать, сдаваясь на милость гневу. Так легко было сдаться, так легко было снова почувствовать объятия ярости и безразличия. Только свой длинный вдох и выдох. Как у дракона перед залпом. Вдох и выдох.

Раздался сигнал, и Орлы пошли в атаку. Билли не смотрел на мяч. Его перестала волновать игра, он превратился в орудие, безмозглое, жаждущее только крови. Чувствуя, как электричество под кожей дошло до максимума — она буквально горела от яростного рева в крови, — Билли выждал момент, затем еще, еще минутку, маневр, пробежка, сделал вид, что покачнулся, выставил бедро и с жестким ударом помог Стокману полететь через все поле.

Выкуси, говнюк.

Раздался вопль, свист, не прошло и пары секунд, а к Стокману уже подбежали рефери и несколько членов команд. Билли даже не обернулся. Футболка бесила его, но снять ее на поле было нельзя — это не стритбол, здесь были правила, а потому он вытерся подолом, медленной вальяжной походкой прохаживаясь вдоль поля. Тело горело, тлело, как угли, готовые вспыхнуть в любой момент, и при виде расквашенного носа Стокмана Билли ликовал.

Отец всегда беспокоился из-за его поведения, пусть теперь беспокоится из-за этого. Его последние дни в Хокинсе запомнят надолго. Он сам их запомнит, если плечо не убьет его в следующую пару часов. Спазмы иногда были такие, что ему нечем было дышать, и приходилось хвататься за бок, чтобы устоять вертикально.

Крики судей о том, что Стокмана сразу надо было удалить с поля, чередовались с требованиями тренера Орлов, чтобы десятый номер дисквалифицировали из игры за причинение травм их игроку. Билли был этим десятым номером, и ему было наплевать с высокой колокольни, что его будущее спортсмена только что вылетело в трубу.

Его тело — тяжелее тонны, его руки — безвольные плети, его разум — вязкое болото боли, сейчас хотя бы реальной вместо той, что разрывала его днем.

— Грязные ублюдки, думают, что их финты никто не видел. Сядь на скамью, мы сейчас разберемся, — скомандовал Петерс, но Билли улыбнулся ему как можно слаще и ответил:

— Не-а.

— Что значит «не-а»?

Билли рассмеялся, ему хотелось хохотать в голос. Он демонстративно снял кроссовки, связал их за шнурки, перекинул через здоровое плечо. Петерс что-то кричал ему в спину, но Билли из-за шума крови в ушах только и думал, как бы не свалиться. Господи, какое дерьмо кругом, и как он устал.

Он не стал переодеваться, забрал вещи из раздевалки и, не дожидаясь, пока члены команды его догонят, вышел на улицу. У него было странное ощущение, что он как монстр Франкенштейн с цепью в голове. Один край в затылке, другой в руке его отца, и он все дергает и дергает, и Билли подчиняется даже на расстоянии.

Отец хотел, чтобы он бросил баскетбол? Получите — распишитесь. После его выходки ни Петерс, ни тренера НБА и НХЛ не станут за него подписываться. Первый мост был сожжен, на очереди остальные.

Если бы не документы, он уехал бы сегодня. Машина будто звала его прокатиться, поблескивая в свете ночных фонарей. Садись, амиго, мы уедем на самый край вселенной, ты и я, нам больше никто не нужен. 

Билли сел за руль и ласково провел по нему левой рукой, правая начала распухать, так что у него было минут десять, чтобы доехать до дома. Иначе потом придется просить о помощи, а он скорее сдохнет, чем обратится хоть к кому-то.

Скоро, — подумал он, смотря на ночную дорогу. — Совсем скоро.

Вот только он не чувствовал облегчения и приговаривал, будто заключенный, ждущий электрического кресла. 

Скоро я буду свободен.

 

В понедельник отец свозил Билли до школы, чтобы он забрал диплом, а затем и в больницу — вправить плечо. Нил был доволен, как объевшаяся пиявка, и его мнимую доброту можно было спутать с настоящей заботой. Однако он мог отвезти Билли в больницу еще вечером, но не стал этого делать.

Почему?

Потому что зарвавшемся сопляку надо было выучить урок. Потому что с болью запоминается лучше. Потому что Билли не помешает потерпеть ночь, чтобы понять — настоящий мужчина иногда должен терпеть боль и лишения, чтобы закалить и заточить характер. Наверное, заточить настолько, что об него можно было порезаться.

Билли молчал, чувствуя себя еще большим дерьмом, пока Нил Харгроув напевал под нос. Ну как же, сын снова показал, что ни черта не стоит, и руки у него из жопы, ведь в итоге Тигры Хокинса проиграли Орлам. Причем на два очка. На долбанных, мать его, сраных два очка, которые можно было легко отбить. Даже ничья давала им шанс пройти дальше по заработанным баллам в предыдущих играх, но они проиграли и с треском вылетели.

Один плюс: Билли слышал, что тренера НХЛ и НБА пригласили Харрингтона и Эдди Хузера на собеседование после школы. Только это не позволило ему скатиться в черную депрессию и болото самобичевания. Обошлось. А ведь своей выходкой он мог завалить будущее обоих, не только свое.

Идиот. Вспыльчивый безмозглый идиот.

Он мог отыграть матч и уехать на следующее утро, вместо этого ему вправили плечо и назначили щадящий режим на две недели. Никакого руля. Никаких гулянок. Две недели дома с краткими вылазками до больницы, где его грели, облучали и проводили лечебную физкультуру как для инвалидов.

Билли в жизни столько не валялся на кровати, как за следующие шесть дней. Четыре стены, музыка, радио или телек, зомбирующий его до состояния овоща. Слава богу, он был левшой, и правая рука, замотанная в лангету, не особо мешала передвигаться по дому. Только штаны было неудобно натягивать, все норовили сползти с задницы до колен, пока он отливал в сортире.

Прошла неделя, и Билли готов был выть. Он догадывался, что перед свободой отец отыграется на нем по полной, что снятие с поводка надо еще отработать, но чтобы так? Сьюзан постоянно пыталась его накормить, Макс поглядывала с жалостью и опаской, будто он был бешеным больным животным, а отец раздавал приказы направо и налево, в последний раз пользуясь своей властью. Билли исполнял все молча и покорно.

По крайней мере, Билли не тронул Стива. Эта мысль радовала и в какой-то мере пугала его. Он был в ярости, он ничего не отображал, однако одного взгляда Харрингтона, полного сочувствия и беспокойства, хватило, чтобы Билли ударился как о стену. Этот урок он усвоил. Он представил, что мог бы сорваться на Стива от неосторожного слова, и его сразу начало тошнить.

Будто Харрингтон был частью его самого. Будто он залез Билли так глубоко под кожу, что он предпочел пострадать самому, но только не тронуть Стива. Глупость, правда же? Что только в голову не придет, когда сидишь неделю взаперти.

В воскресенье утром заехал Томми.

Билли был так рад видеть его веснушчатое лицо, что на секунду захотелось обнять его до хруста костей. Потом он вспомнил, что гости — плохая идея, пока его отец дома, и попытался выпроводить Томми как можно скорее, но было уже поздно. Словно боясь, что Билли свалит на попутках, отец вышел на веранду.

— Что стоите на улице, а ну давайте в дом. Ты ведь Томми?

— Да, сэр, — бойко ответил тот.

— Моя жена приготовила тосты и бекон, так что заходи, парень. Мой сын — остолоп и вряд ли догадается пригласить тебя завтракать.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Билли переглянулся с отцом, и тот распахнул двери, впуская Томми. Он сделал это нарочно. Чтобы задать вопросы под видом заботы о сыне, чтобы показать, что он «может» и «имеет право» проверять его друзей, и Билли уже в который раз проглотил тихую ненависть. Он не выдержит еще неделю. Все, хватит, отдохнул. Завтра, как только все разъедутся на работу, он спокойно соберет вещи и медленно поедет… куда-нибудь.

Нужно было только навестить Эрла перед отъездом, забрать деньги и попрощаться со стариком. О Харрингтоне он старался не думать. Если он сейчас даст слабину, неделя превратится в две, а он скорее застрелится, чем проведет еще день под одной крышей со «счастливым людоедом». А еще возненавидит Харрингтона до самых печенок за свои страдания, хотя тот вообще не виноват.

Они чинно расселись за столом, благо, Макс вместе со своими мелкими друзьями-задротами уехала еще на заре, так что Томми занял ее место возле Сьюзан. Билли ел молча, чувствуя, как отец все больше распыляет свою ауру власти. Стоило Сьюзан начать расставлять тарелки, как отец положил свою горячую руку ему на затылок. Она весила тонну, и он пригнулся от ее веса.

— Помоги-ка накрыть на стол, сын.

Это была не просьба, и Билли будто прижали к стене и собрались придушить. Он отложил салфетку с колен и встал, неловко придерживая плечо в лангете.

— Да я и сама справ…

Билли так посмотрел на Сьюзан, что она понятливо заткнулась и передала ему тарелку с тостами. Вскоре они расселись, под шум телевизора, отец впился в тост, прожевал и, наконец, спросил:

— Ну что, Томми, какие планы у тебя после школы?

Томми, казалось, был глух, слеп и нем к жуткой атмосфере за столом и счастливо улыбнулся, когда на него обратили внимание.

— Буду подрабатывать у отца в магазине, он держит охотничьи и фермерские инструменты. Потом не знаю, еще не определился. Может, подамся в большой город, — он говорил будто ребенок, который в восторге, что его мнения спросил взрослый, и Билли чуть не закатил глаза от раздражения.

— Помогать родителям — славное дело, — полетел первый камень в огород Билли, но он даже не поднял головы.

— Чувак, как твоя рука?

— Нормально.

— Завтра начнутся гонки в Индианаполисе. Мы с Кэрол и кое-кем из команды думали приехать сегодня, посмотреть на тренировочные заезды. Там соберутся все звезды и шишки гонок. Говорят, даже сам Картер пригонит из Вашингтона на вертолете, чтобы лично поздравить победителя. Ты как, сможешь нас отвезти?

Билли открыл было рот, но отец ответил за него:

— Конечно, сможет.

Вообще-то он собирался начать перебирать вещи и посмотреть атлас с картами, чтобы завтра не тратить на это время, но, поймав взгляд отца, передумал возражать. Бесполезно. Если он начнет сопротивляться и отмазываться, тот сообразит, что Билли задумал отъезд, и саботирует всю поездку как минимум на неделю.

— Когда хочешь выехать? — вместо этого спросил он у Томми.

— Чувак, я готов отправляться хоть сейчас. А рука? Если хочешь, можем поменяться в пути.

Билли в жизни бы не доверил Томми сесть за руль его красавицы, потому покачал головой.

— Нет, все в норме, я справлюсь.

Не доев тост, он встал из-за стола, не забыв сказать «спасибо, Сьюзан», как примерный сын, и ушел собираться в свою комнату. 

 

Вести машину, пока правая рука противно ныла, будто ее пытались отпилить струной у самого сустава, было тем еще наслаждением, особенно учитывая, что это происходило каждый раз, когда он тянулся к коробке передач. Хуже того, Кэрол и Томми всю дорогу испытывали его терпение.

Спустя час он наконец нашел способ заткнуть этих дебилов от перебранок. Честное слово, они были хуже, чем Нил и Сьюзан, те хоть миловались или обсуждали будущие планы, тогда как Кэрол все норовила уговорить Томми остаться в Индианаполисе на неделю. На это ушли бы все карманных деньги Томми, да и отец надрал бы ему задницу за прогулы, так что он отнекивался, но как-то уже не слишком внятно, сдаваясь под ее напором и секс шантажом. Билли ставил, что к концу поездки он согласится. 

Вот бы у Кэрол получилось, а то обратную дорогу в такой компании он мог и не выдержать.

Способ был прост до нельзя. Стоило Кэрол увлечься нытьем или начать втягивать Билли, он вдавливал газ в пол и выезжал на встречную. Под разрывающий шум ветра в приоткрытое окно и вопли Iron Maiden он гнал по пустой дороге и ждал, пока покажутся фары. И снова ждал. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, камаро ревела под ним, разгоняя двигатель на максимум оборотов, а Томми с Кэрол начинали вжиматься в обивку, хвататься за поручень и затыкались нахрен.

Пару раз ему сигналили другие водители, испугавшись рева камаро на встречке, но Билли все было нипочем. Плюсы тихой местности заключались в том, что за ними не увязались копы, да и скорость на полупустой дороге можно было удерживать выше разрешенной, так что до Индианаполиса они добрались в рекордные сроки.

В город Билли въехал как акула в родные воды. Светофоры, пробки, запах из сточных вод, толпы народа, таксисты, нагло снующие из ряда в ряд. Когда какой-то бомж кинул банку пива в мимо проезжающую машину, и жидкость растеклась по стеклу, Билли и вовсе почувствовал себя как дома.

Они доехали до стадиона к обеду, поднялись на трибуны с хот догами, которые продавал тип в костюме утки, и уселись на задние сиденья.

Боже, да.

Билли будто вышел из одиночного заключения: кругом сновали люди, разговаривали между собой, все цветные, яркие, занятые, он вдыхал запахи еды и женских духов, наслаждаясь сумасшедшим коктейлем. Мужчины в костюмах — не тех, с распродажи, которые носили, наверное, лет десять назад, а по последней моде — в клетку, с голубыми фалдами, с фетровыми шляпами, в облаке дыма от ароматной сигары. Женщины в легких платьях или элегантных пальто с острыми силуэтами, с алой помадой на губах и перчатками под цвет сумочки. Молодежь, как лоскутное одеяло: яркие пятна, рваные джинсы, заклепки на кедах, фиолетовые тени и синяя помада.

Билли скользил по трибуне взглядом, вдыхая жизнь и заедая хот догом с самой отвратительной безвкусной сосиской, но которую он ни за что не променял бы на домашнюю еду. Его привлекло движение руки и знакомый жест, с каким Харрингтон убирал волосы со лба.

Да вы, блядь, шутите.

Билли нахмурился, наклонившись вперед всем корпусом. Не может быть. Стив стоял у самых перил, что-то бурно обсуждая с Уилер и Джонатаном, улыбаясь и смеясь. Где-то вдали жужжали двигатели гонщиков и скрипели тормоза на поворотах, а Билли не мог оторвать глаз от Харрингтона, пока сердце заходилось в быстром ритме.

Томми выкрутил приемник, который специально захватил на трибуны.

— ...под номером шесть Панчо Картер, шесть раз занимал призовое место, всегда располагаясь на первых десяти местах. Его прозвище — «Без мозгов», и, как вы можете увидеть в седьмом боксе, он даже написал его на корпусе своего болида. Максимальная скорость Картера была зафиксирована в прошлом году здесь же, на Инди Пять Сотен, и достигала двухсот двенадцати километров в час…

— С ума сойти, — присвистнул Томми, хватая Кэрол и таща ее вниз по трибуне. — Он прямо под нами, мы можем отсюда увидеть, как он стартанет! Чувак, ты идешь?

Билли покачал головой, гипнотизируя Харрингтона со своего места. Он даже рад был остаться один, до него доносились голоса комментатора, но тот так быстро тараторил, что едва можно было разобрать участников. Да похер вообще. Кого волнуют тренировки, если гонка начнется только завтра? Только тех, кто собирался делать ставки на заезды, жадно вслушиваясь в имена победителей прошлых лет.

Билли не мог поверить. Они с Харрингтоном не виделись с самой игры, и, казалось, прошла целая вечность. Билли надеялся увидеть его, когда заезжал за документами, но не вышло — у Харрингтона уже начались уроки. Сейчас же он был так близко и невыносимо далеко.

Билли не мог его окликнуть. Что-то мешало ему — мнимая гордость? Стыд? То, что он завтра уедет, и все бесполезно? Он мог хоть десять раз приводить доводы, почему им не стоит видеться, но внутри него словно тянули тонкую нить от самого сердца — невыносимое чувство тоски и желания подойти ближе. Самоконтроль трещал по швам. Ему хотелось крикнуть его имя на всю трибуну, позвать, бегом спуститься вниз и утащить Харрингтона подальше от его друзей. Только для себя.

Твою мать. Он точно спятил. Смотреть на Стива — в белой рубашке поло, в голубых обтягивающих джинсах, за воротник зацеплены черные солнечные очки — было невыносимо. Еще хуже было думать, что он вообще имеет право требовать его внимания.

Они друг другу никто. Одно свидание? Да Харрингтон даже не попытался ему позвонить или зайти в гости. Что значит это гребаное свидание?

Билли выкинул остатки хот дога в мусорку, есть больше не хотелось. Теперь он даже не знал, зачем сюда приехал и что будет делать. Только он обрадовался свежему воздуху, как надо было Харрингтону все испортить. Черт подери.

Свесив голову между плеч, Билли вытер лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Наружу рвался разочарованный, полный сожаления вздох, и он с досадой взлохматил себе волосы. Правая рука ныла, напоминая о собственной дурости.

Когда он поднял голову, то на секунду ему стало нечем дышать, его окатила горячая волна, будто в лицо брызнули кипяток — он столкнулся с Харрингтоном взглядом. 

Блядь. Вот же блядь.

Если бы сейчас рядом взорвалась бомба, он бы даже не услышал, пульс в ушах заглушил все звуки. А Харрингтон смотрел. Смотрел, забыв о Уилер. Задержался взглядом на его плече с лангетой, отчего между бровей сразу залегла хмурая складка, а потом вдруг несмело улыбнулся ему через толпу. 

Что-то нервно спустилось вдоль позвоночника Билли и заставило его с резким вдохом поджать мышцы живота. Черт подери, возьми себя в руки. Вы виделись неделю назад. Почему щеки полыхали так, что на них яичницу можно было жарить? Почему в животе ворочался чужой? Наверное, у Билли все на лице было написано, потому что взгляд Стива изменился, потяжелел, стал горячее, скользя по его телу как теплая рука.

Уилер удивленно повернула голову в его сторону, но Билли не дал шанса себя увидеть, резко поднялся со скамьи и направился на выход. Проталкиваясь среди болельщиков, он спешил, уговаривая себя, что это не побег. Никто в жизни не заставлял его убегать, даже отец. Это просто…

Он вышел в коридор под трибунами, а затем на лестницу, но вместо того, чтобы спуститься вниз, к машине, пошел наверх, не сбавляя шагу.

Это просто первая реакция, как… как от удара отдернуть голову. Он не паниковал и не боялся, Стив — лишь слюнтяй и трусливый придурок. Размазня. Верил в романтику, когда вокруг мир, какой есть. Билли вот-вот уедет куда глаза глядят. Если бы он еще знал, куда свалит — стоит ему определиться с пунктом назначения, и назад пути не будет. Он все еще сомневался, все еще ждал, что случится чудо.

Наивный сопляк, отец был прав. Прав с первой до последней секунды. Он так и не вырос, он все еще тот маленький засранец, что бесил отца, пытаясь укрыть его одеялом.

Билли сам не заметил, как вышел на верхний уровень трибуны, где никого не оказалось. Все сгрудились на нижних ярусах, предпочитая оказаться как можно ближе к гонкам. Билли подошел к краю, замедлив шаг, и устало привалился к перилам.

Левой рукой он нащупал в кармане смятую пачку, вытащил последнюю сигарету и закурил, неловко наклоняясь к огню из-за мешающего на высоте сильного ветра. Дым горчил. Билли редко курил в последнюю неделю, зная, что с такой рукой нескоро доберется до магазина, и перебивался подачками Сьюзан, которая с радостью заезжала после работы в супермаркет. Отец про это не знал, это была их тайна. Сьюзан было приятно оказаться полезной, а Билли снова и снова корил себя, что раньше вел себя по отношению к ней как мудак. Раньше. Очень смешно. Он и есть мудак. 

Сзади хлопнула дверь, и Билли уставился перед собой пустым взглядом, отказываясь оборачиваться. Он и так знал, кто это. Кто бросил своих друзей, волнуясь за Билли, и он ненавидел себя за то, что где-то в груди стало тепло и приятно. Таял лед, обнажая мягкое нутро, беззащитное, хрупкое и до жути верное.

Билли выдохнул длинную струю дыма, зажмурившись. Господи, как он жалок.

Раз за разом он прокручивал их будущий диалог. Стив в его голове говорил: «какого хрена, Харгроув, почему ты не пришел?» В другой раз он лишь фыркал с мерзкой улыбочкой на губах: «а я и забыл, что мы договорились, забей, у тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя». Что бы ни подкидывало больное воображение, Билли постоянно чувствовал себя последним трусливым дерьмом. Он ведь тоже мог позвонить Харрингтону, но предпочел сидеть дома, обиженный на отца и весь мир, мучаясь от боли в плече. 

Чувствуя затылком его взгляд, Билли нервно приложился к сигарете. Тишина ему не нравилась, она изматывала нервы и давила неизвестностью. Уж лучше сразу все выяснить и разбежаться, пока он не успел наделать глупостей. Сигарета повисла на нижней губе, и он обернулся через больное плечо, надеясь, что жар на щеках не заметен со стороны.

— Что-то хотел, Харрингтон?

Теплая солнечная погода будто дразнила, пока Хокинс в паре сотен километров утопал в серости и мелком дожде. В окружении пустых пластиковых сидений неуверенно спускался Стив, убирая волосы с лица. Он запыхался и, не зная, куда деть руки, сунул их в карманы джинсов. Здесь было трудно поверить, что Билли провел взаперти целую неделю. Что время тянулось, как безвкусная резина. Даже отцовская тень отступила, оставив Билли беззащитным и растерянным без своего панциря гнева.

— Я думал, что ты уехал, — Стив подошел ближе и нервно сглотнул. — В плане, очевидно, что нет, но я видел, как ты уезжал с игры. Потом ты забрал документы, и я думал, что все. Больше тебя не увижу.

Билли фыркнул, отворачиваясь, и затянулся сигаретой. 

— Разочарован?

Перед ним расстилался гоночный трек, и шум двигателей больше смахивал на далекое жужжание с гулким эхом. Толпа с любопытством следила за гонками, даже не заполнив стадион на четверть — так, любопытные зеваки. Веселье начнется только завтра.

— Нет, — голос Стива раздался еще ближе, и Билли почувствовал, будто его загоняют в угол. 

Вот только в этот раз в глубине души он хотел, чтобы его догнали.

Харрингтон встал со стороны больного плеча, но, вместо того, чтобы взбеситься, Билли расслабил плечи — ощущение безопасности исходило от Стива как успокаивающая аура. Или он поехал крышей, раз в присутствии Харрингтона ему становилось легче и спокойнее.

— Как ты сюда добрался? Тебя привез Томми?

— Скорее, это я привез их обоих.

— С больной рукой? За рулем?! — Стив нахмурился, и Билли рассмеялся дымом.

— Я не инвалид, Харрингтон. Отек спал, и это всего лишь вывих. Тем более, повязка не мешает водить, только поддерживает плечо.

— Не знаю, как ты выдержал, я бы выкинул их на обочину к чертям собачьим.

— Поверь мне, я хотел.

Билли перехватил взгляд Харрингтона, и они неуверенно рассмеялись. Предлагая Стиву мировую, он протянул ему сигарету, и тот, не думая, взял, задев его пальцы. Билли тут же захотелось схватить его за руку. Неделя без нормального общения, и вот, тактильный голод, будто его годами держали в карцере.

Он не спешил забирать сигарету, а Стив — ее возвращать. Они несколько долгих секунд вместе смотрели на стадион, и Харрингтон до боли знакомо постукивал пальцами по перилам. И если сначала он не замечал, то сейчас еле слышное «пам-пам-пам» начало подбешивать. Ему-то чего нервничать, черт возьми? Билли закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул:

— Да говори уже.

— Я не…

— Окей, я скажу за тебя. Харгроув, ты идиот, мудак и тупица, из-за тебя мы просрали матч с Орлами, хотя легко могли выиграть. Бла-бла-бла, мне жаль, но ты мне можешь не верить, так что без разницы.

— При чем здесь матч? — Стив уставился на него с выражением «что ты несешь, ничего не понимаю». — Я надеялся увидеть тебя в школе, но потом узнал, что ты забрал документы, и испугался. Пришлось ловить Макс после школы. Знаю, мне не нужно было вмешивать ее, но я не знал, что делать.

Какое-то время Билли молчал, переваривая новость.

— Ты говорил с Макс?

— Ага.

— И что она сказала?

— Что тебе прописан отдых, ты сходишь с ума от безделья, а отец вьется вокруг, как коршун. Думал зайти к вам, но Макс отговорила.

Что ж, а рыжее чудовище, оказывается, быстро соображает. Билли бы ей голову открутил за самодеятельность, тем более, он не собирался подпускать отца к Стиву на пушечный выстрел. Билли мог обмануть Томми и Кэрол, мог водить за нос школьных друзей и преподов, но отец — другой случай. Если он узнает, что Стив — его слабое место, им обоим кранты.

Он надеялся, что в Макс достаточно мозгов, чтобы вести себя осмотрительнее, ведь, когда он уедет, весь контроль упадет на нее, как бетонная плита от склепа. Вот же будет сюрприз. Хотя всегда было место для чуда — может, разочаровавшись в сыне, Нил Харгроув забьет на рыжую большой болт.

Хотя вряд ли. Билли слишком хорошо мог представить крики отца, как только он застукает ее с мальчишкой Синклеров. В этих криках будет все: от «проститутки», «шлюхи», «чернильницы» до «твоя мать рожала тебя не для этого», «без отца у соплячки не хватает дисциплины» и «раз не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому». И в отличие от Билли, у нее слабое место написано на лбу — это ее собственная мама. Сьюзан. Дай бог им обеим хватит пороху сопротивляться напору Нила, иначе их жизнь превратится в ад.

Ее ждет суровая школа жизни, и Билли врагу бы такого не пожелал. Не дай бог Сьюзан сломается. Вот просто не дай бог. И Макс предадут, размажут и уничтожат самым худшим способом, оставив от ее психики лишь рвущихся наружу демонов.

— Как ты? — вдруг спросил Стив, обеспокоенно положив руку ему на затылок. Как отец утром, вот только его прикосновение было не давящим, а теплым и уютным. В его голосе чувствовалась забота и доброта, в которую хотелось закутаться, как в одеяло, и Билли на секунду прикрыл глаза — слишком много нахлынуло эмоций.

Он непроизвольно хмыкнул.

Серьезно? Харрингтон, блядь, ты серьезно?

Откуда бы начать? 

Все нормально, Стиви-бой, все просто заебись с далекого 73-го, когда мамаша свинтила в закат. Очевидно, они оба облажались: Нил в роли отца, а Билли в роли послушного сыночка. Окажись Билли, о чудо, фанатом порядка, военных, если бы он не просил его ласки, а довольствовался указаниями и четким распорядком — цены бы ему не было, потому что Нил Харгроув не умел играть в семью. Он умел служить, выполнять приказы и отдавать их другим. Большую часть сознательной на тот момент жизни этот простой мужик провел в казармах, в условиях на износ и под выстрелами. Он не умел быть гражданским, не умел развлекаться, его родные родители не научили его ничему, кроме как заботиться о депрессивной матери, пока отец пил, как сапожник. У Нила Харгроува не было детства, так как он мог дать его Билли?

Да никак, блядь.

Потому Билли был как гнилой фрукт: с виду все отлично — красивое тело, смазливая мордаха, манеры, улыбки, воспитание, а внутри — гниль, хоть сколько скрывай ее и заталкивай внутрь, она все равно сочилась и отравляла все вокруг. Стив просто идиот, если пытался заботиться о нем, столкнувшись с его истинной натурой еще до Рождества. 

Брось это, красавчик, мы оба знаем, что ничего не выйдет.

— Справлюсь, — он забрал сигарету из рук Харрингтона, совсем короткий огрызок, на пару затягов.

— Так же, как справился в прошлый раз? — уточнил Стив, и в его голосе прозвучала насмешка. — В плане, я не против, ты только уточни, кого собираешься выбесить на этот раз и какую часть тела сломать. Я вызову скорую.

— Слушай, умник, — Билли повернулся к нему, не находя сил на злость, будто запал кончился, — вообще-то я вполне могу провести день среди людей и не нарваться на неприятности.

Харрингтон кинул в его сторону скептичный взгляд.

— Ага.

— Что «ага», ты мне не веришь?

— Верю, — ответил Стив тоном, будто соглашался, что земля плоская.

Предыдущие события были не в его пользу, так что, не зная, какой еще привести довод, Билли сунул сигарету в рот и с досадой буркнул:

— Иди к черту.

Харрингтон правда старался не рассмеяться, но смешок все равно пробился через нос. Он сжал шею Билли крепче, поглаживая большим пальцем, и Билли, вместо того, чтобы снова разозлиться, опустил голову, подставляясь под ласку.

— Мм-м, блядь, шея так и ноет после руля, кажется, я могу кончить от простого массажа.

Если Стив ждал приглашения, это оно и было. Он зашел Билли за спину, положив обе ладони ему на плечи, и начал разминать шею большими пальцами.

— Ты не против?

Стоило Харрингтону провести вдоль мышц в первый раз, как Билли выронил сигарету, и та упала на ярус ниже. Он надеялся, что окурок не станет причиной возгорания чьего-либо платья, потому что вряд ли смог бы сейчас помочь, медленно превращаясь в желе. Из него вырвался довольный стон, заглушенный комментатором и гулом возбужденных голосов снизу.

— Похоже… что я, — он сглотнул выступившую слюну, пока от шеи растекалась горячая волна облегчения напополам с болью, — против?

Даже не видя лица Харрингтона, Билли знал, что тот сейчас улыбался. Вот же мудила самодовольная. Ублюдок с самыми… о боже… волшебными руками.

— Блядь, да, вот здесь, — Билли уткнулся лбом себе в руку, лежащую на перилах, бесстыдно наслаждаясь массажем, пока его мысли неслись в другую сторону.

Вот кого бы он хотел видеть дома, когда ему плохо. К кому бы он пошел побитый, усталый, чтобы восстановить силы. Не отца, который пользовался моментом, чтобы пробить его защиты и границы еще сильнее, а Харрингтона, который предлагал только поддержку и доброту. 

Его тупое сердце вдруг начало выпирать прямо из груди, пытаясь вырасти из куска мяса во что-то чувствующее, чуткое и живое. Вот же гребаный боже.

От пяток до макушки его пробрала дрожь, и Билли резко выдохнул, понимая, что выдал себя с потрохами. Руки Харрингтона замерли на его шее, и Билли проклял свое ослабевшее тело, которое тянулось к ласке без разбору. Стив ничего не сказал, вместо этого он вдруг обхватил Билли поперек живота и прижался к нему всем телом. Его дыхание мягко коснулось его волос на затылке, потревожив пряди.

— Хэй, — мягко произнес он, — все нормально.

Билли судорожно выдохнул через нос.

Нихуя не нормально. Нормальные люди не трясутся от прикосновений, их не колбасит от привязанности, они не пытаются откусить протянутую руку помощи по самый локоть. Или сбежать нахуй из-за того, что не привыкли к близости, ласковым прикосновениям и чувству привязанности. Билли— не был нормальным, но сейчас это впервые не казалось таким уж изъяном. Всю жизнь он чувствовал себя, будто пришел бракованный с завода и все пытались от него избавиться. 

Но не Стив.

Билли понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, сосредоточившись на дыхании, а затем он осторожно положил ладони поверх руки Стива на своем животе. Он не умел быть нежным, но никто не мешал ему попробовать. В конце концов, это его не убьет.

Наверное.

Вдохновленный тем, что Билли не стал вырываться, Стив уткнулся носом куда-то ему за ухо и сделал упоенный вдох полной грудью, крепче сжимая его в объятиях. Билли хмыкнул: 

— Извращенец.

Он думал, что произнесет ругательство резче, но вместо этого смягчил тон придыханием и низкими обертонами. Почувствовав кожей, что Стив улыбнулся, Билли на пробу огладил его руку, будто пытался молча извиниться.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — тихо спросил Харрингтон, вместе с ним смотря на трек и несущиеся по кругу болиды.

— Завтра.

— Так скоро.

Печаль в его голосе была невыносима, и Билли снова захотелось извиниться. Он задавил это желание на корню, как пытающийся прорасти в асфальте зеленый росток.

— Отец уже в печенках сидит, больше не выдержу, — признался он, откидывая голову тому на плечо.

Их могли увидеть. Достаточно было поднять голову и обернуться, как стал бы виден их силуэт возле перил. Или любопытный прохожий мог подняться наверх. Однако на треке сейчас красовался Картер на своем мощном болиде со знаками спонсоров, и все жадно следили за его тренировочным заездом.

— Можешь остаться у меня, — предложил Стив слабым голосом, явно не веря в то, что Билли согласится.

— Не говори ерунды.

— Родителей не будет еще пару недель, у меня в доме куча свободных комнат. Бассейн, запасы еды на месяц и даже есть камин.

— Харрингтон, — угрожающе прервал его Билли, и тот послушно замолк.

Какое-то время они молча стояли, и Стив ласково водил носом по его затылку, кажется, даже не обращая внимания на захватывающий вид на горизонте, чистое голубое небо и яркий шар солнца, окрашивающий крышу стадиона золотом. Билли был как в коконе: тепло, уютно и абсолютно безопасно, и ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно.

— Ответишь на последний вопрос? — внезапно подал голос Стив, звуча отстраненно.

— Давай. — «Что угодно, детка» осталось непроизнесенным.

— Если бы ничего не помешало, ты бы... пришел?

Билли фыркнул.

— Конечно.

— Даже если бы мы проиграли?

— Что за дурацкие вопросы? Кто-то же должен был утешить твою жалкую задницу.

Харрингтон прыснул ему в шею, опалив дыханием.

— Ты не умеешь утешать.

— Да что ты знаешь? Я, может, отсосал бы тебе, стоило бы нам переступить за порог. Спорю, ты через пару минут забыл бы о проигрыше. Я вообще-то лучший утешатель года, мои таланты просто еще не пригождались, потому что обычно я не общаюсь с лузерами вроде тебя, Стиви-бой...

Внезапно Харрингтон прижал его к перилам, вдавливаясь в его задницу и сжимая еще крепче, будто боялся, что Билли сейчас сбежит. Сейчас он никуда сбегать не собирался, но это не помешало Харрингтону уткнуться ему в шею и с досадой простонать. Его руки уверенно скользнули по животу, начав расстегивать ремень. Кровь бросилась Билли в лицо, и со спины стало жарко, как от печки.

— Харрингтон?

— Мм-м? — хрипло спросил Стив и, разобравшись с ремнем, расстегнул ему ширинку. Кожи внизу живота коснулся прохладный воздух, а затем накрыла теплая ладонь.

— Блядь, — прошипел Билли, у него так быстро встало, что аж голова закружилась. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь тебя утешить.

Кажется, в этот момент Билли ударили по голове, потому что Харрингтон резко развернул его, впечатав спиной в перила, и жадно провел обеими ладонями по его груди. 

— Черт, — Билли скривился от боли.

Рубашка была тонкой, и он чувствовал тепло от его рук, давление, его тело будто проснулось ото сна под прикосновениями, пустив по спине армию мурашек.

— Извини, — в голосе Стива не слышалось ни грамма сожаления, только сипота сухого горла. — Со спины запихивать твой член в горло будет не сильно удобно.

Он поверить не мог, что Стив сказал это вслух. Одно дело — Билли, он всегда славился грязными замашками в постели, но Харрингтон? Хуже того, Стив был смертельно серьезен. Даже не успев как следует снять с него джинсы, он прижался лицом к низу живота и снова сделал глубокий вдох. Щеки Билли запылали, и он совершенно растерялся, не зная, куда деть руки, а потому положил их Стиву на плечи, пытаясь придержать его от необдуманных действий:

— Харрингтон, ты спятил? Нас могут увидеть!

— Ты завтра уезжаешь, — пробормотал тот, и его горячее влажное дыхание с каждым словом добиралось сквозь тонкую ткань трусов до кожи бедер. — Какая разница?

— Такая! Ты-то остаешься!

— С каких пор тебя это волнует?

Билли открыл было рот, но его снова остановил маниакальный взгляд Харрингтона из-под ресниц. От возбуждения у него были расширены зрачки, и он облизнул губы, будто они пересохли от жажды. Билли дышал часто, едва чувствуя землю под ногами, словно стоял у обрыва.

— Меня это волнует с тех пор, как мы начали трахаться, детка, — это был самый честный из всех ответов за последние несколько лет — не прямое, но все-таки признание, что ему тоже не все равно, что они не просто экспериментировали, а между ними было нечто большее.

— Тогда останься и защищай мою честь, — нагло ухмыльнувшись, Стив снова прижался лицом к его паху, стянув его джинсы с бедер и открыв обычные серые трусы. Член неудобно выпирал, и от чужого внимания ощутимо сдвинулся выше к резинке трусов. — Возьми на себя ответственность.

Билли потерял дар речи. Он ожидал, что Стив будет стесняться, долго изучая его стояк издалека. Многие девушки так делали, впервые видя его дружка, обращаясь как с ядовитой змеей в стойке. Порой это было даже забавно, когда они удивлялись мягкости кожи на головке и стволе. Харрингтон же будто исполнял собственную фантазию, вжимаясь лицом ему в трусы прямо рядом с членом, скрытым тканью.

— Ответственность за что?

— Моральная травма, — выдохнул Стив, касаясь губами его бедер. Поцелуи сквозь трусы были сухими, но Билли чувствовал их, будто разряды на коже, жар от его рта, дыхание, давление, и сходил с ума.

— Моральная травма, — тупо повторил Билли, думая, что у него сейчас случится инфаркт, если Стив не начнет делать что-нибудь посущественнее, и вцепился в перила за спиной. Его голова кипела, виски пульсировали, на лбу начала появляться испарина, а бедра подрагивали, будто под пытками.

— За мой недотрах.

Стив произнес это с таким невозмутимым выражением лица, что Билли неверяще рассмеялся. А потом ему стало не до смеха, когда тот высунул язык и провел по ткани трусов вдоль ствола. У Билли вырвался долгий, задушенный стон, и ноги ослабли.

— Боже, детка.

Подвязанной рукой он зарылся Стиву в волосы, взлохмачивая пряди, и Харрингтон довольно промычал, послав по члену вибрации от голоса. Наверняка ткань трусов под языком была шершавой, но Стив все продолжал вылизывать, не торопясь вытащить его член на свободу. Билли и не настаивал. В последние дни он вообще думал, что они с Харрингтоном больше не увидятся, не то что окажутся в достаточной близости, чтобы снять штаны, так что он все еще не мог поверить в реальность.

Он боялся спугнуть Стива, пока тот впал в возбужденный транс и сосредоточенно обхватывал член сквозь ткань раскрытыми губами. Та намокла, потемнела и прилипла, очерчивая член еще больше. От слюны ткань стала чуть хлюпать, а Стив присасывался то справа, то слева, то проводил языком снизу вверх, чтобы прижаться поцелуем у самой головки.

Билли не прекращая поглаживал его по волосам, уплывая от жара в теле, поминутно сглатывая пересохшим горлом и сдавленно постанывая. Когда Стив, наконец, отогнул резинку трусов, он зашипел от чувствительности — чертов сраный ветер. Харрингтон обхватил его длину рукой и на пробу несколько раз передернул. От сухой прохладной ладони Билли продрало дрожью.

— Черт подери.

— Я ждал тебя после игры, — вдруг произнес Харрингтон, тяжело сглатывая слюну. – Знаешь, сколько всего я успел представить за пару часов?

Билли наградил его тяжелым взглядом, проводя большим пальцем по его влажным губам.

— Я дрочил на тебя всю неделю, Харрингтон, — его низкий голос напоминал звук гравия на дороге. — Будем меряться, кто больше пострадал?

Наверное, он зря пытался ершиться, когда его член был в полном распоряжении Стива: в его глазах мелькнула опасная тень, и он прижал член Билли выше к животу, высунул язык и самым кончиком прошелся по яйцам, по основанию со вздувшимися венами и мягко поцеловал венчик. Недостаточно, слишком быстро, поддразнивая и удерживая за бедра, когда Билли тряхнуло от ощущений.

Он еле удержался от долгих красочных матов, до дрожи в пальцах сжимая перила, пока Харрингтон познавал свои наклонности садиста: он присасывался к яйцам, перекатывал пальцами, поглаживал, проводя языком по нежной, чуть дряблой коже мошонки, затем вел длинную влажную полосу по стволу, попеременно обхватывая губами с каждой стороны. Билли чувствовал, как тяжелеют яйца, а член уже вовсю пульсирует жаром, что даже в пятках отдавалось.

Когда Стив, наконец, накрыл губами венчик и прошелся плотным кольцом губ по стволу, вбирая член за щеку, Билли запрокинул голову с полным ощущением, что его позвоночник превратился в желе. Из его горла сам собой вырвался рычащий надсадный стон, полный бесстыдного удовольствия, и он богом мог поклясться — Стив улыбнулся, все еще держа его член во рту.

Он мог поздравить Харрингтона. Любая членораздельная речь кончилась, и он только повторял на разные лады «Стив, детка, боже, блядь» и другие краткие восклицания напополам с задушенными стонами. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы сам Харрингтон не тащился от того, что с ним делал, постанывая на его члене и посылая чудесные вибрации по всему телу.

— И кто тут еще громкая штучка, — издав мокрый, чмокающий звук, Стив чуть отстранился и облизнул распухшие губы. Он тяжело дышал прямо на влажную кожу, и Билли еле сдержался, чтобы не схватить его за волосы и немедля насадить на член по самые гланды.

Раньше? Без проблем. Аманда Стерски долго выпендривалась своими способностями к глубокой глотке, а оказалось, что отсасывала только нескольким парням с небольшими членами. Когда же они остались с Билли наедине, она не стала признаваться, что вешала всем лапшу на уши и продолжила свой цирк. Билли заставил ее поперхнуться до слез и соплей, ведя себя как настоящий урод, ведь как только с ним в постели кто-то начинал изображать «искусительницу», у него сносило крышу от ярости.

Харрингтон не выпендривался, не брал глубже, чем мог осилить, пробуя впустить член в горло, а если не удавалось, несколько секунд отдыхал, пытаясь отдышаться и сменяя рот рукой. Все это в неспешном ритме, который Билли не собирался прерывать, завороженный видом Харрингтона на коленях: красные пятна на лице, красная шея, вспотевший лоб, Билли убирал влажную челку, но та постоянно спадала тому на глаза — темные, с расширенными зрачками, смотрящие на Билли и будто сквозь него. Линия четко очерченных губ размазалась, стала мягче, блестела от слюны, и Билли умирал от желания зацеловать его до смерти.

Он словно оказался в Эл-Эй: так жарко, что было нечем дышать, тело горело и плавилось, солнце ярко било в крыши, ослепляя, и стоило Билли запрокинуть голову, как казалось, что он взлетит — так близко висела небесная гладь. Как ваза, в которую все лили и лили воду, он наполнился до краев, снова опустил голову, прикусывая губы, чтобы сдержать стоны, и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Черт возьми, если бы не толпа, я бы орал до самой Аляски, детка. Как хорошо, боже, твой рот, Стив. Твой язык. Возьми его глубже, вот так, — Стив насадился сильнее, отвечая на его бессмысленный бред стоном, и Билли уже не мог заткнуться. — Хочу увидеть тебя голым, как ты будешь лежать в кровати, ожидая меня. Только вчера думал об этом. Знаешь, что мне нравится? Все, блядь, абсолютно все. Можешь назвать меня извращенцем, детка, я люблю, когда ты злишься. Мы добавим немного оскорблений в постель, и ты будешь костерить меня на чем свет стоит, пока я буду вылизывать тебя с ног до головы.

Сначала казалось, что Стив его даже не слышит, а затем он издал совсем высокий, задушенный стон, вытащил член изо рта и прижался лбом к его голой коже в паху, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Он судорожно сжал себя через джинсы, затем расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой член наружу, красный, влажный от возбуждения. Билли сильнее зарылся в его волосы, поглаживая растопыренной пятерней.

— Давай, сожми его крепче, я хочу видеть.

— Харгроув, ты, блядь… — Стив сглотнул и полыхнул на него взглядом снизу, — чокнутый. Как ты можешь говорить такое?

— Хочу и говорю. Ты не привык к правде, детка?

И если Стив до этого алел румянцем, то сейчас его лицо пылало, а руки дрожали. Билли никогда не видел его в таком состоянии, с блестящими от слюны губами, будто он трахался несколько часов подряд. Расслабленный, разгоряченный, мягкий и податливый, Стив открыто наслаждался его рукой в волосах, а когда Билли провел по его горячей, боже, словно у него лихорадка, болезненно пылающей щеке, то потерся, как гигантская кошка.

За одно это Билли захотелось схватить его, взвалить себе на плечо и утащить до ближайшей постели. В отель. В гостиницу. Плевать. Желание было таким острым, что он с досадой сжал поручень за спиной, чтобы остаться на месте, словно сам себя удерживал на поводке.

Видимо, подумав, что Билли стонет от боли в члене, Стив тут же начал сосать с еще большим энтузиазмом, скользя тугим кольцом из губ вверх и вниз с новой легкостью и плавностью, которых не было раньше.

— Положи руку себе на член, — тихо попросил Билли.

Стив тут же послушался его сбитого от быстрого дыхания приказа.

— Во так. Теперь в одном ритме со мной. Представь, что это не твоя рука, а я сосу тебе. Сдави его плотнее, не стесняйся, я уж точно не стал бы стесняться.

Харрингтон уплыл в мерном ритме, затем сбился и скользнул зубами на излете. Мимолетно, но ощутимо для чувствительной кожи, и Билли зашипел, вцепившись Харрингтону в волосы. Стоило тому попытаться отстраниться, как он тут же зачастил:

— Нет, нет, все нормально, детка, боже, давай еще раз. Пожалуйста.

Если бы Харрингтон сейчас ушел, Билли натурально молил бы его о пощаде, настолько от его самоконтроля ничего не осталось. Стив замедлился, пылая щеками и ушами, и медленно провел краем зубов по стволу, а затем вытащил член изо рта и зализал боль. Но Билли не нужно было утешение — момент, когда волна возбуждения омывала его, острие боли было тем самым «господь Мария Иосиф, идеально». Как острая конфета. Как раскаленный кинжал, скользящий между яиц, абсолютно безумное ощущение, слишком сильное и в то же время — последний толчок для Билли и его оргазма.

Билли не предупреждал, да и не смог бы, и кончил резко, до белых пятен перед глазами, едва не издав громкий стон. Когда его отпустило, он медленно съехал на пол, неловко цепляясь, и, стоило ему сфокусировать зрение на Стиве, тот набросился на него.

Он ничерта не видел, весь мир перевернулся, как в калейдоскопе: от губ Стива пахло спермой, он даже не успел сглотнуть до конца, Билли вылизал его рот дочиста, рыча и наслаждаясь мягкостью его губ и языка, как податливо Стив раскрывался ему навстречу, готовый, теплый, дрожащий. Билли завалил его прямо на бетон, оттолкнул его руку от члена, и устроил ему жесткий марафон рукой. Каждое движение вырывало из Харрингтона полустон-полувсхлип, каждый раз удивленный, с мягкой сипотой в голосе, судорожный от сбитого резким удовольствием дыхания. Билли ловил его вдохи и стоны ртом, не в силах насытится.

Когда Стив кончил, то выгнулся в его руках, как напряженная струна, а затем опал, безвольно и расслабленно. Но Билли не оставил его в покое, он продолжал целовать его, медленно, в затяг, выпивая облегчение и чувствуя, как Харрингтон буквально растекся под ним, едва найдя в себе силы пару раз хохотнуть ему в губы.

— Боже, ты псих, — Стив смотрел на него влюбленными глазами, и Билли не мог оторвать взгляда.

Он склонился над ним на локте, не обращая внимания на спущенные джинсы и свой голый зад, и еще раз шутливо лизнул того в подбородок, отчего Стив дернулся.

— Это часть моего неповторимого шарма.

Харрингтон был красив. Красив настолько, что его рука сама потянулась убрать влажные пряди со лба заботливым, ласковым жестом. Все казалось естественным, будто Билли всю жизнь умел любить в ответ. Он хотел зарыться ему в шею и дышать, обнимать часами и смеяться всякой ерунде. У них был целый день, и Билли надеялся, что Стив согласится сбежать с гонок в ближайший мотель. 

— Не уезжай, — мягко произнес Харрингтон, все еще улыбаясь.

У Билли в горле застыл комок, и он с трудом сглотнул. Насколько высоко он сейчас забрался, настолько быстро уже летел вниз. В животе начал подниматься холод. Он не хотел отвечать, но и не мог не ответить.

— Ничего личного, Харрингтон.

Будто туча закрыла от Билли свет солнца, блеск исчез из глаз Стива, и его лицо потухло. Он скривился, как от нахлынувшей боли. 

— Харрингтон, — повторил Стив, жалко улыбаясь. — Ну конечно. Стоило нам закончить, как ты уже зовешь меня по фамилии. Зашибись.

— Что это значит?

— Ничего.

— Хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя зайкой или милашкой?

— Да ничего я от тебя не хочу, Харгроув, — резко бросил Стив, раздраженно вздыхая.

Билли поспешно поднялся с бетонного пола, ощущая, как становится все холоднее, и плечо наказало его, прострелив в спину. Неловко застегнув ремень, он замер над Стивом, бросая на него черную тень. Тот все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами, одежда в полном беспорядке, вялый член наружу, из-под футболки выглядывал плоский живот с темными волосами, но, казалось, его это не заботило. Он прикрыл глаза рукой, явно отказываясь иметь дело с реальным миром.

Охуеть. Билли снова неблагодарный говнарь, а Стив Харрингтон остался в белом. Просто, блядь, охуенно.

Билли не знал, откуда пришла ярость. По ощущению, внутри него было ледяное озеро, на который пролили керосин и подожгли.

— А что ты предлагаешь?!

От его железного тона Стив вздрогнул всем телом и испуганно открыл глаза. Увидев над собой Билли, он неохотно приподнялся, чтобы заправиться и застегнуть джинсы. Казалось, вместе с одеждой между ними снова выросла стена. Всего пара секунд напряженной тишины, и вот они смотрели друг на друга, как чужие, и Билли аж потряхивало от возмущения.

Стив пожал плечом.

— Я просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы ты остался еще ненадолго…

— Он подумал, с ума сойти, — нетерпеливо перебил его Билли, рыча, и Харрингтон нахмурился, опасливо делая шаг назад. — Живешь в своем доме, большую часть времени без предков над душой, и ты подумал, что неплохо, если я потусуюсь в городе, пока мы не натрахаемся. А потом что? Вали, куда хочешь, и делай, что хочешь? Ты не охренел ли быть таким эгоистом?

— Слушай, — тот поднял руки, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию, — я же не знаю, что у тебя дома творится. Я вообще ничего не знаю, ты ничего не рассказываешь. 

— А с каких пор я должен жаловаться направо и налево? Чтобы меня пожалели? Ох, бедный Билли Харгроув, его папаша настоящий мудак. Бедный мальчик, ему так не хватает любви и ласки. Так, что ли? Я что, по твоему, какая-то ноющая размазня?

— Я не говорил, что ты размазня.

— А с какого хуя я должен тебе докладываться, что у меня дома?!

— Потому что я хочу знать! — не выдержал Стив, упирая руки в бедра. — Потому что мне не все равно, что с тобой творится. Уж прости, что вообще спросил, потому что, очевидно, не стоило трогать твою больную мозоль.

— А ты не думал, Харрингтон, что люди вокруг хотят свалить из вашего гадюшника по имени Хокинс как можно быстрее? Что это вообще никак с тобой не связано, и у меня есть свои причины поскорее собрать вещи и уехать нахуй.

— Так скажи мне, какие!

— Мой отец — отличная причина.

— Значит, живи у меня, — Стив развел руки, не понимая, в чем проблема, чем разозлил Билли еще сильнее.

— Я не побираюсь по чужим кладовкам, Харрингтон, — еще мрачнее заявил он, дыша сквозь ноздри, как бык на родео.

— Причем тут кладовки… блядь. Я, может, хочу поехать с тобой, но не могу, а ты мне даже шанса не даешь. Ты сам говорил, что тебя никто не ждет, и можно не торопиться до осени. Я согласился поработать на тренера и не могу его сейчас подставить, понимаешь? Все, что я делаю, это открыто говорю, что не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал так быстро. Охуенное преступление!

— Кто тебя вообще звал вместе со мной, Харрингтон?!

Стоило Стиву осознать вопрос, как он замер, удивленно распахнув глаза. Билли тут же пожалел о своих словах, часто дыша и сжимая кулаки. Отступать было некуда, и он продолжил:

— Ты на что рассчитываешь, Стиви-бой? Что сможешь ходить со мной за ручку? Целоваться на вечеринках? А родные поздравят тебя с обретением бойфренда и благословят на отъезд в ебаное никуда? Закатай губу, красавчик. Вот, что нас ждет, — он кивнул на пустую ложу из рядов с пластиковыми сиденьями. — Трах по темным углам. Притворство, ложь и какая-нибудь девчонка для прикрытия, иначе твои родители отвернутся от тебя или сдадут в больничку лечиться от пристрастия к членам. Если на работе узнают, тебя выкинут. Если узнает кто-нибудь в городе, в тебя начнут пулять тухлыми яйцами и орать вслед «ебаный пидорас». Знаешь, что тебе надо сказать? «Отлично поразвлекались, Харгроув, удачи и приятной дороги», выйти отсюда и забыть, что между нами что-то было. Найти себе другую заучку, жениться на ней и завести кучу детишек.

— Что ты городишь? Я вообще пока не думал жениться.

— Да ты, походу, вообще ни о чем не думаешь, — в сердцах бросил Билли, раздраженно закатив глаза.

Стив тяжело сглотнул, молча кивая своим мыслям, а затем махнул рукой.

— Знаешь, ты прав. Катись на все четыре стороны, прости, что вообще заговорил. Надо было послать тебя еще тогда, в первый раз у Тины.

— Надо было.

— Ты настоящий мудак, Харгроув.

— Знаю.

Стив открыл было рот, а затем в бешенстве, не находя слов, захлопнул. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери, а затем резко развернулся и наставил палец на Билли.

— И, кстати, я отлично понимаю, что нас ждет, и я, блядь, был готов на все. На тайны, на молчание, на легенды, вообще на все, чтобы просто попробовать. А ты сдаешься, даже не попытавшись, чего я от тебя вообще не ожидал, хотя это меня всегда трусом называли. Я отлично понимаю, чем рискую. И у меня, кстати, ставки гораздо выше, потому что за спиной нет запасного плана по побегу. Я не собирался слать тебя в конце лета подальше, потому что для меня все всерьез. В отличие от тебя, ведь ты каждую минуту, оказывается, думал, как съебешь отсюда. И я не осуждаю, это твое решение, вали куда хочешь, вот только не выставляй меня при этом ублюдком, которому насрать на твои чувства.

Некоторое время Билли стоял, не находя слов, а Стив сжимал челюсти и ждал. Ждал, будто умоляя взглядом, чтобы тот наконец его услышал. Билли хотел бы на него наорать, но вид бледного Харрингтона душил его даже больше, чем внутренняя боль. Его горло саднило, и было тяжело дышать от подступающей горечи.

— Мое решение сбежать из дома, когда там невыносимо жить. Заебись. Все бы так выбирали, — наконец устало произнес Билли, зарываясь здоровой рукой в волосы. — А что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

Стив покачал головой. Эмоции душили Билли, а пульс бился в висках, будто он заболел и температурил.

— Не знаю, — наконец, произнес Харрингтон, тяжело вздохнул и сгорбился. — Наверное, тоже бежал бы как можно дальше. Просто мне кажется…

Он замолчал, и Билли нетерпеливо спросил:

— Что?

— Мне кажется, ты слишком сильно сосредоточен на том, чтобы сбежать, и не замечаешь, что сам себе отрезаешь кусок жизни. Как если бы, не знаю… сейчас, может, прозвучит глупо, но это как если бы отец пытался запихнуть в тебя еду, а ты, вместо того, чтобы самому решать, что есть, решил заморить себя голодом. Бунт — это здорово, свобода — классно, но уезжать из-за отца — это ведь тоже трусость. С глаз долой, из сердца вон — так не работает. А если он переедет к тебе в город, ты снова сбежишь?

На этот раз Билли не нашелся, что ответить. Однако Стив и не ждал, опустив голову и пнув асфальт с досады.

— Ладно, не слушай меня, я говорю чушь. Мне не понять, что у вас там, извини, что вообще поднял эту тему. Я… — он еще раз вздохнул, возвращая себе самообладание, и поднял глаза. — Я рад, что увиделся с тобой еще раз. Даже вот так. По крайней мере, я попытался.

Сжавшись, как черепаха в панцирь, он не спеша направился к выходу, и у самых дверей Билли его окликнул.

— Стив!

Харрингтон замер на месте, не решаясь обернуться, а затем с неохотой глянул на него через плечо. Горло Билли будто душила стальная старческая рука, мешая ему сказать еще хоть слово. Он ведь хотел свободы, разве нет? Почему же сейчас он чувствовал, словно до этого носил вокруг плеч теплое пальто и только что его лишился, оставшись совершенно голым и беззащитным?

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и Стив печально улыбнулся, будто говоря «жаль, что у нас не вышло». 

— Отлично поразвлекались, Харгроув, удачи и приятной дороги, — наконец, сказал он и скрылся за дверью.

 

Билли хотел уехать сразу же: сесть за руль и гнать до Хокинса без остановок, зайти домой, покидать вещи на заднее сидение и рвануть подальше с такой скоростью, чтобы дым стоял столбом. Отец кричал бы ему вслед, Сьюзан отсиживалась бы на кухне, а Макс заперлась бы в своей комнате, выглядывая из окна, и даже не вышла бы попрощаться.

Потому что Билли не заслуживал долгих прощаний.

Он бы так и поступил, если бы его не перехватили Томми с Кэрол, встретившие на трибунах половину футбольной команды, в том числе и Эдди, который тут же заорал с другого края ложи:

— Харгроув, сюда!

У него не было настроения на все это дерьмо. Билли едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза от раздражения, но неохотно последовал к ребятам сквозь толпу. Его немного бил озноб, но он винил во всем умопомрачительный минет у перил и разницу в температурах с его все еще разгоряченным телом. Слава богу, Харрингтона нигде не было видно, а то он вряд ли смог бы держать себя в руках. Стоило ему приблизиться, как большая часть команды вдруг решила с ним обняться.

— Смотрите, кто жив! 

— Чувак!

— Думал, больше тебя не увижу.

Билли кисло улыбался, похлопывая ребят по плечам и спине, и все думали, что его кривит из-за лангеты на руке. Он не стал их разубеждать, поглядывая на Хузера, который выглядел как маньяк, не спавший неделю.

— Харгроув, меня приняли в университет Хэмптона, приколи? — радостно оскалился он, будто сообщил, что выиграл в лотерею. Хотя, может, так оно и было.

— Когда отправляешься?

— Через месяц. Сначала хотим съездить с родителями и Тиной в круиз, а потом отправимся заселяться в общагу.

— Самое время отдохнуть, — глаза Билли невольно скользнули по их небольшой толпе, выискивая Тину, но он нигде не мог ее найти. Как странно, он был уверен, что Эдди теперь в жизни не выпустит ее из виду. — А где Тина?

Внезапно на его плечо приземлилась рука Эдди, прямо на лангету, и, если бы это случилось пару дней назад, Билли еще пару часов страдал бы от тупой ноющей боли. Сейчас он даже не моргнул. Эдди с намеком посмотрел ему в глаза, будто пытаясь донести какую-то мысль.

— Она в порядке.

Очевидно, он не хотел, чтобы Билли даже интересовался его девушкой, но Билли обожал вызов. Он не стал требовать, чтобы тот убрал руки, о нет. Злость после разговора с Харрингтоном все еще бурлила в крови. Он взял ладонь Эдди с плеча и сжал так, как сжимал штангу на восемьдесят килограмм, когда подкидывал ее в воздух. Хузер скривился и попытался вырвать ладонь, но все было бесполезно. Билли наклонился к его уху, вдыхая чужой противный запах пота:

— Ты же не хочешь получить травму и пропустить сезон в колледже, а, Эдди?

На них поглядывали с опаской, но не вмешивались. Эдди явно забылся, чувствуя себя на коне, с контрактом за пазухой и в компании самой красивой девушки школы. Билли был не прочь напомнить, что даже с больной рукой он может разломать Хузера пополам, если захочет, и на этот раз его не остановит угроза исключения. Детство кончилось, настала взрослая жизнь, Эдди, и за свои слова надо отвечать.

Билли издевательски толкнул его вперед, отчего Эдди не удержался на ногах и завалился на сидения. Никто ему не помог, а рядом тут же возник Томми, хихикая.

— Хузер, ты чего, уже напился, что ли? 

— Иди к черту, — тот неловко поднялся с сидений, поумерив пыл.

Глядя на его красные от стыда щеки, Билли решил наказать его еще больше.

— У меня идея, — сказал он громко, и все тут же обратили на него взгляды, — раз Эдди у нас такой везунчик, по-моему, будет только честно, если он проставится свои друзьям. Удачей надо делиться, правильно говорю, ребят?

Раздался одобрительный гул, а Эдди растерянно заозирался, изрядно побледнев.

— Только не слишком на широкую ногу, а то родители устроят мне головомойку. Они еще с вечеринки не отошли, а в саду все еще пахнет блевотиной.

— Рой Блевотная Глотка! — рассмеялись ребята.

Пелки с гордостью поднял кулак, принимая титул. 

— Пошлите в бар, я покажу вам всем, что значит пить.

Эдди кинул на Билли недовольный взгляд, и тот ответил самодовольной ухмылкой. Он не собирался оставаться, но как он мог упустить шанс побесить Хузера и развести его на еще пару баксов? Правильно, никак. Билли даже не пытался.

Стоило ему увидеть несколько знакомых лиц со школы с параллели, пытающихся прорваться за ограждение и взять автограф у знаменитого Картера, Билли нарочно пригласил их присоединиться, и толпа увеличилась вдвое. Эдди мрачнел, но продолжал упрямо идти к бару. У самого выхода Билли нашел Тину — та стояла рядом с Уилер, Байерсом и Харрингтоном, отчего его сердце пропустило удар.

Он не успел и слова сказать, как Томми подскочил к Стиву и уже через несколько секунд потащил их за собой. Целой колонной они перешли дорогу, и Билли не оглядывался только потому, что затылком чувствовал, как Харрингтон иногда смотрел в его сторону. Может, он рассказал друзьям, что произошло, а может, и нет, Билли уже не находил сил волноваться.

Это был его последний вечер, и он собирался оттянуться как следует — даже если веселье будет заключаться в том, чтобы выбесить Эдди Хузера до белого каления.

 

Пройдя вдоль улицы направо, они ввалились за скрипучую тяжелую дверь под неоновой вывеской марок пива, и в зале уже было достаточно народа. Своей толпой они заняли оставшиеся места, а Билли обустроился за стоячим столиком вместе с Кэрол и Томми. Он заказал самое дорогое безалкогольное пиво, а когда Эдди мимолетно столкнулся с ним взглядом, то чокнулся перед собой с воздухом.

Увидев, как Хузер покраснел от гнева, Билли низко рассмеялся.

— Ну все, теперь он от Стива не отлипнет до конца вечера, — проворчала Кэрол, поедая луковые кольца.

— Кто?

Они вместе посмотрели в сторону столика, где расположилась компания: заучка Уилер и Байерс пили кофе, Харрингтон потягивал колу, а Томми с большой кружкой пива присел рядом с Тиной, зажимая ее между Стивом и собой. Что ж, похоже, после столкновения с Эдди на поле и долгого отсутствия Билли, Томми и Стив, наконец, снова нашли общий язык, хотя и было видно, что между ними сохранялась некоторая напряженность, будто Харрингтон в любой момент ждал от него подставы.

Он держал стакан колы, по которому стекал холодный конденсат, и его пальцы бездумно стряхивали капли со стекла. Билли не стоило пялиться, его мысли тут же стали дрейфовать к пустой ложе: как Стив держал его член, как его рука скользила по блестящему от слюны стволу, и в паху резко потеплело.

Прошло от силы полчаса, а он уже истекал слюной, как животное, и был готов повторить раунд. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Харрингтон глянул на него и тут же отвел глаза. Билли захотелось зарычать от досады.

— А Тина там с какого боку? — недовольно произнес он, отпивая из своего бокала, и Кэрол поддержала его недовольство.

— Да они с Эдди достали, сил нет. Всю неделю, что тебя не было, он постоянно закатывал истерики, она кидалась в него подносом в столовой, поговаривали, что Пелки несколько раз подвозил ее до дома вместо Эдди, потому что она сказала, что скорее пройдет десять миль пешком, чем сядет в машину Хузера.

— Какие испанские страсти.

— Эдди вообще начало сносить голову после контракта. Здорово, конечно, что его заметили, но, черт подери, этот кусок дебила играет гораздо хуже тебя или Томми. Ему просто повезло. А теперь он ходит вокруг с видом, будто у него член тридцать сантиметров и не помещается в штанах.

Билли прыснул в рукав, и Кэрол улыбнулась уголками губ. За что она ему нравилась, так это за пошлый юмор. Для Кэрол не существовало запретных тем — она могла начать имитировать собственный оргазм прямо за столиком в кафе, или они с Томми запирались в туалете и трахались с громкостью слонов в брачный период. Кэрол было плевать, что о ней подумают остальные, и за это Билли ее уважал, что, конечно, не мешало ему вешаться от ее нытья из-за наплевательского отношения к учебе.

Ей хотелось красивой жизни по щелчку пальцев, но ее ждала подработка в супермаркете вместе с Томми.

— У меня есть объявление! — внезапно раздался голос Эдди, привлекший всеобщее внимание.

Билли все еще украдкой поглядывал на Стива и только потому заметил, как сидящая рядом Тина побледнела и спрятала лицо в руках, явно зная, что сейчас произойдет. Билли тоже догадывался. Хуже момента и найти было нельзя, однако Эдди был другого мнения, он даже встал на скамейку, чтобы все его видели. Как ребенок, читающий стихи гостям, чтобы впечатлить их, честное слово.

— Давай, задай жару, тигр! — крикнул из толпы Пелки, подняв стакан с пивом и плеснув себе на руку.

Эдди прочистил горло.

— Как вы все знаете, скоро я стану почетным студентом Хэмптона и, возможно, со многими больше не увижусь. Поэтому сегодня я хочу разделить с вами радость от самого важного в моей жизни события…

Кэрол придвинулась к Билли и прошептала полным брезгливости тоном:

— Он же не собирается..?

— Боюсь, что да.

Тина и Кэрол частенько зависали вместе, их можно было бы даже назвать подругами, если бы Тина вообще умела с кем-нибудь дружить, не залезая в штаны к чужому парню, в том числе и к Томми. Кэрол рассказывала, что однажды они с Тиной подрались на балу, как раз когда заканчивали среднюю школу. Так что неудивительно, что она одной из первых сообразила, к чему все идет.

— ...мы знаем друг друга с младшей школы, и все это время я знал, что мое сердце будет принадлежать только ей, и без нее я бы никогда не добился тех успехов...

Эдди все говорил и говорил, а Тина взяла стакан Томми и опрокинула в себя одним махом. Когда же Эдди сошел со скамьи, сел перед ней на одно колено и произнес вполне ожидаемую фразу «ты выйдешь за меня?», она посмотрела на кольцо в коробочке, как если бы он предложил ей дохлую крысу.

Билли мог поклясться, не этого она ожидала от обычной поездки на гонки, мечтая просто поразвлечься. Тина не собиралась замуж за Эдди, это было и идиоту понятно, она лишь хотела выбраться из маленького городка, бесплатное жилье на первое время, пока не освоится, а затем, возможно, найти другого дурака, который бы ее содержал.

Свадьба означала бы западню.

Он увидел как будто блик из прошлого, когда Полли рассказывала о чьем-то дне рождения, когда Нил Харгроув сделал ей предложение, и она не смогла отказаться. Так и сказала: «Я не смогла отказаться». Всего лишь небольшое давление со стороны, и ячейка общества схлопнулась вокруг будущего маленького Билли острыми зубцами. История повторяется?

Вокруг были ждущие лица, и было видно, как Тину накрыл ужас, неподдельный, сокрушительный, и она резко прикрыла ладонью рот. Скажи она «нет», и все бы в этом баре ее осудили, ведь Эдди такой замечательный парень, а она — неблагодарная сука. Скажи она «я подумаю», и снова она сука. Только согласие, только полная капитуляция. Билли ждал, что она согласится, все ждали, бледность же на ее лице сменилась на красноту щек, она попыталась встать, а когда, наконец, вылезла с диванчика, то резко выбежала на улицу. 

Несколько человек охнуло. Эдди растерянно опустил руку с кольцом. В наступившей тишине Кэрол скрыла смешок за кашлем и поспешила за Тиной, чтобы утешить ее. Многие оглядывались по сторонам, повисло неловкое напряжение, а когда Пелки громко поставил стакан на стол, то звук вышел практически с эхом.

— Во дела-а, — протянул Рой, и рядом стоящие ребята закивали.

Они были парой черт знает сколько, Эдди был уверен, что ее согласие у него в кармане, особенно сейчас, когда он стал одним из самых выгодных женихов. И просчитался. Билли хотелось смеяться до боли в животе, но он спрятал улыбку за стаканом.

Вспомнив, что до этого Тина сидела со Стивом, Эдди уставился на него убийственным взглядом. Он искал виноватых и нашел довольно быстро.

— Харрингтон, это все ты, твоих рук дело! Я сказал же убрать от нее свои грабли, — он бросился в его сторону, но на его пути возник Томми, перехватив Эдди на полпути.

— Хузер, успокойся. Я сидел с ними все время, ничего он ей не говорил.

Эдди не хотел его слушать.

— Что ты ей пообещал, Харрингтон? Что возьмешь с собой в колледж? Будешь потрахивать ее, пока я на учебе? Свозишь в Диснейленд за минет?

Крики, шум, толпа начала сужаться, чтобы рассмотреть ближе намечавшуюся потасовку, а Билли захотелось выйти, пока голова не начала болеть. Он не волновался за Стива, при такой куче народа ему ничего не грозило, однако, пока на него орали, Билли физически не мог отойти далеко, не убедившись, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Эдди был жалок, и в этой жалости Билли видел себя, как в кривом зеркале. Придурок все делал для Тины, думая, что стоит ему добиться успехов, как она его полюбит, и не понимал, почему это не сработало, почему она все еще не бросалась ему на шею с признаниями в любви. Она хотела спортсмена — он стал им. Она хотела вечеринок — Эдди отдал дом на растерзание. Она хотела внимания, и Эдди с ума сходил от ревности.

Билли поступал с отцом ровно наоборот и устроил бунт длиною в жизнь. Когда тот ждал от него послушания, Билли крушил и громил все, что попадалось под руку. Когда отец говорил, что военный — лучшая карьера для мужчины, Билли вел себя как ебливая паскуда, не знающая слова чести. Когда ему говорили уважать, — он плевал под ноги, приказывали заботиться о Макс — и он устраивал тотальный контроль, чтобы от него в ужасе отмахивались, запугивая и терроризируя.

Может, Харрингтон был прав? Он все еще бежал, не понимая, что тень отца невидимкой сидела на его плечах и наверняка последует за ним даже в гроб.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он дрожащей рукой отставил пиво, голова запульсировала. Блядь.

Что было в его жизни настоящего? Какое из его решений по-настоящему его? Может, и желание дать в задницу Стиву появилось лишь потому, что отец продвигал ему, какую женщину надо выбирать? Билли отлично справился и здесь, вместо жаркой телочки он выбрал помесить говно в мужской жопе.

Но ведь это невозможно. Тогда, вначале, он не хотел Стива, не хотел с ним связываться, их отношения — было единственным, что казалось настоящим. Всегда и везде.

Глупость ситуации догнала его сначала смешком, а потом и хохотом. Нет, ну правда. Он ухахатывался, пока одной рукой пытался достать сигарету, а увидев пустую пачку, сжал ее и бросил на столик. Барные прозрения, что может быть глупее?

Кое-кто обернулся на него, не понимая его задушенного смеха, в том числе и Эдди, пылая праведным гневом.

— Что смешного, Харгроув?!

— Ты, — произнес Билли, запив пивом, и сильнее облокотился на столик. — Все это.

— Тебе смешно, что мне отказали?

Эдди искал, куда выплеснуть ярость, но не мог направить ее на Тину, а потому мог подойти любой. Теперь Билли видел это, как ясный день. Видел в Эдди себя, видел свою боль и уже не мог забыть об этом и притвориться, что не видел. Как легко было наорать на Стива всего полчаса назад, ведь он был единственным, кто стал бы его слушать и жалеть. Ну не идиот ли?

— Чувак, это уже нездорово. И все-то у тебя сводится к Харрингтону, будто его член как Святой Грааль. Честное слово, ты так уверен, что Тина так и хочет запрыгнуть на него, что мне уже интересно — может, у Харрингтона и правда там что-то невероятное? Или дело в том, что ты сам хочешь на него запрыгнуть?

Видимо, это было последней каплей унижения, Эдди побагровел, на шее вздулись синюшные вены.

— Пошел нахуй, Харгроув.

Билли осушил стакан до дна и сладко улыбнулся. Раньше, боясь за свою репутацию, он бросался на подобные фразы как разъяренный бык, чтобы навсегда отбить желание шутить с ним. Сейчас он издевательски рассмеялся.

— Я сделаю лучше, Эдди, я пойду утешу твою телку, которую ты пытался шантажировать толпой.

— Я никого не шантажировал. Ты сам сказал мне сделать ей предложение!

— А ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе скажут? Пососи мой член, Эдди. Ну. Что это ты не падаешь на колени, раз я тебе сказал?

Увидев, что Билли собрался на улицу следом за Тиной, Хузер не на шутку перепугался.

— Только попробуй…

— Знаешь, кажется, я только что открыл в себе офигительную черту характера. Если кто-то говорит мне, что делать, я делаю ровно наоборот, — он пожал плечами и подмигнул. — Ничего личного.

 

Драка не удалась, зато было много криков, угроз и попыток помахать руками. Пока Томми и остальные держали Эдди, Билли демонстративно наклонился к Тине и прошептал ей на ухо: «хочешь, довезу?». Та с радостью ухватилась за возможность свалить подальше, кивнула, и они ушли в сторону паркинга. Эдди еще долго кричал про «неблагодарную шлюху» и «ты у меня еще попляшешь, Харгроув».

Кэрол и Томми решили остаться на неделю, а потому Билли без лишних угрызений совести выехал на шоссе и погнал к Хокинсу. Часы едва перевалили за середину дня. Тина молчала, печальным проигрышем играл радиоприемник, и Билли старался не думать и смотреть на дорогу.

Он не любил самокопание, но тут просто не было выхода. Если откинуть все страхи, условности и мнение окружающих, планы и грезы о деньгах, крутой тачке и славе, если отбросить вообще все наносное, например, — желание утереть местным деревенщинам нос, и оставить только собственные желания, — Билли хотел только двух вещей: проводить со Стивом больше времени и чтобы отец от него отъебался. Возможно, у них ничего не выйдет. Возможно, они слишком разные. Возможно, Билли действительно мудак, с которым никто не мог ужиться, но он ведь даже не попробовал. Он сдался заранее, боясь, что его отвергнут. Отказал себе сам, пока это не сделал Стив.

Позиция еще большего труса, чем если бы он избегал драки и опасностей. Как такое может быть? Как можно лезть на рожон и все равно оставаться трусом? Билли сжал руль здоровой рукой, умирая от желания курить.

Будто услышав его молитвы, Тина достала из сумочки зажигалку и дамские сигареты и закурила, приоткрыв окно.

— Дай мне тоже, — его голос был хриплым после долгого молчания, и Тина закурила для него еще одну.

— Подержать? — предложила она, глядя, как Билли отпустил руль, чтобы затянуться. Он кивнул, и она положила свои наманикюренные пальцы на обмотку, чтобы руль случайно не уехал в сторону.

Их молчание было странно расслабленным и дружеским, пока приемник подпевал тихой балладой из его сборника. На жесткий рок у него сейчас совсем не было настроения.

— Твой Эдди — ебаная пидрила, — наконец, сказал Билли.

— Ты, наверное, единственный, кто так считает, — в голосе Тины была только горькая усталость. — Остальные будут думать, что я изменяла ему направо и налево и воспользовалась его добротой.

— А ты не изменяла?

— Не-а, — она выдохнула струю дыма, глубже съезжая по креслу вниз.

— А хотела?

— Еще как, — она ухмыльнулась, бросив на него хитрый взгляд из-под ресниц, напоминая их разговор пару месяцев назад. Казалось, с тех пор прошла вечность.

— А есть разница между мысленной изменой и настоящей, если спалили на обеих?

— Наверное, нет. К черту его вообще. Отдал квартиру в Чикаго сестре, а сам собрался в Вашингтон учиться. На что рассчитывал? Что я буду сидеть и ждать его три года в трусах целомудрия?

— А такие есть? — хмыкнул Билли.

— Если есть, то этот говнюк по-любому бы их для меня купил. Знаешь, что он мне заявил после вечеринки? Что прощает меня. Прощает, мать его. Как будто он какой-то король и помиловал меня от гильотины. Пошел он.

На какое-то время Тина замолчала, пылая праведным гневом и придерживая его руль во время затяга. Лесополоса сменилась фермами, и Билли спросил:

— Что собираешься теперь делать?

— Не знаю, поработаю, определюсь, чем хочу заняться. Может, так и лучше, что с Эдди не выгорело, а то пришлось бы терпеть его нытье годами. А ты?

Билли знал, что, если он предложит Тине поехать с ним, она согласится не раздумывая. В компании веселее: они могли прокатиться по стране, иногда трахаться, и, если бы он решил, что хочет замутить с какой-нибудь девкой, она бы не стала устраивать сцен. Потом Тина нашла бы себе нового хахаля и отвалилась по пути, а он бы продолжил гнать по шоссе в неизвестность, пока случай не подбросил бы ему работу и жилье.

А еще он знал, что каждую ночь будет думать о Стиве и что могло бы выйти, останься Билли на пару месяцев дольше.

— Хотел уехать, — нехотя признался он и похолодел изнутри, услышав, что ляпнул. 

«Хотел», как будто все было уже решено. Как будто он сдался. На него нахлынула такая волна страха, что он на секунду был готов нажать на тормоз на полном ходу. Билли не знал, когда голос отца поселился в его голове, но сейчас он орал на него: «Ты гребаный пидорас, хочешь опозорить меня перед всем городом? Хочешь, чтобы на тебя показывали пальцем? На меня? На Сьюзан? Мне и так стыдно, что ты мой сын, не заставляй меня жалеть, что ты вообще родился, маленький ублюдок». 

Затем включилась его рациональная часть, которая напомнила, что уехать он может всегда, и пара недель ничего не значит.

Наверное.

Отец его убьет.

— Ну и правильно, вали, этот город затягивает, как болото.

— Есть незаконченные дела.

— Любовные? — ухмыльнулась Тина и, увидев, как он скривился, рассмеялась в голос, выпуская короткие облака дыма. — Ой, да ладно, я никому не скажу. Я же не дура, ты дважды меня проигнорировал на вечеринках, а теперь стремаешься уезжать, тут и ежу понятно. В любом случае, не мне тебя судить. Когда мы только начинали с Эдди, я была влюблена по уши. Когда он оказался хозяином в «Темной», я думала, у меня сердце из груди выскочит, волновалась, как дура, руки тряслись, голос дрожал.

— Правда? — переспросил Билли, неверяще глянув в ее сторону.

Казалось, Тина уже родилась умудренной опытом, с цинизмом к жизни и пошлым язычком, и ему трудно было представить ее взволнованной и влюбленной. С другой стороны, он никогда не думал, что сам западет на Короля Стива до такой степени, что начнет сомневаться, — уезжать ему или нет. Билли всегда думал, что ближе отца у него никого не может быть — тот знал его, как облупленного, но именно со Стивом он чувствовал, будто... «быть вместе» может быть совсем не больно.

— Раньше Эдди тоже был мудаком, но не настолько. Мы были… заодно, что ли? Вместе строили планы, хотели уехать от родни, жить своей жизнью. А потом начала вмешиваться его мама, мне захотелось, чтобы он меня ревновал и уже вышел из— под материнской юбки, и понеслось. Никогда больше не буду связываться с маменькиными сынками, такое ощущение, что встречаешься не с парнем, а с ней и ее проблемами в жизни. Если бы я хотела перепихнуться с девушкой, я бы так и поступила, а не вот этот мозготрах через третьего лишнего.

Билли чуть не поперхнулся дымом.

— Только попробуй представить меня голой вместе с его мамашей, и я тебя стукну.

— Поздно, — он улыбнулся сквозь выступившие слезы.

Тина замахнулась над его плечом в лангете, но в последний момент передумала, в конце концов, им было еще часа два езды до Хокинса. Вместо этого она сильнее приоткрыла окно и выбросила окурок сигареты, подставив лицо ветру.

— Хотя если ты просто представляешь меня голой, я не против.

Это было приглашение — ясное и четкое. В другое время Билли протянул бы руку, залез под ее юбку и заставил кончить на свои пальцы. Тине стало бы легче, а он мог уговорить ее на минет на обочине или даже на ходу, пока он чуть сбавит газу, чтобы во время оргазма не въехать во встречный грузовик. 

В другое время.

Это было ясно с самого начала: Тине до безумия нравилось чувствовать власть над парнями, и чем сильнее воля ее партнера, тем приятнее ей было ломать сопротивление. Сначала лаской, доверием, задушевными разговорами, а затем в ход включался кнут из шантажа, ревности и манипуляций. В чем-то они с Билли даже были похожи, вот только он ненавидел эту часть всеми фибрами души, а она приняла и наслаждалась жизнью.

Тина не была плохой, для кого-то она станет настоящим подарком вселенной. Она будет держать своего парня в тонусе и не только требовать подчинения, но и награждать за послушание щедрой рукой и умопомрачительным сексом.

В другой раз Билли бы еще посмотрел, кто из них победит в этой схватке, но только не сейчас. Его чаша и так полнилась дерьмом, он не был готов взвалить еще больше.

В любом случае, Тина поняла его молчание. Больше того, казалось, что, стоило ей порвать с Эдди, она стала выглядеть спокойнее. Отрешенно глядя перед собой, она больше не пыталась с ним заговорить, привалившись лбом к обивке камаро и наслаждаясь прохладой.

При том, что именно она всегда руководила Эдди, она указывала ему, что делать, куда бежать и как высоко прыгать, казалось, Тина сама не понимала, что поводок, на котором держала его, тянул ее к земле, а теперь, освободив его, она освободилась и сама.

Билли выкинул свой окурок в окно и, впустив ветер в машину с обеих сторон, так и оставил.

 

Попрощавшись с Тиной, Билли отправился к Эрлу. Он здорово устал за рулем, однако знал, что, если приедет домой, отец не слезет с него до завтрашнего утра. Поэтому ему пришлось еще сорок минут тащиться до гаража, хотя даже левая рука уже дрожала от перенапряжения. Эрл мыл машину, пока его клиентка — женщина средних лет, мисс Лавейн — сидела на стульчике и читала газету, вытянув ноги, чтобы позагорать.

Билли посмотрел на затянутое серым небо, затем еще раз на женщину и покачал головой. Местные пытались урвать любые теплые деньки без дождей и мороси, устав от затяжной зимы.

Вытерев стекла желтого шевроле, Эрл в последний раз дыхнул на фару и протер тряпочкой. Мисс Лавейн передала ему купюры, вытащила корзинку с едой и, оставив ее на капоте развалюхи по соседству, довольная укатила обратно к городу. Только проверив, что она уехала, Билли вышел из машины.

— Парень, слава богу! Я больше не выдержу.

— Лавейн опять привезла еду? — ухмыльнулся Билли, видя, как Эрл палкой приподнял полотенце на корзинке, боясь, что оттуда вылезут смертоносные змеи. Показалась баночка джема, свежие булочки и фрукты.

— Эта женщина чокнутая, я тебе говорю. Сколько раз я говорил ей ничего не привозить, но она все продолжает. Она теперь заезжает каждый день. Сидит здесь и читает свою газету, будто в другом месте не может читать, например, дома! Ее машина чистая, как попка младенца, что ей надо?!

Сдерживая улыбку, Билли привалился к ржавому боку Олдсмобиля, уже не в состоянии стоять без поддержки.

— Не смей смеяться надо мной, парень, — тыкнул в него палкой Эрл.

— Может, она готовит слишком много еды?

— Пусть выкинет в мусорку или раздаст беднякам.

— Может, она волнуется, что ты недостаточно ешь?

— Куда больше-то?! — Эрл указал на свой живот над брюками, хотя, по меркам Билли, старик больше смахивал на луковицу: худые ноги, руки, длинная дряблая шея, и только живот придавал ему хоть какого-то веса.

— Может, она любит мужчин в теле.

За это Билли получил палкой по бедру.

— Ау, — он потер место удара, — старик, как ты можешь бить инвалида? Тебе не стыдно?

— Всем бы быть такими инвалидами, — буркнул Эрл, однако быстро остыл и пошаркал обратно в гараж. — Давай, пошли, чего встал? И корзину захвати, хоть сам поешь, небось, опять шляешься по городу голодный.

Билли посетило странное чувство «дежа вю», ведь когда он в первый раз приехал к Эрлу, чтобы сменить масло, старик сначала долго ворчал, что не может доверить ему инструменты, потом, когда Билли отказался от помощи, ворчал еще больше, что «нынче пошла дерзкая молодежь». Билли работал почти шесть часов, прерываясь, только чтобы попить воды, когда сердце старика не выдержало, и замашки «курицы-наседки» взяли над ним верх. С ним всегда было легче опустить броню — здесь Билли был в безопасности. Эрл скорее откусил бы собственную руку, чем обманул бы его по деньгам или подкинул бы некачественную деталь для машины.

Потому его бизнес был не так уж успешен, и потому Билли нравилось здесь работать.

Усевшись на раскладной стул, Билли достал булочку, открутил банку джема и макнул рваный край. Хлеб был свежим, пышным, мягко прогнулся под зубами, и Билли, только проглотив половину булки, вспомнил, почему так проголодался: — последним он съел хот дог на трибунах, да и то выкинул половину. Он простонал с набитым ртом, и Эрл с довольным кряхтением сел напротив.

— Как плечо?

— Норфальфо, — Билли двинул плечевым суставом по кругу, пытаясь понять, насколько сильные спазмы мышц. Тянущая боль прошлась под лопатку и в шею. — Жить буду.

— Хм-м, — только и выдал Эрл, недовольно поджав губы.

— Слушай, старик, я, скорее всего, завтра отправлюсь в Индианаполис, хотел получить расчет. Насчет машины: я не бросаю, на выходных приеду и продолжу, только, наверное, не сразу — надо найти работу и жилье. Черт знает, когда все получится. У тебя нет знакомых в городе, кому может понадобится механик?

— Ты же хотел уехать подальше?

— Подумал, что стоит подзадержаться неподалеку, — он легкомысленно подмигнул, — тем более, если ты отдашь Ровенну в чужие руки, мое сердце будет разбито. Мы только нашли с ней общий язык.

Какое-то время Эрл хмуро смотрел на него из-под бровей, а затем сложил руки на груди, острые локти натянули клетчатую рубашку.

— Почему не останешься в Хокинсе? Зачем ездить по полдня из города в город?

— У меня не хватит денег, чтобы снять здесь жилье, а там что-нибудь придумаю.

На крайний случай он мог ночевать в машине, придется тратиться только на бензин и на общественный душ. С этим, кстати, было легче — наверняка в городе есть прачечные, а душ можно было принимать в спортивном зале, надо только найти подходящий по цене.

— Ты можешь ночевать здесь.

— Где? — не понял Билли, доедая булочку и облизывая пальцы от крошек.

Ему хотелось съесть еще пару ложек варенья, настолько оно было вкусное и кислое, но не лезть же в банку руками. Хотя он знал: Эрл даже не посмотрит, не осудит, однако голос в голове был сильнее — отец бы ему по рукам дал за такое. Словно он вечно ходил по канату — какие-то указания отца, касающиеся манер и воспитания, имели смысл, а другие хотелось нарушить в ту же секунду. И Билли все еще не понимал, какие из установок отца были правильные, а какие нет.

Никто не мог ему с этим помочь, и Билли предстояло выяснить ответы самому.

— В гараже, конечно, — нетерпеливо продолжил Эрл. — Если ты, конечно, не ищешь дворец с телевизором и кондиционером. Вода есть, матрас найдем, у меня даже есть переносная плитка с тех пор, как мы с женой ездили на трейлере. Сам он развалился на заднем дворе, ветер свищет сквозь щели.

Билли хотел отказаться. Очень хотел. Эрл даже не понимал, что предлагал, ведь, когда отец узнает о том, что Билли остался в городе, начнется веселуха. Но если бы у него было, где остаться на пару месяцев, и жилье не сильно ударило бы по карману, — это был бы идеальный вариант.

— А оплата?

— Считай, ты отрабатываешь сторожем, пока меня нет, а то я уже задолбался мучиться по ночам, а не вскрыли ли дверь малолетки.

— Эрл, — начал было Билли, не зная, как предупредить старика.

Видя его сомнения, тот поспешил встать со стула, делая вид, что не слышит.

— Вот и решено, ты когда думаешь въехать? Сегодня? Давай тогда, собирайся, поехали до меня, в одиночку я матрас в свой пикап точно не затолкаю.

Его шепра была синего цвета, старая, обшарпанная, но по вместительности могла утащить и слона, надсадно тарахтя бензином. Билли стряхнул руки, прикрыв корзинку полотенцем.

— Эрл, я не хочу тебя втягивать, сюда может заявиться мой папаша и устроить погром.

— Да знаю я твоего папашу, слышал уже, — махнул старик рукой. — Здесь в городе все про всех знают, пукнешь в туалете, а соседи через улицу уже жалуются на вонь. Видал я таких, как он, и знаешь, что я могу ему ответить?

Старик задрал рукав, обнажив худощавую жилистую руку в коричневых пигментных пятнах, и показал, какой большой хер мог засунуть папаша Билли себе в задницу. Эрл выглядел яростно и воинственно, и притом трогательно, потрясая хилыми руками.

Билли широко улыбнулся, а затем и вовсе расхохотался, держась за живот и представляя, как Эрл будет посылать Нила прямо среди бела дня. Тот в жизни не станет связываться с чокнутым стариком, так что придется ему уйти. Конечно, это не помешает ему попытаться морально задавить Билли, прикрываясь тем, что он его сын и сам с ним разберется. Однако на своей территории, с работой, жильем и прикрытием, Билли готов был дать отпор. 

Билли снова получил палкой по бедру и рассмеялся сильнее. В груди стало теплее и легче, чем за весь день.

— Где я еще буду искать работника вроде тебя? Тоже мне придумал, уедет он в Индианаполис, только попробуй, — ворчал Эрл, ища ключи и забирая куртку из шкафчика.

Билли хотелось его обнять, и он пообещал себе, что, даже если сейчас ему страшно, стыдно и неловко это сделать, он обязательно обнимет Эрла перед отъездом. И пусть тот ворчит хоть до посинения.

 

Весть о том, что он ушел из дома, разнеслась довольно быстро, однако в первые дни никто его не беспокоил. Отец, вероятно, ждал, что Билли одумается и на коленях вернется обратно. Хер там, только через его труп. 

Билли вычистил гараж, разобрал уголок Эрла и перенес ширму, чтобы отгородить половину, где теперь жил. Он сделал широкую платформу из ящиков, кинул матрас с постельным, очистил стол, пару шкафчиков для одежды и вывел дополнительные лампочки на потолок, спрятав гирлянду в пустые банки — обычные, бутылочного цвета. Теперь по ночам он мог включать дополнительное освещение, и гараж походил на пещеру под водой.

Его вещи все еще стояли в коробках, но он медленно обживался: помыл окна, утащил на свалку кучу ненужного барахла, конечно, зимой тут точно без печки не обойтись, но Билли так далеко не заглядывал. До осени ему хватит.

Первой тему о его переезде подняла мисс Лавейн, которая, пользуясь случаем, привезла ему одеяла и домашнюю выпечку. Эрл ворчал, но не решился прогнать ее, видя, с каким удовольствием Билли поедал мясной пирог на обед: с ароматной картошкой, сочными кусочками мяса, с подливой между прослойками теста и какими-то специями, от которых язык слегка покалывало остротой.

Билли не любил ходить в должниках и пообещал, что отныне мойка машины для мисс Лавейн будет бесплатна. Она хотела было отказаться, видя показательное негодование Эрла, но Билли заверил ее, что это награда за верность их бизнесу. Эрл сдался, и вскоре его можно было поймать на соседнем стуле, под солнцем, пока они с Лавейн перетирали кости самому Билли и горожанам в целом.

Следом приехала Макс с парочкой друзей на велосипедах. Оказалось, что кучерявому по имени Дастин нужно было выпрямить и подкачать колесо на велосипеде и смазать цепь. Мальчишка Синклеров держался поближе, видимо, готовый кинуться на защиту Макс, если что, и Билли не удержался и дернулся к нему, как бешеное животное на цепи, отчего Синклер рухнул с велосипеда.

— Спасибо, что обратились к нам, приходите еще, — оскалился Билли, заметив, как у парня на лице мелькнуло отчетливое «да ни за что в жизни, уж лучше в пасть к живому аллигатору».

Дастин громко рассмеялся, обозвав Синклера трусом, и Билли только сейчас заметил, что на его зубах блестела металлическая проволока. Что ж, понятно, отчего его велосипед выглядел так, будто его кто-то очень долго пинал. Задротов не любили в любой школе. Закон выживания.

Мальчишки отъехали к дороге, а Макс задержалась.

— Как папа? — спросил он, глядя перед собой.

Макс тоже не смотрела в его сторону, будто они видели друг друга в первый раз.

— Думает, что ты скоро вернешься.

Ее друзья оглядывались через плечо, с опаской наблюдая за ними со стороны. Билли подмигнул Синклеру, и тот раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Если он сделает что-нибудь, скажи мне. Тебе или Сьюзан, неважно. В два часа ночи или в пять утра, — в его горле стоял ком, но Билли упрямо проговаривал, что должен.

— И что ты сделаешь?

— Там посмотрим.

Несколько секунд Макс сжимала руль, покусывая губу и упорно разглядывая землю под передним колесом.

— Ма-акс, — почти с нежностью позвал он, — обещай, что скажешь. Или позвонишь. Ты, может, и сбежишь к друзьям, а куда сбежит Сьюзан? М-м?

— Ты думаешь, что он переключится на маму?

— Не знаю, хочешь рискнуть?

Она мотнула головой, видимо, прикидывая план действий. Раньше именно Билли был тем, кто был во всем виноват, теперь же Нил Харгроув будет искать новую жертву, и языкастая падчерица вполне подойдет для воспитания.

— Я его не боюсь, — фыркнула Макс, распрямляя плечи, и Билли почувствовал, как его пальцы покалывает от желания коснуться ее плеча. И если с Эрлом был не готов он сам, то здесь не готова была она, их ссоры все еще были свежи со времен Зимнего Бала.

Ей не нужно было его утешение, зато действительно могла пригодится правда, которую ей больше никто не скажет.

— Если он говорит, что ты должна вернуться к определенному времени, не опаздывай. Если он говорит, что ты не идешь, не спорь. Если ты сбежишь ночью, сделай так, чтобы он не узнал, потому что за каждый твой прокол будешь страдать не ты. На крайний случай говори, что ездила ко мне, и я с ним разберусь. Поняла?

Макс коротко кивнула и крутанула педали, дергаясь с места. Она не сказала «спасибо» — пока еще было не за что, но их разговор не закончился обоюдными оскорблениями, что уже прогресс. Билли проводил ребят взглядом, чувствуя, как все меньше остается времени до первого столкновения с отцом.

Оно было неизбежным, но Билли больше не боялся.

 

О вечеринке ему передал Томми, заехав, чтобы проведать, как он тут устроился. Прошла почти полная неделя, он и Кэрол только вернулись с гонок, и оказалось, что отказ Тины все еще гремел скандалом. 

Эдди несколько раз пытался приехать к Тине домой, но она даже не вышла. Пытался поймать ее после церемонии награждения, которую Билли благополучно пропустил, и она сделала вид, что вообще не слышит его и не видит. Эдди пообещал, что вскроет себе вены, Тина ответила, что «наконец-то будет меньше шуму».

О переезде Билли тоже болтали. Большая часть ребят строили теории, что Билли скоро женится, что одна из девочек от него забеременела, что это Тина, что отец поставил ему ультиматум и Билли отказался бросить свою новую девушку, или что его плечо в лангете не из-за травмы на баскетбольном поле, а он ввязался в торговлю наркотиками, и его ищут по всему соседнему штату.

Билли слушал всю эту чушь, посмеиваясь и попивая прохладное пиво, пока Томми осматривал его новую берлогу. Плакаты на стенах, проигрыватель в углу, пластинки все еще стояли в коробке, потому что он просто не находил времени послушать музыку. Усевшись на гигантское лежбище, Томми с завистью простонал:

— Бля, чувак, да тут оргии можно устраивать.

Билли ухмыльнулся в горлышко бутылки. Кое-что ему приходило в голову, но точно не оргия. Точнее, кое-кто. Томми приподнялся на локте.

— Я чего приехал. Пойдешь к Харрингтону в воскресенье?

Билли так давно не слышал его имени, что, казалось, все произошло в другой жизни. Его щеки опалило жаром, и он приложился к бутылке.

— Стиви-бой не струсил и решил устроить отрывную напоследок?

— Сам в шоке. Вечеринка у бассейна, оттянемся как надо.

Билли перекатил пиво во рту, пока в паху скапливался жар. Он ждал, что Стив заявится на следующий день после его переезда. Ничего подобного. Харрингтон или здорово на него обиделся, или все еще не верил, что Билли остался в Хокинсе до конца лета. В любом случае, Билли не собирался упускать свой шанс.

— Бассейн, говоришь? — переспросил он, делая вид, что сомневается.

— С подогревом, — Томми махнул бутылкой, и Билли наклонился со стула, чтобы с ним чокнуться.

— Тогда за красивое окончание школы.

— Святую правду говоришь, чувак!

 

Настало воскресенье, и Билли закрыл гараж пораньше. Он в жизни так не волновался. В животе подрагивало от предвкушения, заставляя мышцы живота напрягаться, щеки горели, в зеркале отражался лихорадочный блеск в глазах, и ему постоянно приходилось выдыхать, чтобы успокоиться.

Он еще раз прошелся взглядом по столу, наткнулся на коробочку с драгоценностями и чертыхнулся.

Как он мог забыть, черт возьми?

Билли достал из коробочки кольцо, не удержался и поднес к самому носу. С виду — самое обычное, без лишних вензелей, камешков или позолоты, — в их первый вечер сперма Харрингтона буквально стекала с серебряного ободка. Кольцо пахло холодным металлом, и он из чистого любопытства лизнул край. Ничего. Но почему-то язык начало колоть на самом кончике, и лицо обожгло новой волной жара.

Он не носил его с того самого первого вечера. Почему? Он сам не мог внятно ответить. Потому что тот, кто раньше носил это кольцо, — — другой Билли Харгроув? Тот, что притворялся, лебезил и флиртовал, срывался от ярости? Тот, что ненавидел каждое проявление эмоций, которые отец выбивал из него и словом, и делом? Тот, кто потерялся и снова нашелся только сейчас, став сильнее, спокойнее и… целостнее?

Билли надел кольцо на средний палец и на пробу сжал кулак. Сидело, как всегда, отлично. Он еще раз проверил свое отражение, прошелся языком по нижней губе и подмигнул. В зеркале его собственное лицо расплылось в порочной ухмылке, и он остался доволен.

Он всю неделю ждал, что отец объявится под его дверью. Билли мог представить его как наяву: упертые в бока руки, поджатые губы и широкая стойка, как у моряка, будто ему яйца мешают сдвинуть ноги. Но он так и не явился, словно решил делать вид, будто у него действительно нет сына и никогда не было. 

Билли полностью устраивало такое положение дел. Тишина и покой. Боже, он мечтал об этом так долго, что до сих пор постоянно находился в ожидании, когда его злобно окликнут.

Увидь отец, как Билли собирался на вечеринку к Харрингтону, вылил бы такую волну дерьма в его адрес, что только с аквалангом выныривай. После ухода Полли все женщины были под графой сук и тварей. Все, что относилось к «женскому», надо было презирать и ненавидеть. Девочки слабые, трусливые сучки, вести себя как девка — позор и стыд. Надо было стричься под тупого солдафона и всегда носить морду кирпичом, оставаясь в режиме— «эмоциональный фон уровня микроволновка». Не дай бог слезы, и Нил Харгроув брезгливо отодвигался подальше, будто Билли мог заразить его «человеческими эмоциями».

Билли и правда старался. Долго и упорно. К тому же, большинство парней в школе только и понимали, что язык силы, размер кулака и хороший пинок под зад. Вот только быть «настоящим мужиком» выпивало столько сил, что Билли месяцами ощущал себя как последнее говно.

Только когда он начал трахаться, его начало немного отпускать. Девчонки тащились от мужских слез, чувствительности, эмоций, особенно когда он считывал их желания как с открытой книги. Больше того, залезть в девичьи трусики ему помогали далеко не солдатские установки, а его «женская», податливая часть, которой его не мог научить отец и с которой Билли было гораздо удобнее, когда он не задвигал ее, как что-то мерзкое и ужасное.

Сегодня он собирался оттянуться по полной.

Он приводил себя в порядок возле зеркала и ему нравилось представлять, как Стив будет на него смотреть. Что он будет видеть. И как ему понравится. Билли расстегнул рубашку до середины груди и брызнул на кожу одеколоном. Флакон со смазкой чуть оттопыривал карман джинсов, и Билли провел пальцами поверх денима.

О да, детка, я иду.

Закрыв гаражную дверь, он забрался в камаро и ударил по газам. Из динамиков надрывался Брайан Джонсон, зажигая в крови бурю сиплым криком и воем гитар. Ритм отзывался пульсом в ушах, посылая по телу мурашки, и Билли отбивал ладонью по рулю партию ударных, смотря на багряный закат и гигантские облака, клубящиеся над головой. 

Вместо сорока минут он доехал до дома Харрингтона за полчаса и, остановившись напротив, вышел из машины. Под кожей будто пробегало электричество, он закурил, пытаясь успокоиться. Дом Стива ожил: играла музыка, во всех комнатах первого этажа горел свет, на подъездной дорожке — был хаос из припаркованных машин, вот только здесь никто не решился заехать на газон. Все чувствовали себя особенными, попав во дворец к Королю, и вели себя соответственно. Большая часть шума доносилась откуда-то из-за дома, и Билли подозревал, что именно там находился бассейн.

Он кинул сигарету, затушил носком об асфальт и двинулся в обход. Место, где в кустах находилась калитка на задний двор, ему указала мокрая деваха в купальнике, которая выскочила из ниоткуда, скрываясь от водного пистолета, которым Пелки обливал ее со спины. Увидев Билли, парень в одних джинсах, с трясущимся мягким пузом навыкат, издал воинственный клич и погнался за ней еще веселее. Билли проводил их взглядом, открыв рот, а затем неверяще рассмеялся.

Окей. Окей, он этого не ожидал, но, кажется, здесь будет действительно круто. 

Он неторопливо зашел на задний двор, и перед ним открылся интересный вид, он даже замер на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам. Большая часть собралась у бассейна: плескались, прыгали, дрейфовали возле бортиков, пытаясь удержать банки с пивом над водой, когда от очередного прыжка волна накатывала и выплескивалась за край. Почти все в цветных плавках, шортах или купальниках. На траве стояли шезлонги, их заняли несколько самых роскошных девчонок из параллели. Ребята запивали пивом, подначивали друг друга прыгнуть солдатиком, бомбочкой, звездочкой или крутануться в воздухе с трамплина, некоторые уже щеголяли красными ожогами от удара о водную гладь, а один тип сидел в полотенце на голове, в тапочках и покуривал трубку, будто только что вышел из ванны.

Никогда Билли еще не чувствовал себя таким «одетым» по сравнению с остальными. Он довольно оскалился, медленно обходя задний двор. Стива он приметил сразу. Тот стоял у дальнего угла, болтал с заучкой Уилер и Байерсом, выделяясь как столб посреди пустыни. Он один был одет в футболку и джинсы, закатанные до колен, только белели голые ступни из-за того, что он был босиком. Странно, даже его друзья полуголыми торчали в бассейне, а Джонатан настолько расслабился, что пил пиво и смеялся их совместным шуткам, устроив локти на бортике.

Билли был пьян вечерним воздухом, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Сегодня была особенная ночь, и его так и подмывало громко позвать Стива через весь двор. Плевать он хотел на этих пьяных сосунков, теперь ему вообще хоть море по колено. Однако что-то сдерживало его, что-то неуловимое в Харрингтоне, то, как его плечи были напряжены, и он нервно постукивал пальцами по банке с пивом, будто был Золушкой, а часы отсчитывали полночь.

Да, Билли припозднился, но какие крутые чуваки приезжают к открытию?

Он шел не спеша: вразвалку забрал пиво с выстроенной башни на пластмассовом столике, приветственно махнул парочке ребят из команды, вскрыл банку с громким пшиком и приложился. Билли не собирался увлекаться, это была первая и последняя банка на сегодня, потому что он хотел быть трезвым. До боли, до чистоты, до настоящего пустынного стекла, чтобы ничего не забыть и не упустить из виду.

С точностью до секунды Билли мог назвать момент, когда Стив его заметил: волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и по спине побежали мурашки. Он хотел было еще подразниться, поболтать с Тиной, или с Родом, или обойти бассейн с другого края, однако как только они со Стивом столкнулись взглядами, Билли забыл обо всем.

Он пошел сквозь толпу, напрямик, пока они не оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стив нервно оглядел его с ног до головы и облизнул губы, его лицо отливало румянцем — от заката или от волнения, Билли не знал, но выглядел тот замечательно. 

— Отличный дом.

Стив кисло улыбнулся.

— Я передам родителям, что тебе понравилось, — он нахмурился, опасливо огляделся на лишних свидетелей, а затем спросил: — Я слышал, что ты остался в гараже у Эрла? Разве ты не… Я думал... что ты уехал. Или уезжаешь. Или вот-вот уедешь?

— Передумал. Решил задержаться на лето, тем более, я не мог пропустить самую громкую вечеринку Хокинса.

— Вот так просто?

Билли непроизвольно рассмеялся, хотя звук больше смахивал на лай гиены.

— О-о нет, ничего не бывает просто, Стиви-бой. Как-нибудь расскажу тебе, когда народу будет меньше. 

Он был не против открыться про свое прошлое, про отца, про то, как тяжело далось решение остаться, как будет тяжело даваться каждый день, и как он не жалел ни секунды, что выбрал между отъездом и Стивом именно второе, но... не сейчас. Для этого он был слишком трезв, а жалость — плохое топливо для секса, потому Билли подмигнул и допил пиво одним длинным глотком.

— Тебе не кажется, что на тебе слишком много одежды, Харрингтон?

— На себя посмотри, — проворчал Стив.

— А я как раз это исправляю.

Билли начал с рубашки, расстегнув последние пуговицы и вынув нижний край из джинсов. Стив наблюдал молча, его глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся — лучший комплимент, вместо тысячи слов. Когда Билли хищно улыбнулся и взялся за ремень, Стив тут же решил изучить траву у бассейна.

Билли снял джинсы, едва сдерживая смех, и остался в одних плавках.

— Идешь купаться?

Стив мотнул головой, будто не доверял собственному голосу, и тогда Билли вручил ему свою одежду. Тот на автомате принял вещи.

— Тогда присмотри за моими шмотками, будь другом.

С этими словами Билли разогнался и прямо с бортика прыгнул в бассейн. Мир вокруг взорвался брызгами и шумом воды, глухим глубоким бульканьем, вкусом хлорки. Билли на несколько секунд замер на дне бассейна, оглядываясь сквозь подсвеченную голубую дымку, а затем вынырнул.

Ох, вот это кайф. Вода теплая, приятная, ласковая. Билли убрал волосы с лица, ощущая, как вместе с водой с него будто стекает недельная усталость, смех и музыка вокруг вернули себе четкость. Какие-то девчонки показали на него пальцем, хихикая, и он тут же нырнул обратно. Он выбрал ближайшую, схватил ее за ноги и подпрыгнул из воды, перекидывая ее через голову. Ночь разорвал восторженный крик, и от ее падения за спиной Билли раздался плеск воды.

Теперь все смотрели на него и его выходку, ухахатываясь, и Билли чувствовал, как от восторга что-то пузырится в груди. 

— Йу-ху-у! — крикнул он, — да! Вот так надо отрываться! Чего стоим, давайте все в воду!

Народ будто только и ждал, когда придет Билли и покажет, как веселиться, потому что сразу после этого парни из команды схватили девчонок, нежащихся на шезлонгах, и скинули по очереди в бассейн. На этот раз крики были не такие восторженные, зато матов хоть отбавляй.

Туда же полетели все, кто еще не окунулся, все, кто пил пиво, и все, кто вообще стоял на ногах. Последним остался Харрингтон, глядящий на творящееся сумасшествие с открытым ртом.

Толпа в бассейне тут же начала скандировать «Ко-роль Стив! Ко-роль Стив!», зовя его за собой, в том числе и Билли. Харрингтон неверяще покачал головой и замахал руками.

— Ну уж нет!

В ответ раздались задорные крики.

— Мы поймаем тебя!

— Давай, Стив, не трусь, места всем хватит!

— Не-а. Ни-за-что. Нет. Не заставите. Пошли к черту.

Толпа продолжила скандировать кричалку с удвоенной силой, и, когда Стив скинул вещи Билли прямо на землю, тот заорал громче всех, завывая от восторга. Харрингтон прыгнул в одежде, и общий смех в бассейне от целой толпы мокрых и пьяных подростков, кажется, должен был долететь до луны.

 

Когда они наплескались и выбрались из бассейна, то увидели, что одежда Билли валялась на земле не в одиночестве. Там же лежал верх от купальника, чье-то скрученное полотенце, одежда Стива, больше похожая на мокрые тряпки, и пустые банки пива. Билли поднял джинсы, проверив, остался ли флакон в кармане, и прошел к шезлонгам. Там он нашел полуголого Стива, который сидел и вытирался полотенцем. Билли с довольным низким стоном рухнул рядом.

— О-о да, вот это класс.

Джинсы звякнули пряжкой, упав на траву, тело гудело от долгих заплывов в воде, поселилась легкая, приятная усталость в мышцах, и хоть немного полегчало. Волнение осело внизу живота и лишь слегка трепыхалось. Он по-хозяйски положил ладонь Стиву на плечо и спросил: 

— Ты как?

— Я нахлебался воды и надеюсь, что никто не успел нассать в бассейн.

Билли прыснул со смеху и сжал его плечо.

— А ты? — оглянулся Стив, его взъерошенная челка торчала вверх острыми пиками, будто ее лизнула корова.

— Идеально.

Забравшись на шезлонг полностью, Билли подогнул ногу, чтобы не спихнуть Стива, и теперь касался его мокрого голого бедра. Харрингтон был волосат, от воды темная поросль ярче выделялась на бледной коже, а прозрачные капли стекали то по гладкому плечу, то по торчащей лопатке. Под его взглядом кожа Стива покрылась пупырышками, будто подул холодный ветер, и сбоку отчетливо показался небольшой коричневый сосок. Билли прошелся языком по губам, пока Стив делал вид, что очень увлечен растиранием шеи полотенцем. Кадык Харрингтона дернулся, когда он с трудом сглотнул.

— Все еще играете в «Темную»? — спросил Билли, удостоверившись что их никто не слышит.

Большинство танцевало на траве, размахивая коричными палочками и пакетами с шипучкой. Брызгало пиво, шипел в бутылках ментос, обливая всех пеной, но это только подзадоривало танцующих.

— Тина больше ее не организует, — хмыкнул Стив.

— А ты?

— Чтобы мне испачкали все простыни?

— Почему сразу простыни. Окно, например, — напомнил Билли об их первом вечере, отчего на шее Стива разлился стыдливый румянец.

— Тем более. Мне хватит и того, что во всем дворе собирать мусор и чужое белье.

— И нет исключений?

Стив обернулся через плечо, и Билли принял самую расслабленную позу, откинув руки назад и демонстрируя все свое тело. Харрингтон позволил себе секунду на него попялиться, прежде чем снова отвернулся, прочистив горло.

— А тебе разве не хочется потанцевать и напиться?

— М-м-м, не. Можно сказать, у меня на уме другие, — Билли сделал долгую паузу и добавил низким голосом: — планы.

Нервно рассмеявшись, Харрингтон покраснел. Билли не удержался, резко приблизился к нему, к самому уху, и прошептал:

— Как думаешь, что будет, если я возьму тебя за руку и утащу в спальню? Или выкину всех гостей и отправлю по домам? Можем устроить целый марафон возле бассейна или прямо в воде, или ходить голыми до утра, опробовав каждую чертову поверхность в твоем доме. Или вернемся ко мне, — Билли проследил капли, что стекали по шее Стива от потемневших прядей и жарко выдохнул ему в ухо: — У меня есть огромная, чертовски удобная кровать. Сам сделал. Плюнь на них. Поехали со мной.

Он видел, что Харрингтон сомневался, и напряженно сжал челюсти, будто пытаясь удержать себя в руках. Стив обернулся, оказавшись нос к носу с Билли.

— Ты ведь не заткнешься, так?

— Не-а, — Билли довольно оскалился. — Я буду говорить тебе пошлости, пока у тебя не встанет, и тебе придется пойти со мной.

Стив сощурил глаза

— Ну ты и сволочь.

— Виновен, — Билли приложил руку к сердцу и снова упал на спинку шезлонга. — Ну так что?

Казалось, тот раздумывал, смотря на толпу и своих друзей, которые ворковали на траве подальше от всех, валяясь на полотенцах, пока закатное солнце высвечивало их спины и волосы. Когда Харрингтон заговорил, его голос звучал хрипло:

— На втором этаже, вдоль по коридору, до двери с надписью «не входить, частная территория». Запри ее за собой.

Билли расплылся в улыбке, пальцы покалывало, и он еле сдержался, чтобы тут же не схватить Харрингтона за шею и не устроить показательный засос.

— Чтобы быть точным, Харрингтон, сколько ключей от этой двери?

— Один.

— И у кого он находится?

Стив полыхнул в его сторону глазами.

— У меня.

Билли сделал вид, что обдумывает его предложение, приложив палец к губам, а затем кивнул.

— Тогда не заставляй меня ждать, красавчик.

С этими словами он поднялся с шезлонга, забрал свои вещи и направился к дому, прямо за раздвижные стеклянные двери.

 

Дом Харрингтонов действительно впечатлял, но лишь по сравнению с остальными халупами в Хокинсе. Всего лишь год назад Билли тусил на вечеринках у телезвезд в Голливуде, бывал на вечеринках с бассейном в безлунную темную ночь, когда шестнадцатилетние богатенькие детки заказывали свою первую миску кокаина, танцевал с укуренными моделями и пьяными музыкантами. Шлюхи пробирались на такие вечера, чтобы поймать в свои сети нового спонсора, а фанатки — урвать пару минут наедине с кумиром. В калифорнийских девчонках всегда чувствовался голод, какая-то ненасытность, острота, будто этот вечер был последним, а потому самым важным, и надо было выглядеть на все сто: броский макияж, короткое платье, трусики тоньше марли и сладкая улыбка над коктейлем.

Он перевидал много домов, чьи хозяева могли прикуривать стодолларовой купюрой, и у всех было общее — желание впечатлить и ослепить: тысячи фонарей, гигантский аквариум, в котором плавали голые модели, экзотическая еда, самые громкие имена в списке гостей и лучшая музыка в городе. Наркотики были частой приправой к вечеру, но Билли останавливала мысль, что если отец узнает, тогда начнется ад. Потому что для Нила Харгроува это была бы последняя черта, после которой он бы выбил из Билли травку или следы кокаина вместе с кровавыми соплями.

Учитывая, каким безмозглым Билли был в свои пятнадцать, иногда он был даже благодарен отцу за строгое воспитание. Где его хороший друг Ларри по кличке «ЭлДжей»? Последний раз Билли видел его уже с героином и тремя шлюхами в обнимку. Ларри неплохо писал стихи для песен, ему пророчили карьеру, но куда все делось? Сплыло в подвалы, странные компании оборванцев и подозрительных кидал.

Билли оглянулся на веселящихся ребят, поливающих друг друга водой из проколотых бутылок, как из пулемета, и улыбнулся. Здесь ему нравилось. Здесь не надо было защищаться каждую секунду и быть настороже, он знал каждого, примерно из какой семьи и из какого района, они были словно странная компания из дальних родственников. А дом Харрингтона выглядел как любой другой дом в Хокинсе, только места было гораздо больше, и алкоголь в шкафу подороже.

Он поднялся наверх, открыл нужную дверь и оказался в комнате Стива. Билли осторожно осмотрелся, в любой момент ожидая, что Харрингтон к нему присоединится. Прошло около пяти минут, когда Билли решил подойти к окну и увидел презабавную картину — Стив подтащил пластиковый стул к Байерсу и Уилер и преспокойно болтал с ними, покуривая сигарету.

Вот же говнюк. Билли даже закурить не мог, потому что намочил свои, и теперь вся пачка никуда не годилась, потому он с завистью смотрел, как тот выдыхает дым и смеется. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Харрингтон на секунду стрельнул глазами в сторону окна и с хитрой улыбочкой развалился на стуле, показывая, что никуда не торопится.

— Харрингтон, ну ты тваа-арь, — протянул Билли.

Конечно, он заслужил это. Столько времени изводить Стива «уеду-не уеду», чтобы потом без единого слова заявиться на вечеринку, тут и у святого крышу сорвет. Зря он ждал, что Стив побежит трахаться с ним по первому зову. А вдруг Билли так же легко снова передумает, и завтра его и след простынет? Харрингтон пытался себя защитить и одновременно устроить маленькую месть, так что Билли лишь понимающе кивнул.

Ну, все понятно. Секс отменялся до конца вечера, пока Стив не наиграется в недотрогу, зато потом Билли собирался оттянуться так, чтобы вся округа знала, что у Харрингтона случился шикарный трах.

Билли огляделся по сторонам, и ему пришла в голову еще одна идея, как провести время в ожидании. Он снова повернулся к окну, глянув на ничего не подозревающего Харрингтона, и его губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего.

ОЙ, ЗРЯ, СТИВИ-БОЙ, ОЧЕНЬ ЗРЯ.

Билли размял плечи и принялся переворачивать комнату Стива вверх дном.

Сперва он перебрал его кассеты и пластинки. Половина из них оказалась попсовым нытьем о любви, вторую половину Билли одобрил, от нее хотя бы не вытечет кровь из ушей. В любом случае, теперь Харрингтона ждало полное новых впечатлений путешествие по тяжелому року под адские колокола Хэтфилда и Эйсов, хотел он того или нет. Ну, потому что, серьезно? АББА?

Затем под раздачу попал рабочий стол, где Харрингтон делал домашние задания. Тетрадки с сочинениями вызвали у Билли ужас, а на углах страниц с формулами тот зарисовал развод тройки, который они готовили на матч с Орлами. Похоже, Стив не умел думать о двух вещах одновременно, и баскетбол действительно забирал почти все его внимание. Хорошо, что они закончили школу, а то на полях могли бы появиться картинки с членами. Что тогда сказали бы учителя? От этой мысли Билли хохотнул.

Плакаты с горячими моделями на стенах, фотки тачек, безделушки, привезенные из отпуска из других штатов, бейсбольная перчатка, подписанная самим Джеки Робинсоном — ничего интересного. Почти никаких книг, помимо учебников или биографий спортсменов, Стив явно не был любителем почитать. 

Телевизор, телефон, шкаф. Билли открыл створки настежь, оглядывая простор для изучения, и начал с вешалок: одежда была дорогая, брендовая, модная, если вспоминать моду прошлогодней давности и эти замечательные аляповатые куртки, будто собранные из лоскутов. На самом дне валялся свитер с оленями, и Билли поднял его двумя пальцами. Боже, ну и бабушкин кошмар. Хуже были только вязаные штаны.

Подняв жалюзи, Билли прилепил свитер прямо на окно при помощи скотча, отрывая куски зубами. Вот, пусть Стив полюбуется, пусть знает, чем занят Билли, и, если не поторопится, ему же будет хуже.

В трусах Билли застрял надолго. Чувствуя себя последним извращенцем, он поднял одни темные прямо к носу и вдохнул — пахло кондиционером и порошком. Мягкая ткань, плотная резинка, он снял свои, еще влажные после бассейна, натянул сухие, наслаждаясь ощущением запретности, и провел рукой по полувставшему члену. Если он их немного испачкает, Стив сам виноват. Его плавки тоже отправились на окно, и он продолжил свои изыскания, злобно посмеиваясь. 

Так же весело, как елку наряжать.

Напевая про Рождество, в ванне Билли завис по-настоящему. Он перенюхал все банки, шампуни, укладочные средства, с каким-то тайным удовлетворением отметив, что Харрингтон явно тратит столько же времени, прихорашиваясь, как и он сам. Прошелся пальцами по мочалке, представляя, как они будут мыться здесь вдвоем — места вполне хватало, и обнаружил, что полотенца все еще держали запах Стива.

Перелазив во всех шкафчиках, как добросовестный агент ФБР, Билли нашел презервативы, журналы с порнушкой под ванной и выдал триумфальное:

— Бинго!

А то он уже начал волноваться за малыша Стиви, ведь он так и не увидел дрочибельного носка, салфеток или хоть какого-то признака, что в этой комнате жил молодой парень, а не девяностолетний старик, наблюдавший восстание дружка еще до Второй Мировой. В охапку с журналами он вернулся в комнату и забрался на кровать.

По-крайней мере, Стив знал о хорошем порно: полные развороты занимали смуглая Ипатия Ли верхом на мотоцикле, прекрасная Вероника Харт на песочном пляже, Трейси Лордз в купальнике, который был настолько тонким, что просвечивала грудь и гладкие складочки лобка, и, конечно, Эрика Бойер и ее знаменитая фотосессия в перьевом белье. Билли мог навскидку назвать несколько их лучших фильмов, в конце концов, не зря он вырос в Голливуде, где для актрис сбывались все мечты.

Он мог припомнить их стоны, аппетитные задницы, но почему-то вместо этого перед внутренним взором предстала солнечная лоджия, голубое небо и распухшие, мягкие губы Харрингтона вокруг его члена. Кровь прилила к паху, и Билли снова потер член сквозь трусы. Вот так и жди мистера Облом Года, когда фантазии преследуют и сводят с ума.

Отбросив журналы в сторону, Билли рухнул на кровать, держа руки как можно дальше от паха. Он мог себя контролировать, и если и будет кончать, то только со Стивом, ведь для этого он и приехал. Чтобы попробовать все, что им придет в голову. Трахнуться, уснуть, поваляться, поесть, снова трахнуться, поговорить по душам, провести время вместе, чтобы аж тошно стало. Однако почему-то Билли сомневался, что с таким голодом, с каким он хотел наброситься на Стива с первых же секунд, его ждет хоть какое-то облегчение в ближайшую пару месяцев.

От бесконечных мыслей о сексе ему стало жарко даже в трусах, потому он стянул с себя последний предмет одежды и выкинул следом за журналами. Из груди вырвался полный досады вздох.

Это будет чертовски долгая ночь.

 

Первые гости начали разъезжаться даже раньше, чем он ожидал. Билли как раз был на середине альбома A-ha, когда уехала Тина с подругами. За ними потянулась футбольная команда, Эдди, слава богу, не пришел — видимо, решил устроить Харрингтону бойкот, и обошлось без истерик. Затем медленно, но верно стали расходиться остальные.

К тому времени, как отъехала последняя машина, он стал прислушиваться к опускающейся на дом тишине. От бассейна поднимался пар, на траве валялся мусор, перевернутые столы и стулья, забытая одежда, полотенца и окурки, в стекле едва видно отражалось его лицо, голая грудь и блеск кулона, однако сама комната пряталась в тени.

Честное слово, хуже издевательства и придумать было нельзя. Он вообще никогда не отличался терпением и неимоверными усилиями заставлял себя оставаться на месте, возле окна. Если он отойдет, ни один задержавшийся пьяница не остановит его от того, чтобы закинуть Харрингтона на плечо и утащить в спальню.

Щелкнула дверь от ключа, и Стив с порога начал недовольную отповедь:

— Ну ты говнюк. Ты совсем спятил, вывешивать мою одежду на ок..?— его прервал звон упавших ключей, и Билли улыбнулся окну. Спустя несколько секунд Стив, наконец, нашел отвалившуюся челюсть. — Ты голый.

Билли улыбнулся шире, чувствуя спиной его взгляд. Такое теплое дуновение на пояснице, плечах и заднице. Он встал так, чтобы Харрингтону было видно не только ягодицы, но и вид глубже.

— Хочешь, чтобы я оделся, детка? — голос Билли звучал как наждак, хрипло и с неприкрытым желанием.

Какое-то время царило молчание, будто Стив забыл, как говорить.

— Нет.

Наконец, щелкнула дверь, раздались мягкие шаги, и по коже Билли прошлась волна мурашек, когда на его плечи легли прохладные ладони.

— Боже, ну ты и горячий, — выдохнул Стив, со вздохом наслаждения прижимаясь к нему всем телом: гладкой грудью, животом, руками, обнимая его и даря удивительное ощущение защищенности. Он все еще был в трусах, но Билли намеревался скоро это исправить, только постоит немного вот так, без спешки, без угрозы быть раскрытыми, в покое и тишине.

Если бы только Стив знал, что с ним делал. Билли пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле, чтобы спросить:

— Как ты их выгнал?

— Сказал, что соседи пожаловались и скоро приедет шеф полиции, — с каждым словом его дыхание касалось шеи Билли, и он поежился. Взяв руки Харрингтона со своих бедер, он обернул их вокруг живота. В желудок будто упала пара холодных монет, заставляя мышцы живота напрячься.

— Он и правда приедет?

— Делать больше Хопперу нечего, небось, уже дома дрыхнет.

— Ты лично знаком с ним?

— Конечно. Джима Хоппера знают все в округе, он отличный мужик. И променяет свой сладкий сон, только если мы с тобой подожжем дом.

Билли коротко рассмеялся и откинул голову Стиву на плечо, позволяя ему касаться себя, где тот захочет. Харрингтон не заставил себя ждать: щекотно пробежался кончиками пальцев по прессу, по выемке над пупком, проследил линии мышц живота и снова огладил бедра, будто пытаясь измерить растопыренной ладонью.

— Я хочу завязать тебе глаза, — Стив обжег ему шею дыханием, и Билли согласно кивнул.

Ощущение доверия было хрупким, почти хрустальным, посылало нервное покалывание до самых пяток, будто его кожи касалось острое лезвие и не ранило. Не спеша разрывать объятия, Харрингтон вдруг уточнил:

— Мне стоит спрашивать, почему возле кровати валяются мои трусы и порножурналы?

Такой Стив ему особенно нравился: с улыбкой, которая постоянно слышалась в голосе, любящий дерзить, поддевать и посмеяться.

— Возможно, — самодовольно ответил Билли, — или я могу показать.

— Боюсь, я не переживу столько впечатлений за одну ночь, — фыркнул Харрингтон и осторожно высвободился.

Судя по звуку, он открыл ящик в шкафу и достал что-то, издавшее тоненькое «вз-з-зить», как шелковая или атласная лента. Билли не мог представить, зачем бы Харрингтону понадобился кусок ткани, кроме как… 

При мысли, что Стив все распланировал — от самой вечеринки до того, чем они займутся в постели, — горячая волна хлынула в бедра, пах, наливая его член кровью, яйца потяжелели.

— Ты, — голос Билли прозвучал хрипло, упав еще на октаву, — подготовился?

Ткань скользнула вокруг лица, прохладная и прочная, скрыв от него уличный свет, и Билли удивленно вздохнул. Закрепив края в узел на его затылке, Стив снова прижался со спины, уже изрядно согревшись от их близости.

— Возможно, — ответил тот, цитируя самого Билли, и коснулся губами его затылка. Билли кожей ощутил, как Стив улыбнулся. Вот же паршивец. — Как ты?

Он все еще не понял. Без зрения, погрузившись во тьму, было как минимум странно, с другой стороны, он, казалось, слышал гораздо четче, а кожа стала чувствительнее. Наконец, он заметил запах Стива, приправленный едкими нотами хлорки. Для проверки он взял руку Харрингтона и поднес к своему лицу: прошелся носом от запястья до локтя, вдыхая глубже, слыша, как Харрингтон задышал чаще, а затем на пробу лизнул внутреннюю сторону его локтя, где была самая нежная кожа.

Стив от неожиданности чертыхнулся и крепче сжал Билли другой рукой, прижимая его задницу к своему стояку. Билли несколько раз повторил лакающие движения, напоминая собаку, и Стив рассмеялся, отдергивая локоть.

— Воу-воу, не так быстро. Повернись, пожалуйста, — попросил Харрингтон, положил руки ему на плечи и, осторожно направляя Билли, развернул их обоих так, чтобы уличный свет падал прямо на его лицо.

Сейчас Билли чувствовал его взгляд еще острее. Стив не касался его, даже руки с плеч убрал, и просто смотрел. Билли едва держался, характерный жар затопил сначала шею, затем потянулся к ушам и лицу, пылающим пятном растекся по груди, и его член дернулся. Стояк его не напрягал, Билли всегда заводился с пол-оборота, но он никогда не думал, что будет стесняться чужого внимания.

Может, проблема была в том, что Билли не видел, «как» на него смотрел Стив? Ему оставалось лишь стоять, иногда переступая с ноги на ногу, и следить за дыханием. Билли мнил себя любителем пройтись нагишом, устроить шоу, ведь он потратил много времени, чтобы вылепить свое тело, и ему нравилось, когда его труд ценили.

Он прошелся языком по нижней губе, зная, что нервничал и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как тлеющий порох, он уже не мог себя контролировать.

— Ну, и долго ты будешь пялиться? — он устроил руки на бедрах, вызывающе приподняв подбородок.

Стив хохотнул, и было слышно, как он сделал круг, оглядывая его со всех сторон, будто присматривал товар на витрине. Конечно, Билли мог начать себе дрочить, но это было бы нечестно — столько ждать прихода Харрингтона, чтобы кончить в руку? Ну уж нет. К тому же что-то ему подсказывало, что Стив насладится видом и даже не предложит помощи.

— Ты рассматривал меня два вечера подряд, так что терпи.

Отвлечься на разговор было отличной идеей, и Билли ухватился за возможность.

— Ты сразу понял?

— Нет. Старался не строить догадки. Просто был образ, больше похожий на фигуру из тени. Я знал, что ты учишься со мной в одной школе, что у тебя сильные руки и охрененно сексуальный голос.

Билли расплылся до самых ушей.

— Продолжай.

— Мне было… любопытно. В плане, сначала мне показалось, что ты просто ждешь, пока я сыграю в труса, начну отбиваться, что это все шутка, но потом понял, что нет.

Как наяву, он вспомнил их первый вечер и как часто дышал Стив в его руках, боясь пошевелиться. Билли фыркнул:

— Что тебе подсказало? Стояк, пытающийся порвать штаны?

— В том числе, — в голосе Стива была слышна улыбка. – Но, наверное, в первую очередь то, что ты не назвал меня чертовым гомиком.

Билли по привычке хотел отмахнуться, что он точно не гей и ему все еще нравятся телочки, но с другой стороны, — какая разница? Он пришел сюда не играть в прокурора и адвоката, а хорошо провести время. Он с трудом сглотнул и признался:

— Вообще-то я перепутал двери. Тина хотела свести меня с Марлой, но я был пьян в сопли, что не запомнил, куда идти.

— О, поверь мне, я был не лучше. На утро я думал, что мне все приснилось. Потом зашел в ванну и увидел, что на меня напал вампир.

— Вампир с сексуальным голосом.

— Ага, — Стив пристроил руки ему на шею и притянул для поцелуя.

Билли послушно подался вперед, за что получил скромное касание губ, и тут же облизнулся, привыкая к ощущению. Казалось, с темнотой перед глазами только его кожа и могла передавать сигналы и сообщения: тепло от Стива рядом, движения рта, горячее дыхание, теперь на его лице, ладони на шее, греющие кожу. Билли непроизвольно простонал от этой пытки.

Ох, блядь, нет. Только не это.

У Харрингтона явно был план. В этом плане Стив был милым, внимательным, сдерживался до последнего и вел себя как сраный принц на сраном Белом Коне. А Билли нахуй не упали эти латы, вот только его никто не спросил, и теперь его ожидала долгая прелюдия и Король Стив в боевом режиме «Заботливый Парень Года».

Наверное, Стив хотел начать все медленно, чувственно, чтобы хватило времени подразнить и утолить голод, однако он не учел одного: — Билли выздоровел. У Билли больше не болела рука. У Билли целую неделю не было секса, кроме дрочева. Неделя — это не просто слово: это бессонные ночи до трех-четырех утра в тишине, изматывающие, долгие, когда он даже не видел Харрингтона, уже сомневаясь в своем здравом рассудке. Постоянный стояк при одном воспоминании, Билли в жизни столько не хватался за член, сколько за последние несколько дней. В перерыве между клиентами, в туалете, в кровати, а иногда прямо во время работы, пока он лежал на спине под днищем плимута, будто он превратился в озабоченного извращенца. У Билли с самого начала вечера чуть кожа не лопалась от внутреннего напряжения, пока он мечтал о том, как сможет добраться до Стива, и держался из последних сил. А теперь что? Один поцелуй? Харрингтон охренел?

У него, блядь, лопнуло терпение.

Словно в песне закончился нежный мелодичный проигрыш и началась агрессивная первая партия, он атаковал без предупреждения, прямо с места. Билли схватил Стива под бедра, быстрым рывком снес к стене, на ходу находя его губы. Ему было плевать на звук упавших вещей со стола, на задравшиеся жалюзи за спиной Стива, да чтоб они отвалились вообще, он больше не выдержит.

Он ощутил язык Стива, его стоны и дыхание. Харрингтон удивленно хватал ртом воздух в перерыве между поцелуями, вцепившись в его плечи, а затем обнял его за шею и ответил с не меньшим жаром. Его рот был таким горячим, влажным, Билли не мог насытиться, не мог оторваться, от нехватки воздуха у него жгло легкие, он сам не замечал, как вдавливал Стива в стену с силой бульдозера. 

Харрингтон, казалось, был не против, он проскользил ладонями по его спине и с силой провел вдоль мышц, впиваясь короткими ногтями. Довольно промычав, Билли потерся членом о его внутреннюю часть бедра, умудряясь удерживать Стива в воздухе и чувствуя, как у него совсем сносило голову. Руки Стива скользнули на его задницу, сильные растопыренные пальцы прошлись по ягодицам, и Билли застонал в голос, прямо в припухшие мягкие губы.

Рычать, постанывать и громко вздыхать было облегчением, он мог даже орать до самого леса, и их все равно не побеспокоили бы. Это пьянило и жгло кровь похлеще жидкого топлива. 

Ему достаточно было судорожного, частого дыхания Стива, обжигающего щеку. Харрингтон подрагивал в его руках, сильнее всего, когда Билли, впиваясь в его сильные, мускулистые бедра, потирался пахом о член, спрятанный в плавках. Когда Билли снова увлек его в поцелуй, такой долгий и горячий, будто им вообще не надо было дышать, Стив млеюще выдохнул, потянувшись за ним следом и мешая ему перевести дыхание.

Билли не был фанатом таскания тяжестей и относился к штанге скорее как к кардио с весом, но перенес Стива на кровать легко, на сплошном адреналине. Харрингтон был тяжелым, реальным, с торчащими коленями, голой грудью, и Билли с мягким «пуф» уронил его на мягкую кровать, не отпуская от себя ни на секунду, не разрывая поцелуя.

Он жадно вылизал шею Харрингтона, накрыл губами кадык, дернувшийся под его языком как пойманная птица, спустился к основанию шеи, возле самого плеча, зарылся туда носом и накрыл губами, одновременно толкаясь между его разведенных ног. Стив выгнулся ему навстречу, издавая чудесные стоны на каждом выдохе и усиливая хватку на его спине, будто он тонул, а от Билли зависела его жизнь.

Чувствуя, как жаркое марево в его разуме немного рассеялось, Билли отчаянно захотелось стащить повязку с глаз и узнать, как выглядел Стив, когда его волосы разметались по покрывалу, и как страсть изменила его черты.

— Детка, чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, продолжая медленно потираться о стояк Харрингтона, скользя ладонями по бедрам, мягким ягодицам, чувствуя пушок волос и стаскивая резинку трусов вниз.

Стив помог снять с себя плавки и несколько раз поцеловал его в висок, обнимая за шею. Как будто голодал без их близости, без возможности поцеловать куда угодно, в гладкую теплую кожу. Билли понимал этот голод, особенно страдая без его запаха. Несколько раз он даже думал похитить Харрингтона с занятий и утащить к себе, чтобы только тот переночевал на его простынях, и постель пахла так же тепло и уютно. Билли снова не удержался и лизнул его шею, Стив издал странный горловой стон, отчего возбуждение запульсировало в паху Билли еще тяжелее.

Будто боясь озвучить свои желания вслух, Харрингтон скользнул руками по его спине и сжал его ягодицы. Билли подмахнул, потираясь об уже голый стояк, чувствуя, как смазка стекала с них обоих, однако руки не убрались. Стив скользил по его пояснице ладонями, проходился пальцами по ягодицам, под ними, вдавливал, разминал. Коснулся ложбинки и на пробу съехал по ней пальцем, не глубоко, но ощутимо растирая нежную кожу.

Ох бля. Дыхание Билли сорвалось, кольнуло страхом где-то в желудке, и он напрягся. Он ждал, что Харрингтон скажет «хочу засадить тебе по самые уши», «отыметь, вставить, трахнуть», «кончить в тебя», и он бы понял, он сам так частенько говорил.

В конце концов, Билли не был девственником, хотя и перестал им быть не с первого раза. На самом деле, его бесило, когда все кругом считали, что один перепих в туалете давал опыт секса. Его первые попытки больше смахивали на то, как слоны слепо пихают хобот в разные отверстия, да и у тех лучше получалось. Двенадцать минут в закрытой кабинке, обжигающий стыд, будто его окатили кипятком, унижение и шок от шквала впечатлений — это лишение девственности? Пусть катятся к черту со своими ярлыками и понятиями. Билли считал, что когда кончил он сам и кончила Эрин Розвольд на заднем сидении его камаро — вот когда настал тот день. Когда он заставил ее материться на своих пальцах, когда она вся текла, а бедра блестели от покупной смазки и ее собственной, когда он целую вечность вколачивал ее в обивку под громкие стоны, когда он будто заново родился, когда накатил оргазм. Когда в полной мере понял фразу «отлично потрахаться».

Он знал, что такое секс, и знал, какой курс они держат со Стивом, но это не мешало его разуму паниковать от прикосновения, будто все было в первый раз. Хотя, может, так оно и было? Впервые важно, впервые всерьез.

— Хочу тебя, — только и произнес Стив, целуя его в подбородок, и Билли послушно повернул голову и позволил увлечь себя в поцелуй. Его шепот был сильнейшим из искушений на свете, и Билли облизнул губы и кивнул. — Тебе придется с меня слезть.

Поперхнувшись смешком, он скатился со Стива на спину, развалившись на кровати, и только сейчас заметил, какой прохладный воздух был в комнате. До этого они были как в коконе из голых тел и общего жара, теперь же он лежал, окутанный темнотой, и пытался отдышаться и сглотнуть слюну, вдруг вставшую комом в горле.

Он слышал, как Стив поднялся, нашел его штаны и достал флакон. Прошла пара мгновений, Стив вернулся на кровать, матрас прогнулся под его весом, и он ласково провел по бедру Билли.

— Залезь выше.

Во мраке только рука Харрингтона была пятном тепла, а его голос — путеводной звездой. Билли подтянулся, устраиваясь у изголовья, и теплые руки помогли ему перевернуться на живот. Покрывало слегка пахло пылью, одеколоном, потом и очень сильно Стивом. Будто он совсем недавно валялся ровно на этом самом месте. Билли уткнулся в мягкую ткань лицом и с наслаждением вдохнул.

Харрингтон поглаживал его ноги, не спеша и помогая ему привыкнуть к позе и мысли, что сейчас будет. Билли не умел ждать, не умел терпеть, не умел готовиться морально, он делал все и сразу: боль можно было пережить, она пройдет, но ожидание было во сто раз хуже.

— Ждешь персонального приглашения, Король Стив? — поддразнил он, выгибаясь, как кошечка, и выпячивая зад.

Судя по звуку глухого удара по постели, на этот раз Харрингтон уронил флакон.

— Блядь. Черт. Я думал, с завязанными глазами ты хоть немного угомонишься, но ты ведешь себя еще хуже, хотя, казалось бы, это просто, мать твою, невозможно, — проворчал Стив.

Билли поверил бы, что он разозлился, если бы Стив не продолжал бездумно поглаживать его по задней стороне колена. А еще он тяжело дышал, неловко переставлял колени, чтобы устроиться удобнее, и, когда, наконец, устроился между его разведенных ног, то несколько секунд сидел молча, только раздавались чуть хлюпающие мокрые звуки.

Билли расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты там дрочишь на вид моей голой задницы, Харрингтон? — низко и дразняще спросил он, по привычке обернувшись, но увидел лишь темноту. Звуки прекратились, и рука на его колене замерла. Поняв, что оказался прав, Билли улыбнулся шире так, что аж щеки заболели.

— Не обязательно быть таким самодовольным, — буркнул Стив.

— Напротив, очень даже обязательно. И нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы смотреть, дай сюда.

Билли вытянул руку назад и растопырил пальцы. Вскоре ему в ладонь упал флакон, уже открытый, и он не глядя выдавил теплую смазку на пальцы. По пути к своей заднице он промахнулся, сначала попав на ягодицу, а затем повторил путь Харрингтона и залез во впадину, прямо к анусу.

— О черт. Вот блядь, — шокированно пробормотал Стив, хватаясь за его бедра и нежно, но твердо разводя шире.

Не то чтобы зад был особенно чувствительный, однако Билли дрожаще выдохнул в покрывало, пока лоб горел как в лихорадке. Ему отчаянно хотелось увидеть выражение лица Стива, но повязка все еще мешала смотреть, и потому он, как перед прыжком через костер, развел ноги еще больше.

— Поверить не могу, что ты и тут бреешься.

Впору было обидеться на замечание, но голос Стива звучал тихо, надтреснуто, будто он сам не мог поверить в то, что происходит, и Билли промолчал. Господи, подумаешь, мужские жопы даже не особо красивые, в отличие от женских. У девчонок они как персики, даже у худых, а ягодичная складка мягкая и так и просит ее сжать рукой.

Стив будто подумал о том же, потому что, пока Билли смазывал все, что было между ягодиц, подготавливая себя до состояния текущей девочки, Харрингтон придавил большими пальцами кожу на бедре и смял ягодицу. Билли старался не задумываться о том, что делал сам, потому что тогда у него пар из ушей пошел бы. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, слишком открытым, выставленным напоказ, хотя, казалось бы, всего лишь раздвинул ноги. Хотя бы стояк не опал, а покачивался у бедра, вот только из-за того, что он утыкался лбом в покрывало, сердце буквально пульсировало в висках и в горле, и он с трудом сглотнул, тяжело дыша ртом.

Билли был уверен, что не особо чувствительный за яйцами, потому его застало врасплох, когда Стив решил поучаствовать в приготовлениях и приблизился, ласково приговаривая:

— Черт возьми, черт возьми, черт, черт, черт, пожалуйста, можно я..?

Он убрал руку Билли чуть в сторону, а затем без единой паузы тут же лизнул ягодицу. Билли непроизвольно дернулся, и из него вырвался нервный смешок.

— Бля, детка, ты что делаешь?

Он не успел договорить, как Стив укусил, поцеловал и снова зализал языком. Раздавались влажные звуки, но Билли не успел возмутиться: его тряхнуло всем телом, а из горла сам собой вырвался низкий, хриплый, рычащий стон напополам со слюнями. Ему пришлось схватиться обеими руками за край покрывала, потому что новый приступ дрожи сотряс все тело.

— Блядь, — горячо выдохнул он в ткань, утыкаясь лбом и выгибаясь.

Он не понимал, что происходит. Язык Харрингтона не причинял боли, однако и этого хватало, чтобы его раз за разом словно било током. Его яйца поджались, а изо рта вырвался хриплый вдох.

— Блядь, Стив…

Где-то там явно была зона, о которой он понятия не имел, и теперь она имела его и в хвост и в гриву, посылая разряды от паха до кончиков пальцев. Особенно возле кольца мышц ануса, и Билли совершенно не был готов ощутить желание заставить Харрингтона зарыться в него глубже лицом.

Стив касался его ягодиц носом, помогал себе пальцами, поглаживал, давил, сминал, проходясь сверху языком, будто делая какой-то странный извращенный массаж, от которого Билли весь замирал от редких, но сильных судорог. Его дыхание вырывалось резко, как от ударов, будто из него выбивали воздух, а голова пульсировала болезненным жаром. В полной темноте, только под аккомпанемент их общего дыхания и стонов.

Это ведь он стонал? Билли хотелось рассмеяться, потому что задушенные, слабые, они казались совсем не его. Он не узнавал собственный голос, и только когда в кольцо мышц проскользнул палец, буквально подушечкой, и надавил — Билли мог поклясться, он в жизни не подозревал, что именно там будет нервный узел, который решит стереть его в порошок, — он длинно и отчаянно зарычал в покрывало.

Удивительно, но ему вторил точно такой же голодный стон возле его ног, и он ощутил вибрацию где-то в резко ослабевших коленях.

— Господи, детка, ты еще скажи, что тебе нравится, — сглотнув сухость во рту, пробормотал Билли, делая паузы после каждого слова. Он шутил и в то же время боялся, словно оказавшись под светом из тысячи софитов.

Харрингтон оторвался от своего дела и чмокнул Билли в поясницу, продолжая поглаживать его бедра, будто не мог прекратить его трогать.

— Ты такой чувствительный, отзывчивый, — снова поцелуй в спину, куда-то справа, в выпирающее бедро, — боже, словами не передать. Внутри все горячо и тесно, охренительно.

Паршивец снова прикусил нежную кожу, на этот раз на стыке с внутренней стороны бедра, и Билли совершенно недостойно, высоко промычал. Стив продолжал проникать в него пальцем, и, когда Билли сам почувствовал, что достаточно расслабился, чтобы открываться навстречу самому, пальцы сменил язык.

Языком. Ему в задницу.

Блядь.

Вот же блядский боже.

На секунду Билли подумал, что кончил: — было до ужаса похоже — словно горячая жидкость разлилась от паха по бедрам, его пробило изнутри спазмом, а ноги ослабели, и колени были готовы вот-вот разъехаться в стороны. Хуже того, это было только начало. У него была пара секунд отдыха, когда Стив снова покружил вокруг кольца мышц, согревая только своим дыханием и целуя нежную кожу рядом, а затем все повторилось. На этот раз откат был дольше и сильнее: сначала жар, а затем расходящаяся волна дрожи и электричества по венам, отчего Билли просто размазало по кровати.

— Ох бля-я, — протянул он, горло пересохло от громкого стона.

Стив решил поговорить именно в этот момент:

— Тебе нравится? — с придыханием спросил тот, продолжая его мучить.

Билли молчал, зажмурив глаза, повязка уже совершенно его не волновала.

— Билли, — позвал Стив, полыхнув еле сдерживаемой страстью в голосе.

— Дха-а, — смог выдавить тот между попытками глотнуть воздуха. Вот, блядь, болтун хренов. Заткнись и делай свое дело!

Палец сменился языком, проникновение прошло мягче, легче, более плавно из-за слюны, и Билли подался назад, чтобы усилить наслаждение. Стив отстранился с пошлым мокрым звуком, и было слышно, как он облизнул губы и причмокнул, будто этот поганец ел мороженое или большой леденец.

— А так?

— Повтори, и узнаешь, — проворчал Билли, но без былого огня, чем вызвал его смех.

— Дай флакон.

Билли еле нащупал его возле подушки, после чего Харрингтон придавил его задницу к кровати, лег сверху и приподнял его бедро в сторону, заставляя открыться еще сильнее. Теперь, с теплым ощущением вдоль спины, Билли чувствовал себя лучше, безопаснее. Оральный секс, конечно, хорошо, но он не умел принимать наслаждение, точнее не так, — принимать его «долго», не чувствуя себя обязанным тут же вернуть одолжение. К тому же заниматься сексом, прижимаясь друг к другу, казалось лучше, ближе и интимнее.

Стив вернулся к его анусу пальцами и на этот раз стал вводить увереннее. Билли откинулся ему на грудь, Стив надсадно дышал ему возле щеки, он был ужасно горячим, прижимаясь членом возле поясницы и ощутимо истекая смазкой.

Распоследняя Тварина Харрингтон никуда не спешил, ритм был выверен, внутрь и наружу, под легкое хлюпанье смазки, и Билли медленно уплывал от растекающегося жара. Его член до этого сводил его с ума, будто он вот-вот на грани оргазма, сейчас же лишь тяжело пульсировал, перевалив первый рубеж возбуждения. Быстрый секс — это классно, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, когда удерживаешься на грани как можно дольше.

Его не заботило, что Стив касался его там, где раньше не касался никто. Это же просто гениталии, мать их. Почти все матерились их названиями, как женскими, так и мужскими, но если парни вываливали свои яйца, пытаясь соревноваться друг с другом, женские будто были под запретом. Клитор? Волшебная точка джи? Когда он спросил Эрин, что ей нравится, она вообще ему заявила «главное, чтобы не было больно». Чушь какая, разве это главное в сексе?

И если с женской попкой дела обстояли лучше, то с мужской задницей снова та же ерунда. Как будто это было что-то срамное, словно, если не говорить об анусе, не трогать, вообще не вспоминать, все будет хорошо. Анальный рак, простатит, геморрой были настолько постыдны, что все боялись или стеснялись даже произносить эти слова.

Пальцы в мужской жопе? Да не дай бог сказать в общественном месте. Можно сразу вешаться из-за стыда и за то, что тебе вообще пришла в голову такая идея. Внезапно найдя для себя новый вызов, Билли ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы.

— Детка, ты так глубоко во мне, просто с ума сойти, как хорошо, — прошептал он, повернув голову к Стиву.

Тот отреагировал мгновенно: прижавшись ближе, поцеловал его во влажный висок, в щеку и довольно простонал.

— Не могу дождаться, когда смогу ощутить, как ты входишь в меня.

— Я уже, — фыркнул Стив, его голос хрипел от возбуждения, он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы добавить второй палец, и ввел по самые костяшки.

Черт. Блядь. Блядь, как хорошо. Теперь давление ощущалось сильнее, мышцы сопротивлялись вторжению, пытались сомкнуться, и Билли неровно задышал, снова чувствуя волну жара. Казалось, пара толчков в кулак, и он тут же кончит, но Билли сжимал покрывало и терпел.

— Нормально? — Стив потерся носом, дыша не менее часто, будто его загнали во время пробежки.

— У тебя чертовски длинные пальцы, детка, — прохрипел Билли, еле сдерживаясь от стона каждый раз, когда Харрингтон входил в него.

— И чертовски большой член.

— Скромность не твой конек, да?

Стив снова рассмеялся ему в висок, опалив дыханием.

— У меня перед глазами плохой пример.

— Ты хотел сказать, лучший из лучших, — тут же возразил Билли. Еще никогда болтовня в пару слов не выбивала из него все запасы воздуха.

— Главное, что тебе хорошо, а то я никогда не… не пробовал заниматься сексом вот так.

Билли бы закатил глаза, если бы это имело смысл, ведь за повязкой Харрингтон не увидит послание «боже, ну ты и тупица».

— Есть член, есть отверстие, невелика премудрость. Главное, больше смазки, а то я видел твой поршень, спасибо.

Харрингтон рассмеялся громче и тут же склонился и увлек его в поцелуй, медленный, ласково касаясь языком и разделяя дыхание. Поцелуй, которым Стив будто говорил ему «я тебя обожаю», «боже, за что» и «замолчи уже, ты невыносим» одновременно.

Третий палец вошел тяжелее, чем второй, и в первую пару секунд Билли перестал дышать, не привыкший к ощущению. Блядь, если его вот так корежило сейчас, он понятия не имел, что с ним будет от члена Харрингтона. Слова Эрин про боль стали понятнее, но Билли уже не дал бы заднюю, даже если бы ему угрожали пистолетом. Это уже вопрос принципа, и он не уйдет, не попробовав все. 

Тем более, когда они поменяются, Билли будет более уверен в том, как доставить Стиву наслаждение, испытав все на себе, — идеально хитрый план.

Именно в этот момент Харрингтону надо было пройтись по нервному узлу где-то в глубине, чтобы Билли дернуло всем телом от огня, разлившегося от паха по бедрам. И если раньше дрожь была ощутимой, но не так, чтобы вынести ему мозг, сейчас он был близок к обмороку или лучшему в жизни оргазму.

— Бля, — он задохнулся, потому что Стив не сбавлял темпа и прошелся там же еще раз. И еще.

Билли дернулся, непроизвольно перехватив руку Стива стальной хваткой. Шум в ушах ревел так, что в первые несколько секунд он даже не слышал, как Харрингтон звал его по имени, его непрерывно трясло, даже рука тряслась, которой он сжимал запястье Стива, вероятно, до боли.

— Сейчас... я…

Отлично, теперь он и заикался впридачу. Блядь. Вот же блядь. Билли дышал, как старый дед, собравшийся помирать. Секс никогда не был связан с настолько острыми переживаниями, и на секунду он испугался того, насколько тело предало его и как он абсолютно потерял контроль. Больше того, он испугался, насколько ему это _понравилось_.

— Все хорошо, — Стив высвободился из его хватки и успокаивающе погладил по бедру. — Все нормально.

— Я, блядь, чуть не кончил, это охуенно, а не нормально, — пытаясь сгладить момент, пошутил Билли.

— Можем остановиться на пальцах?

Билли сорвал ненавистную повязку, которая успела пропитаться потом, и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза, который вещал такую ересь.

— Ну уж нет! Я собрался трахаться, и мы потрахаемся, только попробуй меня сейчас кинуть, я тебе ноги сломаю.

Наверное, у него был не очень убедительный вид. Стив смотрел на него, открыв рот и приподняв удивленно брови. Харрингтон сам выглядел, будто сбежал из психушки: волосы дыбом, глаза как у наркомана, все лицо пылало, а подбородок блестел от слюны.

— Так тебе не было сейчас больно? Тебе понравилось? — казалось, он не мог понять, что произошло, и Билли чуть не зарычал от досады.

Еще пара минут объяснений в его состоянии, пока он на грани инфаркта или инсульта от долгого стояка, и он сам трахнет Стива. За ним не заржавеет изменить планы в любую секунду. Вместо слов Билли схватил Харрингтона за голову и притянул в поцелуй. Он целовал его, целовал и целовал, пока Стив не простонал жалобно ему в губы, и только тогда отпустил из агрессивного засоса. Губы Стива теперь были как у порно звезды, распухшие и красные. Прекрасный вид.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул Билли ему в лицо и, спустив руки по его спине — черт подери, он никогда не насытится этим ощущением сильных мышц под пальцами, — прижал его ближе к себе. — Сейчас же.

В его голосе чуть-чуть сквозило отчаяние и очень много угрозы на тот случай, если Стив вдруг решит отложить эту часть на потом. Не то чтобы Билли считал сам процесс проникновения самым важным — секс есть секс в любом проявлении, оральный, ручной, или даже тот, когда кончаешь, слушая, как она хрипло дышит по телефону, доводя себя до оргазма пальцами и представляя, что они — его.

Но правило оторванного пластыря всегда работало на сто процентов. Лучше сейчас, иначе потом он будет волноваться еще больше. Потом Стив может настоять, чтобы они трахнулись лицом к лицу, а Билли не был готов развалиться на кусочки на глазах у Харрингтона, искря, как провод под напряжением.

Казалось, Стив понял. Он улыбнулся мягче и провел рукой по лбу Билли, убирая слипшиеся кудри.

— Как хочешь.

Получив его согласие, Билли выдохнул и ощутимо расслабился. Вот сразу бы так. Он встал на колени, Харрингтон пристроился сзади, хрустнула упаковка презерватива. Из забытого на кровати флакона на покрывало пролилось немного смазки, но Стив не жаловался. Мокрое пятно под правой рукой Билли пахло тяжело, как камфора, пока он ждал и нервничал хуже первоклашки. Его ноги подрагивали, а бедра ныли от долгого напряжения, но его решимостью можно было сносить дамбы и бетонные стены.

— Ты точно не хочешь на спине? — спросил Стив, положив ладони ему на бедра и успокаивающе погладив. Странно, но действительно сработало, Билли дышалось легче, если Стив его касался.

— Уверен, — отрезал Билли. — А что?

— Не знаю, прозвучит глупо, но обычно в первый раз все предпочитают так? Я бы хотел видеть, что тебе нравится.

— Детка, потом насмотришься, а то мне придется сгинаться в три погибели, — а еще это значило, что он не сможет отвернуться, не сможет скрыть даже тень дискомфорта, и Стив все время будет волноваться за него, что было уж совсем лишним.

Ему и так было страшно до чертиков. Может, к утру он захочет повторить, но не сейчас. Стив все равно ничем не облегчит первое проникновение и будет расстраиваться впустую. В конце концов, это его задница, и ему решать, вот будет наоборот, и тогда у Харрингтона окажется ведущий голос.

Стив смазал член в презервативе и развел его ягодицы, продолжая поглаживать его промежность влажными пальцами. Он засунул в анус большой палец до самой костяшки и прокрутил, отчего Билли чертыхнулся и подался назад, уже зная, чего ждать. Темп был не особо быстрый, но достаточно, чтобы его снова повело, а ноги задрожали.

— Стив, — жалобно выдохнул он, сглотнув и не доверяя голосу, и прошептал. — Стив, давай.

— Ты сам себе хуже делаешь, — Харрингтон тоже терял терпение, и просьбы Билли явно не оставались без ответа. — Зачем ты торопишься?

— Потому что, кажется, умру, если ты срочно не окажешься во мне.

На этот раз чертыхнулся Стив, наклонился и поцеловал его в спину, в поясницу и скользнул зубами по выпирающим позвонкам. Пальцы выскользнули, и на этот раз Билли почувствовал уверенное давление. Это давление только усиливалось, как и хватка Харрингтона на его бедрах.

Непроизвольно его тело тут же попыталось сбежать: его выгнуло вперед, даже пришлось упереться рукой в изголовье, а из легких будто выбили воздух. Он умел принимать удар. Он умел принимать боль. Но это была странная, саднящая, медленная, чертовски, мать ее, медленная боль, которую можно было терпеть и одновременно терпеть невыносимо. Член у Стива был охрененно горячим, или это ныли его собственные потревоженные мышцы, Билли не знал, но переживать это молча он точно не собирался.

— О-о бля-ядь, черт подери, вот же мать твою, гребаный боже, — все слова растягивались в хриплые стоны на гласных, пока он только и мог, что дышать, и дышать, и держаться за край покрывала, пока его трясло, руки дрожали, и он невидяще пялился в полутьму комнаты.

Движение остановилось, Билли сам не понял, как упал грудью на покрывало, оставив свой зад в воздухе, но у него не было сил переживать из-за своей позы. Вообще переживать из-за чего-либо. Стив замер над ним, с силой удерживая его бедра на месте или, возможно, пытаясь удержать на месте себя, явно не в силах говорить, только мычать, и это было бы даже забавно, если бы хоть кто-то в комнате мог соображать. Билли лежал, голова кружилась, и его собственное дыхание влажно грело ему лицо, пока он думал только об одном.

Это все случилось из-за Стива. Ни с кем другим он бы на это не пошел. Не существовало такого парня в жизни и в этом штате. Такого же заботливого перестраховщика, который сейчас, казалось, помрет прямо на нем.

— Черт, вот же черт, — Харрингтон навис над ним, придавливая Билли к кровати своим немалым весом, упираясь одной рукой в кровать, а второй все еще держась за его бедра.

Как горячее, потное, тяжелое покрывало, и Билли довольно простонал — вот так было просто отлично. Идеально. Задницу жгло тупой болью, но ничего сверхъестественного не было.

— Ты как? — выдохнул Стив ему в шею, практически распластавшись сверху.

Ой, надо же, Харрингтону хватало сил говорить. А вот Билли похвастаться этим пока еще не мог, потому качнул бедрами, проверяя ощущения. Стив чертыхнулся еще раз, устроив руки на руках Билли, будто мог тем самым остановить его от лишних движений. От Харрингтона несло силой, он весь покрывал его сверху, как плита, и Билли не знал, что это будет так приятно. Так горячо, тепло и тяжело дышать, но оттого даже во сто раз лучше. Как будто его укрыли от всего мира, от врагов, от угроз, от всего, что могло причинить ему вред.

Билли довольно промычал, еще раз качнув бедрами, только чтобы проверить реакцию. Харрингтон усилил хватку на его запястьях. Вот так, о да. Чтобы Билли никуда не сбежал. Стив понял его намек и начал медленно двигаться, буквально немного назад, а затем вперед. Раз за разом, как на осторожной волне, так что Билли каждый раз чувствовал касания его бедер, потной, горячей кожи, сменяющейся воздухом.

Его тело совсем пошло вразнос, ноги дрожали, дыхание то и дело сбивалось, они едва покачивались на кровати, но из Билли каждый раз вырывался стон — удивленный, жалобный, совершенно не его. Или его настолько, насколько он сам не мог себе признаться.

Удивительно, что его стояк не опал, скорее, он вообще его не чувствовал, елозя по покрывалу, пока все самое интересное сосредоточилось в зоне за яйцами: ощущение заполненности и давления, не плохого, но точно не привычного. Стив медленно начал выходить из него, до самой головки — Билли мог поклясться, что чувствовал его член внутренними мышцами, как при самом интимном массаже в своей жизни, — а затем тот снова погрузился внутрь, задев нервный узел. Или два. Или все сразу.

— Ох бля-я, — в голос выдохнул Билли, не заботясь о соседях. — Бля, сделай так еще.

— Ты еще не устал командовать? — задушенно рассмеялся Стив, пока его самого трясло, а грудь влажно прижималась к Билли от частого загнанного дыхания.

— Я только начал.

Стив снова вышел почти до конца, а затем въехал обратно гораздо быстрее. Билли дернуло по кровати всем телом, и знакомая горячая волна разлилась по бедрам, возвращая ему чувствительность и возбуждение. Он еще никогда столько не терпел, чтобы кончить, и его собственный член так тяжело пульсировал, что Билли не был уверен, что не помрет при оргазме.

А еще он, кажется, простонал еще громче. И еще, и еще, будто с каждым разом проверяя, насколько мог расслабиться и позволить себе быть громким, насколько мог себя отпустить, и отпустив, уже не мог остановиться. Он причитал, материл Стива, пока тот наращивал темп, молчаливо целуя его в шею или тихо подначивая его у самого уха «боже, Билли, как хорошо, черт, черт, черт возьми», и его тихие признания толкали Билли еще дальше.

Он был мокрым с головы до ног, умирал от жары и давящего удовольствия, дрожал и матерился сквозь зубы на разные лады, выдавая бесстыдные стоны и горловые рычащие завывания. Он попытался упереться рукой в изголовье, но рука сама собой соскользнула, потому что в ней не осталось сил. Он хотел было схватиться за бедра Стива, но тот вбивался резко, и невозможно было удержаться за потную влажную кожу. Стив уже не переживал из-за грубости, их бедра встречались с пошлым шлепком, яйца покачивались, и они оба были слишком захвачены своим ритмом на двоих. Билли сделал по-другому: снова схватившись за покрывало, уткнулся в него лицом и уже без всяких угрызений совести выдал все, что накипело, хоть немного заглушая плотной тканью, тоже намокшей от его дыхания и слюней, растянутой его напряженными руками до предела.

Удовольствие накатывало раскаленной белизной: за веками, в члене, в яйцах, он напрягался, слыша только Стива, чувствуя только Стива — вокруг и в себе, настолько интенсивно и одуряюще, что исчезли все мысли. Его тело словно вытянулось навстречу оргазму, а затем медленно, неохотно перевалилось за грань, и Билли полетел с огромной высоты, как с небоскреба.

Возможно, он орал. Или это был просто очень громкий стон до рези в горле, из самых легких. Вот же ебаный боже, он даже не прикоснулся к члену, а кончил так, что его размотало по кровати. Билли чувствовал, как Стив все еще входил в него, уже в настолько быстром темпе, что только и слышались шлепки кожи о кожу. Сначала это было облегчением, будто из него выбивали последние остатки оргазма, а потом быстро перешло в сверхчувствительность. Вот тогда Билли начал стонать уже не переставая, задушенно, слабо, будто его пытали.

У Стива или была нечеловеческая выносливость, или он решил добить Билли за один раунд. Он зажмурился и дышал, просто дышал, пока обжигающее электричество заставляло все его тело вздрагивать, он не видел, не слышал, пульс шумел в ушах, и Билли варился в собственных ощущениях как в кипящем котле. Он думал: «блядь, когда это кончится, или кончусь я», «Король, мать его, Бесконечный Трах Стив», пот стекал по лбу, череп разрывался от жара, как в лихорадке, и он выл на одной ноте. Харрингтон с хрипом откинулся с его спины, будто ему не хватало свободы, схватил его за бедра и устроил заход с другого ракурса, отчего Билли только и подумал «вот же блядь».

Его член был вялым, потому он не ожидал, что в какой-то момент он почувствует сильный позыв, и его снова раздерет на тысячи кусочков в сухом оргазме. Билли открыл рот в беззвучном крике, все его мышцы сжались, и, видимо, это был последний рубеж: — Стив толкнулся еще раз, и еще, затем совсем грубо, вколачиваясь в его зад, и повалился сверху как подкошенный.

Билли не верил, что все закончилось. Он лежал, как после бомбежки, оглушенный, обессиленный, не в состоянии даже рукой пошевелить, и горячее тепло от Стива грело вспотевшую спину. Ему было душно, жарко, но не настолько, чтобы отодвигаться. Вот так прекрасно. Замечательно. Если о нем забудут и не будут его трогать до следующего года.

Кажется, они оба вырубились на какое-то время. Потому что когда Билли смог снова открыть глаза, его тело подостыло, дыхание выровнялось, все мышцы ныли, как после тренировки, и лежал он неудобно, пока Стив дышал ему в затылок. Его член все еще был в Билли, не доставляя никаких неудобств, будто это было их самым нормальным состоянием. Билли потянулся рукой вниз, к бедрам, и медленно помог себе отстраниться, зная, что все нормально, но по ощущениям боясь, что его внутренности вывалятся следом за членом Харрингтона.

Чего он не ожидал, так это ощущения пустоты от прохладного воздуха и влажного пошлого звука. Стив пошевелился и невнятно что-то простонал, закинув на него тяжелую руку, будто волновался, что Билли сбежит. 

Ага. Куда ему. Билли даже не был уверен, что не свалится на пол, если попробует дойти до душа. Ему хватило сил перевернуться, стянуть со Стива презерватив и скинуть с кровати. Сам потом приберет, жеребец хренов. Нечего было устраивать заезд на победителя, ведь Билли подозревал, что Стив специально сдерживался с ним, чтобы не дай бог не кончить раньше.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу, он сквозь ресницы посмотрел на Стива. Тот придавил щеку, дышал приоткрытым ртом, и губы влажно поблескивали в темноте. Волосы в беспорядке падали на глаза, а кое-где торчали под немыслимым углом. Его не беспокоило, что Харрингтон сразу отрубился, они еще успеют поговорить, а потому он лежал и просто слушал чужое дыхание.

Сейчас все было хорошо, но рано или поздно все станет плохо. Билли налажает, Стив будет тупить, они оба будут лажать и тупить, и вроде как все вокруг утверждали, что это нормальные стадии отношений. Взлеты и падения. Пережитые вместе. Билли хотел это «вместе», хотел эти проблемы и не собирался убегать.

Он снова вспомнил момент, когда принял решение остаться. Сейчас, глядя на Харрингтона, Билли не мог сказать, что выбор был простым. Нет, трудным, все еще трудным, все еще было страшно, что отец прав, что он ничего не добьется, что он просто побоялся большого города и оторваться от отцовских штанов. 

Но сейчас, здесь, он бы не выбрал ничего другого.

 

Руки были в черном подкоптившемся масле. Билли пытался смыть разводы с мылом, но вода скользила по коже, будто по брезенту, а он лишь больше размазал черноту до локтя. Он взял салфетки и стал насухо оттирать основную грязь, надеясь, что хоть так отмоется быстрее. Был девятый час, в гараже никого, кроме него. Горели фонари — над раковиной и на столбе за спиной, — периодически мигая, будто где-то скакало электричество.

Эта чертовщина творилась уже пару дней. Иногда лампы разгорались, будто вот-вот лопнут, а затем снова тухли до обычного уровня. Билли думал, что где-то на электростанции серьезные неполадки, и надеялся, что скоро все починят.

На улице было тихо, только теплый ветер гонял траву и шуршал среди деревьев. После целого дня среди кучи народа, с клиентами, он наслаждался тишиной, хотя было и непривычно. Стив остался дома, чтобы провести вечер с родителями, и пообещал приехать уже ближе к полуночи.

Шум машины он услышал издалека. Светлый пикап он мог узнать за милю, но Билли не удивился — он ждал, что отец приедет сегодня, чтобы забрать велосипед Макс. У велика полетела цепь, да и Сьюзан волновалась, что без фонаря и световых отражателей ее кто-нибудь собьет. Готовый велосипед стоял возле пустых бочек, готовый, чистенький, Билли мог гордиться своей работой.

Пикап остановился в нескольких метрах, агрессивно осветив всю площадку перед гаражом. Билли видел, что в машине сидела Макс, но вышел только отец. Собственной персоной, не прошло и года.

Хлопнула дверца, и раздались шаги по гравийной дорожке. Отец шел увесисто, вбивая ботинки в землю, тревожа мелкие камни своей тяжелой усталой поступью. Билли вытер остатки масла и кивнул в сторону велика. Приветствия он тут явно не дождется.

— Велосипед готов, можешь забирать.

Отец его будто и не слышал, оглядываясь по сторонам с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Вот тут ты и живешь?

— Ага, — кивнул Билли, привалившись к раковине бедром.

— И нормально жить на милостыню?

— На какую?

— Мистер Мэтью сжалился и отдал тебе свой гараж, а ты и рад тут жить, как бездомная собака.

— Зато от меня хоть какая-то польза, — Билли уже заранее знал, что отец будет беситься и пытаться его задеть. Понятие «помощи» для Нила Харгроува всегда было из категории — табу. Он всегда все делал сам и справлялся тоже сам. Гордый, несломленный и очень-очень долго бедный. Когда долго нет денег, гордость — это единственное, что остается.

— Ты себя «этим» успокаиваешь? — отец устроил руки на бедрах, презрительно на него уставившись.

Билли чуть улыбался, посматривал на рыжую макушку Макс, выглядывающую с заднего сидения, и ничего не отвечал. Любые объяснения будут казаться его папе отмазками, потому и говорить было не о чем.

— Сколько еще будешь маяться ерундой?

Под ерундой понималась вся его жизнь, и Билли пожал плечами.

— Сколько потребуется.

— Ты впустую тратишь время.

Отца было бесполезно переубеждать. Опять же, впустую означало — наконец-то жить так, как хотелось. Жить, не оглядываясь на демонов прошлого, жить в гармонии с собой. Билли дорожил каждым днем в Хокинсе и знал, что никогда не пожалеет, что остался. Пусть не навсегда, пусть всего лишь на лето, но здесь он наконец нашел если не себя, то путь, по которому надеялся себя найти.

— Мама звонила, — вместо этого произнес он.

Он специально назвал Полли мамой, чтобы реакция была сильнее. Отец удивленно моргнул, будто сбился с мысли, где уже придумал огромную тираду о том, как Билли просирает собственную жизнь, позорит его, позорит Сьюзан и вообще посмешище города.

— Когда?

— Первый раз — полгода назад, теперь каждую неделю.

Билли сам позвонил ей и дал ей свой номер. Он не рассказывал о Стиве, о друзьях, он только говорил, что у него все хорошо. Их разговоры длились от силы пять минут, между штатами звонки были дорогие, и Полли, конечно, утверждала, что хочет с ним общаться, но не настолько, чтобы ежемесячно получать разорительный счет за телефон.

Билли это полностью устраивало.

— Ты мне ничего не говорил, — нахмурился отец, сделав несколько шагов ближе. — Что она хотела? Просит денег? Хочет приехать? Или чтобы ты поехал к ней... где она там живет? В трейлере на пляже?!

Перевести гнев отца в другое русло было даже приятно, Билли еле удержался от улыбки.

— Передавала тебе привет, хотела узнать, как у меня дела.

— Скажи этой шлюхе, что мы обойдемся и без ее приветов.

Как обычно, тот говорил от них двоих, будто мнения Билли здесь никто не спрашивал, но сегодня он не собирался с ним спорить. Билли был как стена, непробиваемая, спокойная, это была его территория, его дом, его работа, его бойфренд, который приедет через пару часов, его друзья и его город. И сколько бы отец ни пытался уверить его в обратном, Билли теперь не станет отступать. Он лишь будет осторожнее выбирать поля для битвы, а время настоящего столкновения с отцом еще не пришло.

— Передам.

— Вот и правильно. Нечего ей лезть.

Будто перед лицом общего врага, отец ворчливо хмыкнул в усы и направился к велосипеду. Осмотрев и не найдя, к чему придраться, он достал деньги и положил на бочку рядом.

— Сдачу оставь себе.

Будто этим он хотел показать, что Билли ниже его, раз берет отцовские деньги, хотя вообще-то он просто выполнял свою работу. Вот это было больно. Билли хотелось сказать, что его не задевали слова папы, но это было бы враньем. Однако он молча кивнул и не сдвинулся с места. Когда отец загрузил велик и уехал, Билли еще раз посмотрел на бумажки, чуть подрагивающие от ветра. Он не стал их забирать, зашел в гараж и закрыл дверь.

Когда приехал Стив, ветер уже унес их куда-то в поле.

Билли не жалел о деньгах ни секунды.


End file.
